The Gladiators
by MayaPatch
Summary: Three unknown bikers are in Chicago and give an hand to the Biker Mice only in the night. Why are them on the Earth? What they want? English translation of the italian one LASTEST CHAP - 36
1. New bikers in Chicago?

Chap 1- New bikers in Chicago?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The sky was spotted of stars and the peace reigned sovereign. The Biker Mice were at the Last Chance garage enjoying their sweet free time. Vinnie watched an horror film at the tv, Throttle worked to his bike and Modo gave an hand to Charley clean the garage.

A big explosion interrupted the peace of that summer evening. Quickly the guys were on their bikes and went to the place of the incident. As always Limburger's goons had been involved in this situation and the bank was the target. Greasepit's tracks of slime said more than thousand words.

"Let's finish it fast as we can. I want finish to watch the film!" said an impatient Vinnie.

"Do we choose for the assault?" asked Throttle.

"Chaos! Chaos! I Like it!" exclaimed the white mouse doing a wheelie on his bike and running against the enemies, his friends followed him.

So it started a pursuit because the explosion had generated a big cloud of dust and Greasepit and his companions could escape through it "Bye Bye mousy!" said the big guy giggling.

But soon the guys reached him.

"Is better for you stop and don't make Vinnie mad." exclaimed Modo.

"Sure! I' lost the best of the film because of you!" agreed the white mouse trying to hit Greasepit with his rockets but he missed him "Man! If I got you..."

The plan of the assault didn't worked so they 'played' at "Guard and Thief" for a while when they arrived at a deserted warehouse. And here happened the unexpected. Greasepit was attacked by a unknown biker that was riding a bronze bike. It was similar than the Vinnie's for the aspect of the model. The helmet had a double golden F a little over of the dark glass that hid the face of the biker. He ran fast and with a good fist he made the giant guy fall from his vehicle.

But it didn't finish here. The biker helped the Biker Mice with the other goons. Only at the end the unknown biker went to Greasepit without saying a word. The light wasn't so much but the profile of the biker was clear. The biker was a she and wore a dark biker suit, the legs were long and slim, shoes with high heels and the prosperous breast. But it wasn't possible knowing her real identity.

The guys had a dejavou. They remembered when Charley had worn a biker suit and had helped them like this biker was doing now.

"Hei Charley!" exclaimed Vincent going closer to her.

"Wait Vincent! She isn't Charley!" said Throttle. He knew, she wasn't Charley because of the different walk.

The biker got off her bike and went close to Greasepit. She seized him by the strap and lifted him with surprising strength. She said something that the guys couldn't hear and Greasepit cried "I don't know what you're saying!" or "Don't hit me!".

Puzzled the woman let go him and came back to her bike. Soon Vinnie blocked her the way "We should run together someday." he exclaimed.

The attempt to dialogue was totally ignored by the lady what ran away destroying the warehouse's wall.

"What a woman!" exclaimed the white mouse "And what outfit!"

Puzzled Throttle showed a big facepalm "So, let's come back to Charley. Probably she knows something and she can tell us about it."

The guys came back to the Last Chance Garage but their expectations were disappointed.

"But it isn't you?" asked Vinnie.

"Impossible. Charley isn't so strong and did you see how she has lifted Greasepit or how she has taken him down?" said Throttle.

"She lift that big monkey?" asked Charley astonished.

"Yes. With one hand and stood in this way for a while. Know that some women are so strong makes me worried." said Modo "I meant, Carbine isn't so strong... and she's the General of the Freedom Fighters."

"Yes but she's so sexy! I must discover who's her!" said the white mouse.

"Vincent!" Throttle told him off shaking the head.

Charley was puzzled than Throttle and folded her arms "I don't see any problem if she doesn't bother you. Above all if she gives you and hand. Or are you worried that she can steal your work?" she laughed.

Modo tried a smile " Of course not, Charley ma'am. But the curiosity is a bad beast. The last time was you, but now? Who is helping us?"

"Maybe it could be just a coincidence. Probably she was searching for Greasepit for another reason and she met us." Throttle didn't understand what was happening. He was sitting on the chair looking lazily his bike. His arms were crossed on the back of the chair and the chin leaned on them.

* * *

In the following days the weird things continued. Throttle's words were wrong: the lady biker had pointed Greasepit and Limburger's goons! Every time, but only during the night that hid her identity, she hindered them. Every time the guys arrived too late when the fight was finished yet and they were obliged to come back to the garage with the tails between the legs and the ears down. In addition the lady didn't give them the opportunity to have a chat and disappeared as the three were distracted.

Charley didn't know how make them feel better. She watched them with the arms folded . Vinnie was lying on the cold floor looking the ceiling, Throttle was walking around like a tiger in a cage, Modo sat on the sofa watching the tv and changing channel every time.

"Ok Guys, wake up!" yelled the girl making them tremble.

"We are awake! But boredom is high!" the white mouse snorted.

"I'd like to go fishing." said Modo switching off the tv "Every time there is the lady, so our presence is useless."

"But if she needs help? She can't do everything alone." said Charley "Let's go! Maybe this time we'll arrive first! Oh and I come too!"

"This is speaking Honey!" exclaimed Vinnie standing up "Let's go see if Limbuger has made something bad!"

The other two martians exchanged a puzzled look and sighed. Throttle shrugged and took his helmet "Let's go. Is better do something than nothing."

So they rode around in a quiet Chicago, as it was when the guys had met the lady biker. But the doubt that she was Charley was high. If didn't she come? Could this be a coincidence? And only now that they had Charley with them.

As they had thought, the peace of this night was hiding a diabolic plan of Limburger. In fact Greasepit drove a oil tanker along the river. The guys looked around but no trace of the lady biker. So the mice prepared to attack.

Greasepit was on the upper deck taking a look on the situation, soon they had to open the oil's container and pour the content in the river's water.

Screaming happily, Vincent went to the assault followed by his friends "This time is our!"

"Have you seen? Probably she won't come this time." said Charley smiling and sitting on Vinnie's bike.

So it became a fight between the mice and Limburger's minions. The guys were followed by the enemies that were shooting. The Biker Mice separated: Throttle on the right, Modo on the left and Vinnie went ahead. Every enemy followed his target but it was a big mistake! Everyone was defeated except who followed Vinnie. One of them burst the wheel of the mouse's bike making it fall badly.

"Is everything ok?" asked Charley founding hard to stand up.

Confused Vinnie nodded. He looked the enemies that were coming fast, he tried to find the flares and did it. He was ready to throw them against the goons but two unknown bikers hitched their bikes to the enemies' s vehicles with a rope stopping and defeating them. The moonlight showed their biker suit, but this time they were two men. With them there was also the lady biker. She helped Charley to stand up and asked her to stay here at safe. The two men went to help Modo and Throttle with the last goons.

So all the bikers returned in the fight, Vinnie too with the lady biker, while Charley stood safe thinking that the bikers were 3 and not one and they weren't dangerous. So was probably that the guys were just scared because the stolen work! The girl smiled, all the bikers were fighting as a big party and without any words!

Throttle and Modo defeated Greasepit while the others hitched their bikes to the ship dragging it to the mouth of the river. Modo and Throttle caught them and helped with the ship. Once they arrived to the mouth, they gave back the sip to the machinist. He thanked them and took the control of the vehicle to continue his work.

The situation calmed down and Limburger's goons ran away. So the Biker Mice were alone with the three bikers, face to face. Charley finally ran to the mice.

"Hei Honey! Did You see? We won!" exclaimed Vinnie happy.

The girl smiled and then she glanced at the unknown bikers "You have never told me they were three."

"In fact they weren't... I don't know about the other two." Vinnie answered..

"Who are you?" Throttle asked "Why are you there?"

No answer. The bigger biker greeted the mice with a solemn hand's movement and with the other companions ran away.

The martians gazed at them going away. Vinne got mad "So sociable!" he exclaimed ironic "Man!"

Charley was positive "At the end we knew they're not dangerous."

"It could be right, but we can't know if is so. We don't know if they're with or against us. Who can say if they're a new danger for the city and they're only trying to defeat Limburger for take Chi-town?"

"Always so optimist?" Modo smiled "I hope they want give a simple hand"

"If so, is better if they explain their intentions. We can't be helped from someone that doesn't tell clear." the tan mouse was worried.

Vinnie crouched lazily on his bike watching the two friends discussing. He moved the head first to one and then to the other yawning "All these mental films won't be useful. Is better force them to speak."

"So rude!" Charley laughed " Let's go guys. I think they're quiet peoples."

"Mhhh.. their bikes are interesting..." Throttle was thoughtful.

"Their lady biker is interesting." Vinnie said "At the end finally I'll challenge her!"

"Oh please Vincent!" exclaimed Throttle laughing to not cry "By the way, we know that they're three and not one."

Modo was thinking "All three bikes were bronze, right? And if I've seen good, also the biker suits are black like the helmets. Maybe are they of any organization?" he put and hand on his head.

The others didn't notice that: same bike color and suit.

"Who knows! We can discover they're part of CIA!" Charley joked.

"What's CIA?" asked Vinnie.

The girl continued to laugh hitting the friend's back with the hand "Doesn't matter. But I think they aren't them."

* * *

"We failed also this time. We didn't find what we are searching, again.." the lady biker said.

"Don't worry and don't get mad, you know is useless." the young male biker said.

"The problem is these three. We can't act as we want if we'll meet them every time." the bigger biker with a hoarse voice said.

"Yes but what should we do? Kill them? " the young one said.

"The code forbids it." the big guy seemed thoughtful.

"I think we must try another way." the girl said.

"What do you propose?"

"Just do what we must. We'll go to Limburger's tower and finish this story. If the enemies are those goons, the mission is easy." said her.

The two guys were thoughtful.

"It's ok. Try isn't bad." at the end the bigger one said.

"So tomorrow night we're going to finish our mission!" exclaimed the girl.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter finished with the corrections!


	2. With or against us?

The rewrite of the 2nd chap :3 Enjoy XD

Chap 2- With or against us?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

If there was a thing that Throttle hated, it was that situation. If those bikers had sent Limburger at his home and if they had taken the city from themselves, they would be hard enemies to defeat. Throttle knew that and was walking along the perimeter of scoreboard.

"Stop bothering yourself, bro!" Vinnie said sitting comfortably on his bike "Listen to me, we take them and force to tell!"

"And if they think we're enemies?" Throttle answered"I don't think it's a good plan. They could react badly. This time is better use the diplomacy."

"And how? If every time they run away stealing to us the privilege of the broken walls?" the bored white mouse answered. He didn't like the story of the broken walls. Only the Biker Mice could break them!

"Nothing to say. They're great with theatrical entrances" Modo said filing his nails.

Finally Charley arrived with the dinner "Still tormenting yourselves?"

Modo and Vinnie pointed Throttle with the finger saying together "Him! Not me!"

"Eating could help you." said Charley "Also if I don't understand how you can eat those things every day" she smiled.

"We are strong, Sweetheart!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Yes! In your dreams!" she answered.

"Always so cut... mpf.. mm" the girl made him silent putting the hot dog in his mouth .

"Eat that! It is good!" she said laughing "By the way, why are you tormenting yourself so much ,Throttle? Just wait for the right moment."

The brown mouse ate his hot dog with little bites "Every time they run away. They help us for disappear at the end. How do you want we can tell with them?"

"Then, you had been able to steal Carbine's heart. You'll be able to steal some words to them, also if they're so retiring." Modo said smiling "If I remember good, Carbine has a similar behavior."

Throttle didn't like the comparison but it was right. An approach with similar peoples wasn't easy. But as their trust was conquered, speak would be easier. "Trust..." the tawny mouse murmured with a little smile "I got it..."

The other three glanced at each other curious.

* * *

"Fuel's level, good. Weapons recharge, good. Wheels state, good." the lady biker said.

"Oh stop it! We know that it's all regular!" the young one said.

The woman wore her dark helmet covering her silver hair "Let's go. Evening is close." and started her bike, her war's loyal friend.

Some minutes later the bigger biker arrived, he put on his helmet too "I'm ready!"

The three went to Limburger Plaza, ready to finish their mission. Along the way, they passed over the Last Chance Garage at full speed.

Vinnie saw them "Hei Hei Hei!" he said going out of the building "Are they!" he got on his bike ready to go.

"Better go. They're going to the stunk fish palace." said Modo preparing himself.

Throttle agreed with the head and put on the helmet. Charley got on Vinnie's bike that left without saying their motto. Throttle and Modo followed him.

The three unknown bikers were in front of the palace in circle, consulting each other. The Biker Mice arrived in a good time.

"Can we tell with you?" Throttle asked approaching with caution.

The bigger biker separated himself from the group and went to the tan mouse and gave to him a piece of paper.

Vinnie, Charley and Modo watched astonished. So the bikers trusted them!

Throttle came back to the guys and read what it was written on the paper. It was a mystery. Why the biker didn't speak? Probably they would hide their identity. The brown mouse drove away these useless thoughts and prepared to follow the plan.

So the couples had been decided: Modo and the bigger biker. Throttle and the younger one. Vinnie with the lady biker (a strange choice knowing what kind of mouse was Vincent).

"Hi cherry!" the white mouse exclaimed .

"Apologize... he is a little cock!" Charley said embarrassed "Hei! What..?"

Vinnie took Charley off the bike using his tail "Sorry Sweetheart. I want do my best in this mission! Better for you stay here at safe." he said "And I want an equal comparison." he glanced at the biker. She continued to ignore him. What a cheek! The white mouse snorted galled. He was sure: finally he would be able to make her speak! Or his name wasn't Vincent van Wham!

The big biker made sign with the hands and the group separated.

Charley folded the arms and sat on a pile of rubble.

Modo and his new companion went directly to Limburger's office remounting the wall of the palace. They broke the glass but no one was here. The only life things were the fishes in the fish tank. The two bikers looked around for a while and then they went around in the palace. But every time the gray mouse tried to have a dialogue, the other biker answered with an hoarse sigh that Modo interpreted as a reproach.

Throttle and the young biker made their entrance from the secondary door. They had to fight only with the cameras that shoot against them. The young biker used his gun to destroy them. He whirled it with his fingers and put in in its case. So they continued their trip without any opposition.

Vinnie had an explosive entrance. The lady biker used her bomb to destroy the wall and then she ran over with a squeal. Vinnie followed her enthusiastic. But they didn't find any opposition and so they met the other two groups.

There weren't any tracks of Limburger and his goons. Did they run away? Nope. Limburger had tried to destroy that city more times, and he still wanted it. He had been defeated a lot of time but he never escaped. The last option was the lab where the Dott Karbunkle was usual to work.

So the guys ran through the corridors. They arrived at the place but they found a 'nice' surprise: 3 giant robots. They were so big to commit all the guys. As the bikers arrived, the machines became actives detecting their presence.

The metallic voices echoed in the lab "Kill the rodents", so the robots shot their laser only against the Biker Mice. Probably they were programmed only for that, they totally ignored the other three bikers that went to give and hand to the mice.

Following the orders of the bigger biker, the group divided again and the robots followed their target. The bikers went out the palace breaking the wall and Charley, that was sitting quietly, got up alarmed. What was going on? Laser everywhere and the group divided again, each followed by a robot. The attack that the guys had shot didn't hit the robots, probably plutarkian steel. One of the strongest material in the universe.

Modo and his companion went away from the palace. The robot continued to attack and it was close to burst Lil'Hoss's wheel "Courage, beauty! Don't let me down!" exclaimed the grey mouse.  
The two tried to destroy the machine. The big biker took his bazooka and shot about two times. The bullets exploded on the robot's faces but they didn't hurt it.

"Plutarkian steel. We must try another way." said Modo.

Then he threw to Modo a grenade. Also he had one in his hand and with the free hand he made the countdown. They avoided some lasers and, after taken off the security, they threw the grenades against the monster. The bombs exploded giving off a strange gas that dissolved the robot.

At mission complete, the two came back to Limburger's palace.

In the while, Vinnie and the lady biker ran faster as they could. The robot never dumped them and it continued to attack the white mouse. Vincent was obliged to do some crazy pirouettes and squeals. He tried every weapons without damaging that thing. This time the Dott Karbunkle had made the best of him. The lady hitched her bike to Vinni's and she dragged it with more speed.

"Wow! This is speed!" Vinnie exclaimed "But I don't think we can get free from this thing easily. It's still following us!"

They arrived to the river and the lady stopped her bike, she didn't want go ahead. She took 2 grenades and gave one to Vinnie.

"But we have tried all yet!" he said "Ouch!"

Annoyed the lady had pulled Vinnie's tail. She made the countdown with the fingers and at the end both ran to the robot throwing the bombs against it. The two objects exploded and dissolved the monster.

"Man! What is in them?" Vinnie asked astonished "Hei! Wait! Always in a hurry you!"

Throttle and the other biker ran along the river avoiding the lasers. Sometimes they tried to take time distracting the big beast. Throttle noticed that the biker was more sociable than the other two. Probably it was the good occasion to tell with him and have some answers.

By the way Throttle had noticed an interesting thing. When they were running in the city, the robot ran over an hydrant. The water went out like a geyser hitting the robot and putting in tilt some circuits. So the water would be a good weapon! The robot lost accuracy and speed, so the two bikers could fight him easily.

"To the river!" the tan mouse said. The other agreed and followed him but his bike had some problems. To avoid a disaster, the young biker shot against the robot with the back rockets but he couldn't follow Throttle at the same speed. The bike's speed was compromised by... the absence of the fuel!

The robot attacked again but this time the rockets didn't worked. The disaster couldn't be avoided. The lasers burst the back wheel, the bike slid out of control. His driver fell badly and his bike fell on him crushing his abdomen.

Throttle stopped in one instant and watched back. The robot would run over the young boy and kill him. Looking that its target was him and not the biker, the mouse thought to do something to safe the guy. So he went forward the monster trying to attract its attention on himself, then he hitched his bike to it and trained it to the river. The robot couldn't hit Throttle because the damaged accuracy and they were closer to the river. It was done! Also this time the victory was in their hands!

The roar of Vinnie's and the lady's bikes was strong, the two bikers were close. In fact the lady threw a grenade against the robot and it was dissolved by the green gas. When Throttle's bike was free from the weight, it did a wheelie forward risking to unseat its driver.

"RON!" the lady biker yelled. She left her bike and ran to her wounded friend.

The two martians helped her to take away the guy from the weight of the bike.

"Ron.. Ron... can you listen to me? Are you ok? Ron!" the girl exclaimed, she was in the panic. With trembling hands She took off the helmet from the head of the guy for let him breath better.

"W... what?" Vinnie was astonished "A mouse?"

"Yes Vincent but..." Throttle was confused. And their tails? Why hadn't he seen them before? Then he put his hand on the head. He watched better the young mouse. His silver hairs stood out in the darkness of that night, probably the fur would be black or another dark color. That's why he couldn't see the tails... they merged in the darkness!

"Ron! Recover yourself! Open your eyes! Ron!" she was slapping him.

"I... I'm awake! You're hurting me!" the young mouse exclaimed with suffering voice. He felt a pain at the abdomen, probably some ribs were broken.

"Oh Mother Mars!" exclaimed the lady hugging him, his head rested on her legs.

"You know... I think I've forgotten the fuel and the grenades..." he murmured trying a smile, every time he tried to breathe a big pain crossed his abdomen forcing him to a fast and little breaths.

The girl pinched his cheek with strength "You idiot! You could die! Do you know it?" her voice was broken by the sob.

"We must take him to a doctor." said Throttle. There wasn't time for questions and it was more important help who needed.

"It's all ok there?" Modo's voice echoed in the hill.

"What did you do this time, stupid Ronald?" asked the big biker running to the group.

"He's a mouse!" exclaimed Modo astonished "That means..."

"It isn't the time for '_if and but_'. We must take him to treat." said the brown mouse going off his bike for help the wounded mouse.

"I look after him. Don't worry and thanks for the help but now we'll get well alone." said the big biker.

"But we want help you!" said Throttle.

"Don't worry. Vice is a good medic, he is going to take care of him. We don't want use human medicines." said the girl. After taking back the control, her voice was soft as the Throttle's one "Thanks for blocking the worse." she put an hand on the mouse's shoulder.

She and the big biker lifted the wounded mouse who complained at every movement while the Biker Mice were looking them. But at the end the mice too got on their bikes.

"So... we go." said Throttle "If you'll need help, call us."

"You're a good guy, you." answered the lady with more sweetness "We'll see. Probably we'll need your help in the future."

They put the wounded biker on his bike and left disappearing in the darkness.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Second chapter fixed XD I thinks is better now :" oh my gosh... I saw a lot of mistakes O.o typing and grammatical lol


	3. Conflicts

Let's fix this chapter too :3 is a bad one lol

Chap 3- Conflicts

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The caravan wasn't the right place as home. It was small, damp and it wasn't possible stay here in three, above all if those three peoples didn't know when they would go away. Because of the wounded one, the situation had got worse: they were forced to stay here without doing anything because they never act alone. Leave the wounded companion without a protection wasn't good and the enemies had always pointed on the weaker. In addiction, the summer heat mixed to the damp weren't healthy.

"I said you that he couldn't come with us!" the big mouse with hoarse voice murmured. Vice had a massive build but in perfect harmony with the rest of the body, harmony guaranteed by his height (He was taller than Modo). The black jacket covered the upper body covered by a dark brown fur. The hair was white and moved up. Black glasses hid his right scarlet eye, the left one was wounded and useless, a big scar ran over it. Another big scar covered the right side of his neck.

"You know that Ronald doesn't like be useless. He wouldn't stay at home without act." the girl answered with hate "Vice. It was necessary, he must learn how to fight and be more responsible." the long plait waved following the movement of the head.

"At 25 years? He would mature a lot of years ago Sharon! One like him makes us slower! And now? Now we're closed in this rathom... err.. place." Vice said with a little embarrassment.

"It was you who didn't want find a flat." she answered crossing the harms on her chest.

The mouse called Vice didn't know what answer, he fixed his sunglasses on the nose "Where are you going now?" he asked gazing her that started to prepare her bike.

"My business." she answered sour putting on the helmet.

"Sharon!" he exclaimed running behind the bike. Vice stopped and watched the girl run away, he would settle accounts with her when she was back "Damn!" he sighed massaging his temples. Then he came back where his companion was sleeping under the effect of the medicines.

* * *

The music echoed at maximum volume in the garage and Charley, just arrived from the market, was going crazy "Ouuuchhhh can you turn down the volume?" she exclaimed exasperated "I could hear this chaos from over four blocks!"

The Biker Mice were getting fun launching a ball each other and running around in the garage and carrying away everything. As they saw the girl, they stopped quickly.

"Sorry ma'am. I think we've lost our control, a little, I think." Modo answered doing what Charley had asked.

"Oh! Now is better!" she exclaimed sighing "I don't understand how you can have so much energy!" she let herself fall on a chair.

"Then.. do you see Sweetheart? As I've said, we are strong!" Vinnie exclaimed.

Throttle smiled "You're the same old Vincent! By the way, have you noticed that fisheye isn't annoying with his usual plans?"

Indeed after the robots, Limburger didn't give signs of life. His tower seemed deserted and the damages of the previous days hadn't been repaired.

"Go to take a look!" Vinnie exclaimed jumping on his red bike.

"Mh, ok. Maybe we can leave to him another advice souvenir." agreed Modo smiling.

"It's ok then." Throttle said rubbing his hand each other with a gin "So, guys, Let's rock..."

".. and stop!" Vinnie exclaimed raising his arms in the air and he looked astonished at the entrance of the building. At the first his two friends didn't understand and then they watched at the entrance. The bronze bike was shining at the sunlight.

"But.." Charley murmured "Isn't it her...?"

The lady biker of some previous days stood still on her bike watching inside of the building. The dark helmet was in contrast with her white blouse and short blue jeans. Her arms, legs and tail were covered by a dark fur that verified Throttle's theory : their fur was dark. In that case, the lady's fur was completely black. It seemed shining and soft, sign of a big cure.

Throttle turned up his nose "What are you doing here?" he asked.

As answer, the lady mouse put off the helmet showing her cute face. On the forehead, the silver hair forked in a fringe. Behind the hair was tied in a plait that was nearly to touch the ground, probably it was her pride. The strangeness were the eyes. They were of different color: the right was green, the left was scarlet. The pink nose was a clear point in that black sea of fur.

The martian came closer to them dragging the bike by the handlebars, the helmet on the seat "I'm sorry, I came without advising." she said.

"Oh..." Vinnie murmured, he seemed back in the alive. He didn't know what say but he looked her with distrust.

"Do you need us?" Throttle asked still doubtful.

The lady mouse delayed "In the truth, it isn't about Limburger."

"Nope?"

Shyly Sharon shook her head "You know that we have a wounded companion. He isn't very well and the place where we're living isn't one of the best. There is a lot of damp and this wouldn't encourage his recovery and..."

"Do you need a place where you can stay?" Charley asked, the lady martian nodded.

"In Chicago there are a lot, you can find one." Vinnie said "Now we must go ..."

"Vin! We can't leave milady like this! What impression can we do?" Modo exclaimed appalled.

The white mouse snorted.

The lady mouse was going away when she had an idea. She sighed and was ready "No... it doesn't matter... Your friend is right. I... I'll be only a hindrance for you." she said melodramatic with sad and worried expression "But I've thought to find a good help from someone that was living her more time than us!"

Modo seemed touched and upset, he got off his bike and put an hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, miss. We are here. We'll help you willingly. Right guys?" he looked at them.

Charley was astonished, that lady was an actress! And Modo believed her! Vinnie and Throttle were stunned, their eyes opened. Their friend was a gullible, a bit simple about woman. They remembered about that kind of harpy. She had come on the Earth for kill Limburger but at the end she became an enemy and only because their naive big friend.

"Do... don't worry. I'll find another one." the lady mouse continued "I understand their mistrust about me. Is better if I go." she took an hand on her mouth as to cry.

Modo gave a bad look to his friends that hadn't answered. Vinnie wrinkled the nose annoyed, Throttle was holding a big laugh, he couldn't hold on along.

Sharon put on the helmet and was going to go away when "We'll put you up!" the gray mouse said "If for your companions is ok."

At his friend's eyes, the poor mouse was left for dork-city. Vinnie showed a big facepalm while Throttle exploded in a big laugh leaning on bike's handlebars followed by Charley.

"What?" Modo asked without understanding, the lady mouse was puzzled.

Between a laugh and another Throttle tried to speak "S... sorry Modo... y.. you're.. you're so naive!"

The gray mouse took the hands on his sides "Is there something that I dunno? Why naive? I only want be useful for a lady in trouble!"

This time Vinnie joined the chorus of laughs . Modo looked them mad.

Throttle tried to calm himself "Then.. ok... we'll help you... name?"

"Sharon." she answered "I'm Sharon."

"And the others... Vice and...Ron? If I remember well."

Sharon nodded, she felt better "Thanks! Really!" she hugged Throttle.

"Er... hem... He has a girlfriend!" said Vinnie pretending a couch.

Sharon pulled away quickly "Sorry!" she exclaimed embarrassed.

"Don't worry." the tan mouse said "So, Where can we put them up, Big fella? " he asked with little irony.

"At the scoreboard. We have a lot of space." Modo answered.

Charley was still smiling completely ignored by Sharon that wasn't understanding "A scoreboard?"

"Yes. Charley-girl has found a place where we can live in peace. Indeed isn't normal meeting a giant mouse-man. And it's a quiet place. Nobody can annoy us." Throttle answered "In a few words, we live in the scoreboard of the football stadium."

"Oh... nice." the lady mouse said glancing at Charley "Then, I'll let you know. I'll tell with our leader. Thanks again guys..." she put on her helmet and left.

"What a strange girl..." said Charley "And what good actress!"

Throttle and Vinnie became to laugh again trying to don't fell from their bikes.

"Ok stop! Let's go to the fisheye, probably he is waiting for us." the tan mouse said.

"I'm boring!" said Vinnie "Do you come with us Sweety?"

"Nope. I'm going to prepare for the new guests." Charley answered.

"As you want." Vinnie said "So let's go!"

* * *

As expected, the stiking fish wasn't around. The Biker Mice were bored. Incredible how they had missed his strange plans. Guys used to the action, that loved fights and chaos, now were without a 'work'. Clean the city made them happy and in another sense they saved the world. Luckily the Plutarkians hdn't come with their ships like happened on Mars or the thing would be more difficult for the guys. So they should find a good expedient for spend the free time.

"I wonder where he can be." Vinnie said.

"Get ready to hire other films, Vin. I think we won't see fisheye for a while." Throttle sighed.

"Do ouu think he is preparing something against those three too?" Modo asked.

"I have no idea. But we must get ready. Napoleon too isn't here. This tells to me that they're planning something." the brown mouse was puzzled. Chicago was unusually quiet. But it was good. With this heat was better stay quiet, the problem was how to spend the time. They could find something to do as they came back to the scoreboard. They made a little trip around the city, peoples were on the beach or in the park. Who was obliged to stay in his shops or bars, was refrigerating with the air-conditioner listening to radio or watching tv.

The three friends bought their favorite hot dogs and root beer and went to the beach.

"Take advantage seeing the peace" Throttle said without stopping to work in his mind.

They parked their bikes and sat on the sand under the rock's shadow.

"This is life!" Modo exclaimed stretching.

"You're too pacifist, Big fella!" Throttle exclaimed.

"What's wrong? There isn't only the war in the life! Sometimes relaxing helps a lot! Thanks stiking fish!" so he lay on the sand, his arms under the head as a pillow. He was going to sleep as he never did.  
They woke up only at the sunset "Ahhh how I feel good! So, Limburger come to bother us now!" Modo said.

Then they came back to their bikes, they put on the helmets and they were ready to leave. As they put the foot on the pedal, two familiar bikes passed over them at big speed, were they doing a challenge? Sharon's bike ran ahead while the other followed it. As the other bike caught the Sharon's one, this ran faster trying to pass over. The Biker Mice looked each other and left determined following them.

"More we can know about them, better is for us." Throttle said. This was a good moment. No enemies that could interrupt them, no troubles or noises that could cover their words.

"Man! We lost them!" Vinnie exclaimed demoralized.

"I'm sure. They're around somewhere..." Throttle said looking around "It's only a matter of time and... BINGO!" he pointed the bikes parked on the beach and from them left some traces. Those showed a fast walk and then a run. Something was wrong.

"Better if we do our business. Probably we're wrong." Vinnie said.

Without listening, Modo followed the traces with fast walk.

"Hei! Wait for us!" Vinnie whispered running behind him, followed by Throttle. Luckily the sand softened the walk. When they arrived, the mice didn't see a good sight. Sharon and Vice were arguing but the Biker Mice couldn't listen, they were hiding behind a rock and watching. Voices were confused and fast.

"You can't do always what you want! I'm the leader of the family, I have the right of the decision." Vice said "This is the last time in which you challenge me, Miss!"

Sharon's face was a mask of indifference, she listened the mouse's sermon unperturbed, her arms folded "Maybe you're my big brother but no one gives you the right to treat me like a child or something low. I have a brain and I use it!"

"Not if you're in the family. There are some rules and they must be followed." he answered.

" Stupid and useless rules, they should be abolished!"

Vice ginned "You're a female and you must stay at your place, as right it is. And is already so much that we took you with us. Alone I could finish this stupid mission faster!"

"Someone who thinks that this kind of mission is stupid isn't worthy to be a leader..." Sharon murmured.

These words hit Vice as an arrow, they hurt him badly. For someone as Vice, this was an offense. He seized her sister by the collar of the shirt "You have no idea about the sacrifices that I'm doing..." he hissed.

"Put me down..." Sharon murmured, she hadn't idea he could react at this way. And make Vice mad was dangerous also for a family. She put the hands on Vice's wrists "I said put me down!" her breath became difficult for the force of gravity, she could die for it but Vice didn't think about this.

"Otherwise what?" he scoffed.

"Otherwise you'll reckon with me!" Modo hit the giant mouse at the stomach with a fist. But Vice didn't feel a lot of pain, for the surprise he let go the sister that fall on the sand couching.

"And you... flea? Can I know why are you meddling in family business?" Vice said.

"Business family or not, I can't stand seeing a lady treated like this way." Modo didn't show fear also if Vice was bigger than him.

Throttle and Vinnie went closer to the girl.

"Is all ok?" the tan mouse asked with a reassuring smile.

Sharon nodded "But I'm worried for your friend. When Vice gets mad, there isn't a code that can stop him."

"What do you mean?" Vinnie asked.

"We must stop both!" she answered.

In fact the two giants were going to fight, one for a ill-treated lady, the other for his honor. Vinnie and Throttle tried to stop Modo who was going to snap on him, Sharon held on Vice's legs praying him to calm down and come back to home.

"Hei! Calm down bro!" Throttle said working hard to hold his friend.

"Let me go! I want give him a lesson!" the gray mouse said trying to struggle from the grip.

"Vice! Come back home." Sharon was crying, the last thing she wanted was a new enemy, above all because she had asked a hand from them in that same day.

The two seemed calmed down, but they continued gaze badly at each other. Modo's eye shined red. At the end, both were free and they didn't try to attack the other.

"You can't demand to be right always." said Sharon panting, holding is brother was hard also if she had big strength.

"But the orders were clear! And then you're e female and you must obey. These are the rules, how times must I repeat it?" he answered.

The two brothers restart to argue. But this time Sharon was resolute "Seeing that the rules are only for who is in the family... then I go away!"

"And where will you go?" he challenged.

"Away as I can.. from you..." she brought her helmet covered by the sand and went away with fast walk.

Vice didn't stop her, with a face like a thunder, closed in his stupid pride he watched her go away. Only when she was too far away them, he fall on the knee and hit the sand venting.

"Hei calm down!" Throttle exclaimed going closer to him, he hadn't intention to arouse other discussion "Vin, let him go." he said to the friend that was going to follow Modo who ran to Sharon "I don't worry about him, you know how is made Big fella."

Vinnie shrugged "What to do then?"

The tan mouse helped Vice to stand up "Hei, if you need some help we are here, I said it. In the end we are of the same planet …"

"I'm sorry for the sight.. I don't know what's happening to me in this last period." the big mouse said. He put off his sunglasses showing the big scar on the left eye now useless, the right eye worked well and has the same color of Sharon's right eye. In this moment the eye was red for the tears. The big mouse cried "We must finish this mission faster as we can! Sharon is stubborn and Ronald is wounded! The time is a tyrant!"

"Your sister is _too_ stubborn!" Vinnie exclaimed with a smile.

Vice smiled a little "She doesn't put up with her inferiority."

Throttle thought and chose for a friendly approach "Listen to me. Come and stay with us. We have a lot of space and your companion will be good soon. You'll don't annoy us..."

"I can say that is the opposite!" the white mouse exclaimed chuckling.

Vice looked at them grateful but also worried, where Sharon could go now? "But my sister..."

"Modo will look after her, he knows how treat a woman." Throttle said "In the while we think what to do."

In the meantime on the Chicago's roads began a pursuit. Sharon sped followed by Modo. The grey mouse knew that her bike could go faster than it was going, it was a racer. He sped up and came at the side of Sharon "Pull, Milady! Pull!" he asked.

The girl didn't listen, she wasn't going to stop but she knew that the gray mouse was going to do the same. So she took a grenade and thrown it to him and then sped up further.

"Oh mama..." Modo exclaimed recieving the bomb in his hands, he stopped "But...". The lady mouse was kidding him! The grenade had released the safety catch! He sighed and restarted the pursuit.  
Sharon moved fast and sometimes she went on the palaces trying to left him behind but every time the grey mouse got her. Modo knew Chicago's roads better than her and this let him to find her everywhere she was hiding.

At the end the lady went out of the city and drove several hairpin bend, she looked the bike's mirror and finally noticed she left him behind. Seeing she was on the way to her favourite place, the lady mouse decided to go there, finally she could stay alone.

* * *

"Charley-Girl, we're back!" Throttle said .

"Oh! finally and... oh... they..." the girl glanced at Vice sat on his bike, and Ronald who had an hand on his wounded side and he seemed at the end of his life, but he could stay sat on his bike. The mice had took with them some luggage.

"Thanks for the hospitality... again." said the big mouse.

"Don't worry. It's a duty." the tan mouse answered "Oh.. she is.."

"I'm Charlene Davidson. Charley for the friends." she introduced herself.

"Pleasure to met you, Charlene." Vice said "This dented mouse is my younger brother, Ronald. Sharon's twin..."

"Where? Twin?" said Vinnie taking a magnifying glass from somewhere and looked the wounded mouse. Ronald was different from Sharon. His fur was a mix between dark brown and red, his eyes were green like the emerald. So the strange think were Sharon's eyes. The left one was scarlet like the Vice's one, while the right was green like the Ronald's.

Ron wore a beige shirt with nonchalant, probably for his health condition, it was full of folds.

"They're heterozygous twins, so they have a different aspect." Vice explained "But sometimes when they speak..."

Charley's excited shriek interrupted the mouse "Do They finish a phrase each other?" she asked "I love so much this characteristic... telepathy.."

"Oh ... nope miss... not at this point." the mouse smiled " But they understand each other better than me and when they speak together I don't know who I must listen." he sighed "It's late.. are you sure that your friend could tell her?"

"Trust him." Throttle said "But do you know where she could go?"

Vice thought "Probably she is at her favorite place.. the hill where you can see the lake and the city... oh and only if she is able to left your friend behind.. and.. sure.. she can do it." he knew his sister.

"The panoramic hill?" Charley asked.

"Yes!" Vice answered.

The girl laughed "The Sea Hill! Only the couples go there!" she said.

The martians were puzzled.

"Throttle... if your friend tries to make a pass at her... be sure... I'll use his tail for repair my guitar..." Vice warned.

But Throttle and Vinnie burst into laughter.

"I'm serious!" the dark brown mouse said.

* * *

The Sea hill became her favorite place since the lady discovered it. She found a place where there was no one so she could look at the lake's surface and the stars in the dark sky every time she would.  
As Sharon arrived, she stopped under her favorite three and put off the helmet. She breathed in the fresh air, she was satisfied "He'll spend centuries before find me." she said stretching.

"Buh!" a family voice said making her fall from her bike. Modo was hanged with the tail at the three's branch.

"Are you stupid? I risked an heart attack!" she exclaimed with an hand on the chest "Man! How did you arrive here?"

"I'm here for give you a think back." he answered showing the grenade "You lose it during the run. But if you tried to kill me.. then... you have forgotten the safety catch!"

Sharon climbed on her bike to stand up "I see... the bomb's trick didn't work ... with my brother it always does!"

Modo smiled "Not with me. And it needed _eye_ for these things... I don't know if you know what I mean." he said laughing a bit for his gag.

But Sharon looked at him puzzled, if it was a gag, it was really sad "Are you a kind of people who doesn't give up?"

The grey mouse came down from the three and he called Lil'Hoss with a whistle "Right. Seeing that this city, Limburger yes or not, isn't safe, I promised to myself to help you."

"It's a pity because no one asked u to do it." Sharon answered dryly "I can take care of myself."

"Oh.. sure! But I think that's hard fight against a lot of enemies for you too." he said "And by the way, it isn't hard for you come with me to my friends. You haven't a place where you can sleep. Or do you wanna sleep here?"

The black mouse brooded with herself for a while, she sat on her bike and stood silent "Ok." she said in the end "I'll come. On condition that your friend won't brother me."

The grey mouse didn't understand what she was talking about but he nodded all the same saying "It will be done milady."

"Sharon.. my name's Sharon." she said.

They arrived at the scoreboard that was late, but the light opened of the windows said that Throttle, Vinnie, and probably Charley, were still awake.

"Oh finally! How was the view at the Sea Hill?" Vinnie asked laughing.

"Eh?" Modo said looking at him puzzled, but he preferred change argument "Anyway... look at who came here!"

"Oh! Sweetheart!" the white mouse exclaimed "We were losing the hopes!"

Sharon looked around, there was really a lot of space here. But something upset her "Why are THEY here?" she asked backing off. Her brother's bikes were parked here.

"We are putting them up! Obvious!" Vincent answered.

"I don't want see him!" she was going to go away but Vinnie's tail took and lifted her "Oh no, you stay here!" she said smiling.

Modo seemed of the same opinion: how had he the courage to show his face here after the previous happening?

"Come on guys! Don't argue!" Throttle said coming to them "Your brother is worried about you. He explained to us somethings."

Sharon crossed her arms on the chest and glanced badly at the gray mouse, she could be angry only with him because it was him who had insisted to come here.


	4. Family

Then, this is the 4th chapter :3 The vague title is intended.

Chap 4- Family

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Sharon looked at Modo so mad that the grey mouse felt guilty. The poor guy didn't know what say and he apologized.

"I don't tell with THEM." the lady said as she saw her older brother.

The dark mouse got stuck as struck by a thunder, he glanced at the sister "The same thing for me." he said and he restarted to order his affairs "Charlene will show her where she must sleep."

Sharon looked at Charley. The girl smiled but she mouse didn't smile back "Mh... good... if you can follow me. I'll show you everything."

Vinnie let the martian go and then she followed the girl without a word, but before to go, she looked mad at Vice and Modo.

Charley had organized the long space available putting up some pieces of plywood and she made a kind of "rooms". Ronald and Vice slept together, so their room was bigger and had two beds. Sharon's room was smaller with one bed and a table. Vice told Charley that Sharon was usual to work with the chemistry and her computer. So the lady mouse needed a place where put her test tubes and the pc.

"I hope is ok for you. The guys need... a lot of space." Charley said puzzled.

"Yes, it is. I don't need a lot of space." Sharon answered "Thanks Charlene."

"You're welcome! Also Vice always thanks us. But I think you should make up with him. Aren't you brothers?" the girl said.

The martian sneered "I don't think to do it! He must come to me for first and do it."

Charley was puzzled. If Vice waited for her, and she was waiting the same, nobody could do the first step "Ok... these are family things. But I'm really sorry for that... the time is the best medicine in these cases. Come, I'll show you the rest of the other things."

As the round of the scoreboard finished, all went to dinner. Ronald had difficulty to stay seated above all if he must move his body to take something from the table. Sharon showed an unexpected care about the brother. She gave to him food and water, she told him sweetly but she never smiled or changed her face expression.

Sometimes Vice looked at her sidelong, the same did Sharon when her brother wasn't looking. Vice knew it, he was a stupid.

The silence was broke by Vinnie who as always was looking for some attention. After the dinner, he challenged Vice in arm wrestling. Sharon rolled the eyes "Tell me. Should you be the macho mouse of the group?" she asked with irony.

"Right Honey!" the white mouse answered flaunting himself " Putting the case I'm the stron..."

"Fight!" Modo exclaimed jumping on his younger bro.

Charley sat near Sharon "As always...tsk... man!"

Vice and Throttle joined in the fight while Ronald watched them envious.

"Next time do the due controls and see that thing like this won't appear again. And now put up, bungler." Sharon told Ronald.

The twin tried to sigh but the pain cat off his breath.

The fight finished with Vice as winner, he was taking lifted Modo and Vinnie while Throttle was on the floor with the bell down "He won." he said.

"Man! You're strong! Where are you from?" Vinnie exclaimed struggling to get free by the grip. In the end he used his tale, he wrapped it around the big mouse's ankles making him fall on Throttle.

"Ouch!" exclaimed the tan mouse.

"Sorry!" Vice said "His fault!" he pointed Vicent with the free tail.

Sharon stood up from her place "Let's go to change the bandages." Ronald followed her "Thanks for the dinner. But I hope the next time for another thing than hot dogs."

"Yessir!" Vinnie said ironic "And... when for our challenge?"

"When you'll grow up kid." she answered.

Vice helped the other two guys to stand up, but Modo's hostility came back and the grey mouse preferred stand up alone and go to take care of his bike.

"Give to him some time." Throttle said.

"Anyway, returning to the previous discussion. Where are you from?" Vinnie asked.

"Above all.. why were you telling about the inferiority? You know we had surpassed those prejudice around the girls." Throttle adjusted his glasses on the nose.

Charley was surprised, also on Mars there were this kind of problems?

Vice sat on his bike putting his arms forward the head as a pillow "Did you ever hear about the Gladiators Clan?" he asked.

The three martians looked each other but Modo turned at his bike "Yes. My mother told me about it a long time ago." he answered abrupt.

"Then... my family." said Vice as the thing was perfectly normal.

"Sorry for my ignorance but I don't know this family... should I?" Throttle said.

"Nope." the big dark mouse answered " But we had worked with Freedom Fighter for years."

Throttle was thinking "Ah! The family that withdrew from the war! We heard a lot of voices about it. You were placed at the east part of the planet and after some years you withdrew."

"Bingo! It's right!" Vice exclaimed.

Modo murmured a "_chickens_" that was ignored by Vice, this last smiled " We had some big problems since the clan leader died on the battlefield. The families were breaking up and the plutarkians attacked us in our homes. We risked the extinction. I had to invent something for take safe my children, my wife and..."

"You're married?" Charley asked astonished "You're so young!"

Vice smiled "I'm 30 years old, Charlene. I have a wonderful wife of 28 and four beautiful children." he answered "One of seven years, one of five, another of two and the last should be born a few time ago. I'm sorry for didn't be here because of this mission."

Charley smiled touched, but Vinnie, trottle and Modo were astonished.

"F... four pests?" the white mouse exclaimed "Don't you have a tv?"

Vice laughed "Do you think we have the time to watch the tv during a war?"

"Nh.. you're right but... you have time to spend if you..."

"Vinnie stop it!" Charley exclaimed laughing embarrassed and covering her face with the hands.

"It was only an observation, Sweety." he answered.  
"Does your clan have some particular customs?" Charley asked after she had recovered herself from the laughs.

Vice sighed "Yes. We are the only family that still follows the old customs."

Throttle had a lighting "Do you mean those... mother Mars... not those! Absurd!"

"Right.. those..." Vice said sitting better on his bike.

"Now I understand why Sharon is so angry..."

"My sister was infected by the air that is breathed in the Freedom Fighters's organization. So she's convinced that is possible change the things in the family." Vice said interrupting Throttle "The point is that isn't healthy. She must cooperate with us. As my father had always said '_The family is like an hand, every finger must cooperate for everything_' . Being the things so, if we'll finish cooperate the family will break, the end that our clan was doing without the central pillar that passed away. There were who challenged the other family members to become the new clan leader, who went away, tired of this situation. It wasn't a good looking and it still isn't."

The guys were dazed. On the other hand Vice needed to tell someone about it or he could become crazy. He didn't put up that situation and probably for this reason he was so irritable arriving at the point to pick up with his sister.

"The leader of the clan was our father." the dark mouse said " And imagine what was the reaction of the other members. My sister was yet looked mad because, so little, she was authorized to fight when she would grow up. They were afraid about it. See females fight like Carbine that became a general, makes them scared. In addition they thought that I was looking for the charge of clan leader, what I never thought! I must protect myself, my family form them. They attacked little orphans that had lost their mother some months later instead to think about the war and the enemies!"

Charley was listening "I understand now... and so you argued with your sister because you think she wants take the leadership?"

"Oh no! I let her do what she wants. But on somethings I want that her must tell me. My father passed over, I'm the family leader now and it isn't easy! Involve you is dangerous also if I recognize your valor. Sharon told me about you when she met you the first time at the warehouse. But we would stop involve you if the mission would do some steps ahead... but it didn't happen." Vice explained "Allow other peoples to cooperate with familiar businesses isn't of us."

"If these businesses concur with the Heart or Mars's ones, they concern us." Throttle said resolute "We aren't afraid."

"I see. You fight as it is a game and my father had always said that who gets fun with the danger, is the greatest warrior in war. " Vice said "But there are some things that we can't tell nobody. So if you want help us, just do it without knowing why you're doing it."

"It's ok for me. For you guys?" asked the tan mouse. Modo answered with a whimpering, Vinnie was happy "Just do something!"

Vice nodded "Charlene, can you call Sharon?"

The girl obeyed and a few later she came back with the lady martian.

Vice ordered to the sister to sit with a sign of the hand, she obeyed. Suddenly it seemed that the hostility was gone "We should restart the research. Do you still have that thing?" he asked.

Sharon nodded "Should I use it?"

"Not for now. But I want that you work on it. It could be useful also if fisheye is absent."

The two brothers were speaking as nothing was happened previously, question and answer. Charley was confused, didn't they argue? When Sharon announced that she was going to do a walk, the mechanic asked to Vice about her doubt.

"Family conflicts doesn't concern about our mission. So we take apart our problems." the dark mouse answered.

"And... did she understand that you would talk about the mission?" the girl asked astonished.

"Yes. She isn't stupid. On the contrary, is better for you don't make her mad... she is a genius. I think she is planning something to take her revenge on me. I'm curious about what it should be!" he smiled.

"Mh... I go to speak a little with your sister, I forgot to ask her a thing." Throttle said "If it isn't a problem."

"Just don't ask about the mission. She won't speak about it." Vice said.

"Oh, don't worry. It isn't about it. And we gave to you our availability, you accepted it. That's enough." and he went out.

"Throttle seems so quiet." Vice said.

"Only appearance!" Charley smiled.

The tan mouse was outside, the summer fresh air was pleasant, the crickets was singing in the night. Throttle looked around but Sharon seemed vanished. Where did she go? Then he looked to the scoreboard, Sharon was sitting on the top of the building and she watched the sky, the feet dandling in the space.

The mouse went up too using the indoor stairs "Hei, didn't you go out for a walk?" he asked.

Sharon seemed wake up from a long dream and she winked a lazy whimpering "This evening it's visible."

Throttle looked at the sky spotted from the stars and he saw a little red point that was shining as to search for attentions. He smiled nostalgic "Did you missed it too?"

"All my affects are here with me. But home is always home." Sharon answered. She made sign to the mouse to keep her company "Why are you here?"

The brown mouse sighed choosing with care the words "Your brother told us about your family situation an..."

"Your friends misunderstood about the intentions of Vice." she interrupted "He would never make me something. His rage never makes him blind to the point to hit a family member. And then this situation is going at this way from weeks. Sometimes I challenge him, he gets angry and shows his strength holding me at bay as a naughty child."

Throttle smiled "As a routine it isn't so healthy, don't you think? At the end you could stop to speak with him and.."

Sharon punched him softly on a shoulder "It won't happen. I need these discussions. They help me a lot. I need a comparison."

"So, now is the time to reconcile." he said.

"Not for now. I want wait, or we'll argue again. Vice should cool down a bit."

"I'm astonished that kind of person can take care of a family with a similar temper." Throttle commented.

"You don't know the real Vice. It was the guy who took part at your fight, who smiles and enjoys himself. He isn't so different from you. But the distance from home, the impossibility to stay with his wife, my bad temper and Ron's condition make him mad. So everything can provokes him. " the lady mouse explained "Knowing it, I provoke him to make him cool down but I know that I won't solve the problem going on like this." she sighed "I hope Ron will recover fast."

Throttle smiled "Ronald seems a kind... careless."

Sharon was puzzled "Yes. He forgets everything, he's so superficial but he has a big heart. And he is very cheerful and outgoing."

"Your opposite!" said Throttle "Strange!"

"Everyone had reacted in different way. Vice grown up so fast! At 13 years he should renounced to his adolescence to protect me and Ronny. Ronald never lost his cheerfulness. And me... I must learn to take care both, replacing our mother. But I admit that I disliked it. Ronald was an earthquake and Vice always involved him in his pranks. And I had to take steps on their disasters." Sharon explained.

Throttle recognized in them his white furred friend "So Vincent isn't the only one!"

"How old is he?" Sharon asked "Just to know..."

"21. He is the younger" he answered.  
"Oh, now I understand a lot of things. And you and Modo?"

"25."  
Sharon looked better at Throttle "I can give you 25 years... but not to Modo.. he looks older..."

The tan mouse smiled "Me too, but we're the same age."

"How could Charlene say that Vice is young? What kind of parameters those humans use?" she exclaimed iconic.

Altough the atmosphere was better, Throttle had a strange feeling. It was Sharon's look that made him at this way? A frozen look that sometimes was crossed by a shadow of fervor, as the mouse's subconscious tried to get free from the grip that pressed hard upon it and it exploded in those ironic gags.

* * *

In the following days, Sharon worked at the thing as Vice had asked. She stood closed in her little room all day long, she only went out to take care of her brother and for lunch and dinner. She didn't allow anyone to enter or spy her work and told off Vinnie and his curiosity. At the end the lady mouse let him challenge her, tired of the annoying requests of him.

"Apologize.. sometimes he's so intrusive!" Charley said.

"Don't worry, Charlene, I need a break time. A challenge will be healthy for me." Sharon answered, for the challenge she wore her black biker suit.

Vinnie wasn't beside oneself "I'll win!"

"In your dreams, kid." Sharon said wearing her helmet.

For the occasion Ronald was authorized to go out and was sitting on a chair. Throttle, Vice and Modo were watching.

"So.. the first who finishes the challenge wins... wins.. ehm..." Throttle babbled.

".. a yellow pink pointed wrap socks!" Ronald said smiling.

"What I sould do with wrap socks?" said Vinnie puzzled.

"Then.. a light blue tea cozy with white lines! Take it or leave!" the white haired mouse said.

The white mouse snorted while Charley and Vice burst into laughter "Vinnie! Win for me! I need a tea cozy!" she said.

"Ok Sweety! I'll win for you!" the white mouse exclaimed.

"Follow the predetermined way, ok? No cheating! It isn't allowed go on the buildings or take short-cuts. Only the ways that we allow, but you can hinder each other." Throttle said.

"Ok! Let's GOOO! WAHHHH!" Vinnie yelled when the countdown arrived at one.

Sharon left a few seconds after Vinnie. What she was trying to do? She should lose the challenge!

"Sharon doesn't trust in speed but on other things." Vice said.

"I think she has some ideas..." Ronald smiled.

The two bikers ran across Chicago's desert roads, also this time the peoples were at the beach or at the park. The two had the free way! It started an head to head and the bikers tried to hinder each other in every way, they threw casual objects to the other taking them from the way, plus than one time Sharon threw the 'false' grenade but it didn't work with Vinnie. The white mouse continued to follow her. He was tenacious and the lady mouse recognized it. On the other hand the white mouse showed off himself every time he could.

They ran on the way that flanked the harbor and Sharon suddenly stopped risking to walking under Vinnie's bike "Man! What happened?" the white mouse exclaimed stopping.

Sharon pointed the harbor, there was a big work and the lorries were piled "Limburger." she simply answered.

Vinnie kept one's eyes peeled and finally he saw him. Limburger was standing up watching his minions working with the containers.

"What do you think? Can we do a visit to him?" Sharon asked "We'll give to him only a little advice!"

The white mouse was enthusiastic "Yeah! I like it! Let's go Sweety!" he exclaimed running along the hill's side, Sharon followed him.

"The holiday was better than expected and... WHAT?" the big fish was interrupted by Vinnie's war scream, the mouse destroyed some containers with his bike's lasers.

"No! Not them! Greasepit!" fisheye exclaimed.

"Yes, boss!" the muddy big guy answered ordering to the goons to attack the two mice.

Sharon let them follow her. As she arrived near a container hanged on by some chains, she stopped and waited for the enemies. As they were closer, she broke the chains and so the container fell on the goons. Then the lady mouse went to Vinnie and helped him with the others until a big container fell breaking on her head.

Limburger escaped squatting squatting and with him his goons.

"All ok Sweetheart?" Vinnie asked worried.

Among the pieces of the containers, there were a lot of worms, earthworms, plutarkian's food and Sharon was totally covered of them. This was enough for made her jump and scream scared "Worms! Worms! Take them away! Take them away!" and the white mouse tried to calm down her and took them away hardly as the lady had asked. Only at the end she calmed down and went up on her bike, shocked for the disgusting.

Vincet was puzzled but also touched by this side of her so she wasn't so strong as she wanted to show. He gave her back the helmet "Is better come back to home." he said.

"Thanks.." she said seeing if there were some worms in the helmet before to wear it "But we must continue the challenge.."

"It's ok. We'll continue it in next time." the white mouse answered smiling a little.

In fact the lady mouse wasn't able to continue the run, so the march was slow and they spent a lot of time to arrive at the scoreboard.

"You there finally!" Ronald exclaimed "Why don't you arrive running? What happened? Sharon?"

"Hei! Only few questions at the time." Vice said "What's wrong?"

"Worms..." Sharon murmured "Worms..." she trembled again. She tried to park her bike and then she went away in silence.

"Eh?" the dark furred mouse looked at Vinnie "What happened?"

Vincent felt guilty, while he was thinking he played with the green bandoleer "Limburger is back. He was at the harbor. We went to him for a visit but the container were broken and... Shaorn.. you saw..." he explained intimidated.

"The containers wer... oh no.. wait... fishface is back?" Vice asked trying to ordering the thoughts that crowded in his mind.

Vincent nodded.

"And why did you attack him alone? You must call us before!" the big mouse said.

Ronald smiled "You know how is Sharon. And by the way, it wasn't a mission so..."

"My fault!" the white mouse said "Please... don't be mad with her!"

Vice seemed touched "Ok.. this time I'll put a stone on this story. But next I'll don't be so warm. Ok?" he knew who had this idea.

Felling better Vincent winked a smile.

"Hei! Isn't that a..." Charley yelled looking a black little point in the sky that was becoming bigger.

"It's a spaceship..." Vice said taking his gun from the case. He took Charley with the tail and put her behind the group. The other mice made the same except for Ronald.  
"Hei, hei! Calm down.. it's a travel ship!" Throttle said.

Vice recognized the vehicle and the symbol drawn on the side: a double-headed desert snake, a family emblem. His family. The mouse widened the healthy eye "Ronald..."

His little brother stood up with calm "Put back the weapons... there isn't danger... "

"Are you sure?" Throttle asked.

The young nodded "Family..."

The spaceship landed in front them, the door was opened and Vice flinched.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ok then also this chapter is done =)


	5. New arrivals

Corrections.. correction again XD Oh god how I was bad!

Chap 5- New arrivals

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The spaceship landed in front them carefully like a bird, the door was opened and Vice flinched, he couldn't believe at his eye.

"Let's catch the stinking plutarkian!" exclaimed a little ringing voice wielding his little toy gun in the hand "Boom!"

The dark furred mouse pretended to be hit and fell on the ground and let the two young mice jump on him.

"I caught him! I caught him!" said the female one with the white fur pointed of black spots, light blue eyes and white hairs in a ponytail. She held on to the neck of the big mouse and dangled along his back. The long light blue cloth swirled around. She shouldn't have over 5 years.

"Help!" yelled Vice laughing "I'm not a Plutarkian!"

"Then u're a rat disguised in a mouse! U don't deceive us!" answered the other little mouse. He was a male with the same fur of Vice and his same scarlet eyes, he was holding his gun on the mouse's muzzle "Victory to the Freedom Fighters!"

Ronald told directly to a female adult mouse who was standing at the ship's door. She looked around with confusion, a little male mouse of about 2 years stood close to her holding the long skirt of the dress with an hand. He had two big scarlet eyes and a dark brown fur. The lady mouse carried in her arms another little mouse, a newborn.

"Leila!" exclaimed Ronald walking slowly to her "What are u doing here?" smiled breezily.

Vice continued to fight with the 2 pests under the puzzled looks of the other mice.

Charley laughed amused "Who are them, Vice? They're so cutie!"

"They're my children!" answered him standing finally up and taking the two between his arms. The male went up his shoulders and the female sat on father's forearm. "But wonder why they are here."

The mouse called Leila finally put her foot on Chicago's land and walked elegantly to her husband "The enemies attacked us and we came here for avoid other dangers."

"But weren't you at safe where..."

"Vice.. we couldn't let them live a nightmare... they're so little ..." she said.

The dark mouse looked at the little mouse held at the mother's cloth and the other in the lady's arms "Hei! Hi! Ahaha look at him! What a nice muzzle!"

The newborn mouse was totally white and slept quietly "Oh! What a stupid!" exclaimed Vice with a face palm "I haven't introduced them! "She is my wife, Leila."

The lady mouse smiled and curtseyed.

"These three pests are... Oliver..." pointed the older mouse who was looking around and watched astonished the Biker Mice "Jade.." and put an hand on the little lady mouse's head "And he is Will." pointed the shy mouse near the mother.

"U're so beautiful!" exclaimed Modo smiling, they remembered his nephew Rimfire, but now he grew up "And .. him?" asked looking at the newborn.

Vice smiled embarrassed "Hem... i think... we hadn't decided..."

Leila pretended a cough "Is a ...she..."

"Ups! Sorry madame!" apologized the gray mouse embarrassed.

Curious Charley went closer to Leila who let her look the newborn. The brown haired girl smiled "She looks like Vinnie in _that_ photo!" she said.

Vinnie felt called in the discussion "Hei! Don't remember me that embarrassing episode! Isn't loyal!" said.

"Vinnie?" asked Leila.

"Darling, they're the Biker Mice, u should hear about them." said Vice.

The lady mouse thought "Oh yes! But i remember better only about Vinnie who won the challenge very long time ago!"

Vincent exulted "Oh yes! Someone remembers that victory!"

In the while Oliver bombarded Modo with questions about his bionic arm and his eye, his big scarlet eyes were pointed on him "Oh! Cool! So u can hit better the stinking fish!" he exclaimed.

"U can say it, kid!" answered the gray mouse smiling.

"I'm not a kid! I'm big!" said Oliver ding the long face.

Modo smiled "Oh yes, u're big!" said telling about the fact that the little mouse was older than his brothers and not really "big".

"Modo has a good feeling with the little mice." said Charley.

"Oh yes. Big fella has a good feeling with all the children, u know. And seems it's the same for them." answered Throttle smiling "A giant with good heart. Sometimes for this he had troubles."

The girl laughed "So we have someone who can be a baby sitter if needed!"

Modo heard her "Oh yes! It will be a pleasure! I'm here!"

Leila smiled "U're gentle.. but where's Sharon?"

Ronald laughed "Her worm's phobia obliged her to hide in the scoreboard!"

The lady mouse was puzzled "Poor! Still that phobia?" then she changed expression "U and Vice played her a bad joke, right?"

In the other hand Vice and Ronald burst into laughter, but Ronald stopped for a pain at the abdomen "Ouch..."

"So childish!" exclaimed Leila.

Vice calmed down the laugh and went to tell with the mouse who had taken his family on the Earth. When the dark mouse went back with the luggage and the ship had left, Throttle had some doubts "Now.. how we can put up u?"

Charley smiled and opened her arms "Let me do!" exclaimed "I know how do it!"

"How?" Sharon's voice attracted Charley's attention. The lady mouse greeted Leila with a movement of the head while the nephews held up to her legs greeting her "Hi! How u're grow up!" exclaimed the aunt.

"But if we didn't see from 2 months!" said Oliver.

Sharon pretended to feel unease "The instantaneous growth is rare but possible." she joked. "Who says isn't possible?"

The little mouse took off his aunt and jumped around "Oh oh! I wanna grow up too!"

Sharon put an hand oh his head "U don't need it. U're big and strong yet!"

The little mouse smiled happy doing the macho "I'm strong!"

"Hei Vincent. This little thing looks like u, do u know?" said the white haired mouse.

Pleased about it Vinnie crossed his harms on the chest "So he can only become the best!"

Modo rolled the eye "Please.. don't feed his ego!"

Vinnie snorted "This is a conspiracy! An outrage! General! Where's the plutarkian that have u caught?" he said at the little Oliver who ran and held to his father's leg "Here!"

"Still with the game "Haunting to the plutathings?" asked Sharon.

Leila smiled "U know. It's his favourite game!"

But Vice didn't seem in vein to play "Can u recall this soldier? I came in peace!"

"U liar!" said Oliver "Let's go! Walk!"

The father sighed patiently, he put off the luggage and knelt in front the son "Listen to me, we'll play later. Go to your mother now."

The little mouse didn't seem happy but followed the order, he nodded and ran away. So Charley led Vice in the Scoreboard, Ronald followed them for give an hand if possible.

"So! The group is bigger now!" exclaimed Throttle "Hei Oliver! Do u want come with us for a ride?"

The little mouse was happy "Can i mum? Can i can i can i?" asked "Please please pleeeease!"

"I'll be with them too." said Sharon making out the insecurity of the sister-in law "Don't be worried. Help Vice and do what u can. Will , want u come with us?" she asked to the shy mouse "So your mother is free."

The little was shy and was still holding the fabric of the cloth of the mother, but after a few moments he took it off and scampered to his aunt who took him in her arms "We are going to the park. They'll enjoy themselves, don't worry!"

"Are u sure?" asked Leila still worried. Giving her sons to some strangers didn't reassured her , above all if those strangers had a kind of bikes inadequate for a slow walk.

Sharon nodded "There is no danger. At the park there are some merry-go-rounds. We'll stay here."

At the end Leila let them go but the little Jade preferred to stay with the mom and give an hand.

Then Sharon took with her Will who wanted to sit ahead. Better for the lady mice who could take a better look on him. Oliver wore by himself an helmet too big for him and sat on the back of Throttle's bike "Yeeeesss running time!"

Throttle smiled "So Guys.. let's ride..."

"And rock!" laughed the other two.

Sharon followed them in silence, the motto weren't for her! This time the mice moved slower than usual. Oliver was getting fun but he wanted more speed.

"Hei! Go slower champion! Or u'll risk to fly away!" said Modo amused.

"And u're so little for bikes... and the speed." said Sharon.

"I'm big!" said Oliver.

"Yes but not too big for bikes like us!" said Vinnie "So wait a few more time and u'll ride as u want!" taking advantage of no passengers on his bike, the white mouse did a wheelie and showed off as he could, the little mouse watched him with admiration.

They arrived at the park, a big land covered by green grass pointed of merry-go-rounds. Sharon took Will to the fair. Being so little, he enjoyed of everything. Oliver restarted to play at "Plutarkian's hunting" with Throttle and Vinnie as allies and Modo as enemy. The four mice were getting fun and Sharon watched them paying attention on Oliver. The little mouse was running forward Modo trying to take his tail, Vinnie and Throttle were laughing "Run, Big fella! Run!"

Sharon remembered these moments when she was little. Vice and Ronald had too loved playing at "Plutarkian's hunting" and a lot of times the lady mouse was the plutarkian, against her will. The memory of their joke about the worms made her tremble as a leaf. Vice was cheerfully like Oliver and sometimes he had dragged with him the youngest quiet brother in his jokes. She remembered when the father discovered the joke of the worms... he got mad with Vice and didn't let him do the same again. It was a simple life, a life interrupted only by the wars against the rats and the sand riders. Wars always won by her clan.

Sharon stood up and bought the ice creams, she called the others and gave to them the puddings. Oliver didn't trust in a so strange food but when he tried it, he loved it so much! Sharon was divided between her ice cream and Will's one because she was helping the little mouse to eat it. After eaten Oliver went under a big three and fell asleep as he was usual to do. Will was sleeping in Sharon's arms.

"I don't remember when i ran so much in all my life!" said Modo enjoying the rest. Playing was harder than the war!

"But... how? And during a battle how do u do? If they make you walk? Do u walk an all four legs?" asked Sharon.

"Oh no! I'll fight always with Lil'Hoss! Hem.. my bike." answered the gray mouse.

Throttle sat on the grass smiling "Oh yes... bike fighting! U do the same Sharon!"

"I know .. but if they make you walk..." tried to say her.

"If they make us walk, just ran and fight as better we can do!" said Modo "The most important thing is sending them to their home! Oh and now we must fight against Limburger too."

"Limburger is the minor problem." said Throttle "Thanks him for not be here with an army, this planet isn't ready for a similar fight. So i can say it's a luck."

"So the Earthlings don't live a nightmare as them..." said the lady mouse looking at Will who was sleeping quietly and wrinkling the nose as a bunny. Oliver was sleeping too.

"The war destroyed a lot of things..." said Modo "Family... friendships... dreams..."

Throttle moved closer to Sharon's ear "He was married, but after a month his wife died during a battle." explained.

Sharon was astonished "Oh... who couldn't say..." murmured.

"How sad u are !" exclaimed Vinnie "We have children here! Don't let them hear these things!"

"Oh yes. Macho mouse is right!" said the lady mouse coughing for the bad stink, it was the little lake?

"Auntie!" yelled Oliver "Let me go damn stinking fish!"

"Oliver?" exclaimed the white haired mouse standing up. The little Will got up "But how..." how did they take the little mouse without being heard? The three mice took they're weapons but something blocked them. They could hit Oliver!

Limburger smiled "I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting, but this little kid will come with us! And don't try to stop us!" and went inside the limousine while Oliver was flailing in Greasepit's harms.

"Auntie!" yelled the little mouse.

"Dam..." Vinnie was interrupted by Throttle.

"Wait guys! Wait!" said the tawny mouse.

In the end Limburger left and Throttle turned to the mice "Now we go to take him... but we need organize."

Sharon didn't listen "I'll go to save him. We should go now!"

Throttle tried to calm her down "Hei! We must thing a plan!"

"Just do a thing... U think, i go!" she said giving Will to Throttle "Take him." she put on the helmet and followed Limburger's limousine.

"Take him, Modo. U're better than me with child." said Throttle putting the little mouse in the friend's hands, he got on his bike and left followed by Vinnie.

Modo sighed and looked at Will "So... let's go to save your brother!" said keeping the little mouse with the tail and putting him ahead of the bike.

"Sharon is worst than u, Vincent!" exclaimed Throttle.

"Hei! What do u mean?"

"Nothing.. nothing..." murmured the tawny mouse. Only now he understood why Vice was so angry with his sister. The same was for him. A lot of time he was in trouble for calm down his white friend and block him to do something of stupid.

Sharon arrived at Limburger's Plaza and fought against a lot of enemies "U don't scare me..." murmured her.

In the while the dott Karbunkle had a plan in his mind. When the lady mouse and Vincent had attacked the harbor, He saw an interesting thing before to escape. He thought to use this winner card to defeat them, or just take time.

"Sharon!" yelled Throttle "But..."

The mouse saw a strange sight and the lady mouse was absent: all the minions were defeated, this meant that Sharon had used all her bombs and weapons. Throttle noticed a strange weapon on the ground: he had heard about it from some war friends, it called chakram, a circular weapon with a blade around the edge. It could be threw as a boomerang but only a few mice used them.

"Where's Sharon?" asked Vinnie.

"Probably inside... let's go!" answered the tawny mouse.

The three mice arrived on the place, Sharon was here but not on her bike, she had two chakram in her hands "Is better for u let him go!"

Limburger smiled "Oh no miss. Is better for u surrender or your little kid will make a bad jump!"

"Where's Oliver?" asked Sharon.

"Oh yes! I forgot! Here!" said the plutarkian moving on the side and the curtain behind him went up. Oliver was tied with a chain and let dangling over a big container full of boiling water. The little mouse was crying and calling the aunt. "So milady... don't u want the little kid died, right? Surrender, now!" said Limburger.

The biker Mice were just arrived and were obliged to leave their weapon on the ground and raised the arms, as asked.

Modo held the little Will with the tail, Sharon finally threw her chackram on the ground and looked around searching an external help and she found it.

Limburger started one of his sermon about his victory and the defeat of the mouse. Sharon looked at him bored "Does he do it every time?" asked in a whisper.

Vinnie smiled "Oh yes. So nice! Isn't he? But.. do u have something in mind?"

Sharon nodded and asked to the white mouse to call Modo, the gray mouse had a weapon that he couldn't throw away as nothing! Slowly the big mouse came to her while Limburger was still speaking. So the two mice had organized a plan.

Sharon asked to Vinnie an Throttle to break the plutarkian's request, it needed. The white mouse smiled "For u everything, Sweetheart!"

"Stop it Vincent. U know, it doesn't work with me." she said.

"Yessir!" said him.

"What are u d... GYAAAHHHH!" exclaimed the big fish before to receive a big punch on the face from Vinnie and Throttle. But Greasepit activated the machine that lowered Oliver slowly in the container "We'll stop it only if u return at your place!"

Sharon shook her head and asked to continue with the plan. So she asked to Modo to act. The gray mouse hit the curtain with the laser and Sharon jumped on the part that dandled. She swayed on it as a liane and after two attempts she caught Oliver taking the chain wrapped around his little body. In the while Modo hit Greasepit with his laser then he broke the chain that Sharon was taking in her hand so she could take the little mouse with her and started to climb down the curtain. Oliver smiled "Untie u're great!"

"Modo!" exclaimed her "Take him!"

"Not so fast miss!" said Karbunkle pushing a button. A rain of worms came down from the ceiling. Scared Sharon stopped to climb down and covered herself with a curtain's piece using the tail, the other two arms were busy. When the rain had been ended, the lady mouse didn't want touch the floor, totally covered by the earthworms.

This scene didn't like to Limburger, his lunch and dinner! In the other hand Karbunkle was getting fun. They stopped the mice! Vinnie was laughing a bit, it was funny for him and anyway Oliver was safe, so the white mouse could go wild! He took again his gun and screamed happy. Throttle followed him while Modo went to Sharon "Come on, Miss. Come down!"

Sharon didn't want "And if they attack me?" she yelled telling about the worms.

Modo smiled "Just jump, I'll take u."

"First take Oliver." she said putting the little mouse on his arms using the tail. The gray mouse got him and broke the chains "Take your brother and protect him. Let's go.. sit behind." said.

Oliver obeyed, he felt an hero.

"Good mouse!" exclaimed Modo smiling.

But the situation had got worse, Limburger called other minions. Throttle and Vinnie attacked them "Come on Sharon! I need the container!" said the tawny mouse.

At Throttle's exhortation Sharon breathed deeper "Come on Sharon.. u can do it.. and at the end u'll must come down form here!" she said to herself. So She left the curtain falling between Modo's arms.

"Do u see?" exclaimed the gray mouse moving away from the "red zone" with the bike. Sharon took the tail away from the floor, still scared. Her stupid fear didn't let her to fight as she would and it was embarrassing!

"Hei guys! Let's move away from here!" yelled Throttle smiling.

"Now we'll get fun!" exclaimed Vinnie laughing "Do it, do it!"

Sharon called her bike and jumped on it, finally she was safe!

"Ready to escape?" asked the tawny mouse, his Nuke Knucks shined.

Vinnie lit his flare and threw it on the machine that exploded. Throttle hit the big container on a side and ran away. The container fell on the side spilling the water on the floor. Sharon threw a bomb after that Modo had broken the rest of the curtain that fell on Limburger's head.

"Kurbunkle... tell me why every time it finishes in this way!" exclaimed the big fish before that the tower fell on his head.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Another chap full of mistakes XD I fixed them, changed some things and finally I wrote the description of Will that I forgot to do xD


	6. The zoo

Chap 6- The zoo

One month had been passed since Vice's family arrived. Sharon didn't reconcile with her brother yet, or better not officially. Ronald recovered and to celebrate it Charley decided to go to the zoo. The little mice had never seen a similar place.

Immediately Oliver was enthusiastic and shot questions at Charley about the place where they were going to, if there were a giant reptiles or bugs.

"What kind of animals do you have on Mars? It seems an horror film!" the girl exclaimed laughing. In the while she was preparing all the needed for the pic-nick.

Sharon took her travel weapons, a kind of weapon smaller than the usual "Every planet has the own." she said.

Ronald smiled and tugged her long plait "Do you bring your weapons also in quiet days ?" he asked.

The lady black mouse looked at him badly "Do you want other broken ribs?". At this, the male twin left the plait and shook his head "Good mouse." she said "Oliver's abduction taught to me that the safety is never so much. And anyway, these are prototypes. If something will happen, I can test them"

"Come on! Don't argue as always!" Vice said smiling and taking both between his arms "It will be a good day, I feel it!"

"Where is the surly Vice?" Sharon asked astonished.

The older brother smiled "I think he's in holiday!"

"Sorry for the delay." Throttle said wearing his helmet "Oh.. you're already yet?"

"Don't apologize, instead is we who are early" Leila said preparing the newborn mouse that in the end they had called Ruby. She had the same scarlet eyes of the father "Vice? Vice? Oh.. where did he go?"

Throttle shrugged "I saw him and Sharon go to the upstairs, probably they have forgotten something."

In fact the two brothers were at upstairs, Vice asked to Sharon to follow him, he wanted to tell her and give to her a thing. When they arrived in the room that Vice shared with his wife and the children, the dark mouse took two little boxes from his bag. The sister looked at them curious and then glanced at the mouse.

Vice breathed deeply "I think that is the right moment. One month is enough and I admit that I can't stand this situation." he said.

Sharon was listening.

"I recognized to be in fault and I acted without using my brain. So..." he breathed deeply again, incredible how doiit was so hard "I apologize." he felt better. Finally the weight in his stomach went away with this phrase on which the mouse had thought a lot.

In the other hand Sharon hugged the mouse "I'm sorry too. I was a fool saying to you those things."

Vice put an hand on her arm and pulled her away "I have two things to give to you." he said "And one of them shows my trust in you. But when we'll come back to home.. don't tell to anyone about it ok?" it was embarrassing. He didn't want that the other members of the clan could know about this thing. Giving to her so big freedom was a craziness for them.

Sharon nodded without understanding. So the mouse gave to her the first box clearing up the voice ruined by the old wound "Open it..."

Sharon felt strangely tight and she didn't know why. Her heart was running fast. She opened slowly the box and what she saw made her totally astonished. In the box there was a little object similar than a pocket clock. It was a golden carillon with several decoration. The lady mouse took it by the golden chain and put down the box to watch better the carillon and touched it with the fingers. She knew what it was.

"My mom's carillon.. our father gave it to her before their wedding." Sharon said.

"Open it." Vice said again with a little smile.

His sister obeyed and a soft sweet music came from the object.

"I 'd like to give it to you but when I found it in a bag I couldn't do it because we left for the mission in the Earth and then.. we argued..."

A tear slipped along her face "I..."

Vice took the other box "Open it too."

The lady mouse obeyed again eaten by the curiosity. But this time her expression was a mix between the perplexity and the curiosity "And.. them? What I should do with them?" she asked. In the box there were two rings.

"These rings were prepared for you when you reached the wedding age. But you refused all the mice that asked your hand. The grandfather gave them to me knowing that you need some time to take your decision. Then I should give them to the mouse who's able to defeat me at the attitude test."

"So.. what must I do?" she asked again.

"Nothing. Just save them. I give to you the freedom to give them to the mouse that you'll choose. But don't tell about it to anyone. Got it?" Vice answered "That's the maximum trust that I can give to you. And.. also if the mouse didn't pass the test, if I like him, I can let him pass."

"But now there aren't mic..."

"I know. Just save them. This is a thing that I can't do at home. But here.. there isn't the clan so... this is _our _secret." he smiled.

The last phrase sounded so familiar to Sharon. She remembered when they were little. Every time that one of the two had made a trouble, the other covered him and helped to solve it. Every time they called it _their secret_ and Vice showed himself as a good older brother. Sharon hugged him again "Thanks.." she stammered for the sobs.

Vice hugged her back and stood in this way for a while until he didn't hear the child calling them "Better to go..." he said smiling.  
Sharon agreed and ran in her room to put down the rings. The carillon had a special place in her pocket.

* * *

The zoo was a big place where there were a lot of cages with the animals. The place was totally immersed in the green and there were a lot of pic-nick areas. Oliver was running around and his mother called him "Oliver! Come back! Vice! Say something to him please!"

"That furred ball is irrepressible! Look how he's dragging Jade whit him!" Ronald laughed.

Jade was a quiet mouse but when Oliver dragged her to his plays she left her usual temperament and enjoyed herself as every child. Will stood near her mother always holding her cloth and looked around.  
So the cheerful group went around in the zoo.

"What is that?" Oliver asked pointing a big black and white bird with a long neck.

"That's an ostrich. The faster bird on the earth.. but he doesn't know to fly!" Charley answered reading the guide "Look.. it's written here!"

While the brown haired girl was showing the animals to the little mice, behind the adult were walking slowly and chattering.

"The first time for you too?" Ronald asked.

"We can say yes." Throttle answered "Because of Limburger we couldn't take a look around."

Sharon snorted "He should find a better hobby. This is so dangerous and annoying."

The mice laughed.

"Effectively, We can propose something." Modo said.

"What?" Ronald asked "Annoying somebody else?"

"Oh no... fishing!" the grey mouse exclaimed.

"A fish that haunts another fish? Seems legit." Sharon said with a scaring smile "Or better, he could be used as a bait! I saw a lot of sharks in his tank fish!"

"You're an evil woman... i like it!" Vinnie said.

"Yes but... that's a pity... he stinks so much that the sharks will never try to eat him!" she pointed out.

Vincent's enthusiasm was destroyed. He didn't think about it. And he was hoping to see the stinking fish swim in the tank fish!

At lunch time they went in a pic-nick area and made a break. The little mice went on the merry-go-rounds under the attentive look of Vice and Modo, Charley and Sharon were cooking, Vincent, Ronald and Throttle were working at the table whilst Leila was busy with the little Ruby who, at her way, needed attentions.

Sometimes a peacock and a duck walked around the area and every time Oliver tried to follow them.

"Let them in peace Oliver." Leila said.

"But those walk so strangely that I'm tempted to run after them!" the little mouse answered innocently.

"Do like your sister. Eat and be quiet!" she hissed him.

Oliver was going to answer but the strict voice of his father blocked him in a moment. Since Vice had spoken, Oliver didn't move again.

Everyone ate what Sharon and Charley had made -and this time no hot dogs!- and made a break of about half an hour.

After the break Charley led them to the reptile house. Oliver was happy and exclaimed "Lizards! Lizards!" running around.

As they were inside, Charley led them in a little space and they could take a look on the animals inside the cages.

"A giant worm!" Sharon exclaimed scared and walking backwards in front the window, there was a big yellow piton inside it.

Modo came closer and looked at the animal thoughtful, his index finger on the mouth "Mhhh, yes, I think it could attack you!" he said smiling followed by Ronald and Vice.

The female martian looked at him badly "Not funny!"

"I... i...t ... it... i-i-i-i-i-s-s-s..." Ronald said really slowly.

"What do you have?" Sharon asked puzzled " Did your brain get frozen?"

Ronald was moving slowly like someone should make him slower "Oh nope! I'm mimicking this animal! Look! He is so slow!" he pointed a chameleon.

The reptile was rippling on the branch and effectively he was so slow! He needed some second to put his foot on the branch but his eyes were moved so fast and everywhere. Oliver looked at him laughing "What a strange thing!"

"He is a chameleon! He has a very long tongue that he uses to catch and eat bugs, his food." Charley read on the guide.

"I wanna that tongue too! So I don't need to move to eat something!" the little mouse exclaimed "Ohh look! He changed color!" the reptile's skin became white and brown "Awesome!"

"G- g- u-y-s!" Vinnie's voice attracted their attention. The yellow piton was out of his window and was crushing the white mouse with is strong coils.

Sharon was scared, she took some steps back "I said he is dangerous!"

"Nobody denies that a piton can do it." Charley said "But the problem is freeing Vinnie. This reptile has a big strength and the mice are his natural food."

"No... Modo.. no!" Sharon said lowering the bionic arm of the grey mouse ready to shoot "I'll see to him!"

"Weren't you scared?" he asked.

The lady mouse grab a gun from her pocket, it was very small but it could be used easily "Nope if I don't need to touch them." she answered and shot against the big reptile hitting him on the head.

Before the piton seemed frozen, then he fell on the ground and his coils relaxed letting Vinnie to escape.

"What?" Throttle exclaimed astonished "What did you do?"

"Sleeping pill." she answered "I said they could be useful. And seeing we're in a zoo.. we can't kill the animals if something should happen. So we can only get them off to sleep and put them at their place." the last phrase sounded like an order, in fact Sharon looked at her brothers. Vice and Ronald sighed and eyed the big piton long around 3-4 meters. The glass of the windows opened without making any noise.

"How did he came out?" Vice asked closing the glass after that the snake had been put at his place.

"These glasses are controlled by a central." Sharon said.

"How do you know it?" asked Vinnie.

Sharon crossed her arms on the chest "Before to come here, I read something about this zoo. Is better go out before will happen something wrong again." she proposed "Like another animal with poisonous teeth or similar..." there was something strange in this zoo.

As they were out their ears were attacked by the screams of scared peoples. The animals escaped from their cages and tiger, elephants, lions were walking free in the zoo. The panic was total. A lot of peoples succeeded to go out from the zoo, who couldn't wanted a safe place in the bar or in another place while a voice from the loudspeaker invited to go out faster because the zoo's gates should be closed.

Sharon called her bike with a whistle, the same did her brothers and the Biker Mice. Their loyal companions arrived straight away. Vice brought his wife and Oliver with him and took them on the bar's roof, Ronald did the same with Jade and Will. "Don't move! Got it?" the family leader said. Leila nodded and squeezed her sons close to her "Stay here. Daddy is going to help the guys." she said.

Sharon grabbed other guns from the bike's bag and gave them to the guys. In the while a group of 4 lions had surrounded them "Settle the animals and then look for the control station. I think I know who is the author of all this." she said shooting to the big cats that fell asleep in a moment.

The Biker Mice looked at each other and smiled "So! let's rock..."

"And wait!" Sharon blocked them "You have only 20 ammunition. Everyone is enough for an animal big like an human or a little bigger. They will sleep for about 2h. For the bigger animals like the elephants they're useless. Call me if you'll see one of them.. the same about the monkeys. I saw a program on them at tv some days ago. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Throttle answered "Come on guys! Let's rock.."

"And ride!" the other mice exclaimed leaving like a shot.

The lady martian looked them puzzled "Oh Mother Mars..."

Charley smiled "Can I help too?"

Sharon gave to her the last gun "Ok.. come on." she said, the girl jumped on the passenger spot of the bike. After a bit the lady mouse left her in another place.

Vice and Ronald were getting fun. Hitting animal like lions or tiger was easy. The mice ran at full speed and the war ha given to them a good shot, so the animals never had the time to escape.

Harder was taking the crocodiles. The reptiles were swimming in the water's lake where there were some little ships on which some peoples found the salvation. Throttle met Ronald and he organized a plan whit him. The tan mouse took a net hanged to the wall of a souvenir shop, the friend took the other end.

Then the mice ran on the water with their bikes. Taking the net by the ends they trapped the two crocodiles and took them on the dry land. The two reptiles flailed about and tried to open their mouths for break the net. Ronald and Throttle took them in their cage and closed its door.

Instead Vinnie had problems with the capuchin monkeys that sat on his head and his bike "Oh man!" he exclaimed. The good thing was that he put a lot of animals in their cages, the bad news was that he couldn't move anymore. The monkeys were harmless and sociable. Sharon saw him and came to give an hand. She took some biscuits from the vending machine and allowed the monkeys follow her. Then she arrived at their cage and threw the biscuits in it followed by the monkeys.

"Thanks Sweetheart." Vinnie said puzzled.

"You didn't hit them, you did right." she said "They're too small for it. And... grats, you're following at right way the plan!" she kissed him on the cheek "Continue your mission. If you have problems, call me ok?"

"I.. i'll do it!" the white mouse answered blushing, the hand on his cheek.

The last animal was an Indian elephant. The pachyderm staggered quietly ignoring Modo. The mouse prayed the animal to move to his cage.

"What's happening?" Throttle asked "Unh..."

"A slight setback." Modo answered "How can we take him in his cage?"

At solving the situation was Sharon again with a bunch of bananas. In no time the animal was attracted by the fruit and followed Sharon trying to take them with his trunk. At the end the martian threw them in the cage and the elephant went in it without opposition "I said that watching documentaries is useful. It's a pity that I discovered it only a few time ago!"

"Oh yes... or you didn't think that the piton is a giant worm!" Ronald exclaimed laughing.

Sharon sighed and ignored her twin's provocation "I saw yet the central station." she said "Let's go!"

The martians nodded and followed her. But the control station was empty.

"The guy must ran away..." Vinnie said.

"Probably he saw that his plan was going wrong and..." Vice said "But who..."

"I have a question for you brother.." Sharon said "After about 2 months we have been here... Are you still wondering who could be the guy that does similar things?"

The mouse smiled embarrassed "Err... you're right..."

While the mice were going back to Leila and children, the helicopter of the CGR, the Chicago's news, landed on the plaza. The reporter waited before to interview the heroes who had solved the situation.

* * *

"Hei look! I'm so beautiful!" Vincent exclaimed pointing the Tv "We are famous!"

"Ahaha Modo is so embarrassed!" Ronald said laughing.

The grey mouse blushed "I'm not photogenic and I don't love cameras."

"_Also this time the Biker Mice solved the umpeenth trouble. And from Welma it's all!" _the tv was switched off.

"All things considered it was a good day and we're on the news of all region!" Ronald exclaimed enthusiastic.

"Go slow narcissist!" Charley said amused.

"In the wile we must take a note on Vinnie. He acted very good today!" Sharon said.

Vincent swelled up "Modestly." he said "And I'll be good if every time the price is a kiss!"

The lady mouse looked at him puzzled. The others expected a punch or an other bad reaction. But Sharon snorted and went away without a word. Her twin laughed "My sister is so cutie when she's embarrassed!" he exclaimed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter finished XD I have a note about the "Seems legit." i love this phrase so don't count it as a mistake lol Oh.. i love the capuchin monkeys *_*


	7. Smile

Chap 7- Smile

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Despite the summer heat, Chicago was colorful and there was a big vitality at Limburger's Plaza. Your Cheeseness was organizing something with Karbunkle. Their project started with the building of a big monument composed by three obelisks with the bases large about 7 m by 7m and tall about 25 meters. The plutarkian passed them off a modern art. Outside they were composed by bricks, but inside they had a strong plutarkian steel foil. A several windows were on the top.

"This Fish face did the best of him." said Throttle looking through his helmet with the zoom. He was on the top of a close palace with Modo and Vinnie "I wonder for what they can be useful."

"Probably nothing." Vincent said "Oh man! What they can be?"

"Could they hide a missile in their interior?" Modo asked "Let's come back to the scoreboard and tell Charley."

The proposal was accepted and the mice left.

"Yes, I watched the works on the Tv." Charley said "But I didn't see nothing of strange and Sharon can confirm it."

"It's a pity, Sharon is often absent in these days." Throttle said.

The lady mouse went out from her room "I heard everything."

"At good hour Sweet heart!" Vinnie exclaimed with a smile.

"I was busy with an invention." she answered before Throttle could do his question.

"Oh.. to what extent are u?" Charley asked.

Sharon sighed "We can say quite far ahead. It isn't simple and I'm having some troubles. I'll take it with me so I can do a test if needed."

"Always so busy enh? And when can you find the time for me?" the white mouse joked.

The lady mouse was in the mood to joke and acted one of hers "Oh then... Your Lordship must wait! I'm someone who plays hard to get!"

"And the lady succeeds well!" Vincent said resigned.

Throttle and Charley laughed while Modo sighed, and they said that he was the naive! Vincent was doing the same impression!

"Hei! What are you doing here? It's a beautiful day! Come on! We are going to the park!" Ronald exclaimed "And you, evil genius? Did you finish that thing?"

Sharon sighed "Yes, Ronny. I finished it and I'll come willingly."

But Modo had a better idea "Why don't we go to the beach? So I can relax fishing!"

Ronald thought "Good idea! I go to tell the others! And the children never were at the beach!" and ran away.

Sharon spent some moment to metabolize what the grey mouse had said. When her brain worked on it, the panic trashed her. Sea= fishing. Fishing= fishes. Fishes= worms as bait! "Hem.. that's means that you're going to take with you those little and horrible creatures?" she asked.

Modo smiled "Of course! I can't do differently. And you'll come with me, Miss Sharon. I have to show you a thing!"

The marzian female looked at him scared "Are you joking, right?"

"Nope! On the contrary you'll help me to prepare all the needed, now!" he answered taking her by her hand and carried her away against her will and she was trying to ask help.

The others laughed amused.

"Don't scare her so much!" Charley exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Charley ma'am. It isn't in my plans!" he answered. In the truth he had other intentions. A fear must be faced and defeated.

* * *

The beach was awesome and was full of peoples. The mice searched and found a good isolated place. Oliver and Jade ran around in the beach and played with the sand.

"Don't go too far away!" Leila said worried.

"We'll see to them Miss Leila." Modo said "They'll come fishing with me and Sharon. If it's ok for you."

Leila had some doubts but she nodded, the children should enjoyed it. In the other hand Sharon looked mad at Modo. Nope... she didn't want to go to fish! She didn't like this thing. She was sitting on the deckchair, the arms on the legs. How could the grey mouse force her to go with him and stay so close to those disgusting animals?

"If we'll catch something good we can lunch with it!" he said.

"Then... fish as you can!" Vice exclaimed smiling.

"Sure! I intend to do that! With the help of these little pests!" Modo said. For the occasion he wore his fisherman clothes "Let's go guys!" he said to the little mice who yelled happy.

Reluctantly Sharon followed them to the ship that the grey mouse had rented "Come on ma'am! It will be funny for them!" Modo said trying to cheer her up. The ship was long about 3 meters and large only 2 meters. At the lady mouse's eye it seemed too small.

"Hooray! I'm beside myself with joy!" she exclaimed ironic.

Modo recognized that it shouldn't be easy having to do with her. He scratched his head with the hand thinking on what do and helped the little mice to go on the ship.

"Let's catch a big shark and cook him!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Hei! Keep calm, champion! We can't catch a shark with these things!" Modo said laughing "I don't want fall in the water! And you'll help me with your aunt. Where is her?" he asked looking around. She sat crouched at the stern of the ship looking the worms's box. The grey mouse sighed. The patience wasn't a prerogative only of the fishing but also of the life. He should need all of it. So he sat at her side "Do you know why we're here?" he asked.

Sharon shacked the head.

"Well... I think you should face your fear. You can't fight against the plutarkians knowing what they eat."

"How do you think the fear could go off?" she answered sour "You don't know what I passed for my brother's fault."

Patience, the grey mouse took all the patience he had "I don't know. But if you tell me the thing will be easier."

Sharon was undecided "Well.. it wasn't only their fault, it was an accident..." she said "But if they obeyed to our dad nothing should happen."

The nephews wanted to learn the story. Both of them watched the aunt with the ear ready to listen "I wanna know!" the male one said "Come on come on come on!" he was using his better weapon: the puppy eyes. So the aunt surrendered and caressed him on the head.

"Well, at that time Vice was a thirteen- year- old pest who dragged a quiet Ronald in his troubles. The two loved delving in mom's vegetable garden for catch the worms that they found in it." she explained. How could she forget that disgusting hobby?

Jade looked at her attentively.

"That day Vice caught a lot of worms and put them in a bucket on the table with the risk it could fell on the ground. Your grandad told him off and ordered to him to move the bucket to another place. But Vice didn't listen. If I remember right I was playing with Ronald. We were running around. Your uncle pushed me against the table and..." she trembled ".. the bucket fell on my head and all the worms went out. I was a little older than you Oliver. I had a trauma. The worms moved everywhere and also in my shirt! So Vice was forbidden to catch the worms again and I stopped to help my mother in the vegetable garden."

The two little mice where dazed but Oliver showed himself arrogant and brave "If I was in you I would throw the worms against them!" he said.

"Oh but you're a little man! I know you would do that!" she said creasing his hair with the hand.

"Now I understand the reason of that scene to Limburger's tower." Modo murmured "But we can try. I think you can do it."

Sharon stopped him "I know. But my fear is bigger than my rationality. Every time I've tried to defeat it, something of wrong has always happened. So I continued to be afraid by those.. things..."

"Earthworms.." Modo corrected.

"What they are..." the lady mouse said "In a few words.. we haven't flying worms on the battlefield on Mars... but I never thought to come on the Earth. So.. Plutarkians are closer to their food. This changes a lot of things."

Modo smiled "A lot of time ago Vinnie was totally covered by the worms..." he said. He remembered when they disguised themselves as waiters for spy Limburger "So.. do you want try?" he asked standing up and giving to her his hand "It will be funny."

Sharon delayed. Finding funny everything concerned the worms was a craziness. But in the end she decided to trust him. She accepted the help and stood up, the ship jolted.

"Pay attention. Try to don't move a lot, ok?" he said "Go to the children, I start the ship and we can leave."

So the ship left and Oliver was guarding the worm's box and reassured his aunt. Jade looked ahead and let the water get her face wet. Sharon took courage and sat closer her nephew, the worms were closed in the box. They arrived to a place about which Modo had taken some information, it was the good period for fishing. There were a lot of fish. The grey mouse switched off the engine and dropped the anchor "Who wants be the first?" he asked.

Oliver raised up his arms followed by his sister. Sharon ignored the question hoping the grey mouse should forget his strange hoped by the lady mouse, Oliver was the first.

"Where did you get this?" she asked seeing that her nephew was using a smaller fishing rod than the Modo's one.

"This? Oh.. I bought it before come here." he answered "Is easier for him using this than the mine."

Sharon was astonished "Did you organized it?" she asked.

The clever smile of him was enough as answer "I wonder how I could trust in you guys! Man!" she exclaimed ironic.

Then the fishing started and Oliver was happy. Sharon trembled every time she saw a worm at the hook and moved away. Oh no.. she never would fish! She didn't want to do it! Following Modo's instructions, Oliver fought with his prey and with the help of a stronger hand he could hoist the fish on board.

"Who could say you're better than me?" the grey mouse exclaimed smiling "Did you see? You caught it by yourself! You're a champion, kid!" he measured it, there were about 20cm of lunch! "With it we can prepare a good lunch." he said.

"Yeee.. ooohhh how mom and dad will know that!" the little mouse exclaimed smiling.

Jade looked astonished the silver fish, the same did Sharon "Now I know why Throttle always calls the plutarkians boiled fish or fish eye." she said

"Effectively their eyes are similar. Who's the next?" Modo asked.

"Auntie!" the little Jade said smiling "I wanna see her catching a fish!"

The grey mouse took a very little reassuring expression "Come on Miss, is your turn." he said "You can't retreat now. Your niece thrown you on the ship..."

"Nope.. I don't want row... what I'm saying?" Sharon exclaimed astonished. Had the sad gags infect her?

"I'm not saying you must fish all the ocean. But for make happy your niece.. err your nephews.." he corrected himself seeing that Oliver took part of the chorus "At least one small!"

Sharon looked at the two little mice who were using their puppy eyes. She sighed and took courage, she showed determined face "I'll catch a fish bigger than the Oliver's!" she said "And also of the mister here!" she stood up fast making the ship jolting.

"As I said, don't move so much!" Modo repeated taking her hand quickly because she risked to fall in the water. He brought her to himself and slid over backwards. So was him who fall carrying with himself the poor lady mouse. The little mice laughed amused. The older ones didn't seem of the same advice. Falling they found themselves nearly muzzle to muzzle and they could fell the breath of the other and after a moment of total embarrassment they moved away with incredible speed.

"S- sorry. I'll try to listen to you." Sharon stammered, the red of the cheeks was hidden by the black fur. But her pink nose and the ears became red.

The grey mouse hid his embarrassment making a vague expression "Then.."

The two little mice were still laughing and Jade hid her face in the hands whit a sly smile "As mom and dad!" she exclaimed.

The aunt pretended to ignore her "Do you demand I should put this thing at the hook?" she said.

"Oh nope. I do it don't worry." the other muse answered giving to her the fishing rod "Take the fishing rod at this way and don't move it ok?"

Sharon nodded "I never fished, I dunno what do."

Modo giggled "Oliver is younger than you and he did it without problems." he put the worm on the hook "Wait a minute that.. Oliver don't stick out at this way!" he exclaimed moving the little mouse "Is better now... what?"

Sharon's screams interrupted him "The worm is chasing me! He wants attack me! Help! Stop him!" she was wriggling and moving the fishing rod so the worm moved closer to her. The lady mouse was going to jump over backward risking to turn upside the ship down.

Modo rolled his eye "Oh mama!" he exclaimed taking the line with the worm, Sharon stopped wriggling in one moment looking at the worm with a disgusted face that it was so funny! "That's why I said don't move the rod..." he sighed.

Sharon felt guilty "S.. sorry. I would expect it. But please don't move away again.. and Oliver.. stay calm!" she looked at the little mouse that was sitting on the chair still looking the sea "I dunno how Vice can take care of him so easly."

Modo smiled "Parents are another thing! As your brother open mouth, Oliver obeys. For him obeying is a form of respect." he said "Now you should throw the line, but first roll the reel, the hook is dangerous."

"The worms are dangerous.." she muttered.

"Ok.. the worms too..." the grey mouse smiled.

Sharon did what he said and made a good launch. Oliver was astonished and Jade smiled "Awesome! You'll catch a big fish auntie!" she said clapping.

"Sometime give more line.. and pull." the grey mouse said. Sharon obeyed.

It didn't spent a lot of time that a fish bit and pulled with strength. Sharon was in the panic. Modo helped her with his advices, she must do it alone or his plan could fail. The fish fought bravely and pulling pulling and giving line, he was hoisted on the sip. Modo was astonished "40 cm?" he exclaimed "Milady did a new record!" it couldn't be better!

Sharon looked at the fish taking him from the line, oh yes, she caught it by herself! Modo had only given to her some advices but she did the rest! Her nephews jumped on her smiling. She was happy, she breathed deeply and a fast smile appeared on her face. The first smile after years.

"But now is the time of uncle Modo!" Jade said.

"Hei! This is enough and we have the Oliver's one too!" the grey mouse said.

"Are you afraid?" Sharon provoked with pride "I'll badmouth you if you refuse Jade's proposal."

The grey mouse stammered, he didn't know what answer. Was It a challenge? If yes, he must accept it! No way! A veteran like him couldn't be defeated by a newbie! So he prepared the line and the worm. This time Sharon didn't seem scared also if she trembled a bit. It was a good sign. Slowly the fear should disappear and above all the lady had smiled. A thing that she never did since she had been on the Earth. It was a beautiful smile that showed her real temperament that wasn't hid by her usual icy mask.

His thoughts were interrupted by a jerk to the line. The fight between the mouse and the fish wasn't so long. And the grey mouse was covered by the laughter of the other mice when he hoisted a fish not longer than 10cm.

Sharon was astonished. Modo's face had something funny. He was looking the fish with opened eye how he didn't believe it. He scratched his head and freed the little fish "Something's wrong!" he exclaimed with a embarrassed smile.

Sharon's laugh caught him unawares. The lady was bent double with laughter and didn't seem to stop it, the little mice completed the chorus.

"I think I'm the winner!" she said.  
The grey mouse put the hand back of his head "Yes, I think so!"

From a distance, the group was preparing the launch, but Vice's eye never stopped to look at the lake hoping to see them soon. His wife told him off "I wonder how you could stay here without us!".

The dark furred mouse sighed and hugged her "I dunno." he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh Here! They're coming!" said Leila pointing the ship that was coming back with a group of satisfied mice "They seem happy."

Ronald left his business and went to them "How it was?" he yelled. Modo shook an hand, he pointed Sharon and the size of the fish caught by her. Jade and Oliver greeted smiling but their aunt was serious again.

"You must see also what caught Oliver!" Modo said as he arrived.

"Then.. that's mean we'll eat well this time!" Ronald exclaimed smiling "Grats Oliver and Sharon! Let's go little pests! Come with me! Your dad is worried!" he carried the two by the hand and went away.

"Vice should relax sometimes..." Modo murmured puzzled "Living at this way is impossible." he bid the ship at the wharf.

"My brother shows himself as a boss, but in the truth he melts when his daughter does her puppy eyes and asks to him something... or when he's angry and she smiles..." Sharon said "It's a living contradiction."

"Like you, miss?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

The grey mouse took the fish box "I saw you doing a thing that you never did. And I can say that you're better like this than... _this_. You must smile often, it makes you cuter." Throttle told him about the chat he had with Sharon some time ago on the scoreboard's top and about his impression when he looked at her eyes. There was something strange in her, or something that she didn't want show to the others.

Sharon didn't believe at her ears. When did she laugh? She didn't realized it! And her friend's compliment made her embarrassed. Generally the compliments that she received concerned other things! "Oh then..." she stammered "Well... thanks!" she said and went away with fast steps.

Modo was stunned. Women! Who could understand them? Who could do it was be the best! The mouse bid better the ship and went to the group.

"Hei! You did a great work!" Throttle exclaimed "Charley-girl is working on the bigger one!"

"Good!" the big mouse exclaimed.

"Oliver told us about your little fish... Man! You're slipping!" Vinnie exclaimed laughing.

The grey mouse smiled embarrassed, he hoped that the little mice shouldn't tell about the fall on the ship, Vice couldn't like it, he was sure. But his hope wasn't disappointed, the day passed quietly between a swim, a beach volley challenge , where Charley and Sharon defeated Throttle and Vinnie. The evening came fast bringing with her colder air.

"Awww! It was a good day!" Ronald exclaimed "And I'm so tired! I don't have the age for playing!"

"Strange.. Limburger didn't annoyed us." Throttle said.

"And the thing doesn't like to me." Sharon agreed "We fought him enough to understand him. He is planning something, I feel it!"  
"What will be, will be, Sweetheart!" Vincent exclaimed with a smile "Today it was at this way, tomorrow we'll see!"

Vice sighed "Ok then.. from now Sharon and Throttle are the owls of the group!"

Sharon looked at him puzzled "What's mean?"

The brother thought "It's a human proverb. That's mean you bring bad luck!"

The lady mouse putted "I'm only realist... that's all!"

Throttle smiled "Come on guys... don't make discussions! Let's come back to home!"

The proposal was accepted and the group left.

******************  
Chapter finished XD Note: I wrote it when I was cold... it was totally nonsense.. say it XD


	8. Troubles

Chap 8- Troubles

The plan was perfect. It couldn't fail and if it happened there wasn't a quick remedy. The damage that they could do was so big that it was almost impossible to repair. How fixing those mice? Limburger sat at his desk giggling, happy as he never was.

The plan was risky but if it succeed it would destroy all the mice at once, the Earth's and the Mars's. But he needed the key. Without it nothing could begin. The key was protected well, very well. There were six mice on guard.

The only doubt was about the success of the plan. Failing it also Karbunkle's invention would be useless. All this for respect some stupid laws that went over the same logic. A logic that the scientist didn't want twist, risking worst side effect not only on the actual situation. At the Plutarkian seemed strange that this moron had fear about a thing that he didn't know, but the scientist said "Better safe than sorry". So they were going to ruin that September day to the mice acting with caution and paying attention to don't left any holes in their plan.

The biker Mice and the two Gladiators brothers spent their time a usual: playing. This time the victim was a dustbin's lid. The five mice launched it each other as a frisbee and ran around in the scoreboard jumping and smiling. Charley looked them with a smile. Incredible how the three mice made friends with the two brothers. Now the earthquakes weren't three but five!

Suddenly the lid was blocked by Sharon's arm, she made it rolling on her finger "Vice... Leila is looking for you. Jade doesn't feel good." she said and launched the object to Throttle who took it with a jump.  
Vice dismissed.

"What does the small lady have?" Modo asked worried.

Sharon sighed "Fever. Leila doesn't know what do, this is the first time it happens."

"But Vice is good with these kind of things..." Ronald said.

"Yeah, that's why Leila asked to me call him." his sister answered.

"On the Earth fever is a normal thing." Charley said.

"On Mars too. But Jade doesn't feel very well, probably isn't a normal fever." Sharon said.

"Hope she'll be better soon!" Charley exclaimed"Poor little girl!"

The martian shrugged "Vice always finds new remedies for a fast recovery."

"I go to the ship." Vice said worried "I left there the more important things for the fear someone could steal them."

"Oh.. do you have the ship here?" Throttle asked "We never saw it!"

Vice smiled cleverly "It has a stealth device. We used it when we came on the Earth or the Plutarkian's army would see us. I'll be back soon." he got on his bike followed by Ronald and left with him. The ship was parked out of the city in a place where no one could find it. The two mice ran through Chicago fast as they could. But when they were almost out, they were attacked by a big group of Limburger's minions.

"Unh.. we missed them!" Vice exclaimed ironic grinding the teeth, he didn't want lost time "Ronald, let's give them a fast lesson and then go ahead."

His younger brother nodded and was ready for the fight. Probably being in hurry or having other things in mind, the two mice didn't notice they were doing the game of their enemies. A lot of them were defeated by the brothers, but they didn't surrender or withdrew. Being in troubles, Vice activated the communication with Sharon.

_"Vice to Sharon. Vice to Sharon. Sharon are you there?" _the voice of the dark mouse echoed from the bike's radio. The lady martian ran quickly and answered. It was a fast communication full of orders and hurry. Vice and Ronald had to distract the enemies while Sharon and the three mice would go to take the medicines for Jade. The reason was simple: they couldn't let the enemies find the ship and destroy it depriving the mice of their only means for return at home. Acting in two groups would be better and easily for everyone. So the dark mouse and his brother went away from the place where the ship was parked and let the enemies to follow them. Ronald threw some bombs and shot with his gun "This time they seem more numerous!" exclaimed him.

"It doesn't matter. We'll defeat all of them!" Vice answered. Somethings worried him.

The run of the mice continued as far as a ravine, under there were only the trees of the national park.

Ronald watched below "And now? What do we do?" he asked.

"We must take them busy." Vice answered.

Meanwhile at the scoreboard the mice were preparing to leave. Leila went to greet them and Charley did the same.

"We'll be back soon." Sharon said"If Vice and Ronald won't do it... we'll go to look for them. But only after took the medicines."

"Pay attention." Leila said, Ruby was sleeping in her arms.

Oliver and Will never went away from their mother and looked at the bikers. They were worried too. Then the group left, Sharon at the lead. Chicago's streets were empty of Limburger's minions, a thing that worried Sharon. But probably they were all busy with her brothers.

At the end they arrived at the place. Sharon pushed a button on her bike and the ship appeared suddenly, the door quickly opened. Sharon got off her bike and went inside the ship following the fast explanations of the brother.

The Biker Mice stayed outside on their bikes. They looked around with caution, their senses in a state of alert. The lady mouse went out from the ship after a few time "Now I know why we didn't find Vice when he disappeared. He came here and cataloged all the medicines. I found what we need easily." she said.

"Good! So let's come back." Throttle said.

Sharon nodded, she pushed again the button on the bike and the ship became invisible again.

" Does that device isolate the ship from the radars too?" the tan mouse asked.

"Oh yes. As Vice said, it protects us and the ship from the enemy army." Sharon answered.

"Interesting!"

They left again but they didn't meet Ronald or Vice, bad sign. Sharon was still worried, her sixth sense had never failed. They arrived at the scoreboard and Sharon administered the medicines to her niece while Modo was worried for her. He waited with his two friends out of the door.

"Oh man! What kind of fighter are you if you are working up so much?" Vinnie exclaimed looking at his friend who was walking around.

"Ok ok.. then I'll pretend to not be worried." the grey mouse answered crossing his arms on the chest nonchalantly.

The white mouse eyed him up and down "You aren't credible! Look at me! I pretend well!" as answer he received a punch back of his head "Ouch!" Vincent punched him back starting a fight with his friend.

Throttle sighed "Come on guys! This isn't the right time!"

"Hei! He started first!" Modo said launching literally the white mouse in the air. This last held with his tail to a tube that was hanging from the ceiling. The grey mouse sneered satisfied "Now si better!" exclaimed.

"Does it seem the time to play?" Sharon said just went out from the room.

"How is Jade?" the grey mouse asked worried.

Sharon sighed "As she'll wake up we know. I asked to Leila and Charlene to take a look on her. But what is doing Vincent up there?"

"His fault!" the white mouse exclaimed pointing Modo.

The grey mouse sneered "I can say that this arm is useful sometimes!" he said flexing the bionic arm.

"And I can say that you don't joke in physic strength!" she exclaimed astonished, she knew they were so strong but not at this point "And now how does he came down?" she pointed the white mouse.

" It happened other times to me. I'll find an expedient. Don't be worried for my life, Sweetheart." Vinnie said melodramatic.

"Oh Big Mother... he made the foolish also in this situations..." Sharon muttered.

"Welcome into my world, babe!" Throttle exclaimed winking a smile. Vincent wasn't an easy guy, he was headstrong and too much lively.

"I'm going to prepare myself. I have a bad feeling about Vice and Ronald." she said "Oh.. and let Vincent go down form there, I'll be right back."

"Yessir!" Modo exclaimed "It will be done! Come on Vinnie! Jump! I'll bring you!" he smiled.

"No way!" the white mouse answered strengthening the grip on the tube.

The lady mouse stared at them puzzled, how did she finish in this group of crazy mice? She sighed and went to prepare. She took with her all what she would need: her new invention, the carillon under her biker suit, new weapons for Vinnie, some little chackram and a knife in her half boots. Then she came back to the mice "Ok Let's go!" she said. Oh.. you're here Vinnie, I have a thing for you."

The white mouse smiled happy "What what what?"

"Keep calm and I'll give them to you." Sharon said. The young obeyed and Sharon cave to him some flares, the same that he used usually. The white mouse looked them puzzled "Err...?"

"I modified them, they have a different flame and a different effect." the black mouse answered. Then she got up her bike and opened the radar "What a foolish!" she exclaimed. Vice and Ronald's biker were at Limburger Plaza "Let's go free them..."

"Come on guys!" Throttle exclaimed "Let's rock.."

"And ride!" the other two continued leaving at full speed.

Sharon followed them. As expected, Limburger's minions were again around and waited just for the mice. This time they seemed organized good and followed a specific strategy. They divided in four groups and each group pointed a mouse.

"We don't must divide!" Throttle exclaimed "Stay together and defeat one group at the time!"

The alternatives weren't so much, every choose they could do was too risky. The groups tried to provoke the mice and take them away from the others, but it doesn't work. So the enemies changed strategy. They surrounded the mice and held to them all the weapons they had. The four martians where at the center of the big circle made of bazookas, guns, bombs and laser guns. Four of them got off their vehicles without weapons, other two moved near the mice holding their weapons to them. What was happening? The mice were deprived of their helmets and weapons.

"Something says to me that's a trap." Vincent said.

"You don't say?" Sharon exclaimed looking around in research of any solution. She looked at Throttle.

"If we ask Modo to shoot, we'll have against us all the arsenal." the tawny mouse said. But why they had put off their helmets? He could understand about the weapons, but why the helmets? But being caught probably was the only chance to save the guys.

Suddenly two bazookas shot but the bullets were two nets. The objects covered the mice that tried to went out from them. The nets were of Plutarkian steel so Modo's gun didn't work. Two enemies with gas mask shot a strange blue gas with their gas gun. Sharon remembered what it was. It was the same gas that the Plutarkians used on Mars for wipe out her clan, soporific gas.

Useless warning the guys that understood anything but it was impossible hold the breath for long. If they didn't fall asleep they would faint for the air's need. The four mice tried to hold on as they could but at the end they lost consciousness, their bodies fell on the bikes and everything became black.

* * *

"Sharon! Wake up! Sharon!" Throttle's voice calle "Oh.. stop it Vincent! Oh.. finally..."

Sharon opened her eyes, she had headache, what happened? She remembered only the darkness. She stood up helped by the tan mouse and looked around "What happened?" her brain restarted to work.

Vinnie took a run and gave a kick to the closed door of the prison and fell on the ground "I can't break it!"

"Genius, it's plutarkian steel." Sharon said.

"How do you know it?" Throttle asked.

"This pyramidal structure looks like the obelisk's. Do you remember the obelisks that the boiled fish had built?" she answered.

"Oh mamma.. then we..." Modo murmured.

"Yeah, we're in trap!" Sharon continued "There isn't a way to go out. It's impossible destroy the walls."

"Oh man! We need to think something!" the white mouse exclaimed.

The lady mouse took off her gloves and touched the walls with the fingers, she walked along the perimeter and touched the bricks "Between the internal and the outer bricks there's a plutarkian steel foil. This foil became slender on the top, so the build can't fall on itself for the weight. The weaker point must be on the top and around the windows... there..." she looked up.

"How we can arrive up there? Climbing?" Vinnie was puzzled.

Shaton touched the upper part of her half boot, the invention was still here. She took it, it was a little red stick.

"What's that?" the white mouse asked looking curious at the strange object.

"It can't became longer than 10m but I think they're enough. The top became smaller so I can climb up there and try to hit the window." Sharon said.

"You can't... it's dangerous!" Modo said.

"I can't but I must do it." she answered "If we can't go out I don't wanna imagine what will happen to my brothers!"

"We can try another way..." Throttle said "I dunno.. the floor?"

The dark mouse hadn't thought about it, she stared at the floor then knelt down and hit the bricks with the hand. The sound that she heard made her surprised. "We can do something.. Throttle lend me your glove, Modo I need you too."

The two were ready but Vinnie seemed disappointed "And me?"

"Do you remember about the flares that I gave to you? Well.. use them and make a circle around us." she answered.

The white mouse obeyed. The flame of the new flares had a different color and it made a furrow in the bricks making them weaker.

"It isn't possible do it with the Plutarkian steel but with bricks yes. So... get ready... Vinnie come here." Sharon said preparing the hand covered by the Throttle's Nuke Knuckles. The glove shined and Modo was ready. At the end of the countdown, both mice hit the ground with all their strength and the floor collapsed. The mice fell all together in the foul water of the sewers.

Vinnie ran away from it "Oh man!"

"Thanks for the borrowing, Throttle." Sharon said giving back the glove to its owner.

"You're welcome, and I can say that you don't joke with the force!" the tawny mouse said repeating what Sharon had said some previous hours ago.

"Oh.. thanks! But this is only a part." the black mouse answered.

"What does it mean _it's only a part_?" Vinnie asked.

Sharon hushed him and climbed up a stair that led outside. She raised the lid of the sewer and watched around. The street was empty again and the lights in the Limburger's palace were off. She came back inside the sewer "Let's follow the street and make a hole under the palace, we'll pass through it so we can enter inside without problems. Vincent I need again you."

"Yes miss!" the white mouse exclaimed happy.

They walked for a while and finally they arrived under the palace. So Vinnie went on Throttle's shoulders standing on them with the feet and started his work "But what uou meant with _it's only a part_?" he asked again.

"Well..." Sharon had a little fear to tell them about it "I can say that my race has something different from your."

"Come on Honey! You can tell us everything you know!" Vincent exclaimed.

"Modo should know it... his mother told him about us." she said.

"Err... not everything. She told me about what she heard." the grey mouse answered.

The lady mouse sighed "Well... we have two kind of energy, we call it _Berser. _The _berser _is called _active_ if it concerns the energy that we use in a normal status. I mean, if we control it with our rationality. The other one is the _passive_. When the passive escape by our rationality, it becomes _active_ and it adds to the other active so..." she seemed in troubles, she never liked to speak about this thing "... we enter in a status called _Berserker_. The most dangerous status."

"Oh.. that's I forgot! I heard that your physical strength can quadruple, is right?" Modo said.

"Of course. But we can't control it. That's why the Plutarkians used the soporifer gas for wipe out my clan."

"I never heard about that." Vinnie said moving a little.

"Ouch! Vincent don't distract! You're killing my shoulders!" Throttle exclaimed.

"Ups.. sorry!" the white mouse giggled "Well.. go on Sweetheart!"

"So if the two forces should mix.. they give birth to a.. Gladiator?" Modo said.

"Right! That's why our clan has this name. But we can't stop ourselves easily if the Berserker status is activated." Sharon said "And for this reason we have the old rules."

"Unh... not for sexist reasons?" Throttle exclaimed smiling.

Sharon sighed "Oh no... I dislike them but they're important for take the peace in the clan. The clan has a patriarchal organization. So the competition between the male mice is big. The female mice had a bigger energy than the male's. Oh Gods.. did never happens that a female mouse forced you to do something without your will and only looking at you madly?"

Throttle smiled embarrassed. Vinnie and Modo chuckled and the grey mouse couched saying something like _Carbine_.

"Oh sure! Carbine.. she has a great energy! She can take control on what she wants!" Sharon exclaimed.

"And how?" Vinnie asked.

The black mouse though "Well.. isn't easy to explain... we can feel the energy of the other mice, how much it's big and its status. I mean... lower, bigger, equal... and if it is submissive or dominant, if it's calm, nervous and going on. You don't know but every kind of meetings and relationships depends by those things. If someone likes you or not, if you agree with another or not. But the Gladiators know it and pay attention to it."

"And why it concerns about the old rules?" Throttle asked.

Sharon was thoughtful again "Mh.. well.. the problem aren't the women, they have always a calm and submissive energy and the leadership isn't allowed to a female. So the problems are the male mice. They must have a lower energy than the leader so they don't argue with him. That's why the males can choose their wives while the females can't."

"And what about you?" Vincent asked.  
Sharon sighed "Oh well... Vice gave to me a big freedom to choose who I want, but he wanna have the last word."

"Oh..." the tan mouse was astonished "What a freedom.."

"And you must remember a thing about the Berserker status. The Berserkers can recognize each other, but in that status they can attack their friend."

"Oh man, that's weird!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Yeah! You know Leila. She isn't of the clan, she risks a lot if Vice gets angry and becomes a Berserker. He can kill her without problems. But her energy is always lower than his, so.. no problems..." she explained.

"So the rules are for protect everyone..." Throttle said.

"Yep. And do you know why the clan is worried about me and Vice?" Sharon asked.

"Nope." the tan mouse looked at her.

"Vice's energy is perfect for being a leader. Of course... he has a nervous and dominant energy... but it is the higher in the clan. He never learned how control it because no one had taught to him how to do it when he was a teenager, the worst age, you know. But when he knew Leila the thing changed. She helped him a lot." she explained.

"And you?" Modo asked.

"Me? Oh well.. I have the same energy of Vice. So me and him always argue. Vice's subconscious thinks that I'm a rival. Vice doesn't know it, it's only a natural reaction. On the other hand the members of the clan think that I can look for the leadership and influence the other female mice changing the rules." she answered.

Vinnie winked "What kind of energy do we have, Honey?" he climbed down from Throttle's shoulders.

Sharon thought "A kind of energy that let me trust you." she answered.

"Oh nice! But I wanna know better about us!" the white mouse exclaimed.

Sharon gazed at him "You have the same energy of Ronald. You're nervous but submissive. You're cheerful but you like Throttle's _charm _and you let him to be the leader because of his nature. On the other hand you can act alone if it needed. Being submissive as Ronald, you're always in good relationship with him."

"And Throttle? You said that it's his nature..." the white mouse asked excited.

The lady looked at Throttle "He's calm and dominant. His calm is his force. Vice likes his energy. Throttle is a good leader as well! He and Carbine are good together because they aren't both nervous. And the calm controls better the other. In addition he is brilliant and has a big charm on the other mice, they trust him."

"Good to hear that!" the tan mouse exclaimed smiling.

"And Modo?" Vincent asked again.

Sharon gave a fast look on him "He's calm and submissive. Oh.. with submissive we don't mean a wrong thing. We mean a kind of nature that prefers do other things than fight or similar. Modo loves fishing when he isn't busy with fights."

"Oh.. is right!" the grey mouse exclaimed chuckling, this thing was incredible.

"But I was thinking... why did Leila married Vice?" Throttle asked.

"Oh... she needs someone who can protect her and Vice is perfect. On the other hand Vice loves her so much! He could do everything for her and his children! He wants be a perfect father and husband, as our father had been." Sharon answered.

"Oh... good. Well.. let's go?" the tawny mouse said.

"I go ahead... so I can give you something that you can use for climb." she said.

Throttle helped her using hid hands and raised her to the hole that Vincent had made. Sharon could pass through it without problems and when she was inside she drew a curtain that brought down to the mice. They climbed on it and came up.

"The palace is empty again." Throttle said.

"Go to the lab.. my brothers should be there." Sharon said.

So the group moved and arrived at the entrance of the lab but the doors were closed. They tried to open them but nothing. So Vincent was useful again with his new weapons, he made an hall on them. Through it Sharon saw her brothers tied on a chair and with the heads down, they seemed sleeping "Vice! Ronny!" she called.

Vice heard her, he opened his eye and tried to say something when Sharon and the mice ran to them, finally he yelled "Don't come here!"

"What...?" Sharon exclaimed as she noticed that the ground under her feet disappeared. She and the Biker Mice fell down, they made a chain as Sharon had ordered.

She took her invention, the little red stick and pushed a button on its side, then he launched it ahead. At the sides, the stick became larger than 20cm, its ends got longer and touched the walls of the trap through the mice were falling. At its sides some strange barriers were opened, they were white and long about 5 meters each, the mice landed on them.

"What...?" Vinnie exclaimed "Ouch..." he massage his backside.

Sharon was astonished "It worked..." she smiled "I did it! I can't believe!"

The three mice smiled but how they could go away from there? Walls were impossible to climb and the darkness didn't let them to see the end of the long tunnel.

What could they do for go out?

******************  
Chapter finished XD I hope you liked it O.O The next is working in progress. I repeat the same things: if you see any mistake, tell me. I need some "lessons" XD If you have something to say: review. If you want take a look on my OCs, just go on my profile, click on my deviantart link and then go in my Gallery and select "Biker Mice From Mars". See you soon peoples!

EDIT: i paste from DeviantArt the explanation of the "Energies" so everyone can understand better:

They have 2 type of energy, one is active and the other is sleeping.  
When they are in a normal mood they can only use the active one. If they get angry... then the sleeping energy "wakes up" and they have more power than the normal, I mean the physical power. But if they do it they lost their rationality just like a Berserker, that's why I called their energy "berser". If they go in "berserk mode", call it at this way, they can destroy everything ... friends too.  
The strange thing is thas: A berserker won't attack another berserker because their power is the same. But if u aren't a berserker... then.. run away!  
Only the Gladiators have this genetic characteristic. Becoming this kind of "fighter" they're called Gladiators because they fight until the death if it would happen, like a Gladiator in the Arena of the Colosseum, he'll fight against a lion, a tiger or against another Gladiator, doesn't matter, he'll do it (Some Gladiators, as I remember when I studied them, became famous as a singer of our epoch! O.O).


	9. Good ending?

Oh finally the 9 chapter.. nein nein nein! xD Ok I drove myself crazy O.o but I love this chapter and I enjoyed myself translating it XD and sorry for the ugly title XD

Chap-9: Good ending?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They must go out from there but there wasn't any escape route and their weapons and bikes had been confiscated. The only one that still had her things was Sharon. A part the bombs and the chakrams, the carillon and the knife and other inventions were still in her little bag (Or in her half boot).

The lady mouse looked up "Vice, can yuu hear me?" she asked.

Vice's voice was soft but audible "Yes. Tell me!"

Sharon delayed "Do you know how this tunnel was build and what there's at its end?"

"Nope, I'm sorry!" her brother answered "You must find an idea as you do usually!"

"And how do you usually do?" Vincent asked curious.

The black mouse scowled "Chatting." she answered "I make a chat so I can find soon a resolution."

The white mouse smiled "Oh.. and what can we speak about, Sweetheart? Our future life together?"

Vice heard him "Stay away from my sister or as I'll be free I kill you!"

Vinnie chuckled amused while Sharon was taking a look to the objects in her bag "Do you have any projects for the after war?" she asked.

The three mice looked at each other puzzled.

"Ehm..." Throttle stammered. Thinking to the will was impossible above all if this future could reserve eternal wars against the Plutarkians.

"Oh Mother... don't you have any project? Don't you want come back to your family, friends... others? You'll be back on Mars or stay on the Earth?" she tried to involve them in the conversation.

"The only one who has clear ideas is Modo. But me and Vincent don't think a lot about it." the tawny mouse answered "Probably we'll be back on Mars as we catch Limburger.. again. And then.. I dunno..."

"Carbine.. Carbine.. Carbiiineee!" Vinnie giggled and laughed followed by Modo "Oh! And don't laugh of yourself Modo! Am I wrong or do you have the same project?" the white mouse said. At this Modo stopped to laugh and smiled embarrassed "Oh yes.. but..." he stammered.

"Incurably romantic!" Vinnie exclaimed smiling.

"Vincent... do me a favor." Sharon said who finally had a little idea. Between her hand she had a strange object with which she could take the distances "Light a flare and launch it below. I can measure the distances with it and the light can show us what there's the end."

Throttle was astonished "Did you already find a solution?"

"Nope.. but knowing what there's below and how much it is deep we can decide what do." she answered. Then she posed and ear on the wall and asked to the white mouse to launch the flare, Vinnie obeyed.  
The flare fell below while Sharon was listening with her ear. At the end the flame of the object went off but Sharon was astonished about what she heard.

"It seems very deep... and my flare goes off..." Vinnie said.

But Sharon wasn't of the same opinion "We can do something.." she murmured. She sat and gave a look to the object "Roughly... it seems deep around 20 meters, a good fly I can say. But we'll survive if below there's what I think it could be."

"What?" Modo asked.

"Water." she answered.

"Water?" Vinnie exclaimed.  
"Water." repeated Sharon "I heard the noise when the flare fell in it."

"You must have a good hearing.." Throttle said.

Sharon shook her head "Come here and listen. Vincent launch another please."

"What a waste!" he exclaimed.  
"I have a lot of them at home, don't worry!" Sharon said. Then the white mouse launched another flare and Throttle was astonished when the water's noise echoed through the wall.

"I hear it! That's true!" the tan mouse exclaimed "We can do something! But is dangerous..."

Sharon nodded "But this is the only way that we have. The distance isn't so dangerous. The fall could stun us but not kill. So.. let's try? So we can see if there's another tunnel that leads outside. Then we'll came back again and free my brothers, but this time we'll pay attention to the traps."

Vinnie and Modo were doubtful but at the end they agreed.

"Perfect... I deactivate the invention.. be ready!" Sharon pushed the little button on the middle of the stick. The object became again small at impressive speed. The mice fell together into the space and the brackish smell of the water became stronger. The impact with the water was strong but not dangerous and the mice swam to the water's surface.

"Oh mama! Did I became blind or it's darkness?" Modo exclaimed.

"Oh yes, it's darkness." Throttle said looking up, the light circle of the top of the tunnel was so small, it couldn't let the light enter here.

Suddenly the light arrived, Sharon took by her pocket a torchlight "I have always some with me." she said.

"Oh! You're a resourceful mouse!" Throttle exclaimed smiling.

"There's a stable platform!" the black mouse said "Let's go!" she swam to the platform that floated on the water.

"Land! Land!" Vinnie exclaimed as he got up on the platform.

"The problem isn't solved Macho mouse." Sharon said "Now we need to know if there's a tunnel and how long it is."

"I go." Throttle said "Give me the torch."

"I have another for you." she answered giving another pocket torchlight to the tan mouse.

"Good! Then.. I'll be right back!" so the mouse dived.

"Hope that nothing of bad is there!" Vinnie exclaimed looking the light being softer.

"If it was.. we wouldn't be alive." Sharon said "So then.. you and Throttle haven't any idea about the after war..."

Vinnie smiled and Modo punched him softly on the back of his head "The problem, ma'am, is that we can't have the control on the future." the grey mouse said.

"But Throttle said that u..."

"I.. I have a project of life because..." he flinched "Because my mom had always said to me that I must have an idea for the will."

Sharon nodded "As our father.. Vice has always followed his advices." she said "That's why he and Leila got married and had children. They didn't think about the war."

"Right! But for Throttle and Carbine isn't so easy. Carbine is a general.. she can't take a lot of time.."

Sharon interrupted him "And how did you find the time?"

"But.. but she wasn't a high rank! And we fought side to side for years!" the grey mouse answered.

Sharon sighed "I imagine the pain when you lost her."

Modo sighed too "Oh yes.. but I didn't allow to the pain to make my life a nightmare. Fight for the lives, not for the dead. We can't live in the past. We must go on! So I fight for my family.. my friends..." he eyed Vincent that smiled embarrassed.

"And what about the freedom that Vice gave you?" Vincent took part.

Sharon fixed a wet lock of hair back her ear "I can choose who I want but Vice will undergoes him to an aptitude test."

"And..." the white mouse was interrupted by the air bubbles in the water, Throttle was arriving and his head finally surfaced.

"We can do it. There's a submarine opened gate, after that there's another tunnel. I dunno where it leads but on the surface there is a long platform that runs along the walls." the tawny mouse explained. "Oh.. and the platforms are illuminated. But I don't know why the water is salty."

"Probably it is the feeding water supply of the aquariums." the lady martian said giving the flashlights to the other mice "So... let's go!"

The other three nodded and they were again in the water. It was unusual acting without their bikes. Throttle led them on the way. They passed over the submarine gate and swam along the tunnel and finally they arrived at the platform.

"I hope to go out as soon! I'm tired of all this water!" the white mouse exclaimed sitting on the platform, the feet in the water.

"Where's Sharon?" Modo asked "Throttle did you see her?"

Throttle shook his head and a bad feeling hit his stomach when a big triangle fin touched the surface. The mice exchanged a worried look and came back in the water.

Sharon was trapped in the water because of her long plait. Her hair had been piled to the little teeth of the gate when she were swimming over it. But more the mouse tried to comb out, more the hair tangled up. The air was missing, her senses became blurred. The panic attacked her and before she lost consciousness, she took her knife from the half boot and cut the hair for escape. The only thing that she could see before fainting was a long shadow that was swimming in circle around her.

The Biker Mice acted without hesitation. Modo and Vinnie fought against the big shark while Throttle brought with him Sharon. Then he ordered to came back on the surface. The shark didn't try to follow them.

"Do you think she's alive?" Vinnie asked worried.

The tan mouse came close to her muzzle "She doesn't breath..." he murmured "She doesn't..."

"We must do something!" Vinnie exclaimed in the panic "Vice will kill me!"

Throttle snorted "Don't think about Vice! There's only a thing that we can do.."

Vinnie looked at him puzzled "Hei.. I don't know how to do …"

"Hei... I'm not asking... I'll arrange it! Big fella take a look on Vincent, please." Throttle said tiding up the glasses on his nose "I hope it will work..." he breathed deeper and started to work. He breathed in her mouth and then pulled on her chest, between those acts he called the lady mouse hoping she could hear him and wake up.

"Come on, Miss! Don't leave us!" Modo said worried. He didn't want see another tragedy and he didn't want to lose Sharon.

"Come on Sweeheart!" Vinnie exclaimed who calmed down.

Some time passed and finally Sharon opened her eyes and rolled on the side couching and vomiting the water that she had in her lungs and restarted to breath normally.

The three bros smiled happy, Vincent hit Throttle's shoulder with an hand and hugged Sharon "You're great bro!" he exclaimed "Oh Man! You made us worried!"

"Vin leave her!" Modo exclaimed "Let her breath!" he took away his friend.

"Oh sorry! But I'm so happy!" the white mouse answered.

But the grey mouse was puzzled, his friend is full of energy and nothing could stop him! "Are you ok, ma'am?" he asked gently.

The lady mouse tried to remember and she recognized what she did before to faint. She touched her hair with the fingers and followed its length to the point where the knife did his work. It was done... she sighed deeply because of the sense of guilt and an old broken oath. Sheharon bit her lip "Sorry..." she murmured and started to sob.

This time was Modo who hugged her gently "It doesn't matter. You're alive and the hair will grow again. So don't worry." he said trembling, the fear was big.

Sharon's eyes filled with tears, she curled up in her friend's arms and tried to keep calm. Yes, they would grow again.. but in how time? She spent a lot of years to take care of them and only Leila had the honor to cut them when they grew over their size. But now she should restart.

"Was it important for you?" Throttle asked softly.

Sharon nodded and wiped her eyes "Sorry.. we're wasting time.. Vice and Ronald are waiting for us." she murmured standing up, there wasn't the time to cry "Were are we?"

The tawny mouse lifted his forefinger "Then..." muttered "I think we're in an aquarium, there's a shark in the water. So it explains the salty water. And if Modo didn't notice your absence.. at this time you..."

The lady trembled thinking about it "Oh guys... thanks..." she muttered touched.

"Hei! We're friends! We must help each other! And Everyone would do it at our place!" Throttle exclaimed with a smile "So... stop to think about it, ok?"

Sharon nodded "But... anyway.. thanks..."

Vinnie surrounded the neck of his friends with both his arms "What would you do without us, Sweetheart?" he asked smiling.

Sharon smiled sweetly and kissed the white mouse on the cheek "Thanks macho mouse." she said.

Vincent smiled and blushed "But.. but.. I was useless! I mean... Err... Throttle saved you!"

"Hei.. you fought with Modo against the shark!" the tan mouse said "Everyone took part!"

"Oh yes but you.. you brought her to the life.. I mean..." the white mouse muttered.

"Vincent, it's ok." Sharon said "So, let's go to Vice and Ronny. Faster we'll go to them and faster we'll return to home."

The situation was cleared and the group moved again to the tower. Sharon was shaken by the cold, she hoped to don't get sick like her niece.

"If this is an aquarium... somewhere should be the stairway for go out... I watched a documentary some time ago." Sharon said.

"You watch a lot of things babe!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Oh yes... it's useful!" she answered.

"We are searching it in fact." Throttle said "So take a look on the walls."

"If we could... I asked to break the walls but we dunno if there are other aquariums. The Plutarkian steel is strong, Limburger could make a lot of aquariums..." the lady mouse said.

"If the Plutarkian steel is so strong, why every time the tower is destroyed?" Vinnie asked.

"I think that we hit always the weaker point. Everything has one." Sharon said "Oh.. a stairway!"

"Good! Stay here, me and Modo go ahead! Big Fella, stay back to me." Throttle said. He climbed the stair and lid the square of the office. So the entrance of the lab was closer than expected! The tan mouse got up and asked to the other to do the same. The office was empty. Why Limburger made the things so easy for them? Oh right, he thought that they were still trapped in the obelisks, while Vice and Ronald were in the lab. So no one of the mice could do something. As the Big Cheese had planned.

"Somewhere it could be ... oh.. found it!" Throttle said pushing a button under the desk. The circular square moved and the mice jumped on it that went down into the floor.

This time Sharon was careful "Let's take before the bikes."

Vinnie whistled and a roar echoed behind a big metallic door. Vice and Ronald smiled "Finally you there!" the older mouse exclaimed.

"We had a little trouble." Throttle said "Come on Modo! Destroy the door!"

"Of course!" the grey mouse exclaimed obeying.

Vincent was happy as a lark "Bikeee!" he exclaimed, the red bike went to his owner. The other bikes did the same except for the Vice's and Ronald's . The two mice didn't call them waiting for their release.  
The four mice recovered their helmets and got on their bike. On them they avoided all the traps and destroyed everything, then they freed the two brothers.

"So, ready to go?" Throttle asked "Good! Let's rock.."

"And run!" exclaimed Ronald smiling.

Sharon was happy, they saved her brothers and were going back to home. But as they arrived at the scoreboard, her hopes were totally destroyed by a bad surprise. During their absence, Limburger and his minions found their hideout and went here, Charley and Leila were alone. The two girls were tied, Jade, Will and Oliver hid under the bed while Ruby was absent from the list. As the two women were finally free, they told about what happened. Sometimes Leila stopped herself and cried, Charley continued from where the martian interrupted.

"They took advantage for our absence!" Throttle said shocked "Astute.."

"But.. why Ruby?" Ronald exclaimed clenching his fists in fury.

Vice was quiet as in a deep apathy, he watched the space and breathed slowly. He was trying to control is range or he would do something of terrible. Then he shook the hands each other and breathed deeply "Better for them that they don't meet me somewhere..." he said "They don't know what could happen..."

Sharon went close to him carefully and hugged him "We'll find her... "

Charley was shocked and couldn't say a word, it was absurd and without a logic. A little mouse of a few months couldn't be useful in war.

For dinner they didn't eat and the three little mice stood together for all the time and exchanged a look more times. At the end Vice went to them and proposed to eat something. Oliver and Jade refused but Will, after a little fight, accepted. His older brothers were enough intelligent to understand what happened, while he wasn't. He was hungry, so accepted to eat.

"Vice, I look after them." Sharon said "Leila needs you more than them. Believe me."

The brother sighed "Ok... so u and Big Guy will take care of them..."

Vinnie laughed "Big Guy!"

Modo shrugged "Everyone gave me a surname now..." he exclaimed resigned. He went to the little mice and carried them with him "What we can do with them?" he asked.

Sharoun thought "I bought a tales book and.."

"Ok.. let's try." he said and Jade sneezed "Oh.. aha.. look at her!"

"With this the small lady remembered to me to make a warm wash." Sharon said "If you don't mind... the book is in my room, take him BUT.. don't touch anything that isn't the book.. clear?" she recommended "I'll be right back. Or the sick mice will be two and not one. Charlene, please, cook something for them, something of warm if possible."

The girl obeyed while Modo took the little mice in Sharon's room that was bigger than some months ago and took the book on the desk.

Jade sat at the place of her aunt and stood with the back on the pillow. Oliver sat at the side of the grey mouse, curious to know how were the human's tales. Meanwhile Charley gave them the dinner and they ate with hunger and Modo read to them "_Alice in Wonderland_". Sometimes Oliver interrupted the reading and commented, on the other hand Jade got mad with her brother for the interruption.

"She needs a good GPS." Sharon said "So she wouldn't lost in Wonderland! Don't you think Oliver?"

Her nephew nodded.

"Did you eat?" she asked.

Jade was already sleeping but Oliver didn't want go to bed "I ate but I don't want go to bed! I'm not tired!" he exclaimed "I wanna listen the continue!"

Sharon eyed the friend who nodded "For me is ok. At the end he'll fall asleep." he said.

The little mouse got mad and went on the grey mouse's shoulders "I won't! I'm big!"

"It's ok! Let's see how time you'll hold on!" Modo challenged smiling and restarted to read. Charley laughed amused and went to bed too, she was very tired.

Oliver calmed down soon and, how expected, he fell asleep. The grey mouse smiled "He's a big earthquake! My nephew was quieter than him!"

Sharon moved softly the little mouse close to his sister and covered him with the blanket "I dunno how you can make him quiet."

Finally Modo closed the book "Give to him reason when you can." he answered "He was tired but he wouldn't admit it. If you read something to them, children fall asleep faster."

"You must teach something to me." she said "I can't control him very well..."

"Oh.. you're good. But you must give to him something new to do. He's smart and wants always new things to do. The book was a good idea. The only thing that doesn't make him bored is.."

"Plutarkian's hunting..." she continued smiling "I know..." she was still worried about Ruby. Why did they abduct her? For what she would be useful? Would they sell them to someone? Would they ask for a blackmail?

I stopped here the chapter or it would be very long XD As always, tell me about the mistakes, I'm trying to use a better spelling for a better reading lol review if you have anything to say.  
For see what aspect have the OC mice, you can go on my Deviantart going on my profile on this site =P Thanx for following us u.u  
Anhhhh.. I have the Epica's songs in my mind ouch XD They gave me a lot of inspiration O.o thanx Simone Simons XD


	10. Departure

Chapter 10! Yeeeeee I suck with romantic scenes so.. don't be mad with me XD And.. this isn't a good idea translating with the funny songs of Katekyo Hitman Reborn °-° Above all the Katekyo ondo xD

Chap 10- Departure

The little mice were sleeping quietly. But Sharon was the opposite. She didn't stop to think about her niece and what could happen to her, she was worried also about Vice and Leila, poor lady mouse, her earth was totally broken.

"What do you think they have in their mind?" Modo asked.

"I have no idea. But something tells to me that they're not acting alone. This plan is so... complex. I think that this is made by someone more intelligent than Limburger..." she answered.

The grey mouse laughed involuntary. Effectively the Big Cheese wasn't so smart. This plan couldn't be his own work. Someone was helping him "Then... tell me.. why were you despairing about your hair?" he asked.

Sharon sighed "It's an old story. I'm astonished about Vice. He didn't notice the cut... oh.. I got it..." she was a stupid, a selfish. Vice was worried about his daughter. Her hair wasn't more important "I can imagine that Vice has told you about our family."

"Yeah, but I don't understand how it can regard your hair." he said.

"Then.. I never cut them, only Leila can do that. She has my permission... and... did Vice tell you about our father and who he was right?" Sharon asked.

"Yes. But what..."

"My father met my mom when he was child. They grew old together. At her ages, I looked like my mom and my dad never stopped to say that." the black mouse explained "I loved my mother so much! And you can imagine a little mouse that wanted to look like her.. as her beloved mother." she sighed and smiled sadly "Oh yes, my fur is black and not brown, my hair is white and not brown... but... my appearance is really similar than her.. Vice remembers me it every time he can."

"Yes but... probably your mother didn't have your eyes." Modo pointed out.

The lady martian gave a shrug "Details! And by the way, I have a bad temper. I'm the opposite of her!"

Modo snorted amused "Every man to his own! Being all the same would be so boring!"

Sharon stared at him "You're right... probably. I can't hold on another Vice... I'm speaking about Ronny..." she smiled.

"And what about these pests? Oliver is so cheerful and Jade is quiet... a good mix I can say!" Modo said "Oh.. and you haven't a bad temper.. let me say it. You're only dutiful and, as Vinnie, you can't stay still. Don't take the life so seriously... smile more and get funny!"

Sharon looked at him puzzled "Are you saying that I must enjoy myself in the fights and drink root beer?"

Modo eyed her shocked "Oh.. nope, miss!" he laughed "The seriousness when is needed. But then... smiling to your nephew and niece would be nice for them. Above all when the situation isn't good. Being sad isn't the right behavior, they're young. Oliver is so cheerful because Vice tried to do what he could. The child doesn't feel the danger of the war. And who is telling to you is someone that took care of two children between a fight and another."

Sharon listened to him "And they were quiet? They weren't afraid?"

The grey mouse thought "Of course! But I promised to protect them with.. err... with all my forces." he looked at his arm and sighed "Do you know? Now the lady mice are little scared for this. I'll have some troubles to find my soul mate." he smiled.

Sharon held hardly a laugh "Oh Mother Mars.. don't be silly! This is the proof that you had fought more than the others.. and you won! In my clan the ladies would make the line for you!"

The grey mouse smiled and blushed "Yes but not where I am. Also in the war they think about the perfect mouse and.. oh.. The Charming mouse on a white bike!"

"The perfection wears out easily, believe me. It's all ok, no argues or discussions, no comparisons, no growth. And this is valid of every relationship." Sharon said "Don't have regrets on what you are or how you are. In you I see a mouse with a good heart, a good friend and a... yes.. a good partner." she smiled embarrassed "Don't misunderstand with this phrase ok?" she exclaimed on the defensive, was she wrong or it was hot there?

The grey mouse giggled " Don't worry! Where's Ronald?"

Sharon snorted "He can be at bed.. or he's with Vincent ... choose one."

Modo thought "I think he's with Vinnie."

The black mouse exulted "Yep. I saw him playing at arm wrestle with Vinnie and Throttle. Better for him... I don't want see him depressed." she stretched "And by the way.. speaking about Vincent.. I can understand why he calls me _sweetheart_, but you? I mean... it seems that you had a strong education."

The male martian smiled "I wanna see you with a mother who threatens to pull your ears if you aren't gentle with the boys!"

"Pulling the ears?" Sharon exclaimed looking at him badly "At this way?" she said pulling his ears with both the hands.

"No miss! No!.. oh Man!" the grey mouse exclaimed trying to protect his ears under attack "Don't touch my ears!"

The lady mouse laughed trying to hang on to her friend's neck "Oh! You have Ronald's ears!"

"Nope! Ronald has the his ears.. I have the mine!" at the end he took her using his tail and breathed deepely "Safe! They're both safe!" he exclaimed touching his ears.

"Do you know that you're ill-treating a lady?" Sharon asked, her arms grossed on the chest.

Modo felt guilty "But.. but you started first miss!" he said.

The white haired mouse smiled badly and tried again to pull the ears of the grey mouse. This time Modo was cleverer, he moved her away from him "Hei! Come on! Ears! Only one time! Please!" she prayed with the puppy eyes.

"Oh no.. the puppy eyes no!" he said.

The lady mouse continued her play but at the end she surrendered "Ok.. this time you won! But at the end I'll pull those ears! I promised!" how the others could have fear about him? He wasn't a danger for the other mice.

"Uh.. I feel a better mouse after this." Modo said letting go of the lady mouse and looked at her "Did you see? Having fun is healthy! And probably your nephew an niece will appreciate more this kind of behavior and..."

"And?" she asked looking him back.

Modo had finished his topics, he muttered something and swallowed "Sharon I..." he tried to say. He looked at her hair touching it with the fingers of the left arm. They were as he had imagined, smooth as silk. Probably it wasn't the right moment to do it, but it would be the only chance to be alone. The mouse moved the hand under her chin and lifted up it looking at her eyes, they weren't covered by their usual veil of shadow. Sharon didn't know what do. Her body was completely paralyzed and her heart was running so fast!

The strange situation was interrupted by a whimpering of Oliver who was probably dreaming to fight his usual enemies. Sharon took advantage on it and tried to go away "Ok then.. I.. I go to eat something." she muttered. She needed to go.. nope.. to run away from there, now. "Take a look on Jade and go to sleep. Ok? See you tomorrow!" she said going away faster as she could.

"Ok miss..." the grey mouse sighed letting himself falling on the bed "Goodnight.."

As she was enough away, Sharon stopped to walk and breathed deeply. What was happening? She rested her back on the wall and tried to calm herself. Her face was warm, her ears and her nose were red, she needed a bucketful of ice! She wondered why her body had refused to move, would it listen what the grey mouse had to say or.. do?

At the end she decided to eat something for real. The girl was hungry, she didn't eat since she was back from the Limburger's tower.

When Sharon arrived at the downstair, Throttle was still awake, he was sitting on his bike, the arms rested on the handlebars, thoughtful. The tan mouse noticed her only after some seconds "Still awake?" he asked.

Sharon nodded "And you?" she looked around "Vincent and Ronald?"

"Ronald went to sleep after defeated snowball. Vincent didn't want to sleep but I forced him to do it." he answered sighing "And I can't sleep." He put off his glasses and massaged his temples "I can't understand what happened... " she said and chuckled when a strange noise reached at his ears "Hunger?" he asked.

The black mouse took an hand on her stomach and nodded "I didn't eat." she excused and went to the kitchen "Do you mind if..."

"Don't worry. Me and the guys have eaten something when you were washing." the tan mouse said with a smile.

So the lady martian took some fresh milk and biscuits. She poured the milk into the milk kettle and lighted the flame under it.

"Listen, I was thinking... could they're back on Mars?" Throttle asked.

"Who?"

"Fish eye and his peoples..." he answered "Why leaving the tower without a guard?" he was thoughtful again "Attacking your brothers... trapping us... coming here after he had discovered our hideout.. and taking away the little Ruby..."

Sharon looked at her dinner and sighed "As I said to your friend Modo, I think that there's someone who is helping them. This plan is very smart... ok.. they didn't think we could destroy the floor of the obelisks.. but if we don't consider this fault.. the plan can be considered perfect." she said "But I don't understand why they took my niece. She is little .. he can't be useful. If they want blackmail our clan, then, they're in bad troubles. When a thing concerns all the family... nothing can stop them. As you remember about Vice..."

"Yeah, I remember..." Throttle said "And probably Vice will be the first who will vent his anger on them as he have them in his hands."

"Of course! But he will be worst! No codes or prisons will save them... they must prey the Big Mother for not be discovered." Sharon said.

"So.. we must come back to Mars..." he agreed.

Sharon sighed, she poured the milk in a cup and opened the biscuit's pack "I would say to wait some days. What do you do if Limburger comes back on the Earth and you're on Mars?" she asked.

The tan mouse tided his glasses on the nose "You have your ship, we can contact someone of the Command of the Freedom Fighter as... I dunno.. Stoker?"

"Actually there isn't good blood between Vice and Stoker... " the girl said drinking her milk "In the truth.. they never got on. Uff... but it's true that they have always take apart their personal issues during these situations..." she was uncertain and ate a biscuit.

"I could tell with Stoker." Throttle said "He's an old friend and he would be happy to help us. Isn't your clan working with the Freedom Fighters?"

Sharon nodded "Yes. Did you see the double F on the helmets? We're totally devoted to the cause." she answered "But..."

"You risked the extinction and went away from the war temporary. Right?" the tawny mouse said looking at her with attention "Vice told us."

"Right. Now the clan had recovered. Oh yes, we aren't 300 as one time... but we're good!" she sighed "Tell with Vice about it. Probably he thought your same thing. Our mission was..." she interrupted "Nope.. it doesn't matter..."

Throttle pricked up his ears, the lady mouse was going to blurting everything out! "Listen to me... we know each other now. Ok.. 3 months aren't enough but we fought side to side against Limburger and the trust is important. I don't want know the details but ... if it can help..."

Shaton put the empty cup on the table and sat on Vinnie's bike in front to the brown mouse "Then... at this point I can tell you everything." she sighed.

Throttle payed attention to her "I listen to you."

The female martian sighed again "The general plan consisted in being a bait for Limburger. We must prevent him to get closer to our family, I mean.. to the clan. I'm afraid that the mission is failed now. So we must come back to Mars as planned."

Throttle was astonished, he muttered without saying anything of meaningful because the mission didn't had a sense. But the expressions of his friend told him that there was another thing under.

"In the truth it isn't Limburger who worries us. But his henchman, the crazy Karbunkle. He is an evil genius." she explained "In the past something of bad happened.. but I don't know why they took Ruby away."

"So the real mission is taking a look on the mad scientist." Throttle said trying to understand.

Sharon sighed "In short, yes. The Plutarkians have only him as a bionic scientist. If Limburger wouldn't stop him, he could destroy all of us at once if he would find... oh no..." her look was lighted by the terror "I.. I got it... I..." she murmured.

On the contrary Throttle didn't understand. He looked at her in silence and waited for her. But the lady mouse gave him the good night and went away.

* * *

The next morning the scoreboard was a swarming of voices. Ronald, Sharon and Vice were discussing.

"Good Morning mice!" Charley greeted cheerfully, she hoped that a night f rest could make them better, but it wasn't so. Everyone had a tired face, Sharon and Vice more than the other followed by a sleepy Modo. Ronald and Vinnie probably fell asleep but they wouldn't sleep well. Throttle hid his eyes behind his glasses so it wasn't possible to see how he was tired. At the list was absent Leila while the little mice were doing breakfast. Oliver was cheerful as always and was pulling Vicent's ears.

The martians greeted the human with tired whimpering, then the three brothers restart to discuss.

"Are you sure?" Vice asked for the tenth time.

Sharon nodded determined "Yes... there wouldn't other reasons..."

Ronald looked at them horrified, not because of the two but of what the sister was saying.

The older brother rested his elbows on the table, the forehead on the hands "If it's so.. we're in troubles, big troubles. But what about Ruby?"

"This is the only unknown quantity that I couldn't solve." she answered "I'm sorry..."

"About what is it telling here?" Vinnie took part.

"About a not nice thing." Vice answered. The mouse stood up and walked around "We must contact the grandfather... he has still the keys."

Sharon snorted "Always the grandfather... grandfather here and there..."

Her brother looked at her mad "He is the provisional leader of the clan... and you know, being things of the family he has the work to save them since our father is dead."

Ronald smiled "Then it's ok! We come back home for a while, we take a look if the things are all ok, we save Ruby and.. we'll live for ever happy and glad!"

His sister smiled "It's a pity that this is the reality... not a fairy tale, Ronny!" she exclaimed pulling his ear.

Vice looked at her puzzled, seeing her so extrovert was strange. Did something happened ? "Err... guys..." he tried to say while the twins were arguing as two children "GUYS!"

"What?" they said together.

"Now that I have your attention... what do you think if I go to the ship and contact home?" Vice proposed.

The two looked each other and nodded and restarted to argue. Oliver smiled and took part of the little fight pulling the ears of both. Vice sighed puzzled "Poor me..."

Throttle stood up his place "If you don't mind, I'll come with you." he said "I would like to contact the Command of the Freedom Fighters."

The dark mouse didn't delay "No problem. Ronald start to prepare our bikes."

The brother exulted "So we're going to come back home?"

"Yes." his brother answered.

Charley was confused, she already lived a similar situation "You'll be back right?" she asked.

"Of course, Charley- ma'am." Modo answered smiling "We must solve this business. As I understood, coming back to Mars is the only change we got."

"Instead I won't come with you." Sharon said suddenly. Her brothers turned towards her astonished.

"What?" Vinnie asked "Why?"

The white haired mouse wrinkled her nose "I'll stay with them. Leila doesn't know fight and Charlene is alone, she can't do a lot." she explained.

"We'll bring them with us..." Ronald said.

"Is too risky. Better staying where there's more calm." Sharon said. In the truth she needed some calm and her mind was still working on what happened in the previous afternoon. She didn't tell to the grey mouse and she felt guilty about it, but she didn't have the courage to look at him in the face. So staying on the Earth was the better thing for her.

Vice didn't seem in disappoint "For me is ok. If we'll have news about Ruby we make you know. Ok then, me and Throttle are going... we'll be right back! See you later!"

Modo and Vinnie put their hand on their business, their bikes. Charley looked at them worried, a life without them would be boring and empty. Since they had arrived on the Earth she lived a lot of adventures with them. She went closer to them "Guys, pay attention.."

"Hei Sweetheart! We didn't left yet!" the white mouse exclaimed "And how Modo has said, we'll be back! Hoping that Carbine will let us bring Throttle with us! Ahaha!"

"You're the heroes of this planet now." Sharon said "The fight is common but the field is different. Oh.. and I'll try to build something.. as a teleport... I dunno..."

"You must go to the lab of that mad scientist... he has a lot of things there!" Vinnie said.

"Yes.. but I saw no teleport here.. I think that he brought it with him... be back unbroken, ok?" she recommended "I go to Leila. She needs to eat something. See you later."

"See you Honey!" Vincent said.

"So are you leaving soon?" Charley asked.

Modo nodded "Probably. If we must save the small lady, sooner we'll leave and sooner we'll be back." Yes.. sooner they would be back to the Earth and sooner he could finish _his_ business. He put a fast look where Sharon disappeared and restarted to work at his bike.

Charley noticed the strange mood of his big friend but thinking to misunderstand she only smiled.

Vice and Throttle came back after about two hours with big news. This time Leila was with them, she didn't feel so good.

The two mice challenged on who would be the first to speak, in the end Sharon hit both on the back of their heads "This is a family business, so.. Vice will speak first!"

Throttle massaged is head "Ouch.. yes sir.."

Vice breathed deeper "Our grandfather said that Limburger is on Mars, Throttle wasn't wrong. All the more reason we'll leave you here." he said "The good news is that the key is safe. The bad is that a biker is helping Limburger and giving some troubles to our clan. We must discover who he is."

"A biker?" Sharon exclaimed. Her brother nodded.

"Anyway they asked to come back temporary. They want you too Sharon, but I don't force you and.. wait.. but your hair?" he looked at her under shock.

His sister sighed puzzled "At good hour Sleeping beauty!" she said ironic "I risked to drown so I cut them for free myself."

Vice fixed his glassed on the nose "But you'll let them grow up, right?"

Sharon nodded "I will."

* * *

So in that same day the martians were ready to leave. Vice landed with the ship in the Quigley Field stadium . Charley greeted her three friends, she would like to come with them but it was useless tell them, she hugged one by one and kissed them on the cheek "Be back soon and... ride free!"

"Ok mommy.. err.. Sweetheart!" Vinnie said chuckling..

"And stay calm ok?" she recommended.

"I will!"

Vice came closer to them "He must. We'll land in front the city where our clan lives. Better for him staying calm, the clan leader will come to look over you. I left to him all the decisions and only after that you'll know the rest of the details."

"Looking over us?" Throttle exclaimed surprised.

"As far as I know, Sharon told you about how works the thing of the _berser_.." Vice said.

"Oh... so he is going to estimate it?" the tan mouse asked.

"Yes but it's only a formality. According to your energy he'll estimate our party harmony. But we know yet how is it." Vice said "Involving you in a family business would make you honored, only a few mice could do that. And.. this thing involves everyone so.. probably we'll need some help from the Freedom Fighters. Ok.. let's go!"

It was the moment of the greetings. Leila kissed and hugged her husband a lot of times and his sons and daughter assaulted him "Beat a lot of stinking fish!" Oliver said.

"Of course! " his father answered smiling.

Sharon was near to crush Ronald in a big hug "Greet Daisy for me." she recommended " And be back unbroken, got it?"

"Yes yes.. I know..." her twin said singing "And as soon she will be your new sister-in law!"

His sister rolled her eyes "Don't promise what you can't!" she was exasperated.

Ronald got on his bike and greeted.

"Don't you greet me Honey?" Vincent asked pretending to be offended.

Sharon smiled "I'll miss your craziness." she said hugging him.

Charley seemed astonished "Oh! Finally snowball is going away!" she exclaimed ironic " The home will be empty! We'll have all the space for us!"

"You aren't nice! And I'd like to have a moving goodbye!" the white mouse exclaimed sulking.

Charley laughed but she had to ask to him sorry while Sharon went to the other two mice.

"Give these to Vincent, but not all together. I won't be there for make others!" she said giving to Throttle the flares.

"Thanks!" the tan mice said smiling and went to Charley and Vinnie to stop their quarrel. Did Vincent know that Charley was joking?

The more difficult goodbye was with Modo. The grey mouse muttered and smiled embarrassed "I hope this situation will solve in the better way." he said "And then..."

"Hei Big fella! Come on!" Throttle called.

"Ok!" the grey mouse answered and then he payed attention to Sharon "Then... about yesterday.."

"We'll tell about it when you're back." she said "This isn't the right time. Come on.. go!" she answered determined.

Modo sighed relieved "I thought you were angry with me."

The lady martian smiled astonished "Don't be silly! And now.. go!"

It needed some time to make him move but at the end he went on the ship with his Lil'Hoss. The three women were greeting shaking the arms and yelling recommendations.

"Come on... tell me... what were you and Gulliver saying?" Charley exclaimed looking at Sharon slyly "He didn't want go away!"

"Oh yes... and Vice looked madly at him with an expression!" Leila laughed.

Sharon looked at the two impassive "Nothing. Yesterday he made a little mistake and he apologized. Being not sure he apologized more times." she lied.

"Annhhh how disappointing!" her sister-in law exclaimed "And I hoped something of more!"

"Then.. go inside... this hair is horrible. Can you give and hand with it Leila?" the black mouse said.

"Sure!" the white mouse answered.

"I'm going to work.. you know.. I have the garage and..." Charley said.

"We know.. don't worry Charlene. Good work!"

****  
Chapter finished woooo xD So.. I can restart to write the Italian *_* yeee I can go ahead! XD


	11. The arrival

Uhuhu there... the 11th chapter XD

Chap 11- The arrival

So they left, they were going to go back home. Who knows what they would find there! Throttle was quiet, Stoker were good he told with him. But he didn't tell about Carbine. How was her? "U said that we'll arrive directly in the city where there's your clan, right? What's the name of the city?" asked the tawny mouse.  
"Sierra." answered Vice pushing a bottom of the mechanism of pilotage "Device of invisibility. Activated. Automatic driver. Activated. Maximum speed. Activated. Computer calculate the time needed."  
The board's computer spoken with its metallic voice "_Total time calculated: 6hours, 3 mins and s5 seconds. Time left: 5 hours and 30 seconds."  
_Vice broke the communication with the computer and stretched "So i can take a rest." he said "I spent a bad night!"  
"U tell me!" exclaimed Ronald "Does the computer advert us when we're close to Mars?"  
"Yes. But is better be awake in advantage. The Plutarkians run around the atmosphere of the planet, u know." answered the brother.  
"I wonder what Sharon will do without us!"  
"Probably she'll dish the dirt on us!" said Vice chuckling "Women love doing it!"  
"Charley ma'am will never do it!" exclaimed mad Modo.  
"Oh! Telling about gossips! U wouldn't go away from there eh?" said Vinnie sly.  
The big friend turned the head on the other side sulking "My buisness." he crossed his arms on the chest.  
"Hei! Don't..." tried to say Throttle interrupter by a laugh of the white mouse "Oh gods..." exclaimed the tan mouse sighing "Don't u want dish the dirt as a women Vincent?" provoked him.  
"I'm not a woman!" answered Vinnie "All against Throttle who's accusing me unjustly!"  
The fight was the best thing that they could do for spent the time and staying still wasn't usual for those mice.  
When they were close to the planet, the calm came back in the ship. Vice put off the automatic driver and the speed "We are almost arrived." said him "Sit down.. the radar detected a sandstorm. There will be some bumps!"  
The entry wasn't noticed by the enemy radars but the landing wasn't easy. Vice putt off the device of invisibility when they were near Sierra. He did the best fighting against the wild wind and the sand that covered the visual. The landing was sudden and the storm forced them to wait in the ship. Only at its end Vice opened the door and was the first who came out riding his bike. With his surprise there were some mice who were waiting for them. A lot of them had white hair and dark furr.  
Ronald smiled "Another family trait are the dark furr and the white hair... o.. not all!"  
"Welcome back!" exclaimed a male voice and an old mouse with black colorless furr came to them walking with his stick, the circular glasses on his nose. So one time he was a great warrior of the clan? The three mice looked at him curious but the wild wind didn't let them look better.  
"Grandfather." said Vice "Is a pleasure to see u again." he greeted shaking the hand to the old mouse. Ronald did the same but to the three mice was ordered to stay still "Grandfather, they're the mice on which i told u this morning."  
The old mouse looked at them trought the glasses and nodded with the head "Good. Better if we go at home, another storm is arriving, worst days are these! We'll do the introduction there." said him  
"Ok grandfather." said Vice. He ordered to the others to follow them and bring with them the bikes. Throttle felt a little awkward, the same was for his freinds. A lot of eyes were on them, little mice peeped around the fabric of their moms's clothes, the leaders family were whispering each other and looked at them the younger mice or eyed them suspicious or with a smile and greeted with a sign of the head.  
The mice arrived at a big house that the humans could call "mansion" . The bikes were parked in the garage for protect them from the storm. As the door was opened a male voice greeted them "Guys! How time!"  
"Wha.. Stoke?" exclaimed Throttle astonished.  
"Throttle!" exclaimed a female voice "I'm happy to see u!" a grey lady mouse with black hair ran to the tan mouse hugging him heatly.  
"C- Carbine!" Throttle didn't stop to smile and hugged back her, the surprise was too much!  
"Hei Punk! Big Fella!" greeted Stoker shaking the head of both mice "Sorry if i don't beat u but the old mouse doesn't allow me to do it!"  
"We're all tired, better so!" exclaimed Modo smiling "How's doing to u?"  
The old friend nodded "The usual old things, the only exception being the biker who is giving us a lot of troubles."  
"Oh yes, right!" said old mouse clapping "Now we can tell quietly. Come on, sit down."  
When it was all ready the mouse looked with attention the three mice. His eyes were scarlet as Vice but their calm hid the same Sharon's vitality "I'm sorry if i took informations about u from Stoker and the general Carbine, but i wanted to be sure that u were a known mice."  
"Well... Grandfather... but.." tried to say Vice but the old mouse interrupted him with the movement of the hand.  
"As my grandson whould andantage, i'm the temporaly leader od the clan and my name is Cloud." he said "Now kindly, i would like to know your names." the three mice obeyed and the old mouse looked at them one by one, some times his nose wrinkled as the Oliver's one when he was sleeping "And why my grandaughter is on the Earth?" asked him.  
Vice was in trouble, he was so different from the usual mouse that he was "He preferred to stay with my Wife and the children." answered him.  
Cloud snorted irritated "As usual... When does she find a mouse who is able to controll her?" esclaimed with a voice that it didn't seem of a lovely grandfather, but of someone who was tired of frolics.  
Vice sighed "I don't think is the right moment to tell about it..."  
"U're right grandson." agreed Cloud changing tone "Well... we'll approach an argument at the time." he posed the look on the three mice and pointed them everytime he spoke "Throttle, Modo and Vincent van Wham. All three good soldiers as far as i know. My son would accept u as honorary warriors." he said "U've a good temperament and the thing astonishes me. U can do great things together."  
The Biker Mice felt better, Throttle smiled "Excuse me... we would like to know more on what is happening and.."  
The ancient mouse interrupted him with a movement of the head "I'm arriving to it, young mouse." he said smiling " and put the glasses on the table "Then.. the situation..." he posed a look on the grandsons "U two must go to the old house and take a look if there's all ok." now he seemes so old and tired, he took a pair of keys from his pocket and gave them to Vice "Don't lose them, i haven't a double!"  
"Don't worry, Granfather." said Vice tightening them in his hand.  
"About the Sand Raiders, it's all under control. Those bad dogs weren't attacking us for a while but the rats attacked us often and with them there were the Plutarkians and this smart biker." explained the mouse "He didn't kill anybody yet, i dunno but he doesn't want do it... he attacks only the bikes and if the biker is able to fight he shoot him in a way to stop him."  
"We can try to capture him!" said Throttle without esitation.  
The old mouse smiled heartly "We tried it but he's intelligent. Everytime he escaped without problems. And we sent the best of us!"  
"What about Limburger?" asked Vice.  
"Oh the fat Plutarkian? Some spies saw him landing with his ship in the camp but he didn't come on the battlefield. Since he arrived on Mars the biker made his apparition."  
"If he came with Limburger, after a due consideration we must capture him." said Throttle.  
Vice looked worried the tan mouse, what is going in his mind? He couldn't interrupt the clan leader.  
On the other and Cloud smiled satisfied "Then amen. We made u coming here for a reason, why don't try? What do u think grandson? Will u go to the camp?"  
Vice sighed "Is ok for me. U know, i haven't problems, above all that Leila and my children aren't here." and then they could have the chance to search for Ruby.  
"Ok, is decided! The nominative is given to the General Carbine." said Cloud "And.."  
"Why her name?" asked Stoker disappointed.  
The old mouse sighed patiently "Because we always did it so, Stoke. And now make me the pleasure to sit down..."  
Stoked calmed down fast obeying "S.. sorry..."  
"We'll need u, Stoker, for another reason, if the object is still in safe as it should be." explained Cloud "Then... what we have decided. The general Carbine has the work to catch the biker alive and take him to us. We need information, We'll make him singing. But if isn't possible, u'll interrogate him. Got it general?"  
Carbine nodded "Yes sir."  
"Then Stoker will work to a thing when it will brought here. In the case the situation could become badly... recover the project as u can. Got it?" Cloud looked at his nephiews who nodded "Now u can take a rest. My grandaughter will prepare your rooms at the camp. I'm coing to call her. Vice, Ronald, show them the city and while u're doing it u'll go to your house and recover the project, ok?" said it the ancient mouse took leave of them.  
As Cloud was gone, Vinnie stretched "Man! What a tension!" exclaimed "But i don't see the hour to start!"  
"Calm down Vincent! It will be a difficult mission." said Throttle "If the biker is so smart, we must organize a plan."  
"Then, before we'll see how he fights." said Modo "let's fight against him some times."  
"U may have a point, but we must pay attention." said the tan mouse "He whould kill us."  
"Hey.. the storm went down! Let's go!" exclaimed Ronald.  
The agreement was total and finally the mice were outside. The sleep seemed disappeared, the view of the home woke them up. Ronald was looking around anxious.  
Instead Vice smiled "Don't worry! Now u'll discover she betrayed u with another mouse! I'm joking.. go to find her, i'll do the rest."  
The younger brother nodded and smiled, he took his moto from the garage and got on it "We'll see later!"  
"As usual..." murmured Vice looking towards the sky.  
"Where's he going?" asked Throttle.  
"To his love _bu chi chi buh_!" answered the dark mouse giggling "Give to him the chance. We'll restart to fight as soon."  
Vinnie chuckled "Love bu chi chi buh!" and then laughed.  
"Listen, i'm going to Cid. We must finish a thing, we'll meet again when u'll be back." said Stoker.  
"U're going yet?" Throttle was sadly. The friend nodded.  
"Cid? asked Vinnie "Who's him?"  
"One of the few mice that is studing the bionic and he reached a lot of good sesults." said Vice "He isn't good as Karbunkle but he helped a lot of mice that were used by him as a cavy. If we'll meet him i'll introduce him to u."  
"Then u're still working at this thing." said Carbine.  
Stoked shrugged "That's not easy! And i don't want know what the old mouse is going to have for me! Everytime he called me he had always something hard to do."  
The lady mouse sighed "Ok.. go. I'm going to call the Commander, so they'll don't be worried for my absence."  
Throttle seemed shoked "U're going too?"  
"I'll be right back, don't worry macho-mouse!" she answered kissing him on the lips "See u later!"  
The tan mouse looked at her going away, Vice put an hand on his shoulder "U'll see her again. Unfurtunatelly having a girl as her isn't easy. I mean.. she is cute and smart but she is so busy! Then.. come on!"  
The three got on their bikes, weared their helmetts and followed Vice. After the storm Sierra became full of life. The market restarted and the citizens returned to their buisness. The city was inhabited by the clan's mice, normal citizens and some members of the Freedom Fighter who greeted with a smile the Biker Mice at their passage. So they didn't forget them!  
Finally they arrived at a deserted house. Vice got off his bike and took the keys from his pocket.  
"Since when u don't came here?" exclaimed Vinnie "This house is falling in pieces!"  
"Since the last attack. Which killed our mother. Sierra improved his security system but the danger is always in ambush."  
"Why did u leave an important thing in an old house?" asked the white mouse.  
The dark mouse was going to put the keys in the lock but he stopped "Why is the door opened?"  
"What?" Throttle came closer and watched. Indeed the door was opened and there weren't signs of forcing.  
Vice pushed it and watched inside the building. Everything was at his place as years ago: destroyed fornitures, broken pictures, and everything was covered by a big layer of powder "U know, my father wasn't only a big warrior but also a great sciencist." explained him.  
"There from who Sharon had inherited her intelligence!" exclaimed Throttle.  
"I can say that Sharon is the epitome of all what my father could wish: she is a genius, she knows what do a lot of times, and she can do complex counts in mind to making envy to Cid himself. It's a pity she isn't skilled on the bionic too. So she should be perfect." said Vice walking carefully among the ruins. Looking the floor he noticed something that blocked him. Traces. Someone was there before them.  
"What's up? Problems?" asked Throttle.  
Vice didn't answer but he ran in the room that the humans could call living room "But... impossible..." murmured him. He went closer to the library moved on the side, the traces on the powder led to it and over the door that must be hid by the library. But the door wasn't hidden, it was opened and a pair of keys danghled from the lock. The dark mouse looked at them with attention, the keys were identical to the pair that he had in his pocke but were older than which the mouse had.  
He took and put them in the pocket of the pants and climbed down the stairs expecting yet what he could find.  
"Man!" exclaimed Vincent looking around him.  
The hidden room was big and full of strange devices, it seemed to being in Karbunkle's lab but without the hellish devices that could be used on poor cavyes. A lot of those machines were covered by sheets. Vice rummaged trought the parchments but he didn't find what was searching, he hit the wall with a punch making an hall but something attracted his attention. The mouse knelt and took what it seemed a long white hair. He looked it, of who could it be? "Come back to my granfather..." murmured him "We haven't other tings to do here."  
Although he was sure of his decision, the white haired mouse stopped himself and watched his old house. It wasn't the right moment to swim in the memories, so he left to himself only some minutes. Followed by his three companions he made a trip trought the building. He saw again the room where he and his brothers slept for years, theire toys were still on the floor. He went inside the room, Vinnie was going to follow him but Throttle stopped him with an hand on the shoulder "We come back at the library room, when u want we'll leave. take your time." he said dragging with him snow ball and Modo followed them in silence.  
Vinnie got finally free from his friend and sat on a close armchair raising a big dust "Oh man!" he exclaimed standing up.  
Throttle laughed "Pay attention next time!"  
"Maybe next time the net will break and u'll fall directly on the floor!" joked the grey mouse.  
"Not funny!" said Vincent "Oh! Look there! Photos!" he pointed his eyes on a group of photos on a ledge.  
"Hei hei Vincent! Is bad doing the buisness of the others!" exclaimed the tan mouse.  
Vinnie snorted cheerfully "But if the photos are here that means that they must be watched!" said.  
Throttle was going to answered but his friend wasn't wrong.  
"Hei! Is him Vice?" exclaimed the white mouse "Oh.. nope.. the furr is black!" then he smiled "And her? Sharon?"  
Throttle pulled his ear "Calm down! Maybe they're their parents."  
Modo came closer and watched the photos. All of them prortrayied or the full family or some little mice who were playing together. Indeed the adult mice were the copy of Sharon and Vice but the color made the difference. The male had a black four and white hair, the eyes were scarlet but without the scar that Vice had. The look was smart and deep. His arm was surrounding the shoulders of a lady mouse with red-brown furr, her eyes were green and her hair light brown. Her smile was beautifull and the look was bright.  
For a while the grey mouse watched sadly the photos. He thought about how much of things were destroyed by the war, how much of lifes were killed by it and the wishes that were blew out by a rain of bullets. Modo tought about Oliver, Jade and Will.. so young.. and the little Ruby. They must find her at all costs!  
Who interrupted his thoughts was Vice who called them for leave. He seemed to calm down, with him he had a little mouse doll "I'll repair it. Sharon will be happy to see _her _again." said him with a little smile "Oh.. u saw the photos! It seemes nobody touched them." he took the photo that portayited all the family and put it in his photograph holder in his pocket "Come on, i'll introduce Cid to u! He's working closer to here."  
"Oh nice!" exclaimed Vinnie "But.. he know fighting?" asked.  
Suddenly Vice turned over him and looked Vincent puzzled "Nope. he's good with the bikes, he drives very well but... no... he doesn't fight. That's the weak point of the sciencists!"  
"But your sister knows do it!" exclaimed the white mouse.  
Vice sighed "I tought to her. Then let's go!" he closed the door at his shoulders.  
They took their bike and left for the lab of the mouse called Cid.  
Cis was a thin type with a smart look, messy light browned hair. Since the mouse were captured by Karbunkle and Stoker was brainwashed, Cid involved himself to the study of the bionic and started a kind of silent challenge with the mad sciencist. Stoker was with him and finally they finished their work.  
As Cid met them, his attention was attracted by Modo's arm and looked it interested "Are u one of the mice who escaped from Karbunkle's lab?" asked.  
Modo was going to answer but was interrupted by Stoker "He was who liberated our companion, u would say!"  
The sciencist opened his eyes "Then it's an honour having u here!"  
The grey mouse smiled embarassed "But i didn't do all alone! My friend gave to me an hand!"  
"Oh yes with our awesome gags!" exclaimed Vincent laughing "So useful!"  
"Vice told us u that u helped the mice that were captured by karbunkle." said Throttle.  
Cid smiled "It wasn't easy because i was only at the first studies. But now i can change two bionic eyes in one second!" he bragged.  
"That means that u can help our friend to see without his glasses?" asked Modo astonished.  
"Of course!" answered Cid "And i would give one to u too."  
Throttle seemed embarassed but Modo was interested.  
"U know.. u must think about seriously." said Vinnie who for this time thought about what to say "Then... it would be awesome if u can see with YOUR eyes and not trought the lens. And u Modo, finally u'll can have both eyes.. and.. have back your _charm_! Ouch!"  
Modo punched him back on the head.  
"Don't argue u two!" said Throttle "The idea is nice and we'll think on it, but now we have other things to do."  
"Coming back to my grandfather... and leaving for the camp." said Vice.  
"Right." agreed the tan mouse.

********  
Chapter finished under the songs of the Within Temptation and Therion *-* Oh yes... will Cid help the guys? What do u think about it? I think that it would be a great idea xD And by the way, the next chapter will be still quiet :3 see u soon!


	12. Double Trouble

New chapter :3 The end was written under the music of the Within temptation, above all Utopia and Somewhere... so i took a good inspiration XD I hope u'll like it! This time i hadn't doubts on the title!

Chap 12- Double trouble

So the mice went to speak with Cloud about the presence of another pair of keys. The old mouse looked them puzzled. The iron of which they were composed was corroded by the time but they could be used without problems. The color was matt. Cloud scratched the head "I have no idea on who could make a double. But the thing that makes me dazed is they're equal... they aren't simple doubles..."  
Vice looked the granfather with the opened eye, Ronald raised the eyebows, the mouth opened.  
"**Are** them?" asked Vice.  
The old mouse nodded and gave the keys to the grandson "Look them better."  
The young obeyed and looked them with attention, examinating every detail. He comparized them centimeter by centimeter, the material was the same and also the rod on which they were tied. The mouse didn't understand, an headache was going to attack his head and he stopped to concentrate.  
Cloud smiled "I dunno what's happening.. but someone stolen the project on which my son worked for years and died for it. A pair of keys came from somewhere ... and a biker is giving us some troubles. Now, how decided, u'll go to the camp, u'll search the project and capture the biker."  
Vice remembered a thing "Do u still have the third key?" asked.  
The old mouse nodded "Why?" he looked at him with his scarlet eyes, those features so similar at his son took to him a lot of memories, sweet and bitter.  
The grandson sighed "I didn't see a third key there, that's mean the strongbox isn't touched. So isn't sure that they'll succeed in their plan, whatever may it be."  
The grandfather continued to look him , he made sign to go on and the young mouse obeyed "My dad spent years to find the materials for his project, i don't think the Plutarkian can do it in a lesser time. And the project isn't so easy to build from zero." the mouse restrained to tell him about the white hair that he found. It could make more difficult the situation so the mouse would ask to Cid to help him.  
"U're right on this, grandson. And hope that the stronbox will not be discovered. I think the thief was hurry and forgot the keys." said Cloud "Then are u ready? Carbine and Stoker are yet at the camp and are waiting for u."  
"Is the camp faraway from here?" asked Throttle.  
"Nope, only a few kilometers because the rats settled there and we're fighting them for don't let them go ahead." explained the old mouse.  
"Is Lucy waiting us?" asked Ronald.  
"Yes. I told to her and she prepaired the lodgings. She will lead u in the camp and tell u about the situation. Remember: the project and the biker are the our priority. And now go!" said Cloud.  
The camp was a group of temporarly building able to resist against the sandstorms, a steel wall surrounded it.. Soldiers and nurses were running everywhere busy. Near to the lodgings there were some tents for the bikes. The group finally arrived at the camp and were received by Carbine, Stoker and a lady mouse who would be Lucy.  
"Cousin." said Vice formally.  
The lady mouse seemed shocked, her ears trembled "Oh please Vice! We're cousin! Don't be so formal!" her eyes looked his cousin up and down. Lucy had a grey furr and, as every Gladiator, white hair, her muzzle was little. She was thin but tall and was wearing a beige large shirt as the pants full of pockets.  
The mice introduced themselves and Lucy explained them the situation.  
"Fighting the rats is easy. The problems is this biker that give us a lot of troubles." she led them in the nursery where there were a lot of wounded mice, Gladiators and not. There was who had is harm broken , who the foot, who the leg but no one had a mortal wound "He's a mistery for everyone. We sent the best of ours but they came back with the tails between the legs. Oh.. and he's an expert to disable the traps!"  
"Then traps don't work..." said Throttle who was in silence for all the time.  
Lucy nodded "Our spies recognized the way in which the traps were disabled. But we never saw a similar crotch rocket, never!"  
"Does he use a crotch rocket?" asked Vinnie "I have one too!"  
The lady mouse smiled "Almost all we use this kind of bike. It's fast and the sand doesn't make a lot of damanges on it." explained her "But... his bike is... how explain... _different_."  
"Probably the mad sciencist made to him one." supposed Modo "The biker is an ally so... and if he works really with Limburger.. Karbunkle could make something for him. I mean.. he's mad but also a genius."  
"Do u think he's a mouse?" asked Ronald.  
Lucy shrugged "After what happened with Mace... who can say it."  
Vinnie had a rush of anger. Mace, the spy who abducted Harley. Who knows where she could be now! After endless researchings the rescue staff stopped to search her. In his heart the white mouse hoped that Harley would be good and she could escape in some way. A strong hand on his shoulder tried to console him, Throttle looked at him with apprehensively and smiled reassuring.  
"Mace... abductions... all reminds me Ruby." said Vice.  
"Who is her?" asked Lucy "Hei.. don't ..."  
The dark mouse looked at her puzzled "What are u thinking? Man! Ruby is my daughter, the last!"  
His cousin's eyes shined for the emotion "Oh! Then she's born! Oohhh so nice! I don't see the time to..."  
"U'll see her as we rescue her from the Plutarkians." said Vice seriously.  
Lucy was stunned and muttered "A.. abducted? So young!"  
Carbine glenched the fists "And the Freedom Fighters will give an hand!"

While the guys were bringing themselves out and thinking something to do for the mission, on the Earth another mouse couldn't stay ill. After allowed to Leila to fix her hair, Sharon decided what do.  
"Where are u going?" asked Leila seeing the black mouse preparing herself.  
"At Limburger's Plaza. I have a thing to do." answered her wearing the helmett "I'll be back as i finish."  
"Also if Limburger is absent, pay attention." said the white mouse.  
"Are the children sleeping?" asked Sharon.  
Leila nodded "They're tired for the stress of yesterday, poor."  
"Leila..." said Sharon "Take care of yourself and don't worry. The guys are smart, if they can't take Ruby to u now, they'll do it as possible. We're in their hands." she put the hands on her shoulders and hugged her "I'll help u with the children."  
Leila hugged her back and then she moved away for a little "Thanks... so.. let's go now."  
Sharon jumped on her bronze racer and left to the Limburger's tower bringing with her the new invention on which she worked in these last years. Finally she could test it.  
Her little journey was annoyed by a big group of machines. Some pits were walking trought Chicago's streets. They were so similar than Limburger's that the mouse thought he was back yet. But as leader the group had a little man with a long head. Napoleon taken advantage on the Limburger's absence and he moved to the tower.  
Sharon sighed and changed way and went to the second entrace. In no time the tower was occupied by Napoleon's Minions and the little Plutarkian took his place on the office of the Big Cheese.  
Then Sharon parked the bike infront the palace, at the second entrace and saw two got off her bike and walked slowly to the tower. Immediately the pits holded their weapons to her but they put them off as they saw she was a girl. They smiled when she greeted them shaking the hand in the air walking to them. The two guards came closer to her "Can we do something for u, Lady?" asked one of the looking her up and down.  
Sharon was astonished because they didn't see the tail. The mouse nodded "Yes.. something... sleeping.."  
"What?"  
Suddenly Sharon hit them at the neck with the hand and the two pits fall on the ground without a noise. The mouse opened the closed doors pulling them with her strenght and went inside the building. She climbed the stairs that led to the upstairs and walked around in the tower. Her black bag was fixed at her sides.  
"Fancy that! Who's su_vv_ing a_v_ound the pa_v_ace?" Napoleon looked everything from the monitor in the office thanks to the cameras.  
"Should we do something?" asked Number One recharging his weapon.  
"No..." murmured Napoleon looking the monitor "See befo_v_e what she does."  
Sharon continued her intrusion looking around carefully, she must find the right place and without arousing suspicions. She knew the cameras were filming everything and even more so she couldn't make mistakes. She walked with calm and finally she found what was searching, the Limburger's collection. The museum in which the stikin fish put all the plant took away from the destroyed planets. As expected the door were closed but it wasn't plutarkian steel and was easy to open them.  
"Big st_v_enght yes?" commented Napoleon "Do u wanna see that..." he watched what was happening in the museum.  
Sharon walked around among the windows watching the plants and finally she found the right one, a big bushy plant. The martian looked it without moving, she opened the bag and waited.  
"Go and wait fo_v _he_v _outside!" ordered the little Plutarkian "If she's a Limbu_v_ge_v _enemy i wanna he_v _ad a_vv_ie! I wanna he_v _he_v_e NOW!"  
Number One stood at attention and with his companions went out. They would convince her to collaborate with every way, good or bad. So the group went in the plaza and Sharon saw it before going out. She stopped near the doors and looked the scenery. She breather deeper and went out, immediately Number One went towards her without showing a menacing behaviour "If the lady allows me... our boss would like to have a chat with u." said him.  
Sharon looked at him "And if i wouldn't..."  
"No choise..." said Number One holding to her a gun "Then?"  
The martian sighed "Oh Gods... it doesn't nnecessary!" she said with hilarity lowering the gun with the left hand. Then suddenly she gave a punch on the face of the man.  
Number One straggered astonished and Sharon called her bike that ran among the pits. The martian got on it and ran away at full speed "Capture her!" yelled Number One hungry for the broken nose. His men obeyed and ran behind the bronze racer.  
So trought the Chicago's streets started a pursuit and Sharon tried to stop them launching some bombs. She was near the Last Chance garage and Charley saw her. The brown haired girl stopped to fix a machine and watched the scene. So the Earth wasn't safe. The **trouble **was **double**. Limburger on Mars and Napoleon on the Earth. And she was hoping for a little peace!  
Bored for the run, Number One took his bazooka and shot against Sharon. he was still hungry for his nose. Sharon avoided the bullets but a pool of grease, made by the pits themselves, made her falling and losing the controll on the bike. Then the mouse was surrounded by the enemies.  
"And now? May u'll come with us?" asked Number One.  
Sharon took her chakrams "Before u must try to catch me!" exclaimed and immediately the Napoleon's minion shot with his laser. Exploiting the reflecting steel, Sharon used the chakrams as a mirror. The shoots bounched on the steel and hit the machines that were around forcing the pits to go away.  
"U're smart!" said Number One "But.. OUCH!"  
Another bike ran at full speed among the pits making the way with a long steel bar posed at the handlebars. The bike was driven by a woman that weared a black pink biker suit. She stopped close to Sharon "Follow me!" she said.  
The two girls left at full speed folowed by the pits's group that shot as he could. But Sharon had an idea. The bar used by the biker remembered her a thing. The mouse stopped and pushed a bottom on the bike. A long bar materialized down on the sides of the bike. Sharon made an U-turn and ran against the pits. The two bars raised two machines when Sharon ran between them. Then the mouse ran against other two machines and the two that she was bringing crashed with them and Sharon ran away.  
The other biker helped her using her bar. Taking advantage on the chaos, the two girls disappeared and Number One lost sight of them. He took off the cap and hungry trampled it with the feet.  
Sharon followed the biker at the scoreboard and parked the bike "Charley?" exclaimed her seeing that the girl was the brown haired girl.  
Charley smiled "Thank goodness i arrived in time! Couldn't u stay quiet?" the girl looked at her dark in face.  
The mouse rolled the eyes "The pits came after. I couldn't immagin that Napoleon was here!"  
"Why did u go to the tower?"  
Sharon shighed and took a thing from the bag, as expected the faulty invention didn't work and was still in the bag. Charley looked curiously the object and opened the mouth "But.. this is..."  
"Nano-bot. Or better.. a Nano-bug." said the mouse "They're little robots with a camera and a mic, they'll record everything and i can see it without moving from here. They're planned to move to their places but i can also controll them with a controll panel."  
Charley looked at her astonished "Did u... did u make these?"  
Sharon nodded "I had been working on them since i was on Mars. I made them for send them to the enemie's camp but... " the winged robot was on her hand without moving "I must fix it."  
The girl was still astonished "But that means that u'll stay quiet, right? Sharon..." she said seeing the unsettled face of the mouse "Seriously, u'll be in troubles and we don't wanna it."  
"And what if Chicago would be in danger? Could i stay still?" asked Sharon.  
Charley sighed "We'll think something. And then Napoleon is quieter than Limburger, and this is a good thing."

On Mars the weather became stable, the sandstorm went away and the weather forecast said that were needed weeks before another storm. The night fell over the camp and the dinner was ate among the laughs and beer's cups. The three mice felt at home and enjoyed themselves. Above all Vincent who made fights with his new war companions and showed off himself for the ladies who were in the canteen. Thsese laughed and supported. A lot of them weren't fighters and were at the camp as nurses.  
Carbine looked the scene puzzled "How the heck could he like to someone as Harley?"  
Stoker was almost to drown with the beer "Hei!"  
The general giggled "But is true!"  
"Hey Throttle! take her calm! She's saying false things!" complained Stoker.  
On the other hand Throttle chuckled "I don't wanna argue, the journey and the other all tired me." answered yawning.  
"Then is better for u going to bed. We'll come later." said Modo who made friends with some quiet mice who, as the grey mouse, would prefer do something else than fight.  
"I'll come with u." said Carbine standing up. The tan mouse nodded and followed his girlfriend without esitation. It was rare that Throttle got tired but a night awake and the journey destroyed him and he had in mind a tought. He needed to speak about it to someone and who was better than Carbine?  
"Then... what's bothering u, macho mouse?" asked Carbine as they arrived at the lodging.  
Throttle looked at her astonished "What?"  
Carbine eyed him back "There's something that's bothering u. Oh come on! I know u! When u have something u don't speak much." answered her touching his cheeck with an hand "Tell me everything."  
The tan mouse sighed and sat on the camp bed "In the truth i tought about it only at the last." he said taking off the glasses "What do u think about it?" the scarlet eyes searched for Carbine without saying her.  
The lady mouse eyed him for a while and then she understood, she sat at his side and took the glasses looking their lenses "Why are u thinking about it?" without his glasses the tiredsness showed off.  
Throttle sighed "Because Cid can help us." he searched her hand and took it between his hands "Since now i never tought about it. Stoker's glasses helped me a lot.. but can't see with MY eyes.. i mean... don't seeing U with my eyes is insufferable."  
Carbine smiled touched "Your choise. Also if i must say that i missed your beautyful look." she hugged him resting the head on his shoulder.  
The tan mouse hugged her back closing his eyes. He didn't want lose any second of this moment, one of the less that let him remember how he loved her and how much he missed that lady mouse with her strong and proud temperament. He never was worried that their relationship could break, he wouldn't have a reason but he knew that the distance was a big enemy. If Throttle could, he brought her with him on the Earth.  
"Throttle?" Carbine noticed that the mouse was almost to fall asleep.  
The tan mouse started and rubbed his eyes "Sorry..."  
"Don't worry. I'll stay with u until u'll fall asleep." answered her chuckling. She put the glasses on the table near the bed and sat at the side of her boy who rested his head on her legs and closed the eyes. Carbine rest her back on the pillow and eyed the tan mouse lost in her toughts. She caressed his hair, he looked like a little child who had a nightmare.  
And then the two spent the night in this way, Carbine fell asleep too nex her boyfriend.

**********  
Oh yes.. Sharon hasn't easy life O.o I dunno if i'll pay attention on what she'll do against Napoleon XD  
About Throttle... mhh... in the cartoon i never saw him making a problem about his blindness. But... if someone could help him.. and if he missed to look Carbine with HIS eyes? I always tought about it... if i was in him i tought so :3


	13. Vigil

Chap 13- Vigil

**********************

The silence of the first hours of the morning reigned on the opponent camps, only a breath of wind raised dusts of sand. The sentinels were on the watch and looked the enemy camp in the distance, everything was immobile as crystallized in the time. But this was only the quiet before the storm. Something was hidding in the sand of the red planet, somrthing ready to spring up. Nobody could immagin an awakening worst than that.  
Who hadn't the turn of vigil, slept quietly in his lodging. On his camp bed Vincent was sleeping unseemly lieing on his stomach, the head under the pillow. The revelling of the past night made him KO and Modo had to work hard to prevent Vinnie from driking more than he could. Then the grey mouse sat outside Vincent's lodging, arms and legs crossed and felt asleep, even if he was a sentinel too! He was still in the dreamworld when the allarm sounded and a sentinel yelled "SAND RAIDERS!" upsetting all the camp and making Modo falling on a side.  
Everywhere Gladiators, Freedom Fighters and soldiers were running and taking theire bikes and weapons for fight against the enemies who were been quiet for a long time.  
Modo finally stand up from the ground and went to wake up Vinnie.  
"Oh man! What's this chaos?" exclaimed the white mouse stretching.  
"Sand Raiders! Come on lazybones!" exclaimed Modo running to Throttle's lodging risking to bang into Carbine who was instead going out.  
"Oh.. are u." said the General "Throttle hurry up! Modo and Vincent are here yet!"  
"I'm coming!" said the tan mouse wearing quickly his half boots "What's up?"  
"Sand Raiders." answered Modo "I heard it from the sentinel."  
"Where are Vice and Ronald?"  
The grey mouse shrugged "I think they're yet in action. Then come on!"  
Vinnie yelled enthusiastic and called his bike "As breakfast we'll give a good dose of rockets and sand to them! Good menù, isn't it?"  
Throttle smiled "Nah, let's add something else! They'll enjoy it!"  
Vice and Ronald arrived in hurry "We were been in the nursery, they attacked from there." said the older mouse.  
Carbine ran on the place after greeted in hurry.  
"And now? Where are them?" asked Throttle.  
An explosion not so far from them was the answer "Other questions?" asked Ronald iconic "We must leave the camp. Sand Raiders're destroying everything and if we'll stay here also the rats and the Plutarkians will take part to the fight."  
The Sand Raiders ran around in the camp on their robots among the tents destroing them and attacking the mice under their target.  
"Let's divide." said Vice "Me and Modo, Throttle with Ronald and Vincent..."  
"I'll go with the punk..." said Stoker "I wanna see how much he got wor... errr... he improved!"  
Vinnie crossed the arms on the chest "Don't call me punk!" dark in face.  
"Oh at good hour Stoke!" exclaimed Ronald laughing.  
"Ok then.. let's go?" asked Stoker.  
"And if someone needs help? What we must do?" asked Modo worried.  
"We'll provide for it too... but before let's pull the Sand Raiders away. If needed we'll rescue who needs." answered Vice without persuading the grey mouse.  
The group divided and gave an hand to the other mice. Sand Raiders were a lot, would they organized for this sudden attack? Why attacking the nursery? Finishing the work that the smart biker didn't finish?  
Between an attack and another, the mice changed their place with the others for rescue who needed, the wounded and the nurses unable to fight.  
The last nursery tent was still intact and the Sand Raiders were pointing it. More time they were obstructed by the Martians who destroyed theire robots attacking the steel's legs or making them exploding with the bombs. One of the Sand Raiders shot the tent breaking the suspension cables causing a partial falling.  
Under the tent there were still some soldiers who were helping the wounded and the nurses to escape. Some soldiers went outside for a counter-attack, they used lasers or launched bombs, everything for take them away from their wounded companions.  
Luckly the tent was almost empty but someone stood still inside unable to go out. The wary Modo's ears heard scared female screams, he turned going away from Vice who didn't say anything, he trusted in Modo.  
Vice destroyed some robots cleaning finally the area and went to search others. He met too Stoker and Vincent busy with a Sand Riders group without robots. Carbine joined Ronald and Throttle and sometimes she gave orders to the other soldiers.  
Meanwhile Modo was near the tent, this was bent on a side threatening to fall on Lucy and the wounded mouse who couldn't walk. The grey lady mouse took him in her arms waiting for someone who whould help them. A stray laser hit the last cable and the tent started to fall, Modo ran with his Lil'Hoss and brought both mice in safe. A white crotch rocket ran at full speed infront them shooting a rope with two weights at the ends. The rope wrapped the end of the tent, then the bike left dragging the tent preventing it from falling on the mice.  
The white bike stopped and unhook the rope. The biker was a female, she turned towards the mice and looked at them trought her helmett. She weared a silver biker suit. The strange thing was the proportion between the bike and its owner. Both weren't so big. Everything made thinking that the bike was driven by a girl, a teenager. But it wasn't possible. On Mars the bikes had standard sizes because teenagers couldn't drive them.  
"The biker!" exclaimed Lucy pointing her with the finger.  
Modo looked at her curious, so was her the smart biker? Why did she saved them? The grey mouse was going to make to her a question but the biker shot hitting a Sand Rider ready to attack them at the shoulders. Then the white bike left at full speed leaving stunned the three mice. The moan of the wounded mouse remembered that they must go away form there immediately how Modo did going out form the camp and going where the others were collected.  
"Lucy are u ok?" asked a lady mouse equal than the saved one.  
"Yes Macy." answered Lucy. They hugged each other "This gentle mouse saved me and Loki." explained her. Macy had tears in her eyes.  
"U're an hero!" exclaimed her smiling to a grey embarassed mouse, but another explosion made her trembling, the earth under her feeth was shaken "What's happening?"  
Modo was ready to attack the Sand Raider who arrived to them but the big robot fall on itself. A rope tied the two long mechanic legs and a white bike dragged it away, the biker finished everything with a bomb.  
"Oh.. i forgot. Modo saved us but the biker saved all three." said Lucy.  
Meanwhile at the camp the mice were in trouble and beat a retreat going to the others. They would make a resistance. But Vice had something better in his mind.  
"What are they doing here?" asked Lucy worried. Going where there were the others was risky and dangerous. The Sand Raiders wouldn't have pity for nobody if the fighter mice were defeated. In the while Throttle, Carbine, Vinnie and Stoker arrived and with all the fighters they made a line, side to side while the Gladiators placed on the first line, Vice and Ronald were with them and waited for the Sand Raiders.  
"I understand..." murmured Macy "Keep back! Back!" yelled her making them to go away from the Gladiators.  
Lucy sneered "Slam effect!" exclaimed.  
"Sla... what?" asked Vincent looking around lost.  
"U'll see!" answered Lucy with a worrying look.  
The gladiators weren't more than 20 but they knew what do. Sand Raiders were almost to arrive and the dark furred and white haired mice were ready. As the enemies were where the mice hoped, the Gladiators punched the ground with all their strenght they had.  
Some Sand Raiders'r robots trembled and fell on the sand, those that didn't fell were eaten by the big hole born from the hit place. Then the effect was what they wished.  
"But how..." murmured Carbine stunned.  
Macy's smile became bigger "The ground is collapsed because, according to the researchs that we made, there are some caves dug by the Sand Snakes. Hitting with force the right point is possible make everything collapsing." explained her "Oh Goddess, also our camp is dead now!"  
"We'll build another. We don't must come closer to Sierra." said Vice massaging the knuckles of the right hand "It's all ok here?"  
Vinnie chuckled still dazed "Vice.. i... i'm scared! Seriously!" with the hand he pointed the hall that continued to expand eating the camp.  
"Howe much are long those caves?" exclaimed Ronald.  
"If the hall eats the other camp too is better!" said Stoked "No more troubles!"  
But his hopes were disappointed.  
"Now that u made me thinking... has someone saw something strange?" asked Vice.  
"Then dear cousing... the biker, just for changing." said Lucy  
The dark mouse looked at her "He attacked?" asked.  
"Yes..." answered Modo bringing Vice's attention on him "But not us. The Sand Raider who was going to attack us at the shoulders."  
"It's true. I was there." said Loki the mouse with the wounded legs, he had blue eyes and a white furr.  
Vice tried to order the thoughts in his mind "Better doing a thing first... let's build a new camp and then we'll tell about it. I'm understanding less."  
"Oh.. and another thing to know.. is a **she**." said Modo.  
"What?" exclaimed Vinnie, Stoker, Vice and Throttle at one voice.  
"Oh man! Why do i miss them?" Vinnie snorted.  
Throttle chuckled "Better so!" said.  
"What do u mean?" replied the white mouse.  
The tan mouse continued to chuckle and looked Modo who suppressed an amused smile. Vinnie looked at both.

The sudden attack ruined the plans of that day. While the nurses were taking care of the new and old wounded, some help came from Sierra for build a new camp.. This time everything was build simply so it could be take down in a few time. Then the day was ending and luckly no one attacked.  
"Are u good, guys?" asked Macy to the boys, the first aid kits in the hands.  
"Luckly!" exclaimed Ronald smiling, Vice was in an extra assemly with the other leaders."And Lucy?"  
"She's good." answered the lady mouse.  
"Oh man!" exclaimed Vinnie.  
Throttle restarted to laugh "Oh come on! Wasn't your fault!" said poking him with the index finger on the shoulder.  
The white mouse snorted "I wanted to see her!"  
"What does he have?" asked Macy puzzled."  
"He wants see the lady biker who we must capture." answered Ronald chuckling "Oh goddess... The hormons took his head!"  
"Who what when why?" exclaimed Vinnie.  
"Ahahaha what i was talking about before!" Throttle laughed "Better for u staying calm!"  
Macy looked them worried "Must i use an eletroshock gun for take him away from me?" asked.  
"Eh? Oh nope Miss!" answered Modo smiling "He does it always, but is a good mouse!"  
The lady mouse wasn't persuaded "If.. if u say it..."  
"Oh well... jokes apart... we must think something to do... we must capture the biker.. yes Modo.. we MUST!" said Throttle noticing the disappointed expresison of his friend "She would be an her but we must do our work."  
The grey mouse sighed resigned.  
"Hei! We'll treat her with the velvet glove!" reassured Ronald "And if we could take her to our side..." murmured toughtful "Hei Vice! Then?"  
The big brother was arrived with Carbine and Stoker "Then... we have the job to be the sentinels..." he annunced.  
"Oh NOOOOOOO!" exclaimed Ronald "What a rotten luck!"  
"Well... sleeping we'll don't capture the biker. It's suspicious that she appeared now and she helped us." said Vice.  
"For us is ok." said Throttle "If it helps..."  
"Ok then." said the dakr furred mouse "Let's prepare for a long night!"  
The dinner was simple and was aten sat on the little chairs. The mice were divided in groups around a camp-fire.  
"Who could say that building four tents would take all the day!" exclaimed Throttle.  
"Well, u're from the city and u aren't used to do it." said Vice eating his soup.  
"Hem.. guys.. help!" exclaimed a praying Modo.  
Vice bursted into laugher followed by Vinnie and Ronald.  
"No! I'm the cuter!" said Lucy holding the left Modo's arm.  
"No! Me! Modo, say it to her!" said Macy who was at the right arm and was looking at him with her scarlet eyes.  
"Oh mama..." murmured him asking for an help.  
"Yes but he saved me!" said Lucy.  
The poor grey mouse continued to ask for an help with a scared look, in what troubles did he get to? But Vice was still laughing with Ronald and Vinnie.  
"Come on Big fella! Lucky u!" exclaimed Throttle chuckling "I'm sorry but i can't help u!"  
Carbine was puzzled "Don't look at me, Modo. I dunno what to!"  
Meanwhile the twins continued to argue. The grey mouse eyes both and he couldn't answered them. They were identical except for the different clothes.  
"Come one! Tell to her! Say that i'm the cutest! I have the thinner antennas and the more beautifull hair!" said Macy.  
"Oh no! I'm thinner than u!" replied the sister.  
"Stop it!"  
"No! U must stop it!"  
At the end the grey mouse got up suddenly so the two ladies moved away "Then.. ladies..." he muttered in troubles.  
"Yes?" said the two at one voice.  
"I think that u're both cutie." said him raving.  
Vice stopped to laugh and looked the scene, these things have always amused him "But?" asked him with a scaring smile on the lips.  
"But..." muttered Modo looking around searching some help that didn't come "But..." he gritted his teeth and breathed deeper.  
The twins looked at him frearing the answer.  
"I .. i have someone yet..." he only said.  
"And who is her?" asked Vice sly.  
Modo was in trouble, he didn't want to lie but the truth would cost him his tail "Then..." his face became redder for the unease.  
"She's a mouse who u don't know." said Ronald standing up and resting the arm on Modo's shoulder. The grey mouse thanked him with a look and the white haired mouse winked "Oh man, we never have been in the capital so... better don't think about that!"  
The twins looked each other but they never would surrend.  
"Then.. if she doesn't know it... why can't we try?" exclaimed Macy.  
Lucy smiled "Right! In war and in love everything is allowed!"  
Modo sighed resigned, would he never take them off him?  
The guard's turn began and the mice took their place according the plan: Throttole and Vice, Vinnie and Stoker, Modo with Carbine and Ronald.  
Vice was sitting on the chair, the bazooka in his arms and a careful look. Throttle stood on his feeth resting the back on a steel support embedded in the sand "Something wrong?" asked hearing Vice chukling.  
The dark mouse sat better on the chair "Nope.. i was thinking... your friend is good to tell to ladies but he doesn't know how get free form them. Lucy and Macy are terrible. He must thing a better lie."  
Throttle crouched on the legs, the arms rested on them "There's a problem." said seriously.  
"What?" asked the white haired mouse.  
"Modo doesn't know lie." asked the other "He can't do it. Above all to a girl. If he's in troubles he prefer to hid some details... as u made with your granfather about the hair that u found."  
Vice looked the tan mouse astonished "U... u noticed..."  
Throttle nodded "I dunno why u did it.. but if u must do something, do it before it would be too late."  
The Gladiator smiled and eyed the trembling lights of the enemy camp "I wonder why they didn't attacked us." he tried to look better "But.. wait... those.. those aren't..." murmured.  
"I'll be right back." said Throttle who went to take his helmett, he weared it and used the zoom "Those aren't lights... is fire!" exclaimed.  
Vice stood up suddenly "Fire? Are u joking?" asked.  
"Nope. Plutarkians camp is going up in flames!" Throttle eyed the dark mouse who eyed him back "In the confusion we didn't see that the enemy camp was attacked too... what's happening?" he put off the helmett and posed the look on the camp.  
"Then why we weren't been attacked." said Vice "Do we go to tell with the others?"  
"Nope, better no. Do it when there's the light and someone changes the turn with us." answered the tawny mouse "We have the job to be in guard... and seeing what's happening, is better stay vigilant. Contact them on the radio."  
Then the two mice contacted the others. The state of alert was high. The Sand Raiders seemed revolted not only against the Martians but also the Plutarkian's army and the rats with whitch they always had a good relation.  
The night passed quietly but at the dawn, after the changing of guard, Vice and Throttle met the others. The mice looked the place where finally the sunlight showed what left of the previous fight but they were so distant that they couldn't see what really happened at the enemy camp.  
"Let's go to take a look!" said Ronald.  
"How? Look what a gulf!" exclaimed Vice.  
The brother smiled "Dear brother, we go there with our bikes..." he whristled and the bike was here in a moment. The mouse got on it and speeded up "We'll use the turbo... then, we use it always for climb the palaces's walls! Let's try to pass over this hole!"  
Vice nodded "I admit that i didn't think about it." smiled embarassed.  
Carbine and Stoker joined them, The Sand Raiders could come back and more the mice were and better it would be.  
"Pay attention!" raccomended Lucy and Macy togheter.  
"I will." muttered Modo.  
"Come on!" impelled Vice.  
As expected by Ronald, their bikes did a good work. The jump was perfect and the landing too.  
"Oh Man!" exclaimed Vinnie looking around.  
The camp was totally destroyed, the burned tents fell in pieces and some Plutarkians were lied on the ground, dead. The Sand Raiders had made a massacre.  
"Look there!" said Ronald pointing a white point in the ashes.  
Going closer the white point became bigger, it was a bike. The wheel were totally burned but the bike was still intact and beautiful. It seemed not damanged but the owner weren't here.  
"That's the bike..." murmured Modo worried "Oh no..."  
"If we don't find her it means that she's good." said Vice "Don't be worried."  
The grey mouse nodded but he wasn't able to hide what he was feeling.  
The group continued his round. Vice take a look among the papers but no one was safe. The dark mouse hoped that also his father project did the same end so it wouldn't be danger. He walked trought the ruins, sometimes he raised some of them for search any traces of his daughter Ruby. Until that moment he didn't let the fear to win, but his heart was in a ferment. On an hand he hoped that he's daughter was good and, in that case, was a good thing that the Plutarkians had her with them. But on the other hand this tought bothered him.  
His foot bumped into something that muttered and moved, Vice started and then raised what seemed to be an alive Plutarkian.  
The blue skinned creature was wounded and had some burns. The mouse looked at him with flamed eyes, he **must **know where Ruby was.  
"Guys..." exclaimed Ronald who saw his brother "Let's stop him or he'll kill him!" he ran to the brother as he could for stop him.

**************  
Chapter finished yeah! XD My ispiration came back again and i have a lot of ideas! Awwww... i hope u're enjoing it and sorry for the mistakes! I'm trying to write better as i can D:


	14. The prisoner

Chap 14- The prisoner

*********************  
The Plutarkian's watery eyes were a mirror of pure terror, if he could he would escape but the wounds and the weakness didn't let him do it, if another mouse wouldn't intervene probably he should die.  
At stopping Vice were Modo and Ronald, Stoker and Throttle brought the Plutarkian subtracting him from Vice's clutches who was yelling "He knows where's my daughter!"  
The two mice kept Vice form the back while the Plutarkian had made himself smaller and shook the head.  
"Vice! Vice!" yelled Ronald for bring his brother to the reason "He's wounded, weak and confused. he can't speak now!"  
"Bring him as a prisoner." pruposed Modo accomodatingly also if the idea didn't liked to him "As he'll be in better conditions u can make him all the questions u want. He's useless as dead, don't u think?"  
Vice eyed the Plutarkian with hate and range but he calmed down "U can leave me now..."  
The two obeyed but they continued to take a look on him in case of some sudden attack. On the other hand the dark mice tried for real to keep controll of himself "Then... u'll escort this _thing_ ... and i'll think to the bike. Vincent give me an hand."  
The white mouse followed him without a word, contradicting him wouldn't be wise.  
"Must we really bring him with us?" asked Carbine looking the blue creature still scared.  
"Yes. Is the only one who can tell us something." answered Throttle "Can u help us?"  
The arrival of the Plutarkian in the camp was a shock for everyone. The mice gazed from him at his passage or they jeered him. None of the nurses accepted to take care of him and Vice too. He would never provide his medical abilities for an invasor who had took part to the death of his parents.  
"Then we need a tent only for him." said Vice "The only problem is that if he won't be treatable he won't survive." this thing didn't like to him. Every time he had eyed the Plutarkian, the range became bigger but he must controll it and tink to other things as the white bike.  
"Does anyone need a nurse?" Lucy's ringing voice made him start.  
"Yes but not us." answered the cousin.  
The lady mouse looked him confused "Who?"  
"Him." said Vice moving away and showing their new guest.  
Lucy had a little moment of losing but then she smiled sweetly "For me is ok." she said "Bring him to the free tent, at the end of the camp. I'll be right back."  
The cousin stood shocked but he didn't dare to make some questions to her. He snorted "Then i'm going to take a look on this blessed bike..." spoke up him "I wanna see who made it."  
"Is it possible?" asked Throttle.  
Vice nodded "I'll show u how. But first bring that thing away from me. I wait for u here."  
The Plutarkian was put up on a camp bed and tied in a way that let him moving and staying sat. While Lucy was taking care of him, two mice had the job to guard the tent, one inside and the other outside.  
At the bike's tent the guys were waiting for Vice who took a turnscrew and a lens.  
"For what are them?" asked Vincent.  
"To open your head and see if u've a brain!" said Stoker laughing.  
The two mice were going to make a fight but the screams of an angry Carbine stopped them, scared. Satisfied the lady mouse started to watch the white bike "So u were saying is possible to see who is the creator."  
"Yes." answered Vice "Just open this and watch the symbol that it has. According the symbol we can race the creator." the mouse took away the screws that fixed the computer to the bike, only the cables were connecting the computer to the vehicle.  
Vice turned it in his hand and took the lens, he analysed the object with attention showing signs of surprise "The bike is made by mice, no doubts on this. Only the martians score in the steel their symbols."  
"Then?" asked Ronald anxious "Who made it?"  
The dark mouse sighed "I have no idea." said looking the incision "I'd never seen a similar incision."  
"What? But u've just said that is made by mice!" said Carbine "What..."  
"Carbine, i know all the organizations that make the bikes. I know every symbol of them but this one is unknown." said Vice "Take a look on it." he gave to her the lens.  
The general delayed but then she took the object and came closer to the computer. She looked the symbol and muttered something "U're right..."  
"I wanna see too!" exclaimed Vinnie.  
Vice sighed amused "Ok... but don't take away the pc or u'll break it and Sharon is the only one who can fix it..."  
"And Sharon isn't here..." noticed Stoker "And for what am i here?"  
The dark mouse smiled sarcastic "Ups!"  
"Then.. the point of the situation..." said Carbine "We dunno who made this bike but do we know that's a mouse?"  
Vice nodded. He'd never seen a similar symbol: thre circles intersected among them and a triangle on the center "For being sure i must take a look on the list but it's at Sierra and isn't a good idea going away from here, above all now that we've a prisoner."  
"Talking about the prisoner..." Said Throttle "How do we organize with him?"  
The white haired mouse put at its place the computer and the bike seemed come back to life, its lamps flashed and gave a sound signal "What a quiet bike!" exclaimed Vice "By the way.. i would organize in turns and take a look on him by ourselves. So as he'll recover we can make him some questions."  
"Are u sure that he knows where Ruby's?" asked Modo.  
"I do." answered Vice "Also if she's been here since a few hours she wouldn't pass unnoticed, a mouse is a mouse."  
So the turns were fixed, every two hours they had do the change and at starting was Vice. This time the dark mouse looked the Plutarkian with curiosity. His cousin took care of him as a normal patient and not an enemy "I wanna know why u're putting so much attention, he's an enemy." said him.  
Lucy drew a dump handckerchief across the forehead of the Plutarkian who from suffering seemed relaxed "He's living creature," answered her simply "And he's weak and helpless."  
Vice sat "But he wouldn't hesitate to kill u if he could."  
The lady mouse smiled "I only do my duty and u know it. Then, what about the bike?"  
The white haired mouse sighed "Nothing. It has too an AI but its so quiet, it doesn't react badly."  
Lucy was astonished "Strange. Wouldn't it try to reach its owner?"  
The cousing shook the head "Nope. Then, if it doesn't give us problems is ok. Now we have to find its owner and have with her a little chat."  
The two cousins told about the situation for a while and the two hours passed fast and Vice did the exchange with Throttle.  
"Hi!" greeted Lucy "Oh! I'm sorry that Modo didn't come!" she seemed disappointed.  
Throttle chuckled "Don't worry! Sooner or later he'll come too. How's doing here?"  
"Good. The Plutarkian seems not much aware but he reacts at the stimuli." answered the grey mouse.  
Throttle stretched "Then is a good sign. But your cousin looks so vehement... he remembers me Vincent."  
This time was Lucy who giggled "Then... if u was a father u could understand him. For Vice his family is all."  
"If something happens to my friends, that are my family, i'll act at similar way but using the brain." he said pointing the temple with the index finger.  
"Ah this's sure! But it's a luck u stopped him. So the Plutarkian can tell us about what happened to the camp."  
The plutarkian opened the eyes and looked both mice.  
"Hei..." murmured Throttle.  
Lucy came closer to the wounded "Is all ok?" asked softly.  
Slowly the alien nodded but a grimace of pain crossed his face, he raised an hand as for asking something and Lucy immediately understood. She went to take a glass of water and gave it to him.  
"How did u know it?" asked Throttle astonished.  
The lady mouse smiled "Isn't hard imagining what a patient can ask."  
The Plutarkian tried to smile but he couldn't.  
Throttle looked at him with attention, the Plutarkian didn't seem one of the dangerous creatures that he was usual to fight. More he looked at him and more he noticed something of different in the alien's eyes. The mouse crossed the arms on his chest and let the mind working. Vice's rage made scared the Plutarkian, a Plutarkian who was trying to to speak.  
Lucy turned her look on the tan mouse "If u wanna make him some questions u can, but do it slowly and let him answer. Isn't the right moment to call Vice, he could bombard him with questions and drove him in confusion."  
The brown mouse nodded.  
On the other hand the Plutarkian started to mutter confused words "S... Ri.."  
"What?" asked Throttle who noticed too late his rude tone. In fact the wounded curled scared. The tan mouse cleared his throat, he must try another approach "What's your name?" he asked softly.  
The Plutarkian eyed him, his voice was so weak "Tom."  
Throttle smiled trying to put him at ease "Well, Tom. I'm Throttle." he delayed a little.  
"Sand Raiders..." murmured Tom "Destroyed... all.."  
"Yes we know." said Throttle "They have attacked us too. But..." he didn't know if it was a good idea getting down to brass tracks or waiting, in the doubt he went ahead "... have u seen a little martian mouse with white furr? He should be arrived yesterday."  
The Plutarkian moved his look on the ceiling, toughtful. He moved the lips "They' ve taken her..."  
"Who?" asked the tan mouse "Who.. please... tell me..."  
Tom returned to look the mouse called Throttle "The white mouse..." he breathed deeper "Sand Raiders..." he closed his eyes and suddenly fell asleep.  
Throttle looked at him astonished and then eyed Lucy "What do we do?" asked.  
The grey mouse seemed in troubles "We dunno if he's Ruby."  
"But he has just said that they've taken her." said Throttle. The mouse massaged his temples "Then... wait another few time and see what he'll tell us next time."  
Lucy nodded "Won't u tell to Vice?"  
"Nope. Not for now. I wanna be sure that it isn't a lie. Who can tell us that the Sand Raiders wouldn't spare him on purpose?"  
"U may have reason."  
Throttle stood up and walked around the tent, in those hours he had to do something and in the while he tought on the words of the Plutarkian. Probably the Sand Raiders had done some prisoners but the mouse wasn't sure that Ruby was among them.

"Vice, are u sure that the project is stolen by the biker?" asked Ronald.  
The brother nodded "I have no doubts. And it connects on what Sharon said."  
Stoker stopped to annoy the poor white furred _punk _and payed attention "What did she say?"  
"Effectively u didn't told us all the details on what is happening." interfered Modo who remembered that Vice had promised to them to tell about everything. The clan had welcomed them willingly and the leader took them in good eye. Then, why don't telling about everything?  
Vice sighed "It isn't a nice thing." he delayed "In the truth i'm not understanding what's happening and only Sharon could think about a similar thing."  
"What?" asked Carbine, she was looking him with attention, the arms crossed on the chest and the back rested on the stake of the tent.  
"Then..." Vice posed a look on the brother who nodded "My sister has remembered about a project that our father was making with some other sciencists. So our home was a comings and goings of mice and i've never forgot the prohibition he gave to us: never go inside his lab."  
"Yes but what is that?" pressed Carbine.  
"I'm close to it." said the white haired mouse "The suspension of the project was caused by also the worsening of the war and because finding the materials necessary was difficult. Somebody, probably a spy, told about it to the Plutarkians that attacked. Probably my sis had taken some information that had brought her to think that the enemies were pointing to it. And then our return on Mars."  
"And it was so." noted Stoker.  
Vice nodded and posed a look on a impatient Carbine "According to what Sharon said, the project is a kind of... device that could give a lot of problems to the Plutarkians.  
"And why not to the Rats and Sand Raiders?" asked Vinnie.  
"Because they're autochthonous of the planet." said Vice "According to the calculations made by our father, only the Plutarkians would be hit. But if the project ends up in the wrong hands and somebody pairs a kind of material, the effect obtained could be different. My father stopped it because he couldn't find what he needed, i mean the material. He wasn't able to finish the project without it. So he put it in the strongbox and the key is saved by the leader of the clan but **only** me, Ronald or Sharon have the right to ask it. Only us and nobody else."  
Stoker had a brainware "So this thing is build at half?"  
Vice shrugged "According to what i understood, yes. But it could be finished but it needed the last piece for being complete."  
"Then we need the paper project?" asked again the leader of the Freedom Fighters.  
"Exactly. But the project is stolen and i have the suspicion that it was the biker." said the dark furred mouse.  
"What makes u think that?" asked Carbine.  
Vice sighed and took a little transparent envelope and put it on the table where Stoker was sitting "I found it on the place of the robbery and the traces on the dust were of a female shoes. Is the biker a woman, right? According to what Modo said she's young and it supposed that she would have a small footwear, as the traces that i have found. And this hair could belong to her. As we'll come back to Sierra, no one will stop me to ask to Cid for a DNA test. I'm sure she won't tell us the truth if we'll ask who she's."  
"But why didn't u tell with your grandpa?" asked Modo.  
Ronald Smiled and this time was him who had spoken "The old mouse is worst than Vice. He becomes paranoid and he would mobilize all the city for a similar thing."  
"Right." said Vice "I have hidden only what i tought necessary. Did u see? He has sent us to the camp without being sure if the project was here. But when u told me that the biker is a girl i only made a pair of calculations. The project was at the camp and i hope that it went destroyed."  
"Karbunkle would be able to find the material that does as reactor and the war could finish soon as we axpect. Useless saying who would be the winner." said Ronald.  
"Vincent, may it be your turn now." remembered Carbine.  
The white mouse snorted "Ok let's go." said him.  
"Don't worry, my cousin's a chatty mouse, u won't get bored." reassured Ronald smiling.  
"Oh! Ok i run!" exclaimed Vinnie.  
Throttle came after a few moments "All ok here?" he asked.  
"So and so. Vice has told us something." answered Stoker who told in short what they have just heard.  
"Then are we on the right track?" asked the tan mouse looking at Vice who didn't seemed convinced.  
"Maybe. And u? How has been the guard?" asked the dark mouse.  
Throttle shrugged "Normal. The Plutarkian has muttered a little and fell asleep." he lied, the informations received by Tom were to revelating carefully.  
"What did he mutter?" asked Vice.  
The tan mouse was much vague "That his name is Tom and the Sand Raiders have attacked and destroyed everything."  
Carbine looked her boyfriend with attention "Are u sure he told u everything?" she placed herself face to face with him looking him insistently, she knew him good and Throttle wasn't the type to give vague answers "Then macho-mouse?"  
The brown furred mouse felt unease, those eyes looked at him inquiring, he wouldn't stand a lot "Oh ok!" he exclaimed at the end "He has said that a white mouse is taken away by the Sand Raiders!"  
Vice opened his eye and rushed at Throttle "What else?" he asked.  
Throttle shook his head "Nothing else, i swear. He was cunfused and he was hardly able to build a phrase. Let's wait a few before to intervene. We aren't sure if she's Ruby."  
"I agree with Throttle." said Stoker followed by the others "Isn't careful."  
The Gladiator sighed and let himself falling on a chair, he rested the elbows on the knees and put the head in the hands, and if she was really Ruby? But if they had seen her that meant that she was good. But why taking her with them? A stream of questions broke in his mind as a river in flood and he wasn't able to stop it.  
Modo noticed the state of the mind of the dark mouse and came closer to him, he curled on the knees "We'll find her and take her back to home." he said "But we need to think. U have seen what the Sand Raiders have done and depriving Leila and your children of an awesome husband and father isn't wise."  
A solitary tear crossed the Gladiator's cheek and a sad smile shined on his face, he was embarassed for the compliment "U're right. Sorry. I'd like to run there and take her away." his tone was soft and trembling.  
Modo chose with attention the words "I know. But we must act together. U're strong but u can't protect yourself from the attack of a lot of enemies."  
Vice nodded again but he didn't speak. Modo put an hand on his shoulder and came closer to his ear "If u need someone to speak, u must know that i'm here." he said with a soft smile.  
Vice smiled back "Thanks." those three were awesome mice, they had a big sense of friendship and collaboration. Vice was sorry for all the ostility that he showed them in that night because of the argue with his sister. Sooner or later he would repay them. They had given to him a place where staying, they had put his family up too, they looked after his children and only their company was enough to make him feel better.

A week passed since the Plutarkian was taken to the camp but of the enemies no traces. Sometimes the spies reported that they had saw them around the area but they were very few to organize an attack. Probably they were transacting diplomatically with the Sand Raiders, useless imagining who would be the object (or the mouse) at sake.  
Tom recovered altrought the burns where still aching, but he was totally indipendent and he seemed to make friends with Lucy.  
"He's a nice guy." said Lucy at the canteen.  
"Plutarkians aren't nice." said Vice "They're cruel."  
Lucy hit him back to the head with a slap "Don't be silly! Tom would be an exception! We tell for hours and hours! He told me about his life before the war."  
"Ah! Why? Do they have a life over the war?" exclaimed with bitterness the cousin.  
Throttle smiled amused "Who knows, he could pass to our side!"  
Vice decided to tell with the Plutarkian that same day promising that he wouldn't press him. Then after the breakfast were all in the tent. Everyone sat where was possibile trying to don't make the alien unease. For the occasion also Macy came in the tent that she had avoided for a week and the saw of the Plutarkian made her scared, thing that she exploited as an excuse for hold to Modo's arm and making her sister jealous.  
"Hei! Don't restart!" exclaimed Vice "We're trying to do a serious thing!"  
"But we're serious too!" answered Macy "Love is a serious thing too!"  
Ronald rolled the eyes "How serious u're!" exclaimed making Stoker and Vinnie laughing "Hei! I'm serious!"  
This time was Vice who laughed "U and these gags! And me who listens to u!"  
The cheerfull atmosphere made the Plutarkian feel better and he was disposed to tell with that mouse who scared him.  
The chat was a bit long, often the two told also of other things. The Plutarkian told about the white furred mouse but he wasn't a puppy. She was the owner of a white crotch rocket from which she was fallen while she was coming back to the camp for advise them about the Sand Raiders.  
"So she was going to advise u." said Vice.  
Tom nodded "But the camp was yet under attack, she went away for help the others. Then... i dunno... i hadn't seen her again."  
"Do u know the reason of this attack?" asked the mouse.  
The Plutarkian posed a look on the other mice and turned to eye Vice "Having touched one of the territories of the Sand Raiders, despite Limburgers had told him, Lord Camembert caused the rage of their leader. This is what i think. They have attacked u too because they thought to make a double hit."  
"It shows that an alliance with them isn't sure." said Stoker with a sneer.  
"I suppose they called other groups because the Sand Raiders of this area aren't so many." continued Tom.  
"Yes we noticed it. Then is the owner of the bike a mouse?" asked again Vice.  
"Yes. And really cute i can say. But she has a scaring behaviour. She has two eyes of flame and when they look at u they seem saying _Burn in the Hell!_ a thing that i've never seen." the Plutarkian seemed nervous.  
"Then haven't u ever seen a mouse of a few months?" the Gladiator continued to look him with attention, there wasn't lie in Tom's eyes who looked back with decision.  
"Nope. Only Rebecca." answered the Plutarkian.

**************  
Wooot chapter finished. What will happen in the next? Coming soon to your cinema O.O


	15. Rebecca

Then we're at the 15th chapter! Ouch did i write so much? O.o And above all.. translated? XD Oh sorry for this break but i was my birthday and i had some friends at home (They slept at my home XD) so i didn't have the time to write. On the other hand i could do the draw for Spades24 and his awesome fan fiction, i racommend to read it. But better don't lost in chats and let's start!

Chap 15- Rebecca

"We must go to take her back." said Vice walking in circle in the tent "In this way we'll free the ours from a big trouble and probably she'll tell us where Ruby's."  
"And the project." pinpointed Ronald.  
"Right." agreed the dark mouse, in the truth the project was the last problem, at least for him.  
"But it passed a week since they attacked, how would u find the Sand Raiders?" asked Lucy who was sitting with the arms leant on the back of the chair.  
"Sand Raiders don't move so much." explained Throttle "Me and the bros had fought them for a long time. If they have any woundeds with them all the more reason they'll move slower."  
"A Sand Raiders's group was sighted a few kilometer from here." said Stoker "We would start from them."  
"It seems a good idea. We can force them to speak." said Vice who for this time agreed with the brown furred mouse.  
Throttle attracted the attention with a resonant sigh "I think i know who would have this.. Rebecca."  
Vice looked at him "Who?"  
"Their leader. If Rebecca is a mouse and the Sand Raiders tought she's one of the ours, then i'm sure they have taken her to their boss. Remember, for Dirty Dog is a symbol of power having a mouse as a slave." explained the tan mouse.  
"Then let's go to take her back!" exclaimed Modo.  
"Hei take calm Big fella. I know how much u'd mobilize for save a girl, but in this case is better acting carefully." said Throttle "We must consider that also Plutarkians'll be on her traces. They don't want leave her in their hands so easly. They would negotiate for have her back."  
The grey mouse snorted but he understood the situation, then he crossed his arms and listened to them, who knew what she was going trought! Dirty Dog wasn't a reliable guy.  
"Then let's prepare our bikes and leave." said Vice.  
Lucy eyed her cousin with apprehension "I hope u can find her."  
"Same for us. Then i'm going to contact the granfather and i tell to him about the decision. I know he'll be angry but moving is the only chance." the dark mouse went out form the tent, he had to tell with Cid too about the favour.  
As expected the chat with the old mouse wasn't so nice but Cid raised the Gladiator's moral promissing he would wait for the white hair.  
"I need know to what family she belongs." said Vice "I'll send u the hair as we'll have this Rebecca."  
Cid nodded trought the monitor _"Then i'm waiting"_ he said and closed the communication.  
"There's something wrong with the white bike." said Carbine who was gone purposely where Vice was.  
"What?" exclaimed him looking curiously the general.  
She shrugged "I dunno. It seems nervous since we took our decision. It started to send luminous signals and its AI emitted some treble sounds."  
Vice raised an eyebrow and followed Carbine. The guys were there and were looking the bike fearing it could run away.  
"Oh u here!" exclaimed Throttle "Then?"  
The dark mouse eyed the bike and spoke "My granfather hasn't taken it good but he resigned. If this will be usefull... good." he answered "Oh.. the bikes're ready yet."  
"And food too." said Lucy followed by her sister.  
"In the case u'll need it." they said at one voice.  
"Oh thanks!" exclaimed Stoker happy for the tought they had.  
Macy gave a bag of first aid to Vice "I put in it other things, so if it needed u'll can work better." she said.  
The cousing took the bag smiling "Thanks Macy." something was telling him he would need it "Keep an eye on the Plutarkian and don't let him going around in the camp, ok?" he racommended.  
The two nodded and went to their favourite mouse bombarding him with racommandations and kisses. Modo give a look to his friends searching for an help but the other bursted into laughter. Who saved his tail was Carbine "Push off! We must leave!"  
"We?" asked Throttle "Do u come u too?" the exasperated look of the girlfriend was pointed on him, at this the tan mouse remembered "Ups! Right! U've the lead! I was going to forget it!"  
"So much toughts in your mind, right, macho-mouse?" said Carbine pinching his cheeks.  
"Come on come on! Let's go!" exclaimed Ronald smiling.  
"And so we're leaving for another adventure!" Vincent's scream made the other starting "WUAAAHHHH i don't se the hour to kick some arse!"  
The anthusiasm of the white mouse infected the others and the departure was a mix between laughters and songs that irritated deeply Carbine.  
"Come on! How serious u're! Sometimes a smile is good!" said Stoker.  
"So childish!" answered her "Oh man! Throttle u too!" in the truth the thing didn't astonish her but that was a serious mission!  
The tan mouse looked ad her, he shrugged continuing to smile.  
The camp of the Sand Raiders wasn't so far. From the top of a rock the group observed the situation. As expected, after the raid, the big group of Sand Raiders was divided in smaller groups and the camp had only a few tents.  
"It won't be hard fight them." commented Stoker.  
"Don't undervalue them." yelled at him Carbine "By the way is better hurry up."  
"I agree with her, general." ironized the leader of the Freedom Fighters.  
The grey lady mouse looked at him badly "Funny."  
"Come on!" exclaimed Vinnie.  
The assault was sudden. Among a laser and another, the mice drestroyed the giant robots of those canine and put some of them on the spot and tied them with a rope.  
"Then? Wher... WHAT?" Vice was interrupted by a roar and with surprire he saw that the white bike had followed crotch rocket was behind them, nobody was driving it.  
"How is it arrived here?" exclaimed Stoker, open mouth.  
"What kind of AI does this bike have?" exclaimed Carbine astonished as the others.  
The bike moved trought the camp and stopped at the end of it and waited. Then it came back, it emitted some sounds and went again at the end of the camp. It _wanted _to be followed.  
The mice exchanged a look.  
"Should we follow it?" asked Stoker doubtful.  
"But how does it know where Rebby's?" wondered Vincent.  
"It would have a radar, i suppose. Remember? This bike isn't normal." said Vice "Follow it. We'll save a lot of time." the mice left the Sand Raider that he was holding with the rope "U're lucky." said sneering.  
The white racer ran on the sand with its new wheels, it was beauty under the warm sunlight.  
"Who damn build this bike?" exclaimed Ronald.  
"Certainly a genius." said Modo.  
"Then.. our bikes can head off us but only to a certain distance." said Throttle "This is different, definitely." this thing intrigued him.  
"Whoever he's, i wanna meet the creator." Stoker was smiling.  
Carbine was silent, she was looking the bike and tought to the symbol scored on it, she tought about the characteristic that it has and could have still hidden. The group followed the bike to a familiar hill.  
"We could expect she could be here..." murmured Stoker leaning on the handlebars.  
Throttle sighed "Hei, i said it."  
"Yes but it seemed so expectable."  
"Sand Raiders _are_ expectable." chuckled the tan mouse.  
Stoker pretended to be toughtful and then smiled "U're right!"  
"U two!" yelled Carbine to them "Stop it!"  
The two mice exchanged a look pretending fear and stood to attention "Yes sir!" they exclaimed playfully.  
The general of the Freedom Fighters pulled Throttle's ear "Stop it!"  
"Ok ok ok! Sorry!" answered the tan mouse massaging the ear under the look of a complacent Carbine.  
Vice looked with attention the camp, it was bigger than the last one. He hadn't see the hour to take away the Mars's traitor and make her singing as a nightingale, to make her telling about what the Plutarkians had in their mind. No matter if she was a teenage or not. He looked at the grey mouse sidelong, he wouldn't let him treat her roughly, he would get angry, no then, go in berserk. After a careful remark the white haired mouse went closer to the one who was sitting on his Lil'Hoss "Hei." he said.  
"What?" asked Modo.  
The dark mouse tought on what say "If we found her, u'll have the job to make her telling, clare?"  
The grey mouse looked at him in the panic "What? Why?"  
Vice looked him back but sadly "Because i'm not able to have a chat with her, u know. I'm impatient and hasty. I could scare her and after _this_..." he looked the camp ".. i think she would be confused as she never been."  
Modo nodded "Then is ok. But if u wanna try..."  
The Gladiator smiled "We'll see." then he raised the voice "Then let's go!"  
The white racer ran for first and made a hole in the defence of the guards and went ahead in the camp. Didn't being able to think and didn't having a passenger, the vehicle acted alone making a big chaos. Sand Raiders were running everywhere trying to hit that white rocket that didn't stopped. It ran around the big robots destroing their metallic legs.  
The mice looked the scene astonished.  
"But it's doing everyithing alone! This isn't loyal!" exclaimed Vincent.  
"Being smaller it's hard to shot." said Throttle "Sand Raiders're having troubles only for that. So.. let's go?  
The group took part to the fight, Dirty Dog himself mobilized, his howlings of rage echoed trought the camp. He didn't take care of the Biker Mice, he only tought to the white bike.  
The AI of Vice and Throttle's bikes received a signal and a map appeared on the monitor of the two bikes, it was the radar.  
"What?" exclaimed Throttle stopping, with the gun he hit the enemies and sometimes he took a look on the radar that was indicating a yellow point in the proximity, but the thing that made him astonished was one: how could the white bike have the right code for contact them?  
"Follow the radar." said Vice.  
"Better if the finish here." said Throttle.  
Then the two mice worked together for fight Dirty Dog determined to don't lose. But at the end he wasn't able to resist over and fell muzzle on the ground "Arr, damn u! We won't give u what u're searching!" he yelled suspecting what they were searching but he wasn't sure. Throttle and Stoker tied him.  
Vice smiled menacing "Oh right? And i say that we'll take her with us!"  
Dirty Dog grinded the teeth.  
"Ah.. does she have with her a paper?" asked the dark mouse referring about the stolen project.  
Then the Sand Raiders undestood "U won't take away my dancer!"  
"Oh yes! We will!" replied the mouse with a smile "Guys keep an eye on him, i don't wanna troubles. me and Modo are going to take who we must. Come on Big guy."  
It wasn't necessary walking a lot, the two followed the white racer that stopped outside of a tent. Vice went closer to it carefully, he couldn't know how the biker would react at his view so he opened slowly the ends of the entrace and put inside the head for take a look, what he saw floored him. He muttered something and looked the group of tatters. Their colour would be white but the earth colored it of brown and grey "Hei Modo, come here..." he murmured, he didn't know what say.  
The grey mouse was of the same tought but he couldn't understand what was among the tatters. Vice walked fast and in two jumps was there. As expected, the thing in the tatters was a mouse and with white fur.  
"Is her?" asked Modo looking at her with attention.  
"I dunno but she's a mouse and has a white fur." answered the other kneeling for look better.  
A sudden movement made them start, finally the lady mouse moved the head that was covered by the tatter but she didn't wake up. Her tail was moving nervously on the ground and her hands were trembilng without control. She seemed having cold but the tempetarure was more than cold! Vice had a shot in the heart "She isn't good." murmured. He moved her head for look better, the hair was falling on her face, the breath was irregular and the nose was warm and dry "She has high fever."  
As a doctor he decided to take a look to the rest, he moved the clothes and a sense of disgust gripped his stomach, he wasn't disgusted for the wounds that the lady mouse had on along the right arm and the leg but for the fact that they hadn't been cured for days.  
The Gladiator clicked the tongue between the teeth and wristled softly "We must take her quickly to Sierra."  
The grey mouse was so absorbed by the condition of the lady that he took some minutes for answer "Sierra?"  
"Yes. The tent isn't a good place and i need also of a workmate who has more experience than me." answered Vice standing up and going to his bronze bike. As the mouse was going to pass over the white bike, it emitted a sound. Vice moved the look and noticed that a bottom on the computer was shining, he pushed it and a compartment was opened at the side of the bike, inside it there was a light-blue blanket. The mouse took it without taking the eyes off form the strange bike.  
"Done yet?" asked Modo.  
Vice nodded and showed the blanket "It was inside the white racer." explained him.  
The grey mouse muttered, he didn't know what say, he scratched the head and turned to look the lady with suffering face.  
They covered her better they could and got on the bikes "Take her with u." said Vice and Modo obeyed also if he had some problems to put her in a way she couldn't fall.  
"U there!" exclaimed Ronald "The... oh..." he ran to take a look "She's pretty!"  
Vice rolled the eye "Yes... but she needs immediate cares. Sand Raiders are famous for their ignorance in medicine. Me and Modo are going back to Sierra, Carbine'll come with us, u stay at the camp and keep an eye on the Plutarkian. As she'll recover we'll come back."  
Carbine nodded "And your granfather?"  
The Gladiator sighed "He'll wait. We have waited that the Plutarkian would recover and we obtained some information, we'll do the same with her."  
"Wow! U became wise big brother!" exclaimed Ronald tapping the hand of Vice's shoulder "And what must we do with them?" he pointed the Sand Raiders.  
Vice sneered "Leave them here. I don't wanna problems with the others and taking them with us is dangerous." he posed a look on Dirty Dog "Do u see? U're lucky today! Bye!"  
Dirty Dog looked at him with eyes of flames, he was raging. It wouldn't finish here, it was sure.  
The mice rode to the camp and divided. Throttle, Vinnie and Modo weren't happy, it wasn't their abitude separating but in that case they weren't alone. All the Freedom Fighters were ready to fight with them.  
"Let us know some news as possible." recommended Throttle.  
"We will." answered Carbine "And take care of yourself." said her hugging him, they were going to separate again.  
"Come on! U'll be together again soon!" exclaimed Stoker putting his arms around the shoulders of both mice.  
Vice sighed "Come on. We have a red code here!"  
Carbine nodded and left with the two mice, the white racer followed them.  
"Hope that they'll discover something!" murmured Ronald "And hope that Vice will be quite."  
"He will, Modo's with him." said Throttle.  
"I don't see the hour that she'll recover!" exclaimed Vinnie "I'll ask to her a challenge!"  
"Vincent!" yelled the tan mouse "U're always the same!"  
Stoker leant on the handlebars and sighed "I'd like to go with them... but something says to me that Vice wouldn't like it." he chuckled.  
"U're here yet?" asked Macy.  
"Yes." answered Ronald.  
"And the others?"  
"They' re going to Sierra. The biker is in bad conditions and she needs a quick surgey." explained the white haired mouse "Something wrong?"  
The grey lady mouse was looking for someone and seemed disappointed "Is Modo gone with them?"  
Stoker bursted into laughter "Hei! But what does he have that we don't?" he joked putting an hand on her shoulder.  
Vincent agreed "Then.. we're goregous! No comparison!"  
Macy looked both puzzled "Then.. why..." muttered. Throttle sighed with patience, having those two wouldn't be easy above all there were Ronald too, the seriousness would be totally absent in that group, he was sure.

Meanwhile the three mice were on the road to Sierra and Carbine took a fast look on the blue bindle, the white bike flanked Lil'Hoss and stood at its speed. Was it protecting its owner? The grey lady mouse wondered if that bike didn't have an own will.  
"We're arrived." said Vice when the city was visible over the dunes.  
The arrival was received by some curious looks and Cloud and Cid.  
"Let's take her to the hospital. Cid i give u a passage, as we're there call Nitkha for me." said Vice.  
"Got it." answered the sciencist.  
"Let me know everything, clare?" said the old mouse.  
"Don't worry grandfather, Carbine is telling u everything now." answered the grandson.  
Cloud took a look on Carbine who nodded "OK. Then we'll see later."  
"The dear leader took it good, right?" exclaimed Cid ironic.  
Vice smiled nervously "He acts so when he's angry. Surely he doesn't want her here."  
"I'm wrong of this bike is following us?" the sciencist looked the crotch rocket still at the side of Lil'Hoss.  
"Is the bike of that mouse." answered Vice "It led us to her letting us to avoid a lot of troubles."  
They arrived at the hospital and Vice led Modo trought the corridors of the building while Cid went to call Nitkha.  
The two mice walked fastly and the Gladiator seemed to know where he was going "Ok. We're arrived. Come on." he went inside a operating room and asked to the mouse to put the wounded on a steel table. In the waiting Vice examined the wounds on the arm and the leg "They're burns."  
"Are them curable?" asked Modo worried.  
The white haired mouse wristled again "We've a lot of work to do." answered him looking the burned fur around the wounds "A bad infection is running. Here the fur is fallen and i'm sure that the wounds got worst because of the falling from the bike, probably she slided on them."  
Modo grinded the teeth and emitted a kind of hiss "Ouch"  
"Oh yes, ouch. I had a similar experience and it wasn't nice. I hadn't burns but..." the mouse passed an hand on the hair and snorted, he couldn't imagine what the lady mouse could suffer "We don't know if she'll survive. She's anemic and she wouldn't eat for a while, the fur is wiry sign of high dehydration." he said counting with the fingers.  
"Vice! Finally! We didn't see for months!" exclaimed a cheerful voice, a middle-aged mouse was standing on the entrace of the room, his fur was light-brown, no hair and his eyes were dark, he was wearing a long white smock."Then.. is her?" he gave a fast look on the condition of Rebecca and a shocked expression painted his face "We have a big work to do. Better starting now also isn't good when the fever is so high." he said "Oh! I'm Nitkha." he introduced himself to Modo.  
The two mice shook they hands but Modo was ordered to go out from the room. Although relucantly the grey mouse obeyed and sat in the waiting room.  
And of waiting he would have a lot.

****************  
Chapter finished XD Oh yeah! Oh i remember to u a thing: i'll write slower in this period, probably since to the next month because of the university exams. I hope to take a holyday as soon! For now enjoy with it XD


	16. Contact

NOTE: remember: Vice is dark brown while Nitkha is simply brown XD Cid is brown too =P

Cap 16: Contact

*************  
"In how much time would she wake up?" asked Modo looking the lady mouse anaesthetized.

Vice tought "She's still under the effect of the sedative. She would wake up in about two hours saying the time that we spent." answered him "But it's probable that she'll continue to sleep cause the fever. Incredibile how she survived in this week."  
Nitkha chuckled "The girl has a good resistance."

"But will she survive?" asked the grey mouse.

Nitkha and Vice looked each other and the white haired mouse shrugged "It depends how she'll be in the next days." answered "We shouldn't touch her in this condition. But she held on in this week, so i think she'll have problems only with the fever. Hei! Don't make that face! Everything depends by her now! Medicine isn't only _treating and curing_. It's also a _treat and hope that the patient 'll be strong._"

The brown mouse wristled "Then she's the biker. I've never seen her before."  
Vice fixed the sunglasses on the nose "Idem. Now that i'm here i'm going to tell with Cid. I wanna compare the two hair."  
"Two?" asked Modo "But..."  
"The other belongs to Rebecca. I've took it from her so we can be sure on the fact that she'd be the thief or not. If the hair isn't her, amen." said the Gladiator.  
"Can i stay here?" asked the grey giant "I don't feel to leave her alone."  
Vice eyed Nitkha and nodded "Seeying the isn't a normal patient, yes. And seeying her resistance she could escape as she'll be better. Having someone who can stop her is usefull. And i have to finish some buisness. And i was forgetting, if u think that's the right moment, ask to her those things."

"For me is ok but when will u have the results of the test?" asked Modo.

Vice looked the space thinking "We've to check all the database. I don't think we'll do it in a few time and then i have some buisness at the clan." the calling with his grandfather upset him, the old mouse ordered to the grandson to go to him as the situation would be fixed.  
Then the Gladiator was walking across the streets of Sierra with Cid and the lab would be the first destination. As they were in the building that was extended under the ground of the city, the two mice finally stopped for speak being sure that their privacy wouldn't be violated because the law in that place was the secrecy.  
The light haired mouse took the two transparent packets "This is the hair that i've found at home, and this belongs to the biker." he explained.  
Cid looked the two object with interest "I'll be happy to analyze them." said "I love genetics!"  
Vice smiled "Then can i count on u? I know the work won't be easy but i need the results as soon. Take your time, Rebecca 'll need some time to recover totally."  
The sciencist nodded "I'll try to do my best. I'll contact u as i have the results." he reassured.  
Vice shook his hand "Then i ran to my granfather or it will be troubles!" said with a nervous smile, he always hated to speak with that old despotic and in that moment he envyed his sister stood on the Earth. Who knew what she was doing!

On the Earth everything was going good, Napoleon Brie was quiet at Limburger's tower and had sent his goons researching for the misterious biker, now he wanted her and nobody would stop him to find her. The destruction of the city didn't interest him, he had his Detroit first and for the moment Chicago wasn't in his plans.  
On the other hand Sharon eyed the pits that went around in the streets and she giggled staying quiet at the windows of the scoreboard. They'd never find her. But a thought bothered her, how could Limburger find their hideout? And for how much time could they stay at safe? With the mind full of toughts, Sharon finished her warm chocolate. The temperature on the Earth was getting chill and Charlene explained to her that on this planet there was an event called t_he change of the seasons_ and every season had an own temperature. Sharon found it interesting and started to observe the thing with attention, the planet Earth was going to give to her some surprises!  
"Are they still searching for u?" asked Charley with the shopping bags.  
The marzian turned to her "U could call me for an hand!" she exclaimed running to the girl.  
"Leila?" asked Charley looking around, the scoreboard was so quiet without those crazy mice and Oliver was down with the moral, he played less and slept a lot.  
"I think she's with the children."  
"How's the situation to the tower?"  
Sharon smiled amused "Brie is goind crazy!" exclaimed putting in order the food "Nano-bugs are the best invention that i'd ever done. It looks like watching the tv!"  
Charley crossed the arms "And are u getting fun?"  
The mouse nodded "U can't say how much! That dwarf is so funny, he's better than a comedy! When he gets angry and raves ahahahahaha! Only Mother Mars knows how much i'm amused!"  
The earthwoman shook the head "Are u working to something else?"  
"Yes. But it's only a proof. But... it isn't what i want to tell u." said Sharon sitting.  
Charley did the same "What about?"

The mouse seemed awkward "I realized that we can't live on your shoulders."  
The brown haired woman looked at her with attention "I make it with pleasure."  
Sharon sighed "I know it but i feel thai i've to do something. Both for having _my_ moneys and for not being annoying."  
Charley tought "Then do u wanna a work?" she cut it.  
The marzian nodded "In the truth i know when and how, i have had a prupose and i'm happy for it."  
"And who could make u this request?" exclaimed the girl astonished.  
Sharon smiled, she didn't see the time to say it, she fixed the hairs on the forehead and breathed deeper "Do u remember the time when we went to the zoo? The mayor knew who created that guns and pruposed to me to sell them to him, he'll give them to the zoo's guards."  
Charley smiled "Wow! That's awesome!"  
"And it isn't finished here! He pruposed to me to be one of the guards of the zoo and for a good monthly pay. It's a few time that i've tought about it. Seeing that Napoleon is quiet i decided that it would be a good idea doing a work. The cold season is coming but i can buy some clothes." the martian was happy.

"But how will u do with Napoleon?" asked Charley raising a good question.  
Sharon smiled "Changing the bike, suit and helmet. Simple." answered "My work is in the night, children will sleep and Leila can stay quiet. I'll can watch the animals and take at home some moneys."  
"In this case it seems a good idea. But have u had any news from the guys?"

Sharon shook the head "Nope. But i'm sure they're good. They're smart and u know those three better than me." despite she tought was she was saying, she wasn't able to hide her worry.

Charley looked the martian with attention "Was Modo really apologizing for a mistake?" she asked making the mouse starting.  
"Yes. U know, he's a gentlemouse and he doesn't feel good until he isn't sure that everything is at his place." answered Sharon vague.

The girl rested the elbows on the table, the chin on the hand and smiled "Ok. But what had he done for make you angry?"  
Sharon seemed in trouble "Who remembers it! It was a silliness so small that i forgot it!" exclaimed.

Charley chuckled "Ok then, i'm going to work, it's hour. If u need something make me know." she stood up.  
Sharon made the same "I only need of the things that i've just said. Can u find them for me?"  
The girl smiled "Consider it done yet!"  
At the garage Sharon was looking puzzled what Charley made to her avaiable "Hem.. then.. i..." a similar thing was shaming. She looked the **pink shocking** Vespa with opened eyes, it would be hard recognize her on that thing. The Vespa was spotted with yellow stars and the face of Hello Kitty was showing itself on the sides of the scooter under the seat. Sharon was orrified.  
"Hei! Vespas are the better vehicles! What is better than them for not let u being identifiable? U only need a casual wear and a feminine helmet." said Charley giving to her a helmett similar than the Vespa "For the clothes i can lend some that i don't use."  
Sharon rised an eyebow and sighed "If it could be usefull..." she murmured "But... please, don't speak to someone about it!"

Charley bursted into laughters "U Know that those three used them one time! U must see their faces! Ahahahaha"  
The mouse wasn't able to laugh, she understood them but she didn't make stories, with the moneys she would buy also some games for Oliver, always in searching for something new to do.  
Sharon came back to the scoreboard with the new scooter for taking a look on the Plutarkian dwarf and getting ready for the new work.

Meanwhile on Mars Modo kept an eye on the young Rebecca, two hours have been passed but she was still sleeping, sometimes she moved the nose and the face contracted into a grimace. Nitkha passed a pair of times for taking a look on the situation and stayed for a chat with the grey mouse.  
"Is she still sleeping?" asked the doctor.  
"Yes , but she didn't seem dreaming something of good." answered Modo worried.  
Nitkha came closer to the lady "It can be fault of the pain, but if it's so she must be asleep... probably she doesn't want wake up."

"I wonder what she had passed this week."  
The brown fured mouse looked the grey one with apprehension "U're so good." smiled "Call me if something changes. I have some patiens waiting for me." but he didn't make the time to rest the hand on the door's handle that the voice of Rebecca attracted his attention, she muttered and whispered something, a lot of tears came down from her eyes still closed. The grey mouse went in tilt, he eyed Nitkha and didn't know what do.

Nitkha came at the left side of the bed and posed an hand on the forehead of the patient and sighed "Don't act." he said before Modo could do any questions.  
In the while Rebecca started to cry and between the hiccups she murmured words "I apologize... i've failed... sorry... mum... dad..."  
The grey mouse couln't resist, seeing her in this state made him feel bad, he took her left hand between his hands "It's all ok.. don't worry."  
The young mouse seemed heard him, the hiccups calmed and she tried to open the eyes "Is it u?" she asked, her voice trembled "Is it u? Uncle?" hardly she raised the wounded arm searching the face of the mouse who had spoken and tried to reassure her.  
Modo gave a worried look to Nitkha who nodded "Try to reassure her." he said "Is the fever that makes her telling nonsens. probably she's confused. Stay with her ok? Give her reason and she'll calm down."

The grey mouse nodded still insecure and let to Rebecca touch his face "What can we do?"  
Nitkha shook the shoulders "I can't give to her analgesics. Just speak to her, let her know that u're with her, i must go now. I'll be back as i can." he went out leaving a poor Modo at the mercy of a crying Rebecca. He had only the chance to accede her and make her know that she was at safe. He found absurd that a mouse like her would work with Limburger and hit her same instead of fighting at their side.

The white mouse was holding both Modo's hands and was speaking with low voice at the point that the grey giant was forced to came closer pricking the ears.  
"I'm a failure..." murmured Rebecca sobbing "Apologise... mum... dad..."  
Modo sighed and posed an hand on her hair "It's false" he said softly "U're very strong and i'm sure u'll recover fast."

Finally the lady mouse half-oneped the eyes and between the lids the red irises were visible "I apologise..." she murmured again "I've failed... and i tought that i could do something... what a fool..."  
Modo didn't thing that it was correct but probably it was the only thing that he could do for know the truth "For what? If u tell to me i can help u."  
"No one, no one can." she answered.  
Making her speak was harder that hoped, also in the delirium of the fever she knew what say and what not "When u'll feel and u wanna do it, i'm here." he said "Unsolvable problems don't exist ."  
Rebecca's lips made a soft smile "I... i don't wanna... die..."

Modo smiled her back "It won't happen. Stay calm." he bent forward kissing her on the forehead and something happened. The young mouse's antennae had only just touched the head of the giant who found himself walking around in a dark place without an exit. Was it the mind of Rebecca? Was he seeing trought her eyes? What what the strange frost that he was feeling?

He spoke but the voice din't belong to him, it belonged to a little female child "Mum? Dad?"

She started to run without seeing where she was going, the darkness and the silence were unbearable and her ears wristled, the noise of the steps echoed in the space.  
"Mum? Dad? Uncle?" she called again.  
Was him in a dream or in a memory? Who of them was sleeping?

The darkness disappeared leaving the space to a family martian landscape, but it didn't seemed the usual. The city was destroyed and a lot of corpses were lying on the ground or one on the other, they were all mice. The child seemed grown old "Aunt? Uncle?" she asked, the voice belonged to Rebecca "Where are u?"

She walked among the ruins reasing some of them, then she wristled and the white racer came in a moment. The journey seemed to last only a few seconds and the landscape changed again. This time they were in a circular room, at the center a tunnel was going down.

"Let her go!" yelled Rebecca.

Modo didn't understand what was happening and he couldn't see who was holding Rebecca because he saw trought her eyes "Let her go! She doesn't have fault!"

Rebecca took the look on the mouse hanged on a lava field at the center of the tunnel, the arms tied over the head supported the still body, the head folded on the chest was covered by the white hair, the white coat was tattered.

"**Leave her**!" the scream of Rebecca called Modo to the reality and he pushed away from her as burned, his beath was fast and the head ached. Rebecca springed up sat with the back on the pillow, the face tense and the eyes opened full of tears, she was terrified. It really was the fever that made this reaction?

The grey mouse posed an hand on her shoulder trying to reassuring her as he could "It's all ok?

"What have u seen?" asked the white mouse.

Modo balked "I..." muttered.  
"Tell me!" Rebecca looked at him "What have u seen?" her eyes were scaring.  
The giant was silent "Aren't u able to controll this ability?" he watched her back with curiosity.  
This time was the turn of the white mouse to balk, she took the eyes away from him and carried the knees to the chest "I was never been good with this thing. And u shouldn't see anything."  
"Who was the mouse with the white coat?" asked Modo "What happened?"

"I can't tell u." answered Rebecca resting the forehead on the knees "I must come back to Limburger."

The grey mouse was astonished "Why? We can help u if u let us do it!"  
The mouse turned to him and smiled softly "U're so kind. But this kindness could be a imperfection. Pay attention." this time her look changed.  
"Why have u called me _uncle_? U can answer at least."  
She chuckled "Have i done it?" she asked without hidding her fear.  
Modo nodded "And u have called too your parent. What happened?"

Rebecca shook the head and breathed deeper, she tryied to don't cry again "Nothing. My buisness."  
"The city was totally destroyed," said Modo exasperated "Is our own buisness."  
The white mouse looked at him, her face was tired "I can't tell u. Is top secret. As i'll recover i come back to Limburger, that's all." her tone was of someone who wouldn't have a discussion. She settled down herself as she could, she turned on the left side covering totally with the blanket.

Modo sighed resigned, Rebecca was an hard bone and altought she was young she spoke as an adult "At least u can tell me how old are u, if have u hunger and what happened to the Sand Raiders?"

Rebecca muttered "I've 17 years and..." she delayed "Yes, i wanna eat something." then she tought on the last question "I was simply captured, that's all."  
"But haven't they made something to u? Then..." the grey mouse muttered "I mean..."

"Nope. I'm good." she answered.  
"Better so... then... I'm bringing something to eat." Modo didn't seemed convinced but he didn't know what else to say.  
The lady mouse nodded with the head under the worried look of Modo who didn't understand why she wanted to come back to Limburger.  
In the following days Vice wasn't so present and Nitkha saw that Rebecca had for real an iron constitution and they could take her to the camp in a few days. The lady mouse was covered of attentions and cares, Modo took care of her as a member of his family and nothing missed to her.

"U'll spoil her!" Vice told Modo off in totally disappointing. The two were in the corridor of the hospital.

Modo snorted amused "But she's a little girl! We must do the best of us for take her to our side!"

This time was the turn of the Gladiator to be amused "U're the limit!" he exclaimed "Throttle told me that u would be able to do it." he shook the head "U treat her good because u're made at this way."

The grey mouse smiled embarassed "I can't do anything."  
"It's ok." Vice became serious "Then u've told me that she conveyed to u some... memories?"

"I dunno if they were memories or not, i saw trought her eyes." answered Modo.

The other mouse tought "Yes, they must be her memories. Probably she had a contact with u without noticing it."

"Rebecca said that she doesn't know controll this ability."

"Then is probable yes. But i'm thrown by what u've said and i admit to be worried." Vice looked trought the window and sighed "Have u said that she wants come back to Limburger?"

"Yes." Modo came at his side and rested the elbows on the windowsill.

"Then let's satisfy her!" said Vice "We could understand something."

"How? Isn't possible following her." the grey mouse looked Vice puzzled. Letting her go to the enemies was absurd.

"Hei! I've a sister who's a genius, do u remember? She gave something to us." exclaimed the Gladiator.

Modo muttered, he hadn't thought about it! And forgotting Sharon made him feel guilty "What has she given to u?" he asked.

"First we came back to the camp and then i'll tell u." answered Vice delaying "Really, do u have someone?"

The grey giant smiled embarassed "What i've said to your cousins is true. Why?" he wouldn't touch this argument.

The friend sighed, he seemed nervous "Nothing. As u know, the curiosity!" he exclaimed, he seemed almost sorry but he tried to hide everything with a smile "I'm going to Nitkha and then to Cid. I'll prepare the bikes too so we can leave in a few days. That Rebecca has for real an hard healt! U'll escort her, we can't let her use the bike."

"Right. And when can she leave?"

"When she'll be better. She must be patient. Reassure her that we'll let her go. Ok?" said Vice.

Modo nodded "So we'll see later?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to not be so present but my granfather called me so many times and..."

"Don't worry, is a good thing helping him if he needs u." the grey mouse smiled.

Vice feeled better although he wasn't able to take ahead a sensible discussion "Ok, see u later!"

The grey mouse looked the friends going away, he found him strange. Since the Gladiator went to his granfather he seemed silent and quiet. He took off those tought from his mind and came back to Rebecca who was sitting on the bed and let the legs swing "What has said mister sympathy?" asked her.

Modo smiled "Nothing. Buisness." asked stretching "What a calm, eh?"

"Yes." answered her looking the floor.

"Listen..." began him "We've decided to let u go to Limburger."

Rebecca seemed astonished "Really? Isn't a joke?"

Modo nodded "The leader is.. mister sympathy." he joked "He decided so but if u wanna change your mind it will be a pleasure for us. My prupose to help u is still avaiable."

"Nope. I must come back to him." answered the white mouse "When can i leave?"

"As u'll be better. First we must come back to the camp and then we'll see."

Rebecca sighed "Well. Very well." then she yawned "I think i'm going to sleep a bit. If i must come back to fish face is better recovering as soon!" then she went under the blanket.

Modo was going to leave too, if Rebecca decided to sleep, was better for him take a rest too because he spent the previous nights to calm the lady mouse when she made nightmares "Then i'll come back later. I'll take something to eat."

"Thanks. U're always so gentle." she answered.

"Good night Small lady." said Modo closing the door at his back.

Finished =O Oh yes, will Rebecca come back to Limburger? We'll see!


	17. Scars

I loved writing this chapter *-* And.. yes.. i've stolen the idea of the rigenerator from the 2006 serie, i liked it and i've tought to use it :3 This chapter was ispired by Harry Potter's OSTs.. in this last time i listen so much "A window on the past" and "Lily's theme", they're so calm and relaxing and i've listened them while i was writing =) Yes, we'll know something about the story of the three Gladiators

Chap 17- Scars

Cid told to Vice that he would send him the tests. The restults made him astonished and not so less, so for being sure about their accuracy, he would do other checks. The Gladiator didn't seemed happy but he left away the curiosity and prepared himself to come back to the camp, he would receive the copy of the file by communicator.

"I count on you for the finding of the project." said Cloud.

"Don't worry, we'll do the our best!" answered Carbine wearing the helmett.

Rebecca was sat on Lil'Hoss, Vice didn't think opportune tieing her seeing she was unable to escape and besides Modo had made opposition with all himself.

"The responsibility is your if she escape." told him the white haired mouse.

"No problem." answered Modo irritated, the way in which Vice treated the girls annoyed the grey mouse a lot.

The white crotch rocket was ready too and was waiting almost with impatient, it wanted to do for what it was created: running.

"Grandson, remember what i told u." said the old mouse.

Vice looked at him frozen "Yes, i won't forget."

"Good." said the old mouse with a satisfied smile "U're the leader of the family and the responsibility is your."

The grandson nodded again irritated "Come on, let's go." he said and greeted Cid and Cloud with a movement of the head.

The camp was tidy up better and the lodgings were bigger.

"Hei!" greeted Ronald shaking the arms, the smile printed on his lips "We missed u in these days!"

"Stop to make the idiot!" told him off Vice smiling back, he hit the back of the younger brother with the hand and hugged him.

"Hei hei hei! Then Rebecca is recovered!" the green eyed mouse looked at her up and down "I said, she's pretty!"

Rebecca looked at Ronald embarassed and smiled shyly.

"What? And someone like her would be our enemy?" exclaimed the young mouse receiving a slap on the back of the head by the older brother.

"Let her, we must take her at the tent reserved, she's a prisoner." said Vice looking the lady mouse with strictness, before to let her go away he had somethings to ask to her.

Then Rebecca was escorted to her lodging, it was a tent with rater basic furniture as the others: a camp bed, a bedside table and a little cupboard in which put the clothes. But Vice didn't trust Rebecca and put two mice at guard as he made with Tom.

To Modo and the white haired mouse was shown the tent that they had to share, the two tided their things and separated, everyone from his way, who for searching his familiars and who for his friends.

Along the way the Gladiator met his cousin who was chatting with the Plutarkian, the two were sat on a little chairs "Vice!" exclaimed the lady mouse.

The cousin smiled softly "How are the things doing?" he asked.

"Very well! No attacks in these days! The guys're waiting for u at the bike's tent. As the white racer was back Vincent ran to watch it, he loves that bike and Stoker would study it closer." explained Lucy, she was a river of words

"Thanks to told me, i'm going. But Macy?"

The lady mouse smiled irritated "She's doing the hen to Modo." answered "But she would be here to do her duty!"

Vice sighed "I'll think about it." he said "U continue at this way, u're doing good." he took a glacial look on the Plutarkian and went away, he didn't liked that the cousin had made friends with the Plutarkian but only at this way was possible to take a better look on him. He made some steps and he came back to her "Listen... i have reminded something." he said.

Lucy looked at him curious "What?"

"Do u remember the Sharon's favourite doll? I've found it at the old home and i'd like that u would darn it for her." answered him embarassed.

The black mouse tought and nodded "For me is ok. Do u wanna bring it to her?"

Vice smiled "I think she'd be happy. It's a sweet memory and.." he delayed "It would... it would help her. It's in my tent, u can take it when u want."

Vincen't voice was udible from the outside of the big tent, Vice smiled resigned, sure they had enjoyed themselves during his absence. The white mouse giggled while Stoker told about an absurd episode happened some years ago in the lab, it could be called an... hilarious episode. The laughters of the friends echoed in the tent.

"By then i can say that the helium is an.. hilarious gas!" conclude the Freedom Fighters leader.

"But who took away the cap of the pression of the gas cylinder?" asked Ronals with the trembing voice for the laughters.

Stoker looked at him "Guess who!" exclaimed him "Your sister!"

Ronald bursted again in laughters "Oh stop it please! Do u wanna make me dieing?"

Vice came closer to the group and listened without hiding his curiosity "What have Sharon done?"

"Come on! Don't be so serious!" exclaimed Stoker "Then do u remember the fact of the helium?"

The Gladiator tought and remembered, he took an hand on the face and chuckled "What about are u going to tell to them?"

The old mouse sighed losing himself in the memories, they were dark ages but the troubles made by that young lady mouse made the days softer and avery time the moral became better "Sharon was shy... but her curiosity always won and often she came out with those funny troubles.

Vice took a look on the white bike that now was resting quietly at its place. He knew it, Sharon wasn't shy. He listened for a while the chatters of Stoker and then he decided to do a good shower "I leave u for a while. I need a shower and i advice to Modo to do the same."

"I come in a while." answered the grey mouse "I finish to listen this other anecdote." yes he called them anecdote because Stoker was older than them and he always had some episode to tell, funny or not. This time the leader of the Freedom Fighter had chose the funniest.

The showers were in a provided tent and were divided for male and female. Stoker's rigenerator was a good idea and now they could benefit of the running water. The Gladiator greeted some companions that had just come out from the showers and Modo was just arrived.

"Have stoker finished his tails?" asked Vice looking himself at the mirror.

"Yes but he said that the list is still long!" answered the grey mouse with the smile on the lips "Something's wrong?" asked then seeing the intent expression of the friend.

Vice sighed "Nothing. Just only some memories that surface in the wrong moments." memories that still ached and would never go away because the Gladiator had them on his body and every time in which he was infront of a mirror, he always avoided looking his reflex. Finally he took off the black jacket and gave a look on it. The fight against the Sand Raiders and the travel trought Sierra ruined it.

On the other hand Modo stayed to look the back of the dark brown furred mouse, he never saw him without a shirt and only now was possible to watch the big number of scars on his back. Their light color cut the dark one of the furr making some draws without a sense "How have u made _those_?" he asked. Modo didn't find them normal because they were lines and crosses made with a big accuracy.

Vice smiled with bitterness "These?" asked "They're what it remains of the death of our mother." he answered going into the shower "And now if u dare..."

The grey mouse nodded and made the same, the water could help him to make lighter the toughts. Vice seemed to him a very sad mouse and in another sense.. resigned, tired to fight against his granfather and the other things. To suggest it was the tone of the voice with which the Gladiator had just answered, a tone nearly aggressive and tired.

In the noise of the drops Vice's voice was clearly udible from the other side of the fabric that divided the two showers "If later u want, could u listen to me?". The Gladiators tought that Modo was the only one who was inclined to listen and give good advices.

The grey mouse smiled "It's ok for me." he heard a relieved sigh and a grateful _thanks._

"I'm going to take some photos to the white racer and show them to Sharon." said Vice going out from the shower.

"Oh yes?" asked Modo "Why?"

The white haired mouse turned to watch him "Because probably she knows who build it."

The grey mouse smiled amused "Hei... she'd be a genius but she isn't a prophetess."

Vice sneered "That's right but she knows a lot of things. She always made me astonoshed when she answered on a question on which i have the total darkness. Who can say that it couldn't be a prototipe and its creator is a mouse who lives in another part of Mars?"

Modo shrugged "Is possible." he answered "About what would u tell me?" he took the clothes that he was usual to wear some ages ago: beige large pants and shirt, brown boots, they were more comfortable than the biker clothes. As he felt them on his body, he felt better and free.

Vice waited to be ready too before to answer "About a thing that couldn't interest u."

In the truth Modo was interested about the story of that clan, when he was a child he always listened his Mom. He loved the stories about the heroic acts in which also his father took part and died. But something told him that it wasn't about the acts of his clan that Vice was trying to two mice came back to the lodging and ordered their clothes in the cupboard, Vice noticed that the doll was still here, probably Lucy didn't finish her turn yet.

"Then have u decided to bring it to Sharon?" asked Modo.

The friend nodded "Yes. It could be useful." he answered atonic, he brought the doll in the hands and sat on the bed "Everyone of us have a memory of that day."

"What?" asked the grey mouse "What are u talking about?"

Vice sighed "There's who tryes to hide them, and who accepts it and go on." he answered turning the doll in the fingers.

Modo sat on the bed infront the Gladiator and looked at him curious without telling.

"I'm ashamed. They're the reason for which i can't be quiet. Everytime they remember me that tragedy and my helplessness." the white haired mouse raised the head and moved an hand on the wounded left eye "This scar and the others are what it remains of that period. All three have a memory that can't be deleted."

Modo spent a while to connect the things and finally he arrived to it, he passed and hand on the face "U shouldn't do it. They're the real proof for what u've passed and how much u've fough..."

"Fought?" Vice interrupted "Fought? Sharon and Ronald were 8, and i had fear and i let them take us away. I... i hadn't moved a finger... And a Gladiator can't have a such luxuries. I would be dead as my father had done some mounth before for protect us."

The grey mouse sighed and brought the doll that Vice was keeping weakly in the hands "I've tought that u were tired of this situation but..."

The other mouse chucked the tongue between the teeth "I'm not tired." he said "I... i'm..." it was hard to admit for him more than asking sorry to his sister "I'm... _angry_. I'm angry with the clan, with its indifference and the way that is taking."

Modo pricked up the ears "The way?"

Vice nodded and then he seemed esasperated "My granfather said that i have to stop to search for Ruby and pay attention on the project." his head rested in the hands "But i... i can't do it... what will i say to Leila when we return on the Earth?"

"And u don't stop to search for her!" answered Modo how the thing was obvious "Me and the guys are here for this. We'll sieve all the planet if necessary. And we'll continue to do it on the Earth if some traces would take us there."

"The old says she could be dead since a few time." the voice of the Gladiator ltrembled "She's so little and... consider the case Karbunkle could use her as a cavy..."

Now Modo understood why Vice was so silent and quiet since they were at Sierra "Don't be silly!" the grey mouse told him off "Something says to me that she's alive. If this Tom hasn't seen her is because probably it's a secret and no one can tell about it."

Vice's eye was watery "Yes but... but for what could she be useful? She's also unable to walk!"

"I dunno what answer i'm sorry. But u don't lose the hope and sometimes disobeing isn't wrong if necessary." said Modo "She's your daughter, u've the right to go and search for her. In this way u'll display that u aren't an incapable and those scars will start to remember to u your changing. U were a child, having fear is normal. My nephew Rimfire was scared too by the Plutarkians and i had to reassure him everytime that i was back from a fight. And now what does he do? Do u know?"

The dark furred mouse shook the head.

"He fights them! He'd taken part of the Freedom Fighters." answered Modo with a little pride in the voice "I'm worried for him but i know that i can't stop him. It was hard to do when he was younger but now... is impossible. We would need a plutarkian steel cage to stop him!" he chuckled and Vice made the same.

"Yes but... they weren't Plutarkians." said the Gladiator "They were the rats that worked with the Plutarkians. They used the soporific gas for kill who they could. We had our home far away from the nevralgic point of the assault so we spent some time to notice what was happening."

"Rats?" murmured Modo grinding the teeth, he hat so much those creatures!

"Yes, rats. Our mother died using her body ad a shield and then me and the twins were taken and brought to their... Quarter general.. if i can call it so." Vice was ready to tell about the odissey they had passed "I've said to u that everyone has a memory."

The grey mouse nodded, he was worried, he gripped the doll in the hands how it was an important object for him.

"Then. While i have these few things on my back, this at the neck that damanged part of my vocal chords and this at the eye, Ronald had risked to lose his tail and Sharon..." Vice passed and hand trought the hair "I dunno what happened to her." he said looking the floor "They always took her aside and since it happened she became silent. Nobody knows what happened. But she has a very long scar that runs trought her back." he made a long break "Since then she stopped to smile, to play with her friends, she refused to see the others. When the newborn Freedom Fighters saved us, Nitkha took cure of us as his sons. he saved the life of my sister and the tail of Ron. He made in the way i couldn't lost my voice." he smiled sadly "Nitkha is Cid's father and is thanks to him that i decided to became a doctor. I can save the mice and do something of usefull.. and not only killing."

Modo looked at him, Vice's expressione was better, sign that a big weight went away from his shoulders "Why are u telling to me about these things?"

The Gladiator sighed "Because i want u understand that we have a reason for every our own act." he answered "Ronald is so because growing up with Cid and being younger and a little naive, he recovered faster. Sharon... i dunno... Sharon hates the contact with the others, above all with men. It's a thing that she has form that day, when she recovered he avoided also me and Ronald. But this hate grown to the girls too and often she closed into herself staying for hours doing nothing."

"Nothing?" Modo looked at him astonished, a surge of sadness was pushing in his heart.

Vice nodded "Nothing. She stayed sat in an angle looking the space. If i remember right, this thing continued untill a strange object build by Cid attracted her attention." remembering that he smiled amused "Cid was always attracted by the machinery and the medicine, oh.. i told u the story."

Now Modo was looking the Gladiator with curiosity, could for real an object took away the young lady from her dark toughts?

"Cid had built a strange robot with four legs that walked at command. Sharon was astonished and attracted for it." explained Vice, his look lost in the space, sometimes he made some movement with the hands "And probably by then her brain started to work and..." he scratcked his head "I dunno how explain it... she started to play with Cid, to build robots with him showing a genius equal than our father. She was a... i dunno how to call her."

" A wonder?" tried the grey mouse with a little smile.

"Right! A wonder!" exclaimed Vice "But her interest concerned only the machinery and not to the medicine. So when Cid was moving to the bionic, Sharon worked only to the simple mechanics. But as i saw... she's making bigger her interests."

Modo looked again the doll "Why is Sharon involved in this discussion?"

The white haired mouse smiled amused, he went down from the bed and stayed knelt infront Modo in a way that he was obliged to look at him "I know that u feel something for her." said Vice "And look at me when i'm telling u!"

Modo tried every ways to avoid Vice's look, those things had always embarassed him and he knew, he was blushing "What mades u thinking it?" muttered him trying to look around.

Vice chuckled "Do u have someone else? Since when are u on the Earth? Some years?" asked him "I can understand Throttle and Carbine, they're engaged, and Carbine had some opportunity to come there. But u... we have never heard u to tell about this _someone_ and Throttle said to us that your wife died a few times after the marriage."

Modo opened and closed the mouth without saying a word, his earth seemed an herd of galopping horses, too hard to stop.

Vice continued his speech "As a married mouse i can assure u that i understand what u've passed and i know how much is hard restarting. Is difficult finding someone with which stay good." he smiled softly "At least this concerns to me, i've a bad behaviour and only Leila has a such patient to put up me. Poor lady!" then he sighed "And now are so few the girls that want a big family! And Vicent wants buy to us a tv!"

The two bursted into laughter.

"Vin always talks nonsense, he's a large mouth." said Modo "But he doesn't do it in prupose."

"Right. He's an impulsive mouse and follows only what he feels." agreed Vice "Then, have i right?" asked.

The grey mouse was reluctant to tell "Well... we can say... then..." he muttered and wrinkled the fabric of the doll's skin.

Vice sat again "I don't bait if u admit it." he said becoming serious again "I've asked it because i wanna that u must know that Sharon isn't how u could expect."

Finally Modo raised the look and watched the Gladiator with furrowed eyebow "What?"

The white haired mouse sighed "I've said it. She has some problems and the patient must be the only arm that u can use. There's a reason for what she always refused the suitors. Well, no one have tought about her before... then she grow up and... oh man, have u seen her?"

Modo nodded with a little smile.

"The other were in hurry, they had never respected her time. Also Cid has recieved the two of spades. And they know each other from years, since they were children. Cid did it really slower with her." exclaimed Vice amused, he remembered when Cid was refused and how he took it with philosophy "From the start i've tought u were the right mouse for her, but for obvious reasons i've all the right to advice u." seeing the stunned expression of the grey mouse, the Gladiator sighed "I only want say to be yourself." he said.

"Then.. have u told me about the story of your family to tell about Sharon?" asked Modo puzzled.

Vice raised an index finger for speak but he stood with opened mouth "Effectively.. i dunno how we arrived to her."

The grey mouse smiled amused, knowing something more on those three would help him to unterstand a lot of things "Then.. what must i do with Sharon?"

Vice tought "Do as i said: be yourself. Is a thing that Sharon appreciates very much. And... u must know that... u have all my support and... well... i'll give to u more chances to stay with her."

Modo blushed again "Hem... thanks..."

Vice seemed amused "U'll give to her the photos of the bike. It will be a way to tell with her about other things and not only how look over three little pests. And i repeat: don't be in hurry, nobody will take her away from u."

The grey mouse smiled embarassed but he wasn't able to say something else, only a whimpering.

Looool chapter finished. OMG i loved traslating it O.O Then.. what happened to Sharon? ehehehe u'll never know it ò_ò

NOTE: i dunno if in english is the same but "_Having a two of spades_" means that u're refused =) I just translated it from the italian fiction XD


	18. Uragiri

Uragiri is a japanese word, i'll tell u the meaning at the end of the chapter =P

Chap 18- Uragiri

The little object equipped with a camera caught the picture of the white racer, Vice took more than one and from a different point of view, close and far, he caught every details knowing that hardly he couldn't see again it, or not so close. On the other hand the bike stood quiet and let the mouse taking the photos without problems.

"I still don't understand why that bike is so quiet." commented Stoker.

Throttle was sitting on his bike "Would it have a sensible device?" tried to say, him too wasn't able to understand.

The two friends exchanged a confused look and sighed.

"Useless bothering at this way." said Vice "I've finished here. Now i'm going to tell with Rebecca. She's good now and i think she can have a chat."

Rebecca was telling with Macy and Lucy, now she was able to walk and move but something seemed make her unease, she was always on guard and Tom went often to visit her.

"Well well." said Vice coming inside the tent, he looked the white mouse with caution, now it was possible to notice some details that made him dazed, Rebecca looked like someone but he couldn't recognize who. her hair, eyes, everything... Vice tried to hide the insecutiry and took a severe expression as usual "There, we're at the payoff." said him.

Rebecca eyed him back without hate "Payoff?" asked carefully, she looked a bit scared by that so powerful presence or she just pretended to be.

"I have some questions to ask." answered Vice, Ronald and the others came into the tent for take a look.

_Don't act as a stupid, don't have hurry_ tought Modo sure that the Gladiator wouldn't be quiet, but he was ready to stop him. Despite the chat of some previous days, the grey mouse wouldn't unspair in his efforts to protect the small Rebecca from Vice's vehemence.

Macy and Lucy were attentive and curious to know about what they would talk.

Vice brought a chair and sat resting the arms on the back of it, he watched Rebecca with attention "I'd like to know your name."

The lady mouse rolled the eyes "Rebecca." answered.

The Gladiator chuckled "Nope. Your real name."

Rebecca sighed "It is."

Vice nodded "Well, how old are u?"

"17." answered her.

As Modo said to him, Vice nodded again "Why are u allie with the Plutarkians?"

Rebecca had expected a similar question "It's top secret." answered, her look became suddenly empty.

Vice winked "Who's the creator of that bike?"

"It's top secret." answered again her.

"From where have u taken the keys of my home?" asked the Gladiator watching her.

Rebecca didn't changed the expression "It's top secret."

The other mice looked each other, Vice moinstened the lips "Where's the project?"

Once again Rebecca answered "It's top secret." the challenging tone and her scarlet eyes looked at him with determination.

At then Vice explosed "Is better for u speaking, do u know?" he said, better, he yelled on her face.

Rebecca made herself little and watched the Gladiator with fear, Modo was going to intervene but Stoker holded him with an hand on his shoulder and shook the head "Wait." murmured. The grey mouse sighed and obeyed.

"My daughter is taken away by those creatures." said Vice, his voice calmed down, his face came closer to the white mouse's "I must find her."

Rebecca raised the look, she sighed and the eyes moistened "I... can't..." she muttered and hid the face in the hands starting to sob.

The white haired mouse passed and hand in the hair and launched a look to Modo who watched him back with patience. Vice tried to calm down as he could "Can u understand me? Ruby is my younger daughter, she has only a few months and it will be hard to survive if she stays there." he waited some seconds "If u'll tell to us where she's, we let u go."

Rebecca swallowed, she rubbed her eyes but didn't speak, the hiccups calmed down, now her expression was a mix between fear and indecision, she posed the look on all the presents, she seemed don't recognize them. Would she suffer of loss of memory at short term? She watched Tom insistently and then the turned to look her feeth "I can't speak." answered simply.

Vice tried to keep calm "Then u'll stay here until u don't tell us everything." he stood up and went out of the tent in silence.

Rebecca seemed a punished child, she lowered the head and nodded posing the look where the Gladiator was disappeared, she sighed deeper. It was the hour to came back to their own duties, the show was finished. Lucy and Macy came back to their work and only Modo stayed with the girl.

"I'm sorry but..." tried to say the grey mouse.

"I know, Vice is made at this way." said Rebecca interrupting him "But i can't speak, i would but i can't..."

"I wonder what is stopping u to do it." said Modo.

Rebecca sniffed "The rules."

Modo opened the eye curious "Rules?" he looked like a dog with his head bent on the side trying to understand.

At interrupting their conversation were the confused screams of the mice "PLUTARKIANS!"

Modo and Rebecca exchanged a worried look. Macy ran inside the tent "Modo, they need u. Go to help them, i'll stay here."

The grey mouse nodded and ran away.

The camp was under attack, Plutarkian ships were everywhere and the mice seemed damned, but effectively no one attacked. The ships where still in the air as waiting for something. From them came out an horde of Plutarkians fully armed.

"GUYS!" Macy's scream attracted their attention.

"Macy!" exclaimed Ronald shocked.

"Let her go!" yelled Carbine holding her gun.

Rebecca held her hostage, the gun under her chin. Who had given it to her? The answer arrived soon, Tom walked fastly and stopped ahead and made a sign to Rebecca to follow him, him too had a gun.

The lady mouse wristled and the white racer was to her in a few seconds. Rebecca let Macy go and jumped on the bike, Tom did the same on her back and raised the left arm. The Plutarkians bursted and attacked the mice. it was so fast because of the wounded mice of the last attack.

"Traitor! We took care of u and let u to survive!" yelled a nurse.

Modo was shocked, why Rebecca had allowed to do it? Everything he had made for her was fallen in the junk, litteraly.

Vinnie was flailing trying to get free but the Plutarkians were to much. Throttle, Ronald and the others tried to protect themselves. At helping the stiking fish were the rats, no traces of the Sand Raiders that seemed they had broken the alliance.

Taking advantage of the confusion Macy ran away carefully succeeding to arrive at a tent, she hid herself in the little cupboard trying to don't make any noise. All the bikes were immobilized with the nets of Plutarkian steel, the mice were tied as prisoners and took on the ships. Rebecca pointed some of them: Stoker, Freedom Fighters's leader, Carbine, the Geneal and the Biker Mice. They would be a perfect gift for her Lords "Take them in..." the lady mouse was interrupted, Vice was giving more troubles than expected. The Gladiator with the tied hands was dragging about ten Plutarkians that tried to hold him and he didn't seem tired.

Rebecca Sighed "Put him to sleep. We need him alive." she ordered and a bullet shot unexpected hitting the Gladiator on the shoulder. Vice made still resistance but at the end, beaten, he fell on the ground. Ronald desisted from rebelling seeing it would be useless.

But the surprises didn't finish. The five mice were taken on the ship and what they saw made them dazed.

"Mace?" exclaimed Stoker shocked.

"U... dam..." Vincent tried to jump on him but he was stopped by his blue guards.

Mace, the spy, was sitting in the ship "Oh! But look! Since how much don't we see?" a sneering smile on the face covered by the mouse mask "And welcome back cookie!" he greeted Rebecca with a movement of the head.

The lady mouse sneered "Hi Mace. But don't call me at this way, u know i hate it!"

Mace raised the hands surrending "Ok ok but don't get mad!"

"Where's Harley?" asked Vinnie "Harley, where's her?"

Mace smiled "Oh, u'll see her soon!" then he turned to Rebecca "So do u hope in a promotion? U women are so megalomaniac!" he winked at carbine.

Rebecca sneered again "Isn't your buisness." incredible how was so easy capturing them all.

Stoker had a face of who wanted to get free and give a lesson to Mace but he stood quiet with the head down, Throttle let to Carbine resting her head on his shoulder and Modo was silent in his toughts.

The travel seemed during an eternity and finally they arrived at the plutarkian base. It was a big building still in working, a long wall surrounded it for not let the prisoners to escape. The mice were taken in the building and grouped all together.

"Have u seen Macy?" asked Lucy coming closer to the five mice.

"Nope, hope she's good!" answered Ronald worried.

"Those five will come with me." said Rebecca "The two Gladiators..." she pointed Ronald and Vice still sleeping "They'll be usefull later. take them in the prisons."

"Be carefull." murmured Lucy.

"Come on, have u heard?" said Tom pointing to them the gun.

"Ok ok, we follow her!" said Vinnie irritated.

Mace followed them in silence and they were all in the big palace. They walked trought the big corridors full of the pictures and the statues of Lord Camembert.

"Egocentric the guy, isn't him?" commented ironically Stoker.

"It isn't new, seeing Limburger." said Throttle "Ouch!"

Tom dragged the rope tied around the wrists of the tan mouse hurting him "Speaking isn't allowed." muttered the Plutarkian.

"Shut up!" told them off Rebecca "We're aslmost arrived."

The big stone door opened slowly letting only to Rebecca to go inside and didn't let to the others to watch over it. The lady mouse closed it at her back. She walked along the red carpet that led to the throne of the Plutarkian monarch. As Rebecca was at some meters from it, she kneeled greeting with a solemn movement "My Lord, i apologise for the troubles but Lord Limburger would make u know what happened." she said posing the look on the fat alien with violet clothes.

Lord Camembert nodded "Yes, he said something. But do u know that i can consider it as a failure?" he told her off severely.

"Yes i know.. but... My Lord... if u would let me finish..." Rebecca was unease and she noticed that her tone was to high, then she lowered it "If u would let me finish... i have some... gifts."

The king sat better on the throne and looked at her frowning "Really?"

Rebecca gave the order to open the door and finally the mice were visible. Limburger opened the mouth asonished, so had Rebecca suceeded to catch those three?

"My Lord, allow me to show u the prisoners who i tought the most important." said Rebecca obtaining the consense of the Plutarkian "Stoker, the Leader of the resistance; Carbine, the general... and the three that have always given troubles to the realization of your plans on the Earth. The Biker Mice."

Lord Camember smiled satisfied "For being so young u're smart. I could give to u a promotion." said him.

Mace's expression was pure disagreement "But.. My Lord..." Rebecca was a _mouse_, she couldn't have a similar privilege!

The Plutarkian raised an hand "Since now u're the second General and i hope in an excellent work."

Rebecca made a little bow "I thank u, My Lord." she said and turned to the guards "Take them to the prisons, I've given yet regulations for them. Take here the Gladiator with the dark furr and the sunglasses. He would be aslepp now."

As the silence covered the camp now desert, Macy came out from her hideout and looked around. The bikes were all confiscated and the weapons too and nobody was spared, everybody were taken away and only her had avoided the danger. The lady mouse breathed deeper and prepared herself to the long walk that the should do for Sierra, she looked the big land of red sand knowing that the heat wouldn't spare her.

Carefully she went to the canteen and took some food and water putting them in a bag, she was a Gladiator too and the weight of the bag wouldn't give problems, her strenght was the same of a male.

Then Macy went to the nurse where she took a first aid kit in case she would need it. She equiped with comfy shoes and started her long travel, then... 30 kilometers wouldn't be so much! And she had the duty to advice the Freedom Fighters and the clan. The only problem was she was totally unarmed, she must be careful.

Always used to use her bike, Macy found this travel as a madness but she couldn't stay at the camp. The lady mouse went out going where the sun pointed the way, her black fur wouldn't let her reflect the warm sunlight as the white one, then she decided to travel only in the night with the fresh air.

So Macy walked to a little mountain in which there was a cave that she used as hideout in the past, and there she would wait for the night. Yes, she would travel only in the night with a smaller risk to be attacked and saw by the enemies.

As expected by Rebecca, Vice had opened the eyes and tried to understand where he was. He looked around and saw Ronald in the closer cell. Now he remembered, Rebecca had betrayed them and the Plutarkians had taken them all as prisoners.

The Gladiator stood up and took a look to the other cells, they were all empty except for the Ronald's and another. In this last there was a mouse curled on himself, the color of the fur was near the blond but it wasn't possible to see his face. He weared clothes worn by the time but Vice recognized them as a Freedom Fighter's uniform, was it that Harley on which Vinnie have asked? The dark mouse was going to call his brother but the steel door creaked and Stoker, Carbine and the Bros went inside escorted by five guards.

"Guys!" exclaimed Ronald "It's all ok?"

A guard beat the gun against the bars of the cell ordering the silence and then he pointed Vice "It could be him."

While the mice were putting in their cells, Vice was taken out and equipped with a collar. At the curious look of the mouse the guard chuckled "It's for don't let u do any jokes." explained him "If u try to react... then.. BZZZ!"

The Gladiator grinded the teeth but didn't talk, he wouldn't made the things worst, he was sure that they would escape soon or sooner. They were in the lair of the wolf, the place were Ruby too would be taken. Vice would escape and found her as the right occasion would be shown, for now he must be quiet and wait. He took a patient look to the brother and followed the guard making only a less opposition. The guard went out with the Gladiator letting to the mice the opportunity to speak.

"Vincent, it's all ok? Vincent!" called Throttle "Hei!"

The white mouse was looking his cells neighbour. Ronald tried to see better as he could "He's at this way since a few." said him "We dunno who's."

"Harley?" Vinnie's voice was insecure "Harley? Is it u?"

The mouse curled moved but didn't answer.

"Is her..." murmured Stoker "I recognize the clothes. Harley!" his cell was closer to the him.

"Harley? But it isn't possible! Wasn't her kindap... oh. Now it's all clear." muttered Modo still incredulous.

Vinnie continued to call her nearly exasperated "Harley! Please answer!"

Finally the blond mouse showed the face, the blue eyes and the cute muzzle, Harley was awake but she didn't seem happy to see the guys.

"Harley it's all ok?" asked Stoker. Obviously the things weren't good and the blond mouse was of the same tought.

Harley sat with the back against the wall, the legs to the chest and watched the floor, an angry expression on the face.

"Harley, we're happy to see u." exclaimed Vincent worried "Why are u acting like this?"

"For the Big Mother Vincent! Shut up!" yelled Stoker "Don't u see she's furious?"

The white mouse shup up but he continued to watch Harley who didn't dare raising the look.

On the other hand the Leader of the Freedom Fighter searched for a better approach, if they would escape from here, they made it all together, Harley too "I'm really sorry for what happened." he said mortified "But we didn't know where else to search and we must protect the other from the enemies. Harley..." he sighed "We didn't want abandone u, really."

"Harley, believe him." exclaimed Throttle, him and his Bros had moved at the first line and searched for her everywhere and during the searching they were attacked and got stuck on the Earth "Try to forgive us... we'll try to escape all together and this time no one let that someting would happen to u."

Finally Harley raised the eyes and looked the worried faces of Vinnie and Stoker, their look was sincere. The blond mouse winked a smile and holded fondly first Stoker's hands and then the Vinnie's "Is it a promise?" she asked looking the white mouse.

"Yes." answered Vinnie looking her back, he smiled relieved and something told him that was better don't say something of stupid.

Meanwhile Vice was at the presence of Lord Camembert, Rebecca was at the side of the throne and Mace sat on the stair that led to it, the sulky face.

"Well well well. U know, at the first view i would exchange u for your father Bruce. U're the same!" commented the monarch.

Vice looked at him with anger, _he_ was the cause of the ruin of the planet, the destruction of his family and all the hopes "What do u want?" asked the mouse without caring about the social difference between him and the Plutarkian.

On the other hand the king seemed amused and chuckled good-humourely "Nothing of so important." he answered standing up from his seat "Where's your father's invention?" asked getting closer.

Vice answered with a cold look but he didn't answer.

Lord Camember get closer at the point to be face to face to the obstinate Gladiator "Maybe something isn't clare to u, u aren't in the right position to resfuse. Tell me where there's this device." he tried to mantein a calm tone but he couldn't do it for long. As the prisoner, Lord Camembert had a bad temperament and soon he would explose .

The mouse answered with a sneer and looked Rebecca "Maybe that traitor knows it."

At then the Plutarkian took him by the white hair "It's not better for u joking." he said calmly "I know that u know it. Then now u must tell me!" he yelled on his face, Vice fought hardly for not faint because of the stiking breath of the king and his eyes watered, he grinded the theeth trying to hold on.

"I dunno." answered the mouse whimpering, the grip at the hair became stronger "I'm telling the truth!"

Lord Camember changed strategy, he smiled badly and pushed away "I know u're three brothers, where's the third?" he asked.

Vice's heart lost a beat, was he telling about Sharon? He looked the Plutarkian who turned to sit on his throne.

"Oh yes! According with what Limburger said, she's on the Earth." exclaimed the monarch "Well, well, Napoleon Brie is on that planet. Limburger!"

The fat Plutarkian with the violet clothes could imagine the request of his lord "Yes, Lord Camembert?" he asked with a false smile on the mouth.

"Contact Brie and give to him all the informations. Tell him to take the third mouse." the monarch was chuckling "As i know, she's the smarter and surely she knows where's the device. This war is in the our hands now!"

_Have they the aim to..._ Vice had never expected a similar thing, but how could Lord Camember have so much informations on his family? How did he know that the project was made yet? The rage was rushing persistent trying to destroy the walls of his brain. No, he would never let them touch the peoples that he loved more than the other in the universe. Before he could act, a pain at his neck made him falling on the knees, the collar had made his little work. The pain brought the mouse at the reason and didn't let him pass over the threshold of the wild rage.

"Have u tried to get angry?" asked ironically Lord Camembert, his sneer was larger "Take him in his cell! I'm sure that his smart sister will speak."

Vice was dragged with force by the guards, he wouldn't surrend but the collar blocked every opposition. They would arrive not only to his sister but also to his wife and children exposing them to the danger.

Hardly the Plutarkian took him to his cell, the mouse trashed about and insulted "Don't aspect that i'll stay here without acting!"

When the Plutarkians where away, the Gladiator started to walk around in the cell as a lion in a cage under the worried look of the younger brother.

"Vice, what happened?" asked the green eyed mouse.

Vice passed the hands on the face and in the hair "A trouble! There what!" the tail was moving nervous.

"Maybe if u calm down..." tried to say Ronald interrupted by the older brother.

"Calm down? They're going to take Sharon!" yelled the big mouse "And where am i? Closed in this place!"

"What... ho..?" muttered Throttle.

"Napoleon Brie." answered the Gladiator "That lightweight king have ordered to the Big Cheese to contact him."

"That's weird." commented Vinnie "But Sharon is strong. If Napoleon will fight only with his goons, she can do it alone."

Vice wasn't so sure and he couldn't don't be worried for Sharon and his family, he didn't want that something would happen to them. He sat on the ground, the back rested against the wall and tried to calm down, he must think to something.

In the while in the throne room someone else was trying to persuade Lord Camembert to don't send Brie "Please, listen to me." Rebecca prayed the king as she could "We could have serious problems."

But the monarch seemed fixed "Tell me why i shouldn't." he chuckled.

The lady mouse was in trouble "I've explained why yet, it isn't necessary repeating everything again. We've about 18 Gladiators as prisoners, the rebellion of one could provoke a chain reaction. And a thing is looking for one, but a bigger number is impossible."

"My darlin'." said Lord Camembert "Must i remember u the condition that we've set?"

At then Rebecca shut up and sighed "No, My Lord." she answered with the head down "Can i go in my room? I'd like take a rest. I'm still convalescing." she asked with a tired tone.

"Of course! U can go!" answered good-homourusedly and as the white mouse was enough far away he turned to Mace "Keep an eye to her. Also if we've her in our hands, i don't trust her."

The rat was very happy "Of course. It will be a pleasure!"

"But pay attention! She musn't notice u." racommended Lord Camembert "And about Tom, give to him a good lodging, despite all he's still one of the ours, he didn't let himself corrupting by those stupid tales about the gratitude."

yep yep chapter finished :3 oh.. Uragiri means "betrayal". I hope u've enjoyed. We'll see at the next chapter!


	19. Unleashed

Oh well this chapter is full of surprises and.. I' m surprised too because I succeeded to active the corrector on my writing program yeeeeee. Now I can see the spelling mistakes XD °Jumps everywhere° by the way, let's start!  
NOTE: the metaphor of the chariot is taken by a philosopher that I love a lot: Plato. He imagined the mind as a charioteer that must drive two winger horses. One is white and good. The other is bad and rebel, this last always tries to drag the chariot in the corruption and the sins, in Plato's case is the material world the reason of the corruption. BTW I can't explain his thought :) is easy to understand but.. we aren't at school XD Just know that I've not given a name to the two animals because a Martian doesn't know what horses are =) I just adapted the metaphor. U can imagine two strange animals that drag the chariot.

Chap 19- Unleashed

\\\\\\\\\

For Macy the trip lasted two days, the poor mouse had to walk until her legs let her do it and finally Sierra' s walls were visible. She smiled, happy to be at home and without troubles. As she was at the doors, the guards welcomed her apprehensive and stood shocked when they heard what the lady said to them, the camp attacked, the betray and the sequestration.

The old Cloud wasn't so happy for the news "I knew that there would be troubles." he muttered "What have do we do now? Let's listen!" he should let them here, but the presence of some Gladiators blocked him to think it, they must take them back, the clan couldn't let to lose its warriors and the code told clear: _everything for the clan_.

Macy was tired and gave to herself a rest while the clan and the Freedom Fighters were organizing an assault for free their companions. According to the radars, the bikes were at about seven days of trip and the place was ever so danger! It was the palace of Lord Camembert who only in that last period had to decide to spend some time on Mars and had built the palace being sure that the planet would fall in his hands sooner. What gave to him that security was a mystery for everyone.

In the while Cid had finished and confirmed the tests and Nitkha stood rather dazed "This explain everything and.. nothing." said the medic.  
"I dunno how Vice will take it, then, how the clan will do..." answered Cid "What must we do?"

The father wrinkled the nose "Only Vice must know it." he gave back the paper to the son "Take them safe and don't show them to anyone."  
Cid put the papers in the bag "My office is the safer place."

At the palace Lord Camembert was undecided about the destiny of the seven rodents "It's beyond dispute that those five Freedom Fighters will be executed..." he said "So we won't have other troubles, Freedom Fighters will fall as the central pillar will be pulled down, and we've two pillars!"

Rebecca didn't answered, she watched the monarch with an inexpressive look "What about the two Gladiators?" she asked atonic.  
The Plutarkian chuckled "We'll give another chance to that Vice. A step out of the line, him too will have the same destiny of the others." he posed the look on the white mouse "Problems?"  
Rebecca shook the head "Nope, My Lord." answered her "I'm going to my guard turn."

In those days Harley had recovered her smile and with it she welcomed the guys that were back tired from the work at the palace. The hope that they would escape was high. But that day Vice's mood was worst than usual, in him the hope seemed fallen and the worry filled his mind with dark thoughts. Every time he was back from the forced works, he snorted and growled, he let himself falling on the bed and watched the space, he answered in bad way if someone turned to speak with him or just for greet. Ronald was worried and he knew that his brother wasn't stable. Vice's mind was as a chariot dragged by two animals with the opposite nature: one followed the way and obeyed to the charioteer, the other animal kicked and dragged to another way. Ronald was sure that the second animal would kill the first and dragged the chariot in a wild run without caring about the obstacles that were in front him.

The following day, the 5th of their captivity, Ronald decided that would be wise asking moral support to someone who would be able to do. Then with the excuse to take the barrow with the rocks, the white haired mouse went to the only one who he thought to be suitable, Modo. His cell was close to Vice's one and would be easier influencing him positively. Ronald came closer to him with the barrow and the gray mouse put in it some rocks. They took advantage to chat.

"Then do u believe u can do it?" asked Ronald whispering.

"I think yes. Isn't so hard, right?" answered insecure Modo.

"Just stay close to him as u can and put all your concentration on him. Leila could do it with the touch." the young Gladiator chuckled "But u aren't Leila."

"I suppose not!" exclaimed the gray mouse amused "And now is better going before to be bawled." he said taking a look on Rebecca who was doing the sentinel, she walked among the prisoners and watched them despite she didn't tell them off when they exchanged a few words. She seemed worried and didn't hide it. Modo took a look on Vice too, the Gladiator was nervous and was breaking the rocks with rage and at making worst the situation were the Plutarkian guards who bothered him with their bad gags. Some Gladiators looked worried the dark mouse and turned on their work, there were something that only they could feel. A unusual silence lowered, interrupted only by the sound of the pickaxes.

When the sun became stronger, the guards moved near the wall that gave the shadow, only Rebecca stood to guard the area with only a few brave Plutarkians who faced the heat. The mice continued their work but someone were losing their forces and took a rest, they needed it. The Gladiators showed big resistance but the first at falling was Lucy. Vice came closer to her trying to help her "It won't be so long." he murmured.

The cousin smiled tired "I hope and..." the jerk of the guard interrupted her.

"Isn't allowed resting! Lord Camembert wants his home finished in a few time, come on at work!" ordered the guard.

"Touch again my cousin and I promise that i'll be the last thing that u'll see!" said Vice angry taking the unlucky Plutarkian with the collar of the uniform ignoring the pain provoked by the electric collar.  
That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Vice! Leave him!" asked Lucy "Vice!"

A buzz of voices echoed in the area, the Gladiators watched little worried and some of them smiled hoping. The other mice were curious to know what was happening.

"Come back to the work!" ordered another guard.

Vice bristled "They're tired! It's warm and if your little lord wants his palace he must give us some rest!"

"Go back at your place _mouse_" browbeat the guard.

The Gladiator sneered "What if I don't?"

Ronald watched the scene but he couln't hear because the brother and the guard were speaking at low voice and the whispers of the mice didn't make better the situation, it seemed a normal chat until when Vice gave a breaking jaw punch that made the Plutarkian flying for some meters. The acclamation of the Gladiators were audible as far as the throne's room.

"Vice has a big courage." murmured Throttle posing a look on the ill Plutarkian on the ground.

"Do u believe he's dead?" asked one of the mice seeing that the guard didn't stand up and, at the contrary, a big spot of blood was expanding under his body.

"I think he has broken something... it was a good punch." commented a Gladiator coming closer bravely at the corpse of the blue creature "Ouch..." he raised the look "Vice has smashed his skull!"

Vinnie trembled "W- what?" he was usual to fight on the bike with weapons and rockets but not to smashing skulls with a punch.

Lord Camembert watched out from the window attracted by the noise and the show made him stunned.  
"Was it what u wanted to avoid?" asked Modo.

Ronald shook the head "Worst. Without Leila or Sharon, Vice is like a ship without his captain."

"But Sharon said that he has the right requisites to be a leader." said Throttle.

Ronald smiled "Of course! But in a similar situation he finds hard reasoning. A thing is managing a clan or a fight, another thing is being caged and receiving orders while his nature is GIVING orders. Add the worry that he feels for his family. It's a mix worst than the Nitro." explained the green eyed mouse, he looked the brother who stood on the feet among the rocks and the guard had surrounded him. His sneer didn't let thinking something of good, it wasn't finished there.

Lord Camembert watched with attention, why wasn't the Gladiator on the knees for the pain? Why hadn't the collar had effect?

In the truth the dark mouse felt the pain, the electric shock passed through his body but he held on without giving signs of weakness, he didn't want give them the satisfaction. He raised the look and found what he was searching, the monarch. Vice sneered, he destroyed the chains at his wrists and took the hand to the collar, he was closer now. His moment was nearly arrived. He gritted the teeth and pulled, the collar in plutarkian steel made resistance. The electric shock expanded but the Gladiator didn't give up, the strength at the finger became higher and finally the last jerk broke in thousand pieces that object that obstructed the real nature of the mouse.

Lord Camembert swallowed and ground the teeth "Send the soldiers!" ordered "Now!"

"What should we do?" murmured Carbine "Ronald..."

"Stay back. Me and the guys we'll be ready to stop him if necessary." answered Ronald.

"Stop him? But he could free all of us!" commented Stoker.

"U don't understand." said Lucy "U're all in danger. Vice takes a few time but when he starts is difficult to stop himself and only we can do it."

Rebecca come closer to the guys and listened.

"And u? Don't u intervene?" asked Stoker sardonic.

The lady mouse crossed the arms "I don't wanna die." she commented. What she feared was going to happen.

"Not so stupid the girl!" chuckled Ronald.

Vice was at the center of the circle of the guard, the weapons pointed against him. He watched them waiting the right moment, without the collar no one could stop him. The false step was done and the Gladiator acted with extraordinary speed. He took the pickaxe at his feet and pounced on the trembling enemies. The mouse hit one of them making the weapon fly away from the hands and then, with a rush of the arm he used the pickaxe for break literally the enemy's head, the second victim was claimed. The blood poured copious under the flamed look of the dark mouse.

Now he could feel it, he felt the adrenaline pulsing in his veins, he felt the furor and the desire of killing stimulated by the view of the enemy's blood. Nothing else. Who could stop him?

Now he was unleashed.

His movements were calculated perfectly, he used the steal of the pickaxe for reflect the lasers and then he pounced on the enemy killing him with one hit. The ground became red and little by little the number of the guards became smaller until the last escaped scared.

"Don't let him get them." exclaimed Ronald brought forward by Rebecca who ran to the dark mouse.

Vice was early to get another guard when the lady mouse stood in front him taking him from the wrists "Vice! Vice calm down! It doesn't needed!" said her.

The Gladiator seemed blind, he watched Rebecca without seeing her and pulled for forcing her to leave him "Go away!"

It began a pulling pulling, Rebecca by a part and Vice from the other. It seemed a tug of war and the rope was the wrists of the Gladiator.

The soldiers barged in but were assaulted by the other Gladiators, the other mice brought courage and took part of the rebellion. The fight was general and the chaos was everywhere under the hard sun. There was a thing that the mice had, the resistance to the ray of the strong star. Plutarkians were amphibious and their skin was delicate, a long exposition could put them in danger. This was one of the reasons for which they used the rats and, for a short time, of the Sand Raiders.

Freedom Fighter and Gladiators worked together using the brain and the force, Stoker's fellowship gave and hand too. Weapons were taken away from the dead enemies, the chain that locked Modo's gun was broken. It would be the moment of the escape?

How destroying the walls and going away without the bikes?

Rebecca was still fighting with Vice and at the end she put the hand on his dark cheeks "Vice, stop it!" exclaimed the lady mouse taking down his face, so the two looked in the eyes. Only at that moment he seemed turned in himself "Leila..." he whispered "Leila!" the lost look in that familiar eyes.

Rebecca sighed and hugged him "It's all ok." she said "But u don't need to get mad."

Vice hugged her back unconsciously and then fell on the knees, he felt tired, the head downed and the tears at the eyes. Around the fight was till raging but his soul turned calm thanks to the warm that he felt through that simple act. Rebecca carried him murmuring words sweetly.

As the Gladiator was totally calmed, the lady mouse took the gun and shot in the air, the noise was strong and the two races stop to fight "Always useful having one." commented Rebecca, the gun didn't shoot bullets but it made a deafening noise. She pushed away from the Gladiator and looked around "Stop it now! Everyone!" she turned to two soldiers "Bring him in his cell, give to him a glass of water and let him rest." she ordered.

The two soldiers shown a little fear, Vice hadn't chains or something else that could stop him and they were afraid that he could rage again.

Rebecca sighed "He won't hurt u. It's gone now." then he clapped "Come on! And u take rest for a while." the told to the mice, she didn't want raise other subversive attitude.

Finally the mice sat while the rest of the soldiers was taking away the corpses.

"Remember me to don't make Vice mad." commented Vinnie sitting under the shadow of the big walls.

On the other hand Ronald didn't speak, he continued to watch Rebecca.

"I wonder what would happen if Rebecca didn't intervene." said Throttle "Because.. has her intervened, right?"

"Yes." sighed Ronald "But I dunno how she has done it."

"She doesn't seem bad." commented Modo "Or she would order to take Vice to Lord Camembert."

"And the soldiers? Who has called them?" exclaimed Stoker puzzled "Don't deceive yourself. Maybe was her."

The suspicions of the Freedom Fighters leader were justified, but the gray mouse wasn't able to think badly "Where are u going?" asked "Don't waste the resting time!"

Ronald stood up "I'm not tired." he answered "I've to tell with Rebecca. Excuse me." then he walked away.

Rebecca turned to do the guard and this time her attention was on the Gladiators, Lord Camember wouldn't have mercy for them.

"Excuse me..." muttered the green eyed Gladiator "Rebecca..."

The white mouse turned to him "Yes? Shouldn't u resting?"

Ronald shook the head "I'd like to ask how u've made to calm down him." he went directly to the point "Only Leila or another Gladiator could do it." he watched her with attention, effectively her physical lines were familiar.

Rebecca looked him back unease "Don't u Gladiators influence the others attitude?" she asked.

The Gladiator wrinkled the nose "Of course, but not everybody is able to do. And then u communicated also with the body's language. What have u thought? That fighting I couldn't observe u?"

The white mouse swallowed, she fixed a strand of hair under the big ear "And then? If someone is able to do I don't see where's the problem!"

Ronald smiled "I've had a strange impression." he said "As if... u were passing to him..." he delayed insecure on what word using "... affection." his look became deeper "Who hare u? A Gladiator who lived somewhere without any contacts with the clan? An outcast?"

The outcasts were the members of the clan who were exiled for wrong and bad attitudes.

Often at being this, were the mice who went against the code of the clan, who had killed other mice or rejected to do their duty; but it happened rarely. Ronald wouldn't be surprised if it was so because he saw with his eyes what Rebecca was doing: working with the enemies and wounding the other Gladiators.

Rebecca answered with a snort "It isn't your business.." the low tone and she turned to the other side for go away.

The Gladiator stopped her taking her wrist "I wanna know."

The white mouse turned to him and with a jerk she freed the arm "Go to your friends." she sighed "I've some business to do."

Ronald watched her with attention trying to analyze the type of energy that she was sending out, it was nervous and something upset her in the deep. But the brown mouse wasn't able to go over. Then he let her go without speaking. He came back to his companions still resting and sat on a rock.

"U seem upset." commented Lucy.

Ronald looked at her how he wanted to speak with her mentally "Maybe she's an outcast." he answered.

Lucy exclaimed with a squeak "What?"

"What's a outcast?" asked Vinnie who, after the explanation of the Gladiator, stood with the open mouth "U guys' re so severe!"  
Ronald sighed "Then, it makes me understand a lot of thing. Except the fact that no one has seen her before. Also the Gladiators who are here have confirmed it."  
"A outcast? Her?" Modo didn't want believe it.  
"In the truth I dunno. But generally if something happened in the clan... we can say that everyone knows it. Those are things that we don't let in private." explained Ronald "Then..." he thought "To me too she doesn't seem bad. It's as she would be in a never ending fight with herself and that she's forced to act in a certain way."

"Going against our rules?" commented Lucy "It's absurd. A Gladiator would let kill himself for not break them!"

"I.. I dunno what answer..." Ronald was really dazed.

Meanwhile Rebecca went to Lord Camembert "Oh u there! I was waiting for u, do u know?" exclaimed the monarch.

The lady mouse sighed "I imagined it, My Lord. After all this confusion..."

The Plutarkian interrupted her "Napoleon Brie didn't find the sister of the short-tempered Gladiator. He has said that the strange place in which they live was empty."

Rebecca opened the eyes astonished but a light of hope lighted her face "Really?" she hid her relief with a serious and indifferent tone "And what must we do?"

Lord Camembert thought "After the execution that will take place tomorrow, u and Limburger return on the Earth and look for this Sharon."

_Tomorrow? _Rebecca nodded "Ok, My Lord. Every your desire is an order, u know. But.. why making it tomorrow?" asked her with a true curiosity.

The Plutarkian smiled "Vice is dangerous. I've seen everything. I can't let him to cause another rebellion. Tomorrow the mice who are in the 12th area will all executed. They're who had given to us all these problems."

"Harley too?" asked Mace.

"Of course! I hadn't wait all this time for nothing! I wanted to have also the leader of the resistance, now we're at complete!" smiled the monarch "Tom will perform the order, tomorrow. Call him and give to him all the information." he said to two guard that ran away "And about u..." he turned to Rebecca "I'd like to see u too there. Ah, and no one will know about the execution, I don't want problems. Officially they'll be **transferred**!"

_Transferred into the world of the dead, of course _Rebecca was upset but nodded, the things were getting worse more than she had expected. The time became shorter and the chances were low. That afternoon she would have freedom and then she seized the opportunity.

At the nightfall the mice were taken to their cells and Vice seemed calmed but his tail continued to move nervously. Rebecca walked in the corridors of the palace searching for what she needed and she found it. She rushed to enter in the big door but a male voice stopped her "What are u doing here?" Mace had followed her doing his work, he watched the bag at her shoulder.

The lady mouse sighed "I'm going to take some notes about the bikes. It could be useful." she took a block notes from the bag.

Mace sneered "We've your bike, then what's the sense?"

"Mine is different, u know." she answered "And now if u don't mind... I continue my work."

"And who has charged u?" asked ironic the rat.

Rebecca looked at him impatient "According u?" she shrugged and went inside in the big room where all the bikes were chained . The door was closed at her back, Mace waited outside, the arms crossed.  
_And now... let's start _Rebecca breathed deeper and looked around, the big number of bikes left her dazed, hard to find what she was searching for _Where are u?_

"Where are u? Come on, beauty... Lil'Hoss?" a sound answered, the mouse followed it. At the end, after a zigzag among the bikes, she found what she was searching, the lady mouse smiled "Finally!" she knelt and worked with the bottoms of the pc of the bike, she inserted a code and smiled _Hadn't they discovered this function yet?_ She wondered astonished.

The inserted code let the activation of a window that opened sliding on the side and shown an USB door, the door was for the transfer and the memorization of important details that the bike's AI could communicate through the monitor. Rebecca took a pen drive and put it in the Usb door crossing the fingers, her breath was heavy and the nerves were on edge, if Mace would come inside he noticed something of suspect _Come on... let's go... _the lady mouse bit her lip for the anxiety, she must hurry. She couldn't fail, she had been worked on it for a long.

**Download details 20%**

The monitor signed the % and Rebecca watched it how her look could make it faster. As everything was finished in those few second that for her seemed ages, Rebecca typed another code and Lil'Hoss unlocked the seat that the mouse could raise "Everything depends by u now." she murmured taking a cylindrical box long about 20cm and putting it in the compartment under the seat that she closed. Rebecca patted the bike on the side "Don't let me down, honey." she murmured receiving a sound as answer.

"Finished cookie?" asked Mace as the mouse was outside.

"Yes. And don't call me cookie!" Rebecca told him off, she had another thing to do.

But Mace blocked her the passage "But u know why I call u at this way. And its also for it that I didn't put off the mask."

Rebecca sneered "Mask or not, u're always a rat." she watched him with disgust.

"Why are u looking me so? Don't we belong to the same kind?" asked him sardonic watching at her up and down and moving little by little towards to her.

"If it was so, it wasn't an abomination, don't u think?" asked Rebecca retreating without giving him the back. The grip on the bag became stronger.

Mace burst into laughter "Abomination for _u_! For us is normal. It's the demonstration that we are better than u _small and weak _mice." he answered blocking her wrists under her head with extraordinary speed, the shoulders against the wall, the bag fell on the floor. His face came closer to the her "Anything u have in your mind, know that I could don't tell to anyone." the reference to Lord Camembert was clear.

Rebecca was assaulted by a moment of panic, she ground the teeth. Was that rat blackmailing her? Her breath became heavy and faster, she trembled for the disgust in the moment in which the rat's lips touched her neck. She would like to cry but it wasn't the moment to do the scared sissy.

Suddenly Mace stopped and a expression of surprise and pain painted his face, he slid on the knees curling on himself "Da.. dam... u.. damned bitch!" that lady mouse had hit him with the knee between his legs provoking to him a shooting pain.

Finally free, Rebecca brought the bag and smiled "Small yes, but not _weak_" she said running away with the heart in the throat, in her ears still echoed the voice of the rat who was calling her. Finally she found the room of the people that she needed, the lady knocked and at permission received she went inside closing fast the door at her back .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Oh well chapter finished XD I loved the last part ahahahaha poor Mace XD A strange thing... I wrote and translated all under the music of Enya O.o and I supposed to be quiet lol something's wrong! ahaha


	20. Freedom

Hi everyone, we're yet at the 20th chapter O.o i'm so happy! I hope that u'll like it! Let's start!

Chap 20- Freedom

\\\\\\\\\

"_If something would happen, u'll be the one who must kill me, clear? Nobody else!"_

The big day was arrived, the unknowing mice were taken all in the throne room, there was a big crowd, Plutarkian soldiers everywhere. The guys watched around curious, it breathed a tense air. Lord Camembert got up from his seat with a parchment rolled in his hands, an evil smile on his lips. In front him there were Stoker, Carbine, Harley, the Biker Mice and the three Gladiators. They forced to kneel with the head down in the way they couldn't look in front them.

Stoker exchanged a fast look with Throttle, both had finally understood. The tan mouse sighed trying to calm down the tension that started to mount, so would they die there as normal prisoners? He looked for Carbine's look without succeeding, he ground the teeth and prepared himself.

Vice seemed to be lacking of strength, since he had raged he moved less and spoke less. According on what Ronald had said it was a reaction of his body at the energy's explosion, it was the weak point of the Gladiators and also for this reason the Berserk mode wasn't recommended, however if it would have success, the victory was sure.

Lord Camembert cleared the voice , Limburger was rubbing the hands chuckling happy, finally Chicago would be him and nobody could bother him.

The monarch was going to have the speech "Well... here we have the promoters of the resistance and being guilty of the last rebellion... oh then.. who cares! Tom!" he exclaimed bored "Cut the chatter! It was explained what do, your honor!"

Rebecca crossed the arms, she was at the side of the throne, the face was tense. Mace looked at her still angry, he didn't forgive her and surely he would make her paying for it.

Tom the Plutarkian brought his laser gun, a bit different gun form the usual, it was small and handily. Stoker raised the look as possible and thought how much was ridiculous that gun, was it a joke?

Tom walked slowly to them, he tried to control his breath. He was visibly nervous and as he was in front the mice he stopped and looked at them. He pointed the gun against Stoker's head and there was a moment of silence, Tom waited that Lord Camembert was again on his seat.

Then the gun shot and a metallic noise echoed in the air. Quickly the gun shot again and other metal was broken. Stoker could look his hands free from the chains and raised the eyes. The same did the other mice, astonished. It was an execution or a joke? The only word they could hear under Lord Camembert screams was "Run Away..."

Stoker was going to tell when Tom opened the eyes astonished and fell heavily to the ground with the face on the floor, a visible hole in the back of the head. Who had killed him?

"Re... Rebecca?" murmured Stoker, the white mouse watched him, the gun pointed on the dead Plutarkian.

The screams of a raging Camembert took him on the guard. Soon the guys used their tails to take down the enemies and take the weapons from them using them for defense. Vinnie held Harley's hand, he didn't want lose her again; Vice did the same with the cousin Lucy "Let's run away!" exclaimed the Gladiator running to the opened big door, the energies seemed back at once, maybe the hope of the escape had recharged him.

"Don't let them escape!" yelled the monarch "Take' em!"

Soon the soldiers were on their tails but the mice didn't want give up to their freedom. Tom had given to them the opportunity, they wouldn't waste it and his sacrifice wouldn't be vain. But first they had to find their bikes. Vinnie whistled and picked up the ears trying to capture the answer of his red racer, he didn't see the hour to see it again! The noise of the steps of the soldiers didn't cover the big noise that the bikes did in the room in which they were chained. They seemed agreed to do attract the attention of the mice doing all the noise they could.

"Here!" said Vinnie running how he would have a radar in his head. The doors of the room were opened and shown the chained vehicles.

"Make me space!" yelled Vice still upset, if no one had touched anything, maybe Sharon's bombs were still in the compartment of his bike. The Gladiator followed by Lucy fished around and found what was searching.

"We take a look on the guards!" said Stoker who, with the guys, was in front the room and hit the enemies.

A big explosion made dazed everyone and the green gas melted the chains, the bikes were free. Vinnie whistled again and jumped on his bike, Harley on his back. The other mice did the same and with their loyal vehicles assaulted the guards that run away.

Vice whistled more times and the bikes without their owners reacted "Take them with us. The others are at the work camp, so they can escape too." purposed him.

"Let's try!" agreed Stoker running against the walls of the palace.

Vincent's bike opened an hold into the walls, through it the mice jumped and the bikes without an owner followed them. It would be hard but they must succeeded, they would escape from here, everyone.

"Then... what must we do?" asked Throttle.

"Let's free the others!" answered Stoker smiling "For the Mother Mars!"

The others yelled for the joy but as they were near the camp, Rebecca and her crotch rocket was waiting for them.

"We missed her..." said Stoker annoyed.

"We'll deal with her." said Ronald "U go to upset the camp with the guys, me and Vice stay here."

Stoker nodded "Good Luck!" said and, followed by the Biker Mice and Carbine, ran as far as the camp.

"We're at the payoff." said Vice looking the white mouse.

Rebecca answered shooting a pair of rockets that the mice avoided easily and then they ran to her who made and u-turn and ran away followed by the two mice.

Lucy held her cousin's sides when he sped up.

Meanwhile Stoker and the guys arrived at the camp and attacked the guards "Freedom Fighters!" they exclaimed.

The mice were caught off balance and for some moments they looked astonished the bikers and the group of bikes , they recognized them and a smile was painted on their faces. They yelled while the bikers attacked the guards. The chains were destroyed and finally every bike had his owner back.

The guards ran away and Rebecca arrived at full speed founding herself surrounded by the mice. She watched around looking for a point of escape.

"Are u going somewhere?" asked Stoker "U'll come with us and u'll account for your actions to the Command of the Freedom Fighters. U're officially under arrest!"

The white mouse smiled "Are u sure?" she asked doing a wheelie. The back wheel turned speedily digging in the ground, fire came out from the silencer and with a big speed up the white racer ran over the line of bikes, it seemed a little white rocket.

"Where is she going?" asked Ronald puzzled.

As Rebecca was far enough , she stopped and looked at them "Then? Weren't u going to arrest me?"

Stoker was going to follow her but he was stopped by Throttle's recalling "Don't believe at her provocations. She WANTS be followed."

Rebecca sneered "Are u afraid?"

However the tension became higher, the other guards were arriving and it wasn't the time.

Stoker launched a last look on Rebecca and was ready. The mouse sped up and ran as the guards entered in the camp. Vice took his bazooka and shot against the tall walls. The impact broken the wall in thousand pieces, a big hole gave to them the way fro the freedom.

"But Rebecca? Doesn't she follow us?" noticed Ronald watching the still white mouse , the guards passed over her running behind those bikes so fast for their little legs.

"Nope. I think she lets us go away." said Lucy "She's in debt with us, remember?" Vice grunted and the lady mouse put the hands on the handlebars "Let me drive, u're still tired." she said obtaining a sigh of relief by the dark mouse.

"Incredible, we did it!" commented Vinnie, a smile on the lips "And Harley too is with us!"

The blond mouse smiled and raised the arms to the sky "U're great guys!"

"Let's go back to Sierra!" exclaimed Stoker.

The enthusiastic yelling echoed in the area as far as the palace where Rebecca was watching the horizon.

"U let them escape!" exclaimed Mace just arrived.

"They were to much." answered Rebecca "And I don't wanna die. And now I have another work to do." she came back to the palace to tell with Lord Camembert about the new work.

Meanwhile Stoker tried to build a contact with the Command exchanging only some words with the assistant. He was able to tell them that they succeeded to escape and he knew that the Freedom Fighters were on the way "Along the way we'll meet the ours." he said.

"Good!" exclaimed Throttle "Where are them?"

"They aren't so far. They 've left some days ago and doing good the calculations they must be at the half way yet. We'll stay with them and decide what do." answered Stoker.

"Taking a war to the palace isn't wise. Think to defend ourselves as always, without thinking that we must find the project. And now.. who knows where is it!" exclaimed Vice.

"I agree with him." said carbine "We can't avoid our duties. Let's find the Freedom Fighters and come back to Sierra."

"But the old mouse won't be happy." said Stoker "And if the project is still there? We must take it back."

"The only thing that we must do now is taking back the real one." said Vice.

Stoker looked at him curious "Please?"

The Gladiator snorted "We must come back to my home and take back what my father had started. We must make it disappear from there."

Ronald interjected "I think that Rebecca knows where's it. But seeing that the keys can be given only to one of our three, she'll find hard to get them."

"Mh.. excuse me..." said Lucy insecure "U're doing a lot of chats but... nobody has thought she wouldn't want take it?"

Vice chuckled "Nope Lucy. Is impossible that she could get the keys also if I have no idea where she could take the pair of my home and the lab."

"Why?" asked Stoker.

Ronald stopped suddenly forcing the fellowship to do the same "Because those keys haven't a copy."

Stoker was going to run over on Vinnie's bike "What? Why have u stopped?"

"Because we're far enough." Answered Ron stretching "We've made a lot of chaos, eh?"

"What's mean that they haven't a copy? And if u lost them?" asked the Leader of the Freedom Fighters.

"If we lost them, isn't the end of the world. We take care of them only because they can be useful. But for a similar project... better losing them and don't open again that room, don't u think?" Ronald got off his bike and stretch the legs.

"Don't u think they could follow us?" asked Harley a bit tense, she looked around.

"Don't worry Sweetheart! I'm here!" exclaimed Vinnie reassuring.

"Then obtaining the key is impossible?" asked Throttle.

"Right. Only the closest familiars can have them. Then over our grandfather, the closest familiars are us." explained Vice "Also we've explained it. My sons can't have them, except if I would it."

"It's a nice trouble." commented the tan mouse "Let's restart the trip and.. Modo.. something's wrong?" he asked noticing that the friend looked worried his bike.

"I dunno." answered Modo patting the bike "What Darlin'? Want u tell me something?"

Vice was puzzled and watched the other two bros "Does he tell with his bike?"

Vinnie chuckled "He's done at this way."

Throttle rested on the handlebars "Then.. Lil'Hoss has always had a bigger ability of communication than the ours. Then Modo gave to it a name and... yes.. he speaks with it. At the beginning I thought strange too."

Vice smiled "I'll get the habit."

Effectively Lil'Hoss seemed answering at the questions of its owner without being understood.

"Then?" asked Throttle watching the scene.

Modo sighed and shrugged "Come back to Sierra, as we'll arrive I see what happened." he answered.

The run restarted without problems and at the night they found a Canyon in which they could rest, a stomach growled "We could steal something to eat, man!" exclaimed Vincent walking around.

"Come on! Stop complaining! The worst problems is the water." Vice told him off, the period spent as prisoners made weaker their resistance and going on would be hard "Well, take a rest for a while and then restart the trip. We could meet the other Freedom Fighters that surely are taking a rest. We'll recover for some time." he purposed.

Stoker worked with the radar of his bike "Well, u could be right." he commented thoughtful "If we travel at full speed we could catch them! They're closer than expected."

The mice murmured each other, they were undecided on what do but the will to meet again their companions was high and coming back at home was what they wanted. They nodded and it was decided to take a rest for some hours and then leave again without any step of rest.

Then they did so, unwilling they left , the hope was their strength and the stars their guide.

"I don't see the hour to hug Daisy!" exclaimed Ronald smiling.

Vice chuckled amused "And me to come back to the Earth..." where is family was surely waiting for him.

The younger brother gave to him a look full of apprehension, the scarlet eyed mouse had really spent a bad week risking to do more damages that he would.

On the Earth everything was right, and better than expected by Sharon. It passed about one and half month since the mice had left and in that less time a lot of things had changed, starting by their home. Some days before Napoleon received the order by Lord Camembert, Sharon had spoken with the Mayor about how much was uncomfortable and unsafe the scoreboard. The man smiled sweetly and let them to live in a big house abandoned for some years but is was perfectly safe, but the ambiguous story on the first owner made it evacuated and put it under seizure. Now the order of seizure was broken and the building was in the hands of the institution under the control of the Mayor.

"Then is here where we should stay?" asked Leila looking the building.

It was a palace of four floors, it was surrounded by a big court with tall fence that didn't let to watch inside.

"And u've said that the Mayor didn't want tell to u the story that it's behind..." continued the white mouse.

"Yes." answered Sharon, she held in the overcoat, the cold was arrived now.

"Murder?" asked Leila puzzled.

"I dunno." the dark lady mouse looked the key in the hands "But it's better than the scoreboard. If Limburger has found us, he could do it again, better avoiding troubles. And then this fence cover the view inside, we're sure and safe."

"Do u say they're ghosts?" asked Oliver hopeful.

"Oliver, ghosts don't exists." said the mother.

"Oh mum! OF course they exist!" answered the son "I've seen them at the TV!"

Sharon chuckled "The TV is only a fiction. Humans have a big fantasy. Come on inside and see what is waiting us!"

Inside the home needed for some work: the wallpapers were fixed, the floor cleaned, the rooms ordered and were chosen the rooms for the beds. Sharon chose the last floor where she used the rooms as lab, she would save the keys for not let the children to go inside and hurt.

"We've spent a little but at the end... it's ready!" exclaimed the dark mouse.

"All ok girls?" asked a familiar voice "Do u wanna an hand?" Charley came inside looking around "Oh, I se u've finished yet."

Leila smiled "We haven't asked to u because we've seen u were busy with your work."

The brown haired girl nodded "I've a staggering news."

"What?" asked Sharon "Oh... come on! We show u how we've ordered the things!"

While the two mice made as guides, Charley told them about Napoleon "It has been a luck that u've spoken with the Mayor."

Sharon sighed "I thought it could happen, not so early but... and the Nano-bug have confirmed everything."

"U've decided to don't face him, right?" said Charley.

"Obviously. I wanna be quiet until the guys aren't back. And then this work is making me tired, sleeping less makes my neurons slower." answered the white haired mouse "For that reason after taken a look on the heating plant, i'll go to sleep."

" Do U need blankets?" asked the earth woman.

"Oh no no! I've bought everything. The Mayor has payed me in advance so I could buy what I needed and he gave to me somethings. What a gentleman!" said Sharon affected.

Charley remembered of the Mayor, an old man, smart and cultured ,and when he was saved by the guys he didn't forget it easily promising that he would pay the debt as possible. Giving them an home where stay, a different place from the scoreboard, was the better thing above all that now Limburger and Napoleon knew where the mice had been until some days ago.

On Mars the fellowship found the Freedom Fighters and half clan of the Gladiators. As said by Stoker they were at half of the way and as they saw them echoed yelling of happy and acclamation.

"We were taking u!" said one of them.

"Uncle Modo!" exclaimed a young mouse, Rimfire.

"Nephew!" Modo opened the arms to the young mouse who ran to hug him "Let me watch u, u've grown up again!"

"The time passes! Luckily u're all ok!" answered the young "I'm happy to see u again."

"The same for me." smiled the uncle "Better coming back to the city, we have some business to do and.. unh..." Lil'Hoss started to send signals again "Oh Lil'Darlin' have patience." said Modo caressing the bike.

"What does it have?" asked Rimfire watching the vehicle "It never acted like that..."

"Since we've escaped. It's trying to communicate something but I haven't the time to understand it, as we're quieter i'll see what it has." said Modo puzzled.

"Then is better hurry!" exclaimed the nephew "So u can tell me why are u here."

"Willingly nephew!"

After recovered enough and eaten thanks to the stocks of their saviors, the trip was nicer and animated by smiles and jokes. Finally after some days Sierra was visible and the welcome was appreciated by the tired mice. Everything was offered to them: a nice fresh shower, food, water and everything they could need.

Then finally the gray mouse hurried to his bike followed by his nephew and Stoker.

"Let's see what that bike has. " said the Leader of the Freedom Fighters.

"Do u think that the Plutarkians have made something to it?" tried Rimfire puzzled.

"On hope, I doubt. But it's strange." answered the uncle "Then my Darlin', what do u want tell me?" the gray mouse looked the monitor that switched on by itself and a text appeared on it "And this? Stoke!"  
"Yes? What's it?" Stoker watched the text that Lil'Hoss had made appeared. The two mice red the message, it was short but those few words gave some indications.

"_The case is under the seat, take a look.  
The formula is the answer.  
Go back to the Earth._

_Small Lady"_

"Small Lady?" Stoker looked the screen "Who's her?"

Modo sighed and thought "I think... Rebecca." he answered insecure "She was the only one who I called so at the camp."

"And what case is she telling about?" asked again Stoker.

"Let's see." answered the gray mouse but the seat unlocked before the mouse could do anything "Unh..." he murmured astonished "Wha..." Modo took the cylindrical case and looked it.

"Open it." said Rimfire eaten by the curiosity.

Modo did it and found in his hands a rolled paper. He opened it and discovered that it was also folded in a way it could enter in the case "Stoker... maybe u should see..."

The old mouse came closer and stood with the open mouth "Oh Mother Mars..."

All the certainties wobbled, all the doubts surfaced again and the confusion reigned supreme. What game was Rebecca playing? What did it mean _The formula is the answer_?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Well chapter finished XD And i'm happy *-* i've wished to write it for a long! Awwww then what will happen? It's a secret! Sorry for the possible mistakes °^° I always read more time the chapters but I could jump some mistakes lol then.. sorry if it happens!


	21. Project n 35007

21 chapter yet. It's a quiet one. I hope this story is going good xD

Chap 21- Project n° 35007

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Vice stood with the opened mouth when Modo and Stoker gave to him the paper "Is it a joke right?" he asked "And should u find it in your bike?"

Modo nodded "With a message too."

The group was at Cloud's home and was discussing about the finding of the paper. The old leader would be here in some moments for take information.

"What's that?" asked Ronald leaning forward to look "It's a..."

"Paper project." said Vice "I'm not a scientist but i'm not stupid. I've seen a lot of them at home when dad worked at 'em and then it's written here: Project N° 35007."

The paper in his hands was blue and on it a satellite was drawn with white pencil. There were a lot of descriptions linked at the parts of the object, the wings, the solar energy magazine on the summon, the central aerial. Everything was explained, or it seemed. The mathematical calculations were complex, full of chemical formulas, only Stoker, Cid and Sharon could understand something. But the Freedom Fighters's Leader backed down "Seriously, I don't understand. I'm a scientist but these tings go over what I could think. Above all the formula at right-down. What's the H5 L9 O17 ?"

"Have u ever seen this formula?" asked Carbine looking the old mouse astonished.

"Never. I could assure u that a similar element doesn't exist if I haven't doubts." answered Stoker.

Vinni took a look "For me is an alien language. I don't understand!"

"The dear Bruce had enjoyed himself with the chemical and with other things I see." Commented Stoker looking the project with more attention "Well, these calculations are for... err... doesn't matter." he said noticing the dazed look of the other mice who were watching him like he was saying something of another world "Then, now we have the paper project, as it seems, and then?"

"The mission is complete only at half. We must recover the real one." said Vice "If is it for real, we must find a satellite."

"Yes. According to the paper it isn't so big, and then?" Stoker had a vague idea on what would happen.

"We'll come back to the Earth and Sharon will take a look on it. She'll see if all the calculations' re right." answered simply the Gladiator.

Rimfire looked the group with displeasure "Are u going away yet?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, we've come only for this." answered Modo ruffling his hair with the hand.

Carbine was of the same thought, separating again form Throttle and meeting him who knew when it wasn't a thing that she liked "The most important thing is solving this situation. If this thing is really the only way to our freedom, the freedom of everyone, then is better hurry." she said with to much emphasis that made the tan mouse smiling.

"Vice, someone's looking for u." it was Lucy "Cid is waiting outside, he has something to say to u."

The Gladiator nodded "Sorry but Cid has something to give to me, Ronald, as the grandfather arrives ask to him the key, today itself we'll go to take the satellite."

Ronald sighed, they would leave again "But before I would greet a few peoples."

The big brother smiled "Don't worry. I'll don't give u hurry, as I've said I've some business to do. Guys, the same is for u. In some days we'll leave again." and then he disappeared in the corridor.

"Oh finally." exclaimed Cid "Listen to me, go to my office. There's something that u must know."

The dark mouse watched him with attention "All this secrecy for a test?" he asked.

The scientist swallowed "This isn't the point but there are a loft of strange things, please follow me and don't ask."

Then the two went to the room where Cid had his things, the scientist closed the door at the back and searched on the compartment of the desk "Don't tell around ok? But u must observe the results." he gave to him the papers.

Vice took them and let the eye run on the list of numbers and codes. The martian genetic code was divided in two part, in a total of five numbers. The first was composed by three numbers that denoted the line family, the second part denoted to which branch of the family a mouse could belong taking as reference the male member "Impossible..." murmured Vice when the look noticed the first three numbers "335?"

"Yes. It's the base of the Gladiator's line. The next numbers must show then the family to which effectively she could belong and if i'm not wrong the 76 belongs... to your father?" tried Cid.

Vice nodded "Well... the hair concurs, as I see, then she's the thief as i've suspected. But does she belong to the clan too? And adding to this at MY family?" he scratched the head, and if had his father had another daughter out of the wedding? This would be against the code of the clan but it would explain the familiar scarlet eyes "Is possible knowing who the mother is?" he didn't want think that his father could do a similar thing, anyway he died 17 years before "U know... I wouldn't know that my father..."

Cid sighed "Everything could be. I'm sorry, Vice, but this is all we were able to obtain." he looked the old friend with apprehension "Don't tell to someone. This can provoke troubles to u too."

Vice breathed deeper and sat "At this way he put in the junk everything he had taught to us if he..." he couldn't think to an adultery, it wouldn't have a reason to be, his mother had been the most desirable pray in the clan, impossible that he could betray her after 13 years and then die tying to protect her and his sons, but this could explain also why Rebecca wasn't never seen and why probably she was acting in that way. But something wasn't wrong.

Cid posed an hand on his shoulder "For this reason I say to don't tell to no one. Probably it was an accident, u can't know it. My father has always told of Bruce as the seriousness made mouse. But the life has always some surprises. U must tell with this Rebecca and know more."

Vice snorted "I've tried. Before she answered as a robot _Top Secret_ and then she burst into tears." he answered standing up. He gave a last look on the papers "Anyway, thanks. Now I know why she was able to face me when..." he blocked insecure if speaking, he felt suddenly in pieces.

Cid chuckled "U're the old same irascible mouse eh? Going in Berserk there is risky, if they would attack u all together u could die."

Vice massaged the temples "U know, I drive myself crazy when Leila isn't with me."

"Is her on the Earth with Sharon?" asked the scientist.

"Yes. I obliged her and the children to stay there and I've made it right." answered the white haired mouse "I think is better going, I must recover my father's project and let Sharon taking a look on it. Save the tests, they could be useful."

Cid smiled reassuring "With me your secret will come with me in my tomb, u know. Then but what about your friends?" asked remembering.

Vice looked at him dazed but then he smiled "Are u telling about Throttle and Modo? U must tell with 'em."

The scientist fixed the little circular glasses on the head "Then don't u mind if I steal them for a while? U know, i'd like take a look on Karbunkle's work."

The Gladiator shrugged "If u hurry to put away those tests and u'll come with me..."

The brown furred mouse nodded and as a flash put away the tests and followed the friend. The two mice passed through the city and arrived at Cloud's.

"At good hour." said the old gray furred mouse.

"Oh... grandfather." muttered Vice clearly embarrassed "U're back."

Cloud snorted "Yes and I've just known everything." answered giving a soft hit with the walking stick on the grandson's head "U're never able to stay calm!"

"Grandfather! That stick hurts!" exclaimed the grandson massaging the head, in the truth he didn't suffered and he knew that the old mouse told him off for obvious reasons.

Contrary to every bad expectations of the young mouse, Cloud smiled nearly proud "At least u've shown to them what a Gladiator can do. U know, I think they're scared enough, they had pulled out the troops from the North and South camps.

"Pulled the troops?" exclaimed Stoker "Why?"

Cloud shrugged "I have no idea. But the ours are back in the city and there's an apparent calm."

Ronald was playing with the key that the grandfather had given to him " Hei Bro..." he said showing the key "Then we go?"

Vice brought the key and nodded "Yes. Oh.. I was forgetting... Throttle, Modo, Cid would like to have a chater with u, he's waiting outside, Vincent, Stoker, with me. Come on!"

"And Harley?" asked the white mouse.

"I stay here, i'll wait for u." answered Harley with a smile "Come on!"

Vice's home stood the same as they'd left it. Nobody went inside since the last time. Vice got off his bike and opened the entrance.

"What a hole!" said ironically Stoker.

"Yes but the lab is built in a way to don't be destroyed. U know, as a bunker in which get safe also effectively we'd never used it." said Vice, the famous third key was at safe in the pocket of his beige shirt.

The mouse went to the lab. He moved the library that hid the passage, he opened the door and went down on the stairs that led to the lab. Stoker looked around, it had been here one time. Vinnie stood calm and watched the metal objects around in the room.

Vice switched on the computer that was still operative, he inserted a password and unlocked a metallic plate big as a door, it was in the wall, it slid on the side showing another door, this last seemed a big strongbox. The dark mouse sighed deeper, his heart was running as crazy and the anxiety assaulted him, he took the key and put it in the lock. Finally the door was opened showing what it had inside: a big number of rejected inventions, prototypes and paper projects.

"Wow." murmured Stoker with the opened mouth, Bruce worked hard with the design, there were little models of space ships of war and travel, weapons and even toys "Cool..."

However what Vice was looking for was at the end of the room, on a pedestal, surrounded by a glass case. Vice came close to observe it. It was a cylindrical object tall only 20 cm. It could be brought easily. The mouse noticed that a little smile crossed his face, all that chaos of a little object like this. But if his father put it under key it meat that it was ready and probably he noticed its dangerousness "Bring that blanket. We'll take the satellite to the ship."

Meanwhile Modo and Throttle had followed Cid as far as his lab, not the one under the ground of the city but the scientist's one "I don't take u to the other because u're estranges and... I can say that I don't wanna troubles." he explained embarrassed.

Throttle giggled "No problem."

"Come on, I take a look to your eyes and try to understand what happened to them. It makes me astonished that Karbunkle had failed." said Cid.

The lab of the brown furred mouse was a warehouse than something else, the young mouse spent his time above all in the big lab under the ground.

"Nice here." commented Modo looking the devices scattered on the desks and shelves "How old is this one?" asked looking a little robot, two legs were at each side.

Cid smiled sadly "This robot was the first one." he answered carrying it "It was the beginning of everything for me and Sharon." he put it at its place "Take off the glasses." he asked to the tan mouse who obeyed and gave them to him.

"Ouch... snow..." muttered Throttle helped by his gray friend.

"Oh... these are Stoker's!" exclaimed Cid observing them "I remember them!"

"Yes. He gave them to me when we understood that I couldn't wear the helmet for all my life." answered Throttle.

"Yes, what a thing!" chuckled the scientist "The lens has a device that interact with your eyes and let u see." he said looking the green glasses. Then he took a little torch and came closer to Throttle. He seemed who the Earth men could call an oculist.

The tan mouse stood sat letting Cid to watch him "What do u see?" asked the last one.

"Nothing. All white." answered Throttle.

Cid thought "Then u can detect only the light. Your eyes' re adapted only at half. Have u had a blindfold?"

Modo had a start "Yes, he had it." muttered him feeling guilty.

"Who had took it away? He must wait for at least three days in the darkness and..."

"I think is my fault." said the gray mouse "It was me who took it away and.. I didn't know that..."

"Hei Big Fella, it's all ok." reassured Throttle "U couldn't know it."

"Yes but..." tried to say Modo but the displeasure was to much.

"Hey u two! Don't despair! Not all has been lost." said Cid smiling "Obviously, I need your consent and the fact that u're still here. If u'll leave in some days... we could..."

Throttle wore again the glasses "It would be awesome but how time it needed?"

"As i've said three days." answered Cid "Four if your body doesn't accept easily estranges objects, but I doubt as i've seen because the development process was at half for u and Modo can move the arm without problems. I can tell with Vice and defer the departure, but u must make me know as soon. And about u Modo, i'd like u let me take a look to your arm. I'll fix it better and then observing the enemy's cheats is funny." chuckled the scientist.

Then during the chattering Cid studied the invention of the mad scientist "Tell me, how's that genius of Sharon?" he asked.

"Good." muttered Modo "But not when Oliver wants involve her in his games."

The brown furred mouse giggled "Always the old same sulker!"

"She was so when we met for the first time." said Throttle "But now she seems changed a bit. I think."

"Changed?" Cid turned to the tan mouse "What u mean? And her hate for the male genre?"

This was the point that Vice hadn't cleared and the gray mouse would like know more, if the Gladiator had given to him the free way, then , Modo should take more information he could for don't make mistakes and don't play all the cards in the wrong way, Sharon played the two of spades with big easiness.

"Mh? Hate?" Throttle chuckled "Why? Does she hate the males?"

The scientist didn't smile, he was serious and continued the maintenance of the bionic arm "Then, since the fact of the rats had happened, according on what Vice had said to me, Sharon totally changed."

"Do u know what happened?" asked Modo "Vice hasn't told me."

"Nope. Sharon never told me. Also if I think that holding everything inside isn't a good thing." answered Cid giving the arm back to the gray mouse "This is what she has obtained after years: the incapacity of show what she feels. For her also only an hug it's hard."

"Well... she hasn't problem to hug and kiss Vincent." noticed Throttle laughing.

"Vinnie is the youngest and Sharon is older than him, I think she considers him as a little brother like Ronald." said Cid "That's why she hasn't problem and probably the poor Vinnie thinks that Sharon's serious. Why are u laughing?" the scientist looked them puzzled.

The two mice were going to fall on the floor.

"Vin thinks that everyone is serious!" exclaimed Throttle.

"Maybe he hopes it! I'm sorry for him!" the gray mouse wiped the tears "And then Harley is back again, this quirk will be weaker. I think."

"Tell us.. are u Sharon's boyfriend?" asked the tan mouse after a while.

Cid smiled "Wish I had to be!" he sighed "But she's uncatchable. When she seems to be caught, then she escapes."

"Why haven't u told with her?" Throttle looked at him amused.

The scientist was unease "Of course, I did. But she rejected me. End of the story. She had said that I finished to hate her genius."

"Wow, so modest the girl!" smiled the tan mouse.

But Cid wasn't of the same thought "Effectively she was right. Me and her argued often and at the end for sure our life would be at this way. An eternal bickering about if the water boils at 100°C or not and similar. Arguing and arguing we could finish to stop to speak each other."

"Then Sharon has an ego similar than Vinnie's." joked Throttle.

Cid chuckled "I can say worst than it if she enter in competition with other scientists, geniuses or what they are. In this competition we can say that she's a Gladiator."

It was clear that in that clan could win only who had the strength and the genius required, Modo had a question "U don't know how fight, then what kind of test u should do?" he asked.

The scientist muttered "I dunno. Before the smart mice weren't calculated. Since Bruce had shown that also the brain was important in a war, the things changed. But until now any male has been chosen. The Gladiator girls prefer the warrior, u know, they don't fight and they need someone who can protect them."

Yes, seeing Sharon, Modo had forgotten this peculiarity and it was also one of the reasons for which the two twins persecuted him "Got it."

The chatter continued for a while and they told about what happened to Karbunkle's lab, at the end the three agreed and the decisions were taken. Cid told with Vice and they would left as Throttle and Modo were better.

"I admit to be nervous." noticed the gray mouse.

Throttle chuckled "Fear?"

Modo snorted "Of course not! But i'm excited!"

"Come on guys! And in Plutarkian's mouth!" exclaimed Ronald.

"Could he die!" answered the two.

\\\\\\\\\\\\

Well.. a note. "In Plutarkian's mouth" is the adaptation of the italian phrase "In the wolf's mouth" that's mean "Good luck". But u can't answer "Thanks." u must answer "Could it die!"


	22. The return

Those chapter will be a bit quiet, but I hope u'll like them, let's start!

Yes, I love make Modo embarrassed, he's cute XD

Chap 22- The return

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The two mice had faced and passed with success the days after the operation. Throttle and Modo were finally outside of the hospital accompanied by Vice and Cid. At waiting them there were their friends. Carbine assaulted literally the poor tan mouse, he wasn't use at similar attentions by the general.

Hei, it's all ok!" said him with a smile.

Carbine was a river of words and questions and she quieted when her lips were busy with something else.

Rimfire told animatedly with his uncle, he wanted to spend more time he could with him seeing the time of the departure was close.

Throttle wore a pair of glasses similar than the previous, according to Cid, for the moment he must avoid the intense light and then the force of habit was hard to put away, the tan mouse loved wearing glasses but this time if he had lost them, it wouldn't be a problem and then seeing the world with his eyes was awesome.

On the other hand, despite he had his left eye back, Modo seemed a bit nervous. Coming back to the Earth and seeing again the lady mouse that he left with a unfinished discussion made him insecure, he feared seeing her more than facing an army of rats, sand raiders and Plutarkians all together.

"Why so sad?" asked Ronald patting the shoulder of the gray mouse "I know, leaving it's bad but being sad is worst!"

Modo winked "U're right... but..." he was interrupted by a double assault, Lucy and Macy had jumped on him "Hei! I'm still convalescent!" he exclaimed putting up with the twins.

"Oh, i'll miss u!" said Lucy pinching his cheeks.

"Nope! I'll miss u more!" said Macy holding to his left arm.

"Hem.. girls..." muttered Modo looking for the older Gladiator, but Vice was busy with Throttle and Cid. The gray mouse sighed "Please!"

"Oooh how cutie u're now! Before u had an harsh expression but now u're really cutie!" said Macy.

"Tsk! Macy don't judge a mouse by the aspect!" told her off Lucy.

"But it's true!" exclaimed the twin.

Moto rolled the eyes and breathed deeper, they were really tireless! At saving him was the recall of Vice who finally had the communication that the ship was ready.

At greeting them there were all the mice with which they had made friend, Cloud wad there too.

"We'll never thanks u enough, we'll pay our debt in some way." said Modo shaking Cid's hand "Now I can say that I see the the world.. in a different... point of view!" he joked. In the truth he was happy to see to the left eye too, so he couldn't move so much to see who was telling or coming to his left side, and then he felt to be the old Modo of some ages before.

Cid snorted amused "Don't joke! I've only made my work. No debt. Then, u can pay your debt greeting that evil genius of Sharon. It's enough."

Modo smiled "Ok, I will."

"Uncle!" exclaimed Rimfire "I'll miss u!"

"U too nephew." answered the gray mouse hugging him "Protect the grandma, clear? And ask her to forgive me for not coming to her for a visit."

The young mouse nodded "Oh wait, other peoples're coming. They'll leave with u for an order of the Command and the old Cloud."

"Who?" asked Modo curious.

But the answer didn't delay to arrive, Stoker and Carbine had reached them and were going to go inside the ship, they took with them their bag.

"Come on, hurry up!" said the General going on the platform of the ship.

"Carbine?" Throttle looked at her astonished, but he couldn't hide the relief he had having her at his side.

"Hei macho-Mouse. Yes, I keep u company, problems?" asked her masking her happiness with her ways of general "Come on troop!"

Stoker sneered "I must divide my genius with Sharon. The old Cloud wants me to help her." he explained.

"Welcome on board then." said Throttle squeezing his hand.

Harley and Vinnie were greeting, it was hard dividing again. The white mouse would be who had suffered more the missing despite he was masking his state of heart with his usual secure smile "I'll be back, Sweetheart, we'll solve this business and i'll be back again." he said holding her hands in his.

Harley smiled sweetly "U're always the old same!" said her pinching his cheeks.

"Hei, i'm a man! I can't cry!" said him expanding the chest.

"Fool!" exclaimed Stoker "Come on punk! Get on or we'll leave u here!"

"Fool to who, old mouse?" exclaimed Vinnie held by the poor blond mouse.

"Come on, don't get mad. Stoke's joking!" exclaimed Harley chuckling.

Vincent calmed down and snorted "I'm not a fool." he crossed the arms "Then.. I go." he delayed.

Harley held him "Wait.. before u go..." she muttered.

Vinnie looked at her curious "What Sweetheart?"

The lady mouse breathed deeper, she pulled him to her with the bandolier in a way that their lips touched. It was a short kiss that left an indelible trace in the heart of the white mouse, his cheeks became red like a mature tomatoes. The two smiled embarrassed without saying a word. In the while the two older Bros were chuckling and joking their younger.

"Come on, go now. They're waiting u." said Harley, the look down and the smile still printed on her lips.

Vinnie nodded, on Mars was hot but it had never been like in that moment "I'll be back, Honey. I promise." for him was a bad hit. The white mouse went on the platform and sometimes he watched back for memorize her blue eyes and that sweet smile.

Finally the entrance was closed and the mice sat at their places, the bikes where yet on board in their place.

"Oh guy! What a mission!" exclaimed Ronald excited "I feel like in those films!" he sat at his place.

Vice snorted "Seat, we're almost to leave." he said sitting at the command place.

"And then we're coming back at the routine!" exclaimed Throttle stretching.

"After six hours of journey." answered Ronald chuckling.

"Oh, right!" agreed the tan mouse with irony.

"Then Vincent!" the young Gladiator turned the look to the white mouse "This Harley should upset u to make u silent!"

Vinnie muttered followed by the gags of his older bros "Oh man, stop to laugh!" Modo and Throttle laughed more.

"How grow up the guys, today!" said the gray mouse melodramatic.

"Yes! We've taken care of him so good!" agreed Throttle "We're proud of u Vin!"

Meanwhile the white mouse was red like a pepper, but only now he could understand how it felt having someone of important. He promised to himself to don't laugh of his friends and accepted to put up the _lovely_ gags, Harley had temporary calmed down his temperament, but soon Vincent Van Wham would be back.

Te trip was quiet thanks to the invisibility device. They passed over the martian atmosphere without being seen and then finally they were on the way. Stoker took a look on the project paper trying to understand the formula but every attempt didn't give the expected solutions.

"Useless bothering u." said Vice "Surely Sharon will note something of strange at the first view. As she'll discover something, u start to work together."

The leader of the Freedom Fighters took a last look on the paper and rolled it snorting"The answer is in the formula. What damn does it mean? This formula could not exist!"

Ronald burst into laughter "Then the answer doesn't exist!"

Stoker looked at him puzzled "If it was a gag, it isn't funny."

The green eyed Gladiator became serious "Oh come on! A laughter isn't bad!" he exclaimed.

Vice stretched ignoring the bickering between the two and eyed the gray one who was laing down on the floor of the ship looking the ceiling "Everything's ok?" asked the Gladiator sitting on the floor at his side.

Modo nodded "I can say yes." a soft smile on the lips "And u? Soon u'll see again your wife and the little pests."

Vice sighed "U have no idea how much I missed them." he answered "But I dunno what say about Ruby. We' ve gone on Mars, we've discovered who's the biker... but we've not find Ruby. We've been in the place where she must be taken."

"I'm sure we'll find her. Not now but we will, everything has his time." said Modo thoughtful "Then is the matter, that your father was searching, in that formula?"

The Gladiator shrugged "It seems. But there's something that doesn't turn to me. Has the message been written by Rebecca?"

Modo nodded "It seems that she has put the project in my bike."

Vice rubbed the eyes and lay on the fresh floor looking the ceiling, he frowned and snorted "When u'll give to Sharon the photos, u tell to her about it too."

"Then are u really sure?" asked the gray mouse.

"Never had doubts." answered the Gladiator putting the arms under the head as a pillow "Hei.. I trust u.. but... " he chuckled "Being the older brother i'm jealous and a part of me hopes that she'll refuse u. Sweet, isn't it?"

Modo raised an eyebrow "Really sweet, yes."

The trip continued quiet until the computer communicated that they were almost arrived.

"Here the blue ball!" exclaimed Ronald looking the planet Earth becoming bigger.

Everyone sat at his place and Vice took the control of the ship. The Gladiator switched on the radar to intercept Sharon's bike "Hei but..." as they were at some meters from the Nubs's stadium, the radar pointed that the bike was about 2kms far away from there. The dark mouse had a start, he hoped that wouldn't happened what he feared.

"Hei.. the scoreboard is here.. where are u going?" asked Vinnie puzzled "Vice?"

Vice sighed "Sharon isn't here." he answered. He led the ship as far as the signed place. The ship stood hanging on a palace covered by a white coat that shined at the sunlight. The Gladiator stood up his place and went to his bike, he tried a contact with the Sharon's one.

In the palace, the spy of the bronze crotch rocked shined, Vice's voice echoed in the room in which the vehicle was parked "_Vice to Sharon. Vice to Sharon. Sharon, are u there?" _someone heard the call and answered.

"_Who's speaking?" _asked a female familiar voice.

"Leila! It's u Leila?" asked Vice, the hope in his voice "Where are u?"

"_We've changed place. Some goons had come to the scoreboard. Luckily some days before we've left." _explained Leila "_Vice, i'm happy u're back. Were are u?" _her voice trembled for the emotion.

Vice smiled "The ship is hanging on a palace of four..."

Leila chuckled "_Land! We live here now. We wait for u in the courtyard." _she cut the connection.

The Gladiator felt better, Leila was good and Sharon too. He came back to the command place and prepared to the landing.

"Wuuhhh where' back!" exclaimed Vinnie running outside as the door was opened and the platform touched the ground. "Ouch, is chill here!"

The others followed him with calm.

"Hei Vin! Don't go! This thing can be dangerous!" exclaimed Vice watching the white coat of snow in the courtyard. The dark mouse stood still on the platform.

Throttle chuckled "It's only snow!" he exclaimed going down form the platform, his feet sank in the snow "Uh... to deep."

Vice raised the eyebrow "Snow?"

Stoker and Carbine too watched the strange white matter with suspect.

"Are u sure it couldn't kill us?" asked Stoker.

"Does a few of frozen H2O make Mr. Stoker afraid?" asked a female voice.

"Sharon!" exclaimed Vice.

The lady Gladiator smiled "Happy to see u guys!" she stood on the feet at the door, she wore a dark dressing grown and a pair of comfy slippers "Come inside that's chill! Leila 's doing the warm chocolate!"

"Water?" exclaimed Stoker "Is... water?"

"Yes coach. Water flakes that fall during a season called winter." answered the young lady mouse.

"Ugh, the temperature is too much different now! What happened?" exclaimed Ronald.

Sharon smiled amused "Come on, i'll explain everything inside. Leave the bikes in the ship."

Inside, the palace was warm and comfy, the newcomer group looked around. There was a corridor with at the sides some doors. At the right there was the kitchen door, at left the living room's one. In front there was the stair that led to the upper floors. Everything was furnished yet.

"How did u find a similar place?" asked Throttle.

"Telling with the Mayor." answered Sharon "As i've heard about the plans of Napoleon, I asked an hand to that gentle man."

Then they were all grouped in the big kitchen, the warm chocolate was ready and the little mice ran like a rockets to their father from their play room.

"Daddy!" exclaimed them at one voice assaulting the parent.

"Help! I'm under attack!" exclaimed Vice amused.

"How much have we been away?" asked Throttle who had lost the time.

"Near two months. Is November now." answered Sharon sitting at the table "U're back alive and unbroken!" she exclaimed watching everyone "Better... no..." she murmured coming closer to the gray mouse "But..." a little astonished smile painted on her face "Cid?" she asked observing Modo's face.

"Yes." answered Vice drinking his chocolate "This thing is tasty!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Sharon "Do u see good?"

Modo was embarrassed "Yes." he tried a smile, blushed softly.

The black furred lady mouse smiled and pulled his ear chuckling "Welcome back then!" and she sat again at her place "What about Ruby?"

The quiet atmosphere became suddenly tense, it was expected that it would happen. Vice put the empty cup on the table and cleared the voice "No traces." and told about what happened on Mars: the arrival, the theft, the attack to the camp, the captivity and the escape "U must work with Stoker to the project and search for a solution."

"And where must the paper be?" asked Sharon.

"In the ship. But I'd like to take a look on it tomorrow." said Vice "So we can settle better here."

"I agree. I'm stoned, i've slept too less and all these information are driving my brain in tilt." said the sister.

"Slept less?" asked Ronald.

"Sharon works now." said Leila "She has come back at the 6.00 a.m. and has slept only a few hours."

"Does she work at night? And where? In a Strip club?" exclaimed Ronald laughing.

Leila blushed and looked badly the young Gladiator, but Sharon answered "What do u think?" then she launched a slipper on his face, the pink of the nose and the ears became purple "I would never do it!" she exclaimed.

"Hei! My nose!" Ronald massaged the muzzle "Those things are dangerous!"

"Next time u'll learn!" answered Sharon, the look of fire.

"And where do u work?" asked Vice "And why?"

Sharon sighed "I work at the zoo as guardian, not all the nights obviously, but for 800 Dollars what u expect? It was the only place available but I don't mind. Lesser costs to Charlene and then it's thanks to this that I could buy the clothes for the winter season, pyjamas and food. Without counting that Charlene has her troubles too, I don't wanna be a problem for her. Then we don't must pay the consumptions, so the moneys that I earn are full."

"It's too noble by your part, ma'am." said Modo.

Sharon smiled "Oh.. why is Vincent so quiet? What happened?" she asked watching the white mouse to which Oliver was pulling the ears.

Throttle and Modo chuckled "Oh nothing!" answered the tan mouse "Before leaving, Harley has greeted him in a way... pff... then... to leave him a sign.. pff..." and burst into laughter again.

"Gne gne! Laugh!" answered Vinnie "But i'm the happiest mouse in the universe! My sweet Harley!" he exclaimed sighing deeper.

The two bros exchanged an amused look and continued to laugh receiving a pulling of ears by Leila "Come on, stop!"

While the little mice assaulted Vinnie and Ronald involving them in their games, Throttle, Modo and Carbine were telling with Sharon and Stoker. Vice took advantage to stay alone with his wife and have with her a chatter. The dark furred mouse needed of her company, only of her company.

They went to their room and told about what happened on Mars. The voice of the lady mouse made him feel better only at hearing it.

"I've said more times that u don't must depend on me!" said Leila nearly to tell him off.

Vice sighed, the ears down "I know. But when I've heard that he would send Napoleon to search for u..." he hugged her rubbing the muzzle to her's.

"Always the old..." said her smiling patient "But learn to control yourself, u could die, do u know?"

The husband winked insecure "The risk is my job!" he answered looking her in that blue eyes that he loved so much "U have no idea how much I missed u." he said kissing her with passion.

Leila kissed him back surrounding his neck with the arms.

Recovering the lost time, being and feeling closer was their only thought and that day no one would bother them.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chap finished xD Oh yes, finally something of nice happened XD See u at the next! Will Sharon discover the solution? We'll see!


	23. Frozen

Chapter 23! This is a short one, don't kill me XD Nope, isn't the missing of inspiration u.u this is just the calm before the... big storm muahahahaha!

Chap 23- Frozen

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After the rebellion and the escape of the prisoners, Lord Camembert modified his plans, he recalled the troops from the principal camps and he came back to Plutarch taking with him not only Limburger but also Rebecca. Plutarch was far away light years from the solar system. Its star, Andromeda, shined at the center. The lady mouse, for protecting herself from the dangerous γ rays, was equipped with an apposite suit and she hadn't the permission to go out from the palace and look outside when it was light. But with the darkness wasn't possible to see in what conditions was the planet. Instead Mace stood on Mars to direct his duties, the only positive note.

Rebecca walked through the corridors of the palace, she was called by the monarch himself and she couldn't disobey. She went down the big spiral staircase that led to Karbunkle's lab. She went over the metallic doors and was in the big room full of strange devices that only a mad mind could conceive.

"Oh! We're waiting for u!" exclaimed Lord Camembert "Come on, come on my dear! In a few your new workmate will be defrozen!"

Rebecca looked at him curious "Defrozen?"

The Plutarkian smiled nodding with the head, he seemed a child who had received a new toy as gift "Yes! He'll be the our best warrior!"

The white mouse wasn't understanding, then they taken had her on Plutarch for introduce the new workmate? At interrupting her thought was a metallic noise, a platform appeared from the floor, Karbunkle was on it and at his side there was a capsule, inside it only a white smoke and a dark profile of big size. Rebecca tried to look better but wasn't able to do.

"My dear, don't delay. Go to see what there's inside." invited Lord Camembert chuckling, his eyes shined for the excitation "This is the result of 17 years of planning!"

_17 years?_ Rebecca walked slowly and watched around carefully. She breathed deeper and came closer to the capsule's glass, what she saw made her petrified. Her scarlet eyes ran on the strong profile of a creature who normally wouldn't be there. The clouded glass didn't let her recognize the exact race, but she was sure it was a martian.

"My king, to u the honor!" said Karbunkle giving to the Plutarkian the remote "When u want."

Limburger stood quiet in his angle, the arms crossed on the chest and an insecure expression on the face "Sure that it works?" he asked.

"According to the communication, yes." answered the mad scientist "I've followed all the procedures and if everything will be ok, we'll have an implacable warrior."

Rebecca backed off when the capsule's door creaked, she didn't understand but the thing disturbed her. The procedure of defreezing had started and little by little the profile of the creature became distinguishable, round ears, muscular and strong arms and chest. The lady mouse held the breath when the door was opened and from it was raised a black furred arm.

_Oh Mother... _the jaw of the young mouse trembled, the breath blocked for some seconds, she feared to don't stand at that strange view.

"What do u think?" asked Lord Camembert coming closer "Isn't he magnificent?"

Rebecca stood in silence, she wasn't able to answer, how was it possible? The Plutarkian smiled "Are u astonished? Isn't u? This is the best result that we could obtain!"

"My lord, cloning?" asked then the white martian after recovered the capacity to speak and think "Because.. _that's_..."

In front her, on the feet, stood a black furred and white haired mouse, scarlet eyes and still look. A circular scar, the memory of a gun's bullet, on the right temple. The tail moved at left and right.

_Nobody can brings the dead to life... Big Mother... what's happening? _Rebecca was scared. Damned scared.

Limburger was astonished like the white mouse, his eyes were still on the martian "Won't he make the same end of the Leader of the Freedom Fighters? Do u remember the failure?" he remembered.

Karbunkle chuckled as only he knew to do "17 years of hibernation and mental conditioning can serve to something, can't they?"

"Well, start to fix the roles." said Lord Camembert rubbing the hands. He came closer to the martian who towered above him of some hands "I'm your king, Lord Camembert. U must give to me the max of the obedience, I don't put up the muttering and the disobedience." said the Plutarkian. He seemed secure of himself but he recoiled a less when the mouse growled "Hem... well... I take it as a yes." murmured the king "Your name by now is Spike and she's the general Rebecca, u have to obey to her too."

Rebecca didn't know if being happy or worried about that honor but she could turn to her advantage this thing if the right occasion would appear. She greeted with a movement of the head and the serious look without being able to block the tension, this changed everything and made the things worst than she had expected.

"The dear Spike must be taught at his duties, all these years of ice could rust him. Rebecca, u'll deal with everything." said Lord Camembert "Is everything clear?"

Rebecca and Limburger nodded in silence. Both were dazed, but everyone for his own reason.

"Ok! For a start, u two will learn to work together, then u, Rebecca, will bring with u Spike and recover the project that those mice have found before u and then he'll give a lesson to that Vice, it will be an awesome battle! Take the rest of the day free. I've some lessons to do to our new soldier." Lord Camembert was happy and played with the gold fabric of the regal dress.

The lady mouse nodded again "As u want, My Lord." she said and then went away _There's something wrong in that _She thought walking fast for vent the tension. She went to her room and closed the door at the shoulders putting the back on it. Everything was changing and she didn't know how face this changing. She fixed the fringe with the hand and sighed, she had succeeded to turn at her advantage the unplanned on Mars, then she should do it too on the Earth but she felt lost, something didn't figured to her. Rebecca knew that Lord Camembert wouldn't have mercy after the accident, but pointing only one mouse seemed to her an absurdity. Probably the Plutarkian king hadn't forgive Vice for the murdering of his men.

On the Earth Vice showed the paper project to Sharon but soon the lady broke his hopes "I'm sorry but this formula doesn't exist." said her. They were in the ship and Sharon had given a little look on the paper.

"What do u mean?" asked the older brother.

"Yep, I knew it!" said Stoker triumphant, anyway his enthusiasm soon missed "But now?"

Sharon thought "On the periodic table the element _**L**_ doesn't exist, except if our dad had discovered a new element or he had forgotten a letter. But this not explain what it can be obtained mixing oxygen, hydrogen with _**L**_... above all... too much oxygen. I would understand the carbon, it could be an organic matter but... " the lady mouse scratched the head trying to find a solution, at the end she rolled the project "Give me some time." she said.

Vice looked at her astonished "Really don't u understand what it's?" he asked.

Sharon sighed "If I knew I would tell u, don't u think?" she answered "The point is that I must take a look on these calculations and I've noticed that _**L**_ is an unknown factor used often in them." she said "I'll try to calculate its value. Stoker u'll give me an hand, we divide the jobs or it will take years."

"As u want!" said the Leader of the Freedom Fighters smiling.

"And now take a look on this satellite." said the lady going closer to the covered object. She pulled away the coat and watched the device "Is it finished yet?"

Stoker muttered "I dunno."

"Yes, it's finished. But I dunno how activate it." answered Sharon walking around the object "Our father has given a big riddle to solve!"

"With the numbers?" exclaimed Ronald just arrived followed bu the guys.

"Hi guys!" greeted Stoker "Is everyone fresh?"

"Yes!" answered Throttle "Good morning!"

Sharon took the attention away from the satellite "Today so happy, I see!"

The tan mouse chuckled "Enough. But what have u deduced from the project?"

Stoker leaned on Throttle's shoulder with the forearm "In short?"

"In short." answered Throttle.

"Nothing!" said the leader of the Freedom Fighters with a sarcastic smile.

"What?" exclaime dVinnie "But..."

"What means nothing?" Carbine looked the two scientists, the arms crossed on the chest.

Sharon sighed "The formula doesn't exist, the element _**L**_ doesn't exist, the calculation must be verified." she answered counting on the fingers "But is the element _**L**_ that interests to me."

The general was dazed "The thing is more difficult than expected."

Sharon smiled "Difficult, impossible, absurd... I like it!"

Vinnie looked at her puzzled "Why is she happy?"

Vice seemed satisfied "Sharon loves the intellectual challenges. I bet she has understood something." he commented watching the sister who had sat at the tables and started to work with computer, pens and papers "Then can we count on u?" he asked.

"Of course!" answered Sharon "Come on Stoker, let's start!"

Anyway at the end of the day their enthusiasm fell. The lady mouse was tired and Stoker the same.

"Gimme a bed!" exclaimed the old warrior.

Sharon smiled "Exaggerated!"

Leila called them for the dinner and Oliver, as usual, was bothering Vinnie, since he was back he became the favorite target of the little mouse "Modo, take this little pest!" exclaimed the white mouse.

Modo answered with a laugh "Let him play!"

"Nope if the victims are my ears!" answered Vinnie.

Was Vice to intervene, at his reproach the little mouse returned on his dinner in silence and ate it with the eyes down. Modo sighed sorry "Oh come on, later we'll play together!"

Oliver smiled "Yeee!" and he became cheerful.

"Despite I have business to do this evening." said Sharon vague "A friend of mine is coming to take me."

"Are u telling about Angela?" asked Leila.

"Yes. I have the practice." answered the black furred mouse.

"Practice?" Ronald looked at her curious "What are u saying?"

The sister sighed "I can't tell u." she smiled sly.

Leila looked both patient but at the look of the husband she chuckled "She had a thing to do for Angela's marriage at which we are all invited."

Vinnie was almost to choke with the water he was drinking "That Angela?" asked couching "Charley's friend?"

"Yes, Her. That who has the home at Caribbeans." answered Leila.

Modo chuckled "I remember the trip we had done, an awesome sea! And she was so gentle and..."

"Rich!" Vinnie interrupted him.

"A part it... very hospitable and the cave under her home had the water that shined of a so intense blue!" commented the gray mouse.

"Oh reflecting effect!" said Sharon "I've seen some images of similar marine caves."

Modo nodded "But that cave does it only when the tide's high, it fills half of the cave but with the low tide we can walk inside it. The searchers have made a platform so they can observe the bird that do the nest inside. Then when the tide is high they can stay here dry."

"Smart idea!" commented the lady mouse "I have to go here sooner or later!"

"When are u back Sharon?" asked Vice.

The sister thought "I think in about two hours." she answered "Excuse me, i'm going to prepare!"

"Wow... Sharon has friends!" commented Ronald pretending a shock.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

LOL chapter ended, yes is short xD Don't kill me u.u


	24. Everyday life

Hi there! Yes I know, I hadn't upload a lot, I was busy with the exams and.. I've passed them! Yeeee xD Now I'm in vacations! It must be the last quiet chapter before the storm, I hope U'll like it :3 I think it's a cute one xD OMG it's so warm and.. I'm writing chapters about the snow and the winter... an the the Christmas O.o Ok something's wrong ahhaha.

Chap 24- Everyday Life

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In the following days It was difficult make the browned hair girls still. The earth woman went and came from the new mice's home and her enthusiasm had infected Leila and the little Jade. The others weren't happy and they had all the reasons, or It seemed.

"Come on guys!" exclaimed Charley with a big smile "There'll be a lot of important peoples! Even Sharon has accepted the invite!"

"But not for what u've told me!" answered Sharon with the crossed arms "From where has this thing come out?"

"Hei! It was an Angela's decision, not mine!" Charley laughed.

The earth woman had grouped the mice in the living room and had explained them what would consist the wedding party of her friend Angela. This girl was a famous goth-metal singer and with her work had earned a lot of moneys and her father was a big businessman then the moneys never missed. Angela had fixed her wedding at 25th December, a very important day for the humans.

"Then, there's a month and half to go before the wedding." said Charley "And u must learn the waltz. Do it for Angela, please!"

"No way, Sweetheart!" exclaimed Vinnie "I'm not for these things!"

"Right!" agreed Vice and Sharon.

Charley chuckled and inserted a cd in a stereo that she had brought with her "U haven't a choice if u wanna come and u know how much Angela has it in her heart."

Throttle sighed patiently "What must we do?" soon he regretted the question.

The smile on the face of the hair browned girl became bigger and the music started "Who does wanna try?" asked Charley.

Leila smiled amused and eyed the husband who avoided her look trying to don't be involved in those nonsenses, he was a warrior and his feet were for giving kicks and not for dancing. He crossed the arms on the chest putting his attention on the chandelier hanged at the ceiling.

The earth woman was undecided who choose, soon Stoker put himself away because he wouldn't come at the party and then his collaboration was useless. Lucky mouse, thought the others. But one of them cleared his voice shyly "If I can, ma'am." Modo had offered himself. Throttle and Vinnie looked at him with opened eyes, Carbine was amused, she watched the scene silently sure to don't be involved.

"Oh, we have a volunteer!" exclaimed Charley.

"A victim she means!" whispered Vinnie giggling.

But Modo made the others astonished, Charley too, because he knew that ball and followed the earth woman without problems.

"Wha... wai... whe..." Vinnie muttered under shock "When has him learned those things?"

Modo chuckled "Hei. Fishing isn't my only hobby!" he answered.

Charley separated from her gray friend and looked for someone to give to him and soon her look picked who she wanted "Now is Throttle's turn! Come on! And u, Modo, take care of her." she said taking the poor Sharon unprepared and dragging her with the hand and looking for the tan mouse ready for escape.

Then the two were face to face and smiled embarrassed.

"Hem... well... " began Modo muttering, in normal situations he wouldn't react in that way but that was a thing to which he wasn't used to do. He put the left hand on the thin hip of the black lady mouse and with the right hanged her left hand "Put the right hand on my arm as Charley has done." he said. His heart seemed an hammer drill and didn't want to go slower, he hoped to don't do a bad figure. But it wasn't necessary "Follow the music and the steps, they're all the same." despite his advices, Sharon was a disaster.

When Charley had passed to Vinnie, the situation wasn't so different like Sharon's. While Throttle was forced to dance with Carbine who had learned very fast, the room was filled by "Sorry!" "Ups!" "Forgive me!" and by laughs, Ronald and Vice were speaking amused.

"Sharon seems to have two left feet." commented Vice.

"Instead Vinnie two right ones. Do u think if they'll dance together they would do it right?" asked Ronald.

The two brothers looked each other and burst into laughter.

"Come on Vin! Isn't hard!" exclaimed Charley.

"I know, Sweetheart but... but.. I can't do it!" answered the white mouse "I'm sorry!"

Charley smiled patiently "U'll learn, come on!" she said "Follow the music!"

Meanwhile Sharon seemed have fixed and agreement with her feet that finally were able to follow the gray mouse's "Do u see? U did it!" said Modo.

"I only have a good learning's ability." answered her.

In the while Leila succeeded to involve Vice who protested, but the harmony between the two was instantaneous and the results were visible.

"Does Vice have learning's capacity too?" asked Modo astonished.

Sharon muttered "What do u think it could be?" she looked at him as the thing was obvious.

Then the gray mouse understood "Oh! Me stupid!" the harmony that those two had was total and it not concerned only looking the children and the house, but also in other little things, husband and wife had shown how much their mind and bodies were able to work together.

The mice spent all the afternoon with the exercises until Leila called everyone for the dinner.

"I've wasted an afternoon for a ball that I'll never dance!" complained Sharon.

Charley smiled and Ronald joined her "Hei! At least u have finally a right and a left foot! Before u had only two left!"

The female twin looked at him badly and was going to answer when the older brother intervened "Stop it, we're at dinner!"

"Do they always act like this?" asked Stoker, Leila nodded patiently.

The following days were an alternating with the formula's studying and the ball's practices, Charley had put it in her heart and had pressed too much that the mice couldn't refuse. Besides Carbine got like it and thought it as a way to improve the harmony with Throttle. Modo had totally forgotten the photos of the white bike and when Sharon and Stoker were busy with the project the gray mouse worked hard to take Oliver away from Vincent's ears.

It was a beautiful winter day, the sun was high in the sky and no clouds around. The courtyard was covered by a big coat of snow that shined at the sunlight and the only traversable part was a path made by Sharon's and Stoker's feet as far as the ship, the two grouped often there for the studies. The guys were so lazy and didn't feather the snow and then was the turn of the gray gentle mouse to do it.

"Oh thanks dear!" said Leila looking badly Vice who was speaking and laughing with Vincent and Throttle "U know, my husband isn't so useful." she said at high voice.

Vice heard her "Come on, love! It's chill there!"

Leila sighed but Modo didn't seemed sorry "He had an hard time. Give him the opportunity to enjoy this period. I don't mind and then Oliver, Jade and Ronald want help me." he explained.

The white lady mouse looked at him raising an eyebrow "The children?" asked.

"Yes. Oh don't worry, I've obliged them to wear something to warm. They'll get fun." said Modo.

Effectively from they should feather the snow, the mice had built a white defence walls, Modo and Jade in a part, Ronald and Oliver to the other. Between the two bases there was the path. The battle had started and the snowballs flew everywhere.

"General, we need helps!" said Modo "What must we do?"

Jade looked before him and then the two and shrugged "I dunno!" she asked with that little voice that had always touched the gray giant.

"Oh.. Sharon... pay att... ouch..." murmured Modo.

Sharon had gone out heading to the ship and was hit by a snoball, in the hand she had a pad that she was reading.

"Ups..." Ronald hid himself back to the wall, Oliver laughed like a crazy.

Slowly Sharon closed the pad, her patient was boiling "Who had hit me?" asked with extraordinary calm.

"Him!" answered Modo and Jade pointing the hideout of Ronald and Oliver.

"Is false! Traitors!" exclaimed Ronald leaning out a little from the snow wall.

"Good..." murmured Sharon sighing a long.

"Please Sharon! Don't hurt me!" begged the brother, Oliver was still laughing.

"Ronald, I don't wanna hurt u." answered quietly the sister "But u must show yourself."

The young Gladiator was afraid but obeyed, with the downed ears, he raised the head over the protection and "But.. what..."

Splat. Splat and Spat again.

"Damn u!" exclaimed Ronald with the face covered by the snow "Now i'll shot u!"

"Is the war that u want?" provoked Sharon sneering amused.

Ronald was going to launch a snow bullet against her but Modo pulled her from the path "Stay down!" he said as Sharon was back the snow wall.

Jade smiled happy "Are u with us aunt?" she asked looking at the black mouse with her big blue eyes.

"Hem.. u must go with Stoker... and..." the noise of another snowball interrupted her and Ronald's provocations made her angry "Or.. not... why don't we give before a lesson to that stupid?" she smiled badly.

Modo and Jade nodded and were ready.

"U're the second general." said Jade.

"The what?" asked Sharon puzzled.

Modo sighed and came closer to her "We were feathering the snow when the two children had started to launch snowballs and... then.. We've found ourselves here.. without noticing.." he explained chuckling "And..yes.. We're playing at the war. Make her happy, come on."

The white haired mouse thought "Well.." she looked the little mouse who made the puppy face and sighed "Ok." Sharon got up "Who's hit, is out!"

"For me is ok." answered Ronald "WAR!"

So it began a last snowball war but nobody was able to hit the own target. The battle became harder when the others had joined them attracted by the chaos. Vice didn't joined the battle, he observed everything from the window and chuckled, that would be the life that could be without the war. He was happy for his children and for the fact that he was able to let them live their childhood in a good way. The Gladiator took a look on the twins, Sharon had changed too much and her bond with the brother had become stronger. Vinnie fought with Jade's squad and Carbine joined them a few time later. Throttle and Stoker joined Ronald and Oliver.

"Traitor!" exclaimed Carbine looking her chuckling boyfriend.

"It's Ronald's fault who has obliged me!" answered the tan mouse shrugging and receiving a snowball on the face.

"Ah! Eliminated!" exclaimed the general.

"Hei! Isn't loyal!" Ronald hid back the wall for not being hit by a shot of the sister.

"Come out, coward!" said Sharon.

The battle continued with the gloves off. Stoker succeeded to hit the _punk_, Modo had sacrificed himself to the cause doing the bait and Carbine, Jade and Sharon could eliminate Oliver and Ronald.

"As expected. The proud Stoker. I didn't expect something of different by the Freedom Fighters's leader." commented Carbine rolling into a ball the snow "Are u ready?" she sneered.

The old mouse smiled "As always, general."

The last battle had begun and Sharon felt like in that video games that Ronald made her know, the final boss was in front them and had to be defeated, but a strategy was needed. Stoker was a smart mouse and a snowball war was nothing than a real one. He wouldn't come out easly. Then the three ladies consulted.

"What do we do?" said Carbine thoughtful.

Sharon looked before Jade and then Carbine who watched her back and smiled. Jade looked both of them without understanding.

Stoker had pricked up the ears waiting for every suspect movement, movement that didn't give waiting. The old mouse raised the head over the wall and saw the little Jade who stood on the feet, his instinct told him to launch the snowball but his conscience stopped him. She was a child of only 5 years, could he never hit her? And if would she burst into tears? His security vacillated when the little mouse called him with that little voice. Jade greeted him and smiled. She was so cute! Stoker smiled back and greeted shaking the free hand and a a white rocket hit him on the face "I must predict it..." said him chuckling "U're disloyal!"

"We won!" exclaimed Modo's squad.

"Come on, now everyone at the shower!" exclaimed Modo "Come on Oliver, don't have a temper tantrum or u'll get the fever!" the little mouse obeyed "Next time We'll have another battle!"

Vice waited that Sharon's shower was ended and came in her room, he must tell with her, the old Cloud had a message for her too. The Gladiator found the sister giving the last look at the little Nano-Bug, she forgot to fix it, and he knocked despite the door was opened "Can I?" he asked.

Sharon nodded "Do u need something?"

Vice looked around, it was the first time that he went in the sister's room, a simple table was taken by a computer and some devices for fix the Nano-Bug, some books were in a library and a big bed was in an angle "I'd like to know what kind of pizza u prefer. Me, Modo and Ronald are going to take them and then I must say a pair of things to u."

The sister became attentive "Tell me."

Vice sighed and sat on the bed "This's a thing that u can't tell around, clear?" Sharon nodded and the brother went on "It concerns Rebecca, the biker."

The lady mouse looked at him and pricked up the ears but she didn't speak, she nodded the head asking to go on.

Vice was visibly unease "Rebecca might be our stepsister."

Sharon opened the eyes under shock "WHAT?" she yelled "HOW..."

Vice shushed her "It's probable that our father had associated with another mouse in his last life's months. Rebecca has 17 years, don't u think it's a strange coincidence?" he said "And then the DNA test identified our father's original code."

Sharon was sunned "It can't be... he had always said that the family.. and then the code can..."

"I know. But We'll tell about it after that Modo has shown to u the photos of her bike. The other thing I wanted to tell u is that the grand father has given to u an ultimatum."

"Ultimatum?" Sharon frowned, bad thing.

Vice nodded and waited a while before to speak "U have 5 years of time to find a mate and get married. If u won't it, he choose someone for u and u know who he wants."

"Arthan the cousin?" tried Sharon still frowned.

"Bingo!" answered Vice seriously "U know he put his eyes on u since years and u know that after the 30 years is a bit hard to find a husband, at least for us Gladiators."

Sharon swallowed and then sighed "But we dunno when this mission has an end... and five years are..."

"That's why I'm telling u." Vice interrupted standing up and putting the hands on her shoulders "U're my little sister and I have the duty to protect u. I don't like Arthan and u know it."

"Then U dislike to him too." muttered Sharon chuckling "And I dislike him too." Arthan was too much chauvinist and rude, a cousin of who knew what long family tie, a kind from who the lady mouse had always tried to stay away.

"Sharon it's a serious thing." told her off the brother "I don't want that u would have a life type different from what u want and I don't want that u would be unhappy. I only tell u to look around, u'll discover that someone who has u at his heart is too close than u think." he breathed deeper "He'll be able to make u happy and love u as u deserve."

The black furred lady mouse didn't understand but she thought to be in one of that human films and she feared about the similarity of that situation with those films. Vice smiled sadly "Think on what I've told u." he ruffled her hair with the hand "Then the usual pizza?" he asked.

Sharon fined her hair "Yes, the usual."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter finished *-* finally the storm is coming closer muahahahaha


	25. The attack

Awww finally I'm changing the layouts of the chapters. As i have more time I'll rewrite the previous chapters, it will be an hard work but is better do it sooner :)

Chap 25- The attack

\\\\\\\\\\\

At freeing Limburger's Plaza was Spike who had cleaned the area by the goons of Napoleon who was forced to escape.

"For a good time my palace is unbroken!" exclaimed Limburger observing Chicago from the big window of his office "And now..."

"Where's Spike?" asked Rebecca going in the room with rush.

The Plutarkian sat at the desk quietly "He has gone to do a work for Lord Camembert."

The mouse looked at him terrified "Is him crazy? Spike isn't ready yet!"

"Lord Camembert has given his order. Spike will find those mice and.. where are u going?" asked the fat man.

"I'm going to check that Spike won't do something of stupid." answered Rebecca running to her bike and then she left trough the white roads, it was dark and the peoples hurried up to come back home. Where was that damn mouse?

* * *

"This is the last!" said Ronald putting the last pizza's box on the passenger seat of his bike "This evening we'll eat good!"

"I can't see the hour! I've missed the pizza when we were on Mars!" joked Vice preparing to leave.

The three mice had divided the pizza's boxes, sometimes was nice eating something of different from the usual hot-dogs.

"Come on, or they'll became chill." said Modo. Then the mice left, Vice was at the head of the group.

Along the way they made some deviations for arrive faster but someone interrupted their run. At full speed a black shining crotch rocket ran against them, on it was sitting a biker robust like Vice.

"He'll slow, I suppose." murmured Ronald a little tense.

But wasn't so. Careless of the snow and the frozen ground, the bike didn't reduce. Like he knew what he was doing, as he was at Vice's right side, the biker punched the Gladiator at the side of the helmet. It was all fast and the impact was so strong to destroy the helmet and make Vice flying over his bike that slid on the snow, the pizzas flown everywhere. Ronald and Modo stopped in time and the same did the mysterious aggressor who jumped off his bike and walked at big steps to Vice.

"_He's the bigger of the group but he doesn't have the violet bike" _these were the words of his leader.

The big guy was going to take the Gladiator when Ronald jumped on him from the back trying to take him away from his brother, but with a growl the biker seized the young mouse by the arm and launched him far away. It was Modo's turn who tried to take the biker away shooting with his gun close to his feet, at the next step he'll shoot without thinking two times. Vice didn't move, the punch seemed put him ko, it was strange for someone like him.

"Ron, bring him away from here." said the gray mouse pointing the bionic arm against the biker.

Ronald was still dazed but he stood up and came to the older brother, he knelt and took away the helmet "Oh Mother..." the young stood shocked when the blood started to extend on the snow from the wound now free by the helmet. Vice was seriously wounded and the helmet semi-destroyed. The jaw was slightly moved on the side and visibly broken at the right side when it was hit, probably the nasal septum was broken too. Ronals raised the look, Modo has started a fight with the biker.

Ronald moved silently to his brother's bike and sent an alert to Sharon's bike. At hearing the signal was Stoker who called the others and soon were on the road following the radar's sign. As they were on the place, the group stood between Modo and the biker making a kind of protection barrier. Indeed Sharon ran to the wounded brother.

Spike watched the group of mice ready to fight and sneered, they were so weak for him, so easy killing everyone but his job wasn't that, Lord Camembert was clear. The other mice were an important piece of his puzzle. Rebecca's voice interrupted his thoughts, if he hadn't to obey to her too he would give a little lesson the the other mice too, just for remembering them to don't meddle in his affairs. Spike sighed with patience and answered at the calling "I'm coming." he gave a last look to the group and went away, he would settle accounts with his target another day, if the mouse would arrive.

"Eh? He's going? Hei!" Vinne was going to follow him but he was stopped by Ronald who moved in front him and shook the head.

"I think we've a bigger emergency now." said Stoker getting off his bike and came closer to Vice "Oh damn! Bad thing..."

Sharon was in tears but she didn't cry, she tried to control herself "Try to transport him better as u can, I go home and contact Cid."

"Cid? Why?" asked Ronald stunned.

The sister sighed "Because he's the only one who can help us."

"But he'll spend hours to came here!" said Throttle worried "He can't do it."

Sharon came close to him "Then u don't know well my brother. He'll don't leave his brothers and his family so easily. If we should die, he chooses do it in battle." she answered and came back to her bike "Use the ice to make slower the hemorrhage, as u're at home, bring him in the living room. Charlene and Leila will help u."

"Wait! And if he follow u?" said Ronald.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." answered Sharon leaving.

"What a stubborn..." the young Gladiator sighed exasperated.

When they were at home, Sharon and Leila waited them anxiously. Charley had prepared the place for the wounded mouse "Put him here." said the girl. Oliver, Jade and Will sat on the stairs and watched attentive. There was a strange calm and the little mice had a worried expression on the face.

"What about Cid?" asked Ronald.

"He'll be here in about three hours. It seems he has built a ship faster than the normal." answered Sharon "But I wish to have a teleport."

"Just steal it from Karbunkle." said the brother receiving a slap on the back of the head by his sister "ouch!"

"So u learn to don't joke!" said Sharon going to Vice. Soon Charley and Leila started to work. The two alternated each other washing the bloody bandage and taking the cleaned ones, they sanitized the wounds as they could and then they covered them with the bandages "How's him?" asked Sharon.

Leila sighed caressing the white hair of the husband "Well, I can't say he's good, but he's strong, I know he'll fight." she answered "I can't imagine what would happen if Stoker hadn't noticed the alarm." she murmured rubbing her cheek against the Vice's "But what happened?" she looked at Ronald who stood on the feet with the arms folded.

The young Gladiator took a chair and sat "A guy came to us and hit Vice with a strong punch." he said "But we dunno why."

Charley raised an eyebrow astonished " Vice defeated by a punch?"

Ronald nodded "And what a punch! Our helmets' re made with a strong matter. The punch of that guy destroyed it. Look." said him showing the semi-destroyed helmet "And count the speed of the bike too."

"Do u think that Vice would make someone angry?" asked Carbine "It's strange that a unknown attacked him."

"Vice's peaceful, yes he's irritable but not a warmonger." answered Sharon watching the children that in the while had come in the room. Oliver went on the armchair taking advantage of his little body, he hanged his father's arm, the little tail wrapped around the parent's wrist and the head on his shoulder. Jade and Will were curled at his feet, all the three were strangely quiet.

"We must find this guy and give to him a lesson!" exclaimed Vinnie.

"Easy, Vincent! Easy!" told him off Throttle "We must know who's. This is the more important thing. Revenge won't take us somewhere."

"Well, that guy is very strong." said Modo thoughtful "We won't have a change of victory."

"Couldn't he be a Limburger' s minion?" tried Carbine "Who would attack with too much certain?"

"Whoever who's him, is strange." commented Stoker who had a sudden illumination "And if..."

"What, Stoke?" asked Throttle "Then?"

The old mouse thought "And if that dirt cheap king has revenged himself on Vice for what he had done on Mars?"

The guys exchanged a look and muttered.

"It can be. It can explain the reason of the attack and of the fact that the guy targeted only him." said Carbine "We must investigate!"

"It isn't necessary." intervened Sharon "If that guy really works for Limburger and company, we'll know it soon."

* * *

"Can i know who said to u to act?" exclaimed Rebecca raging. She had called Spike standing apart for not being seen and waited for him.

Spike took off the helmet, the silver hair was a white point that reflected the moonlight in the darkness "Lord Camembert gave to me the order and I've followed it. He wouldn't wait anymore." he answered.

The white mouse sighed, the hands on the hips "But u could call me!"

"Lord Camembert didn't want u with me." answered Spike giving a shrug "He didn't want problems."

Rebecca felt unease. Lord Camembert didn't trust her and it was only one of the numerous tests at which he would put her for verify her loyalty "Next time, please, make me know." she only answered "I go to do a round." she got on her bike "Go back to the tower."

"As u want." answered Spike standing at attention "My work is done today. I'll take some rest now." he stretched, put on again the helmet and left leaving alone the young mouse.

Rebecca watched Spike going away, she put off the helmet and leaned on the handlebars _Why does something change every time that I repeat this? And I've always payed attention. _She must take a remedy on what she hadn't expected. She raised the head from the handlebars and looked the starry sky _I know what do_ She put on the helmet and pulled the foot on the accelerator, the balance was broken now and she had noticed it. She slowed down and parked the bike at the half way, she didn't want be followed. The mouse did the leaving part of the way walking, the helmet on the head, and finally she arrived. She watched the pale that surrounded the big palace and stepped over it with agility, it was a thing that the war had taught her.

Carefully Rebecca crossed the courtyard and watched inside the building through the window. They were all here, the worried faces and were telling each other, Vice was lying on the sofa, the children closer to him. The white mouse breathed a long and went to the door, she rang the bell. Leila's voice made her start.

The door was opened and Leila peeped round it "Can I help u?" she asked.

Rebecca delayed "I should have a chat with..." Sharon interrupted her asking who was at the door.

"I dunno, is a biker." answered Leila.

Sharon goggled the eyes "I'll arrange it. Don't worry. U can go." she said watching Rebecca still at the door "Come inside."

Rebecca didn't want move "I think is better that I stay here." she said "I only wanna have a chat with u."

The black furred mouse brought a coat and came out in the courtyard closing the door a little at her back "U're Rebecca, right?"

Rebecca muttered "How do u know?"

Sharon laced in the coat "Isn't hard to guess." she answered "Why are u here?"

"Why haven't u called the others?" asked the white mouse.

Sharon sighed "Vice told me about what happened on Mars and.. something tells to me that u aren't dangerous." she said putting the hand on the helmet's sides and putting it off "Then is like they've told me." she watched the young mouse with attention "This explains a lot of things. But what do u have to say?"

Rebecca took back the helmet and carried it in the arms "It's an important thing."

Sharon raised the eyebrows "Then, what?" she wasn't going to believe her but hearing would be useful.

Rebecca looked her helmet "It's possible that he could return... and I dunno if it will work but... next time... don't try to fight him..." she delayed "Make him listen the carillon. It could work."

The dark furred mouse looked the younger puzzled "The carillon?"

Rebecca nodded "I can't tell u more, I'm sorry. Now I must go." she put on the helmet "Don't forget." she recommended.

Sharon laced again in the coat and shoot the head, meanwhile a light that was flying on the sky became bigger little by little it came closer to the ground, finally Cid had arrived.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter finished :) see u at the next!


	26. Pressures

Chap 26- Pressures

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Cid's ship landed in the courtyard raising a little snow's cloud. Sharon ran to welcome her friend but a surprise waited her. The father Nitkha had come with Cic and the young scientist had a little gift for the dark furred mouse. In his arms, wrapped in a large damp, there was a bird big as a swan. Only the head was visible and it was covered by little feathers colored like the sand and a little red and yellow tuft was in the back of his head "I've found him in a hole. He squatted and trembled." said Cid, meanwhile Nitkha ran in the house to take a look on Vice's conditions.

"Why did u take him here?" asked Sharon "Come inside, it's chill." in the truth was chill for the martian bird used to the warm weather.

Cid took a look to the flying "U're one of a few mice that have in their heart the destiny of this species." he answered "And u've worked hard with the rescue team." he said putting the bird in Sharon's arms "I go to see what we can do for Vice."

The lady mouse eyed him disappointed. She had a lot of things to do and now she should take care of a bird that could die the next day. In the truth Sharon had always loved the Sand Runners, but the chicks of this species were hard to take care and often they died after a few days after the rescue. The lady mouse sighed patiently and caught the others in the living room. According to what Nitkha had said the situation wasn't so bad. The work to do was big but the Gladiator would came out of it. Leila felt better and a relieved smile appeared on the mouth of Oliver who had the long face all the time.

"Come on, leave him." said Ronald to the little mouse still hanged at the father's arm "Cid and Nitkha must take him at their ship. Come on. Oliver."

Despite the reassurances, Oliver didn't want leave the hand of the unconscious parent and answered with "No" every time that the uncle said him to leave the hand.

An idea came to Sharon's mind when the bundle moved in her arms "Oliver, do u want come with me to prepare some food for this little bird?" asked her "I know that daddy isn't good, if u let Cid and Nitkha take care of him, he'll be good and he'll restart to play with u." it wasn't necessary calling Jade and Will because the two were soon attracted by the bundle. Oliver took a last look to his father and then came close to his aunt and nodded. Sharon looked the two mice and gave a sign with the head.

At helping the two where the stronger mice, Ronald and Modo. Oliver was still insecure but Sharon held him making him curious telling to him about the Sand Runner, Vice had always told her to don't make the children worried also if the situation seemed falling down, a smile and a reassuring tone must take them calm. But only now the lady mouse noticed how much difficult was for her brother facing all these things. On his shoulders there was a big responsibility and despite this Vice held out. Now was her turn, she must follow the brother's example and take his place better as she could.

Soon Nitkha and Cid found the problems and the scientist knew what do and reassured the guys that there wasn't to be worried. Leila wasn't so convinced and persisted to be with them, she wanted to be with her husband as she could. Abruptly they gave to her the permission. The other guys went in the kitchen where Sharon started the cures for the little Sand Runner.

"Are u sure to do it?" asked Stoker doubtful watching the bird curled on the sofa of the room, the head turned on the back. Charley looked at him curious, he really seemed a swan.

Oliver came closer to the Sand Runner and watched him with the big eyes, Jade and Will were little scared "I've never seen this animal before."

Sharon smiled "See... the war had killed a lot of them. Now they're so few that is difficult to see them. A lot of years ago my family had a lot of them."

Jade opened the mouth "Really? And now where are them?"

Stoker chuckled, that little lady mouse was really sweet.

The aunt muttered "Someone had stolen them." she answered remembering that night. That was the damned night in which happened the worst things and started her Odyssey that had taken her to be what now she was. It was hard conquering the confidence of the Sand Runner but as she had it, giving food was easier. Oliver watched enchanted than Stoker.

"How did u do that?" Carbine looked the bird that was watching around but this time he was calmer and tried to stand up on that long black legs equipped with two fingers, the result was that he felt squatted, the pillow was too soft to stay on the feet.

Charley smiled amused but Sharon was thoughtful "I need to find an energetic food." she though how much those bird could grow up.

"Why?" asked Charley.

Sharon eyed the guys and Stoker chuckled "They can grow over the 9 ft in a few time."

"9 ft?" exclaimed Charley "And... where can u put him?"

Stoker continued to giggle "Hei Charley, before the bikes we used them as mounts. And before the war we still used them. Often they're better than the bikes, they drink less and can reach the 120 km/h"

Throttle watched the little bird that was trying again to stand up and smiled "We can't put him in the courtyard as he's adult and prepare to him a place where he can stay. Well... it's obvious that he won't stay inside."

Sharon scratched the head "I would take him on Mars."

Carbine snorted "Then, if he won't die here... he will here." she said "Is better if u take care of him, for now. U know Sand Runners are a tasty for the Plutarkians."

Some hours had passed and was deep night when Cid and Nitkha came out from their ship and explained the situation, Leila was reassured. Cid had made in loco a metallic prosthesis for the broken jaw's bone and he had rebuilt the broken teeth, the nasal septum was fixed too, now only the time and the cures must do their work "He was lucky." commented Nitkha "If he hadn't the helmet is useless say what would be his destiny."

Ronald sighed relieved "How is him now?"

"Sleeping. He's still under the effect of the sedatives. The next days won't be good for him. Now we leave him in the ship under observation, as he'll be better we take him again here, ok?" explained the doctor.

* * *

It was the dawn and the only who had slept were the children that curled up close to their mother. Despite it was early, the house was full of activity and every mouse was busy with his business. Throttle, Vinnie and Stoker took care of their bikes, the cold and the inactivity could damage them. Carbine gave an hand to Charley and Leila. Cid was in the ship and took a look on Vice's health. Modo had finally taken the photos of the white crotch rocket and decided to show them to Sharon.

But the gray mouse didn't find her in her room where the Sand Runner was sleeping quietly. He searched for her in the kitchen and in the living room and then he thought she was with her nephew. Modo went up the stairs to the second floor where there was the room of the little mice but he was stuck at the first floor, Sharon was there and was speaking with someone. It seemed a tricky discussion by hearing the tone that Nitkha was using. Unwillingly the curiosity defeated him and Modo found himself to listen at the door but he could hear only the remaining part of the discussion.

"By the medic point of view this is the only thing that isn't possible to do." said Nitkha with a paternal tone "If I could, I'll put a remedy on that. I'm sorry."

Sharon sighed resigned "I'm not asking a remedy but an advice. My grandfather was clear but I would be expelled if it will be discovered."

The doctor chuckled bitterly "Seriously, if I was your father I put a rock on this. Bruce was the clan leader and he could dare a similar thing. Don't do that face Sharon."

The lady mouse leaned with the back against the wall, the arms folded as she had cold "I'm in a bad situation. Every choice I decide to take, it will be a reason to be expelled."

"And if u tell him? Dialogue is always a good way to reconcile." suggested Nitkha who hadn't a new solution.

Sharon sneered "U know the old Cloud. He loves me." said her sarcastic "He's only waiting for the right chance to put me in trouble. And now he wants involve Arthan too."

The brown mouse whistled astonished "Your cousin?" asked frowning "Are u joking?"

Sharon shook the head "I'd like. Seriously, since Vice has told me..." she sighed trying to calm down "I dunno what do... and I have sleep too!"

Nitkha smiled sympathetic and hugged the lady mouse "Think one thing at the time. Five years are a lot of time. It could happen anything."

The dark furred mouse didn't seem persuaded but nodded "I go to give food to the Sand Runner, three hours have been passed." she said.

Modo started and went away silently, he knew it wasn't a good idea being found by a nervous Sharon. Luckily the gray mouse was able to arrive in the room in advantage and kept the Sand Runner company. The bird now was pattering around Modo's feet. The discussion between Sharon and Nitkha had made him curious and not less, but Modo felt guilty because he wasn't used to listen the private discussions. The best choice was pretending to haven't listen but he knew he couldn't hold on for a long "Hei! These aren't edible!" exclaimed Modo when the little Sand Runner pecked the photos that the gray mouse had in his hands.

"Is he hungry?" asked Sharon just arrived "What are u doing here?" the lady mouse had in her hand a food box.

"I remembered them." answered Modo showing her the photos "And this little thing wanted eat them."

"Really?" Sharon chuckled. Then she chucked the tongue against the palate and the Sand Runner ran to her moving the little wings "Oh, he has learned yet."

The gray mouse watched curious the scene "But don't they were mistrustful?"

"Well... he seems the type to which u must recommend don't give confidence to the strangers." answered the lady mouse giggling "And he has learned yet when I call him for eating."

"That kind of.. err... recall? What is?" asked Modo.

Sharon spooned-feed the little bird and pointed more times the beak "Mom and dad alternate for search the food. When they're back they call the partner and the children chucking the beak." she explained "I try to imitate them and make him feeling safer."

"But u're always a stranger!" commented Modo.

"Not more now." answered Sharon "What about the photos?" asked her while the Sand Runner came back to his angle to sleep.

"Vice wants know if u know its creator." explained the gray mouse giving her the photos.

Sharon took them, she observed them one by one and her expression suddenly changed little by little that the bike's details passed under her eyes "Impossible." she murmured when she saw the creator's symbol, the three circles and the triangle.

"Do u know him?" asked Modo, the lady mouse's expression said a lot of things.

"I think yes.. but I must make some comparisons... I'm not sure..." answered her going closer to the desk and put the photos in a paper box.

Only now Modo noticed two monitors switched on, he looked at them and found familiar the place that every monitor was recording "But.. is that Limburger's tower?"

"Yes. Thanks to them I've heard ahead about Napoleon and it will be thanks to them that we'll discover if that man works for Limburger or not. If yes, we'll discover who his too." answered Sharon.

"How damn did u put cameras there?" the gray mouse watched the monitor curious while Sharon told him about what she had done and showed him the faulty Nano-Bug.

"For making these devices my eyesight has gone down in these years." said her, the Nano-Bug in her hand.

"Then u must put the glasses to the chin when u read." commented Modo laughing for the stunned expression of Sharon "Got it?"

The lady mouse passed an hand on the face "Why do I listen to u?" but she couldn't stop her to smile "I wonder from where u guys take this bad humor."

Modo shrugged "Practice!" he joked.

"U there!" exclaimed Cid "I was looking for u!" he came inside in the room "Oh! Hi Big Guy!"

Modo greeted back "Is better if I go to give an hand in the kitchen , see u later." but the worried voice of Cid stopped him in the corridor and Sharon's hiccups put the gray mouse in front an hard choice: go away and let Cid deal with the situation or go there and give and hand to the young scientist. The second choice won but a unpleasant feeling caught him when Modo saw Sharon between the arms of Cid who was comforting her. It wasn't strange but the thing hurt him and the lady mouse seemed reassured.

It was a panic moment and of big embarrassment when the two friends noticed the presence of the gray mouse and asked him what he was still doing there. Muttering, Modo tried to explain but he couldn't stop to fight against that unpleasant feeling that he knew well, jealousy. He knew that Cid and Sharon were friends but he knew too that the young scientist still loved her. But it was obvious that something bothered the lady mouse and she decided to tell with the mice that she knew well, but why didn't she tell with her brothers?

"Hei, it's all ok." chuckled Cid stopping the muttering of the gray mouse "U're worried, it's normal. Anyone would be if this sulker bursts into tears."

Sharon hit him on the head "Idiot!" "I go to eat, good morning and hi!" she passed over the door with fast steps and Cid sighed patiently.

"When she's embarrassed she's more irritable than usual." commented the scientist "Then! Come on to give an hand or the ladies will say that were useless!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ok next chapter... I love it.. and u'll do it too, I think XD And soon we'll discover what bothers Sharon :3 see u soon! Sorry for the typing-mistakes if there are some o.o


	27. The ball

LOOOL finally the chapter on which I've thought a lot! For Sharon's and Carbine's dress just go in my DevianTart Gallery, for the song "The lost rose of summer" just youtube it, the group is Celtic Woman.

Chap 27- The ball

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Vice spent the following days troubled by the pain and by the impossibility to eat what he wanted, he spoke less but the progresses were visible. Cid and Nitkha would stay here until Vice was completely recovered and this included the removal of the stitches. Sharon was busy on two fronts: the bike's photos and her father's project, she hadn't the time for the practice of the ball and this made Charley despair.

"There are only a few days to go the ball." said the earthling. The girl, Sharon, Leila and Carbine were chatting in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Charlene, but I told to Angela that I won't come." said Sharon "I can't leave my brother and go to enjoy myself."

"But did u hear what Angela has said? Didn't u?" said Leila "And then I'll stay with Vice."

"And us." said Ronald, Vinnie and Stoker at one voice.

In those days Angela came to visit the mice because she was worried about what Sharon said to her. As she knew that Sharon wouldn't come, the girl had pressed because they couldn't make useless the practice of the previous weeks "It's your occasion:" said her "And then I don't think that Vice would mind about it."

At pressing were also Ronald and Leila, Vice himself had demand to tell with his sister "As u see I have who is with me, a distraction will be useful to u." had said the Gladiator "And then we are going to spent a quiet evening."

"Why won't Vinnie come?" asked Sharon.

Vice wrinkled the nose "Then.. since he has started to contact Harley from our ship, the sly mouse calmed down and I think he's going to spent the evening in front the monitor." he chuckled.

The sister rolled the eyes "Does the love make the peoples so stupid?"

Vice gave a shrug "Don't blame him. He can't meet her."

Sharon snorted puzzled "But I haven't the aim to go there." said her again.

The brother smiled and hugged her "And I say that u'll go there. I don't mind that u do it and finally u'll do a woman thing."

"If u wouldn't still in these conditions... I had punched u!" exclaimed the lady mouse looking Vice mad and imitating the act.

Vice smiled "Have u seen? U're too violent! Come on... u have bought the dress too! And then u won't go there alone."

"A part Charlene... who will come?" asked Sharon.

"Throttle and Carbine. Nitkha as Charlene's partner and Modo."

The sister thought "I was forgetting, Angela said to me that Limburger too will be here under the invitation of her father."

Vice muttered shocked "And why inviting that fish face?"

Sharon thought the thing was obvious "Limburger is a businessman and Angela's father too. I don't know the details but the two men get on well."

"Got it. Probably Rebecca and that guy will be there too... he must pay my broken jaw." said Vice punching with the left hand the right one "If u'll see him, beat him by me."

The sister glanced at her brother "Before u say to me that I must be more feminine and now u wanna me beat him?" she exclaimed.

* * *

The invited group left that same morning to take the airplane that would took them to the chosen place, Angela's home at the Caribbean. Unwillingly the guys left their bikes at home but Ronald and Stoker had promised that they would take care of them.

"Then in those Caribbean is warm?" asked Nitkha curious.

Charley nodded "Yes. Angela thinks that is better have there a party. She loves the sea and her house is spectacular."

"Do u think that there's the opportunity to visit that famous cave?" asked Modo remembering it.

The brown haired girl shrugged "I think nope." she answered "As we're here it will be late yet and Sharon has somethings to do. And in these days the sea gets rough, is impossible sailing and u know that the cave is accessible only from the sea."

"And u Carbine? What dress have u chosen?" asked then the girl.

The general smiled slyly "I chose by the theme." she answered "Angela told me that in these kind of ceremonies we must choose a pertinent dress. And saying that the theme is _The 800 and modern epoch at comparison_ I chose something that I liked and that I've seen at the tv."

Charley was curious and eyed Throttle who was sleeping quietly "Guys, but your clothes?" she asked then.

Modo chuckled "Luggage." he answered, as always the gray mouse had prepared himself good. Above all because it must be a special night if only his shyness had let him in peace. Nitkha answered at the same way and Throttle whimpered still asleep.

Sharon looked the clouds with absent eyes, she had never loved the weddings but she was curious to see how were the humans's. Films weren't so reliable above all because often happened tragedies or funny events at the point that the lady mouse doubted about them. But the martian had accepted because she had made a promise to Angela and that would be her wedding gift. For Sharon it would be a long day.

As they arrived they were welcomed by a limousine that took to the big mansion. The girl was waiting for them with a big smile "Welcome!" she exclaimed raising and shaking the arms, she hugged Charley and greeted the other guests "Thanks to be here!". Angela had long black hair, blue eyes and a cute face, her skin was tan.

They exchanged the greetings, the other guests would arrive in some hours and the servants were putting in order the last tables and decorations. Angela and Lex, her boyfriend, had been got married in that morning but instead of a lunch, they chose a dinner, the fresh weather and the wind would make pleasant the party. Sharon and Angela told at low voice all the time and the earthling seemed to take in her heart the gift of the martian, a gift that she would receive only in that night.

And the evening arrived soon and Sharon and Carbine didn't appear also when the new guests started to arrive. The big hall was full of tables covered by white cloths and Christmas decorations. While the guests introduced themselves to the others, chattered and prepared to go to the stage where Angela was telling with the musicians, Limburger and Rebecca arrived. Soon Charley called the guys.

"At least he's elegant." commented Throttle ironic "Rebecca is here too. Cute with that dress."

"If Carbine would hear u, u'ure a dead mouse, do u know bro?" exclaimed Modo smiling.

All the three mice wore a simple black smoking, Throttle's one was of the 800's epoch type while Modo's and Nitkha's was modern. Charley wore a simple dark blue dress.

Limburger wore a simple violet smoking and Rebecca an elegant light blue dress that followed all her body's lines, the feet had high shoes. Her white hair was tied on the head. The white mouse looked around embarrassed, she was taller than her partner and this made her unease. The Plutarkian and Rebecca met Angela's father and started to chatter.

"We must keep an eye on him." said Modo.

Limburger glanced at them, sneered and came closed to them "Don't worry, my dear rodents. Today I haven't plans in mind." he said with suave tone "I have to finish a big business and I don't want be bothered."

Rebecca greeted the mice shyly, the look down.

Carbine arrived in that moment. She wore a long cream colored dress with violet laces, the dark hair was tided in two plaits . Throttle smiled taking her hand and kissing her on the cheek. The tan mouse was embarrassed, it wasn't usual that Carbine had worn a woman dress, or better, he had never seen her doing it.

"Did u see Sharon?" asked Charley when they were in the garden. It was big and full of white circular tables. Some guests had taken their places yet and the servants were ready to serve the dinner.

Carbine nodded "She's coming..."

The general was interrupted by Angela's voice who finally got free by her businesses. She fixed her long white skirt and smiled, she was used to speak to a big crowd because usually her public was composed by thousand of peoples "I want thank u for be here, friends and families." her look slid on the peoples that were there "This night will be made pleasant by our young director. We'll have too some... I can say.. special guests. Peoples that I know since I've started my career and that have accepted to be here, in that special night." she delayed "But first... I've a friend who has accepted do to a thing for me."

Carbine smiled and hanged Throttle's arm, she seemed excited.

"Because my voice isn't good for this kind of songs, I asked to a people to sing it at my place and she accepted." Angela eyed a table and then she turned to look the other guests "I hope that u'll love her voice as I do. Lady and gentleman... Sharon.. she's going to sing _The last rose of the summer_."

"W... what?" exclaimed Charley astonished, Modo was too, did Sharon sing?

After a soft clap the silence went down and the black furred mouse appeared on the stage. She was visibly nervous and Angela gave her courage. Throttle chuckled seeing the face of his gray friend "Cute, isn't her?" he said hitting his side with the elbow. Modo answered with a sigh, effectively she looked good in that sea green dress and the hair was tied up with little green roses, a light green veil was wrapped around the naked shoulders and arms. More he watched her, and more he thought she was charming. Now his security staggered, would he be able to ask her to dance with him?

The music started softly as the voice that accompanied it ans, despite it wasn't used, it touched the heart. Little by little she became surer, Sharon improved more and more. The atmosphere seemed crystallized, lulled by the sweetness of the words.

But the song didn't was so long and Angela came back on the stage thanking Sharon. When the lady mouse was finally free a new song started. Charley ran to her "By.. by since do u sing like this?" she asked "At my wedding I demand u as my singer! U have a beautiful voice!" she took the hands of the dark mouse between the her's and noticed that they was still trembling.

Sharon was still embarrassed and her ears and nose couldn't hide it becoming red, the mouse muttered "T.. thanks."

"But u must learn how to sing according to the rules." said Nitkha.

"Oh please!" exclaimed carbine "Don't make your medical recommendations on the right way to sing and the consequences that can come from."

Nitkha glanced at the general frowned "Right... I was going..."

"U haven't to be worried." said Sharon "This is the last time that I sing seriously."

"Are u joking?" exclaimed Charley appalled "U MUST go on!"

"Charley-ma'am is right." agreed Modo a little awkward "I think that u shouldn't hide a similar voice."

Sharon was going to answer but Angela caught her "Thanks! It was like I've imagined! What a great gift! Now I go to speak with those men there. Get ready, in a few time the waltz is going to begin. See u later dear!"

"Waltz? Oh Mother... No Charlene... don't look me like this! I hadn't trained!" said the white haired mouse.

Suddenly the waltz started and the couples took their place at the center o the circle of tables. Carbine dragged literally the poor Throttle, without the war and duties, the general wanted a distraction and what was better than the fun? But the tan mouse accepted because Charley was looking at him mad. Nitkha hadn't problem to invite the earthling who accepted willingly. The martian doctor had learned the steps of the waltz as Vincent had said that he wouldn't come at the party.

Sharon tried every ways to don't be involved and took advantage when Angela called her to speak with her and Lex, the guy had blond hairs, blue eyes and the skin like a pearl. Modo stood watching the dark sea, the arms leaned on the rail. In that moment the black watery surface mirrored exactly what the gray mouse felt inside him. The waves crashed on the rocks with force producing their pleasant sound.

Modo sighed trying to calm down, it had been always his bigger problem. Every time he shpuld do the first step he became nervous and feared to mutter inapprehensible words. He breathed a long and prepared himself mentally, it was only asking to dance, not so hard to do. But every time he looked at Sharon the breath died in his throat and his security fell. Then when he was ready and walked to her, Modo thought that his legs wouldn't answer and that the ground under his feet would disappear. So every time in which he felt sure he lost the right opportunity, when Sharon wasn't speaking with someone. He must hurry or the night would finish and the gray mouse didn't want spend it bothering himself.

Finally Modo succeeded to caught her and didn't let that feeling to make him falling on his feet, but the black lady mouse was still inattentive. When Angela and Lex went away and went to dance, the gray mouse attracted her attention with a shy "Hi." _The worst way to approach_ he thought resigned.

"Hi." greeted Sharon as much embarrassed.

The silence fallen on them was so intolerable that Modo had the courage to give his right arm to her "Can I have the honor of this ball?" he asked trying to don't look her face.

Sharon seemed unsettled, first she glanced at the dancers and then on that gray mouse that seemed wishing only that. The lady mouse fixed an hair back to her ear, she nodded and put the hand on his arm. Then the two mice were on the dance floor. And while Charley smiled amused chatting with Nitkha, Throttle and Carbine told each other whispering and chuckling.

_Say something, idiot! _The gray mouse tried every way to thing something of intelligent but every time that he opened the mouth he closed it fearing to say something of stupid. At the end Modo sighed and muttered insecure "U... u look good this night, do u know?" he said blushing. He feared to receive a mad look but it didn't happen.

Sharon smiled almost gratified "Thanks, u're gentle." she said feeling her ears warm "And u.. u look like James Bomb!" she exclaimed chuckling embarrassed. She didn't loved that situations, when the suffused lights made an atmosphere that made her unease "I mean... u look good with the smoking. U look like a secret agent." The lady mouse didn't understand why she felt like this, but she knew him enough and she didn't know from where came that feeling of embarrassment and the fear to look him in the face.

Modo thanked the Mother Mars, he wasn't the only one to be in trouble "I had been a secret agent one time... almost ... I think..." he muttered "Limburger wanted to melt literally Chi-town with a giant device that could catch the solar rays." he explained.

"Solar... ray?" Sharon eyed the fat plutarkian who was speaking with Angela's father, Rebecca was at his side and sometimes exchanged a word with the others. The black lady mouse frowned "The sun..." her expressions became thoughtful "Maybe.. the sun..."

Modo eyed her worried "Something wrong?" asked.

Sharon shook the head, her eyes shined for the excitement, she smiled "Modo, u're a genius!" she said taking his head in her hands and kissing him on the cheek.

"Me?" asked the gray mouse without understanding "Why?" he looked at her dazed.

"Oh then... it doesn't matter." she muttered "It's hard to explain." she had focused so much on the formula and the project to forget that often the answers were simpler than expected. Finally her brain was free and Sharon could let her relax. As she was back at home, she wouldn't give any space to the fun, she would work only on the solutions and the verify of them "I feel so good!" she exclaimed sighing and putting the cheek on the chest of her partner.

In that moment a lot of couples left the dance floor but Carbine and Throttle were still there. The waltz was finished but the two mice stood embraced . Carbine had put her chin on Throttle's shoulder and the tan mouse leaned his chin on Carbine's hair. Modo looked around and sighed, he hoped that Sharon wouldn't feel his heart. It was the right opportunity to tell, the right place and the right atmosphere. He wouldn't fail . He wouldn't fail if he took courage.

"S-Sharon..." murmured the gray mouse at low voice like he didn't want break that quiet. Sharon answered with a whimpering and watched him back. Modo swallowed, he didn't know from where he could start, every time he looked at her he thought that she didn't looked simply good, for him she was gorgeous "I wanted to tell u that..." he blocked again. It was better speaking or acting? Sharon was waiting for him and looked curious.

Modo wrapped her hip with the right arm pulling her closer, instead the left hand took her chin raising it. The gray mouse watched her face and then that eyes with their strange color, afterwards he pulled up his muzzle to her left ear "I think that u aren't beautiful." he said.

Sharon frowned but before she could answer, the gray mouse strengthened his grip on her hip and the two were closer than before.

"I think u're gorgeous." said Modo. He felt heat and a part of him wanted to escape. But he had decided now, he wouldn't come back.

In the other hand Sharon had the heart was in her mouth, she felt the same feelings of the the gray mouse among which the desire to escape and to avoid what would happen after. She didn't feel ready "Modo I..." she whispered and a sigh interrupted her when she felt his lips toughing softly her neck.

It was done now, he only must do the big step. Modo turned to look at her in the eyes "I.. I want that u know that I... what?" he asked noticing the worried look of the lady mouse.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yes... u must wait for the next chapter Xd I wonder.. Modo will be able to make that damn step? Every time he has problems ahahahahaha And btw I think he's the kind of person who says what he thinks.


	28. Stuck

Woot chapter 28! I hope u'll like it xD And I'm undecided if put this fic at rating M lol I'd like to do but.. mhhh I dunno XD Let me know it :3 and btw the next chapter will be a little.. mhhh.. serious... and the theme isn't so simple and is a bit.. err... ouch XD

NOTE: They aren't at the Lake. Angela's home is at the Caribbeans.. that's why the mice took the airplane XD

Chap 28- Stuck

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sharon looked something at Modos's shoulders, a noise made his ears ring. He made just in time to turn over and the peoples scattered scared trying to avoid the machines of the goons. The gray mouse glanced Limburger that was grouped with Rebecca and other peoples in an angle of the garden. Throttle went closer to Modo and Shaorn, Charley and Nitkha caught them.

"Seawch fow hew ewewywhewe!" said a familiar voice.

"Brie?" Limburger looked at the dwarf sat at the side of Number One.

"Limbuwgew?" Exclaimed Napoleon "Oh I'm sowwy but i'm nor hewe fow u. Come on guys, find hew!"

"We must drive them out." said Throttle "They're destroying everything!" the mouse looked around, the tables were turned over, the decorations destroyed but no one was wounded.

"What do we do? Our bikes are at home." murmured Modo obtaining a worried look as answer by his tan friend. For his part the gray mouse didn't want that Charley and Sharon would be in danger and couldn't pull away from them and fight alone the enemies.

One of the goons ran close to the mice group and Sharon's scream made them start. The lady mouse was carried by the hips by a strong hand and taken away on the vehicle. Modo tried to target him but the risk to shoot Sharon was high. He took a look on the friends and Throttle nodded "We go." said the tan mouse "Stay here.. no Carbine... let us do it, stay here and protect Charley-girl."

"But I..." muttered the general, she shut up when Throttle answered again and sighed patiently "Ok... but pay attention." she have a kiss to his lips.

The two mice ran after the goons's group that seemed to lose the way and Napoleon went off the head "U must go to the othew diwection, idiot! No! Not hewe! Ouch!" the head of a just beheaded statue hit his forehead. The machines were running around confused and searched a way to go out from that place full or marble statues in ancient Greek style. Over them there was a long marble white rail, over it a cliff that led directly in to the sea.

"Stop!" exclaimed Modo shooting two times "Let her go!"

Sharon flailed, her kidnapper was big and strong but he had some problems to hang her, the lady mouse was strong too and fought as she could.

Limburger stood with the other guests but the rage reddened his face covered by the mask.

"Mister Limburger.. if I can..." said Rebecca delaying "I know how much u hate Napoleon, if I can do something... just ask." the white mouse put an hand to the break of her skirt and tightened it on the gun that was in its case on her thigh, useful having one.

Lawrence didn't know what do but preventing Brie from succeeding his mission for Lord Camembert was a his wish "Do what u want. But stop Brie!" he yelled.

Rebecca smiled, she removed the shoes and ran to the uproar. When she arrived she noticed that the fight had been started yet. Throttle and Modo were fighting against the goons using the hands but they couldn't avoid the bullets easily and the gray mouse was the only one who had a weapon.

The white mouse shot with her laser bursting two wheels and tried to attract on her the attentions of the enemies. She succeeded it but only a for a few time and Modo took advantage to shot with his laser the arm of the kidnapper. The big man lost the grip on Sharon who had beaten him on the hand just before to be freed. The black mouse ran to her friends and Napoleon yelled orders.

"Man..." muttered Rebecca going to the other mice, she continued to shoot avoiding the bullets against her and she went between the two groups "Guys, go... I 'll see about it here."

"It's dangerous... I help u." said Throttle "I haven't weapons but.. oh thanks." the tan mouse received a gun from Rebecca.

"I always have some with me." she sneered "Modo, take Sharon away from here. They want her."

"U don't say..." exclaimed the gray mouse "Come on." he said dragging Sharon by the hand.

"Don't let hew escape!" exclaimed Napoleon "Take hew!"

The goons obeyed but Rebecca and Throttle weren't able to stop all "They'll catch them!" exclaimed the white mouse.

"Modo knows to defend himself, don't worry. Give a lesson to these." said Throttle.

While the two mice fought against the other enemies, Modo and Sharon ran through the garden illumined by a few light, the statues were scaring at the semidarkness. The noise of the machines was stronger.

Sharon tried to look at the back "They're catching us.. Oh Mother.. Modo.. stop!"

The two stopped bumping against the rail "Uff... we're almost to... " exclaimed Modo looking down "Uh.. bad thing..."

"Stop! U haven't a way out!" exclaimed Number One pointing his bazooka against the mice.

"Come on deaw! Don't make useless stowies. Come with us and nothing will happen to youw fwiend." said Napoleon chuckling. A goon came close to him and whispered something at his ear "Oh good.. take them hewe."

"Sorry..." muttered Throttle with the hand tied on the back "It isn't as I've thought."

Rebecca was in his same conditions "Don't go to with them!" she exclaimed seeing that Sharon was going to make a step ahead "Don't let them know where the project is.. ouch!"

"Silence!" exclaimed Brie "Come on... it's an equal exchange! Isn't it? Youw life fow youw fwiends."

Sharon glanced the two tied mice that shook the head.

"Modo take her away!" exclaimed Throttle "Remember that's a war and the sacrifice is a part of it!"

Modo moved the look on Brie, on his friends and then on Sharon "I'll arrange it! Stay back to me." he said pulling her with the arm. Ha was ready to fight, he would free Rebecca and Throttle and then he would prevent Napoleon from taking Sharon away.

"Don't shoot idio..." yelled Number One when a bullet exploded at the feet of the two martians that stepped back closer to the rail.

"He was menacing to attack us!" justified the other.

The impact made the ground tremble "They'll fall down!" exclaimed Rebecca flailing to get free.

Before that someone could do something, the rocks below gave away, the rail broke and fell down with the rocks and the two mice. Modo took Sharon's hand and pulled her close to him, he didn't want lose her. The goons and Napoleon himself ran to the edge of the cliff for look. Nothing, it was dark there and the moonlight illumined only the waves 's foam. Taking advantage of the distraction, Throttle and Rebecca managed to get free and ran to take a look.

"Modo!" yelled Throttle "Sharon!" no answer, only the sound of the sea, the tan mouse swallowed and the anxiety assaulted him "Oh no.. this..." he murmured with trembilng voice, he ran an hand on the hairs.

Rebecca put an hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry." she said.

"Come on... they'll be dead now." commented Number One ignoring the other two mice.

Napoleon sighed and massaged the temples "I'm the dead now..." he said "He has sent me to take hew, damn!"

The group of goons and Brie went away and Charley caught the two martians with Nitkha and Carbine "Where are Modo and Sharon?" she asked.

Throttle didn't answer and pointed the cliff and the broken rail.

"No.." murmured Charley covering the mouth with the hands "No.. nope..."

"I should go now.." said Rebecca "It wouldn't finish like this..." and walked away for catch Limburger, the head down and the sad expression on the face.

The party was deleted and the guests, Limburger too, left the house. Angela invited the guys to stay with her. They would come back to Chicago as the researches would give results.

"I'll send a recovery squad tomorrow. It' s easier with the light." said Angela's father.

* * *

During the falling they had feared to die, they squeezed up and waited that the sea would do his job. But it wasn't so. Modo had made as a shield with his back and didn't let that the impact would wound who he was protecting. After a second of daze, the gray mouse managed to surface but he had lost Sharon. He searched for her with the look fighting against the waves and the tide and in the end he found her. He held on and swam trying to catch her.

The water was chill and with that dress she wasn't able to swim well, the waves submerged her preventing her from breathing. One of them hit her hardly on the head shaking her here and there and making difficult the surfacing. Her muscles asked mercy but the sea continued his raging. Sharon fought hardly to stay afloat and then she felt a strong grip at her waist, Modo had found her and had taken her with the tail pulling her to him "Hold on to my neck!"

Sharon obeyed without thinking two times and wrapped his neck with the arms, the gray mouse started to swim better as he could, he knew where go but it would be difficult avoiding getting smashed against the rocks. Then Modo stood away from the coast, his lungs burned, they asked for more air and his muscles seemed to give way. But he stood strong, he would take both at safe or he wasn't a Freedom Fighter _Come on.. u can do it..._

A big roller raised them dragging them with it against the coast, Sharon closed the eyes and damped stronger at the neck of her friend. Instead Modo knew what do and little by little they came closer to the wall of rocks he moved on the side hoping in his heart that his counts were right. If it wasn't so, they would be goner.

But the bandaged goddess was with them, the roller dragged them against the coast and the two mice were thrown against a horizontal surface on which they rolled for a little. Couching and spitting the water, Modo was able to knee, Sharon made the same, her hair was loose and covered her face now. Another wave arrived and risked to drag them again in the vortex. The lady mouse slid along the muddy surface and Modo took her hand with the left, with the right he stood held at the close rock. Taking advantage of the temporary calm, the gray mouse pulled Sharon to him and put her on his back "Hold on." he said panting.

"Where are we going?" asked the lady mouse holding to the neck of Modo who walked insecurely. In front them it was black but a little point of light became bigger little by little they went ahead.

"There's the low tide, we're lucky." said Modo going in a enormous cave. The light point was composed by some spotlights. As they were inside, the place showed how it was. It was a circular cave, at the walls were put some soft spotlights, stalactites hanged on the ceiling. A metallic ladder led at the taller point of the cave. It seemed a desert place.

Sharon opened the eyes and the mouth astonished. That light blue light was produced by a big number of blue crystals on the bottom of the cave, these reflected the light of the spotlights and gave that beautiful blue light that was pleasing to the eyes "Wow.." she murmured.

"This is that famous cave." answered Modo relieved panting, the legs trembled.

Sharon looked around still hanged to his neck "But no one is here." her voice echoed in the cave.

"It's Christmas, Sharon. Everyone is with their family." Modo restart to walk but the noise of the water worried him "Oh moma..."

The water started to go up slowly "Why... why is the water going up?" asked the lady mouse scared "Why?"

"The tide..." answered the gray mouse unstressed "Hurry up!" he went to the ladder and climbed it.

"If the water go up..." tried to say Sharon trembling "If it continues..."

"Don't worry, I promise we'll go out from here safely, but don't be scared. Ok?" said Modo "The water takes only half of the cave's height, then don't worry." he explained.

As they were on the long metallic platform the two mice could lie down on the floor and breath. They were safe and a relieved smile appeared on the lips of the gray mouse. He glanced at Sharon who was still gasping "Is everything good?" he asked.

Sharon nodded "And... and now?"

Modo stood up and came to a metallic door "It must be this.." he muttered searching around "Oh there!" in his hands he had a key "Can u stand up?"

The lady mouse nodded again and slowly she stood up discovering that her legs refused to obey and her right ankle ached every time the foot touched the ground, she walked slowly and caught the friend who opened the metallic door "What place is this?" she asked when the light illumined the room.

"The room of the researchers, obvious." answered Modo looking around.

The room wasn't so big but it was equipped with two bunk beds at the wall, a table in the center, a kind of cooker, a little fridge and a bathroom "They take care of themselves good." commented the lady mouse sitting on the bunk, she wrapped herself in the arms "Is there the heating?"

"Only this heater." answered Modo putting the hand on the metallic surface of the object "Is a gas one."

"Can u turn on it?" asked Sharon receiving a consensus and finally the warm air gave her relief.

"I search for something that we can wear while our clothes are drying." said Modo searching in the dresser "Er... I've found something.. but... I think they're a little large for u."

The black mouse turned to him "Better than nothing." she said standing up hardly and limped for take one of the two light green clothes "At least these are dry."

Then the two changed their clothes, Sharon in the bathroom and Modo in the room. The gray mouse blushed hardly when the girl went out from the bathroom "I've some problems with the pants." she murmured embarrassed. The shirt was large and left uncovered the shoulders, It covered the thighs only for some inches "Who wears these? An elephant?" she exclaimed limping "Instead I notice that u haven't problems... width a part." she said observing the gray mouse with envy.

"Sit so I can take a look to your foot." said Modo "Oh and I saw that there's something to eat, probably the researchers will be away for short time."

"Is that a phone?"asked Sharon pointing a device at the wall.

Modo opened the mouth astonished "True..." he stood up and tried to call up "Let's see if..."

The phone rang and from the other part of the receiver answered the astonished voice of Angela and the gray mouse could hear the happy yelling of his friends. Modo asked for indications and Angela explained to him where it was all the food and the first aid kit, they would take them when the tide became low, if necessary they could use an helicopter if the sea wasn't safe. Modo broken the call and sighed "They'll come to take us as the tide is low. For now we're stuck here."

Sharon let herself falling with the back on the mattress and ran the hands on the face and sighed "Ok, I don't want come back in the water." she answered.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Don't worry they won't die here ahahahaha xD Just let me know about the rating M please.. nope... anything won't happen in the next chapter o.o


	29. Dreams

Chapter 29 yay! I dunno why Sharon makes too much problems -.-"

Chap 29- Dreams

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Modo had bandaged Sharon's ankle that luckily was only twisted, probably it had been hit by a rock making only some little scratches. The gray mouse made some warm chocolate and finally he could take a rest. He stretched and sat on the bunk resting the back against the wall "Finally a break!" he exclaimed "Why do we finish to fall always in the water?" he asked.

Shaorn chuckled "I dunno." she answered sipping the chocolate.

"I know, it isn't tasty like the _Mary's_ but when we can we'll go there. We take with us the little pests too." justified Modo.

"_Mary's_? What's that?" asked the lady mouse curious "I've been on the Earth for months but I dunno that place."

"It's just a place. Me and the guys go always there with Charley-ma'am during the Christmas time. She makes a very tasty chocolate! If u like the chocolate u must go there." answered him.

Sharon thought "I think yes. I wanna see how it is ."

"Is everything ok with the ankle?" asked then Modo "Or do u want me tighten the bandage?"

"No, it's ok." answered Sharon sighing "I'm only worried for Choppy."

Modo glanced at her shocked "Choppy? Have u given a name to..."

Sharon folded the arms "Of course I gave a name to him! The Sand Runners are intelligent and answer to the call. And then have u seen how much he grew up?"

The gray mouse ran the index finger on the chin "Yes... in a few time he became the double." commented him "But don't u need to ask the permission to your grandfather to take him with u? It would be a little embarrassing." chuckled him.

Sharon sighed again "Nope. He can't control my life, I'm big now."

Modo turned serious "I've noticed that your grandfather... regards u a lot." an ironic accent in his tone.

"My grandfather wasn't like this before." answered the black mouse "He changed since my parents died and..." she let some seconds pass "Since I started to disobey."

Effectively Modo had noticed the behaviour of Sharon, she didn't obeyed, she was crabby and hated the clan's rules "Got it. Could I know the reason?"

Sharon shook the head "Better not." answered looking a indefinite space on the floor, she pulled the legs to the chest and wrapped them with the arms "My business."

The gray mouse shrugged "Ok.. but don't get angry."

"I'm not angry." answered Sharon "Why should I? Being curious is normal."

Modo raised the look to the ceiling and thought "This would be a perfect night if Napoleon didn't come. Limburger too stood quiet." he folded the arms back to his head.

Sharon sneered and leaned towards her friend "Then... thinking about it.. what was u trying to say or... do?" she said sly.

The gray mouse muttered and looked elsewhere "N-nothing.. only that u looked good and..." he felt his cheeks burn "Well... it doesn't matter.." he said at the end hoping that Sharon would give up to bother him.

The lady mouse chuckled and pinched his cheek "U're strange." she commented.

Modo didn't know if consider it a compliment or not but he froze when she mentioned the twins "Ronald told me about Macy and Lucy. I must be sincere with u, why did u refuse them? U could choose one of them. They were literally fallen at your feet."

"Why do u want tell about it?" asked Modo looking at her.

Sharon gave a shrug "Because I don't understand. Your dream is to restart your life and it was a good chance." she said "Why didn't u try?"

The gray mouse scratched the head, he preferred to don't speak but the pressing look of his friend made him desist from doing it "I've another yet. And I can say that my first dream was going to be true." he answered sadly. If Napoleon wouldn't destroy everything. Now he would need of another long mental preparation, he wasn't the kind of an immediate approach. He loved make a girl feel special but it was also the reason of his block.

Sharon interrupted his thought "First dream? Do u have others?" she asked enthusiastic, she seemed a baby "I wanna know!" she knelt and looked at him with big eyes.

Modo smiled "Stop little lady! Before the your!" he answered "It's an equal exchange." he made the voice of Brie.

Sharon muttered with the clamped teeth "Then..." she ran an hand through the white hair "I dunno..."

"The first that comes at your mind." encouraged Modo smiling.

The lady mouse lied down on the mattress, the arms at the sides of the head and the legs dangled out from the bed, she smiled nostalgic "When I was a child I wished to manage the ranch of my grandfather and grandmother." she said "They had a lot of Sand Runners. Every time my grandfather let me ride them and took me to a walk."

Modo was listening and wondered what could break that relationship that seemed so strong "Do u love so much that birds?"

Sharon nodded "They're beautiful and they're very important for the ecosystem of our planet. Since they had been disappeared Mars started to dry up. Since it happened... I wished to open a rescue center only for them."

The gray mouse smiled "U're a kind-hearted mouse. Also if u want seem bad."

Sharon snorted "I'm not bad. I'm cruel, I have a heart of stone." she answered "And now.. seeing that I've told u my dream, u must tell to me the your."

Modo raised the eyebrow and thought "Then.. oh.. found it... but don't laugh." he answered imploring "I'd like to open a fishing-shop on a lake." he said "Ships and fishing rods hiring, baits selling etc. Doing what I like and helping who doesn't have the possibility, that's the best. And... at the same time... earn moneys. Business and pleasure."

Sharon wrinkled the nose "This is looking forward! But I dislike the baits."

The two burst into laughter "But I thought that the fear went away!" exclaimed Modo puzzled "U're irrecoverable!"

Sharon sighed "Then the therapy was short." she answered "And... if u want..." she murmured embarrassed "We could go again to fishing, what do u think?"

"It's ok for me, but we must wait for a better weather. The spring for example." answered Modo "And u? Do u have a project for the will? Sand Runners a part?" asked "Having a B plan is always good."

The white haired mouse thought "I've one but... generally when I tell about it there's always someone that laughs." answered insecure.

Modo pricked up the ears "Speak, I won't laugh."

Sharon opened and closed the mouth more times "I... I'd like to become a singer of success." she answered, nose and ears became red "I knew u would laugh." she said looking the friend who chuckled amused, but there wasn't a jeer's expression on his face.

"I'm not laughing." answered Modo "I.. I dunno... but among everything that I've expected.. this is the simplest and naivest dream."

The lady mouse looked at him curious "Eh?"

Modo sighed, the smile on the lips "I expected that u'd like to be the best scientist and inventor of all Mars! Or something of similar."

"Hei! That's the C plan!" exclaimed Sharon.

The gray mouse smiled "Then I've thought right!"

"So and so." answered Sharon rubbing her eyes "It's a pity that not always the life gives u what u want."

"If the life doesn't give it to u, then take it by yourself." said him "Take it. Work hard and obtain what u want."

The lady mouse eyed him serious "It isn't so simple if there's someone who tries to build your life piece by piece and in a way to force u to accept it."

"Are u telling about the risk to be kicked by the clan?" answered Modo knowing well that he was going to be in a bad situation.

Sharon opened the mouth "Ho... how do u know it?"

The gray mouse delayed "Don't u get mad if I tell u?" the white haired mouse shook the head and Modo could speak "Then... for mistake I've listened a part of the discussion between u and Nitkha. I was looking for u an..."

Shaorn expression was a mix of horror and embarrassment "And what did u hear?" she asked worried "Tell me!"

Modo swallowed a bit scared and muttered "Only that Nitkha can't help u and that u dunno what do." he answered.

Sharon sighed along, nobody must know it because if it would happen, the clan lashed out against her "Better." she answered annoyed and she lied down giving the shoulder to the gray mouse, she curled on herself become little little.

Modo wrinkled the nose "U and Vice are similar, in a certain sense."

Sharon pricked up the ears but didn't move, she didn't want look at his face and let him understanding that her faint was back again. Every time she thought about it she was down in the dumps and the wish to cry became more pressing "Why?" she asked at low voice.

"Both hide what u feel behind a mask. Vice loves u but he's obliged to treat u in a certain way, and it hurts him. U refuse his figure of leader and it makes u bad. In addition u suffer for the missing of a guide who..." Modo was interrupted by Sharon who turned to him and looked him angry.

"Vice is my guide. When he was attacked I've seriously had fear to lose him. Without him I wouldn't know what do." explained her with the watery eyes.

"U three are so close, but Vice depends by Leila too. I saw how he was without her or u. But your problem doesn't concern Vice or u hadn't spoken with Nitha and Cid." at pronouncing the name of the young scientist his voice cracked, that bothering feeling didn't go away. He hated being jealous because he wasn't used to be.

"Cid doesn't know it." answered Sharon "I only wanted a friend shoulder. And then speaking is useless."

"U can't say that. Speaking is useful and often it helps to find a solution." said Modo convinced.

The lady mouse looked at him puzzled and then with a sneer on the face "U still live in a fairytale world. U had had someone, me and my brother not."

"U had had Nitkha who took care of u like a father. Vice told me everything, do u know?" how they had arrived to speak about it? "He told me about the death of your parents and of your scars, that u try to hide them and about the rats." he breathed trying to stay calm, Sharon seemed a volcano ready to erupt "Why did u say that I don't be ashamed while u're the first who hides the traces of a won fight?"

"U can't understand!" answered her nearly to yelling "Nobody can. No one of u..."

The gray mouse watched her well, in her eyes that veil of solitude and sadness was back but the desire to speak was high, the desire to speak with who wasn't Nitkha. Despite the little raging of Sharon, Modo stood calm "U know, some peoples don't speak for this reason. But is for it that they do terrible things." he said "U aren't different by the other lady mice that I met. Your dreams are the proofs. They're a little naïve but it's right so, or they would not be dreams."

Sharon didn't know what say, nobody had considered her equal than the others. She had always been seen as a genius unable to think over her inventions and studies. For this reason she never told about what she wanted. She stood knelt watching her fingers crossing each other and moving nervously.

But Modo raised her face taking her by the chin "Vice spoke with me, Sharon." he said "I gave to him my availability and is for this reason that he put up with the failed mission. I've fear that u can do something of wrong and I wouldn't bear it knowing that I didn't stop u." the lady mouse didn't answered but she worked hard to stand the look of the friend who was studying her.

"And why does it interest u?" she asked succeeding finally to look at him "U aren't one of the clan, u can't understand our stupid rules and speaking doesn't delete these scars."

Something moved in the mind of the gray mouse, he could call it illumination or just simple intuition but everything went around of one motivating factor and he wanted to discover what it was despite his instinct suggested to him the answer. Sharon's face made him feeling bad "And explain them to me, the rules." he only said "That u're disobedient is obvious but I don't think they can kick u only for that. And if the things concern the wedding with your cous..."

"I don't want marry him." interrupted Sharon "That isn't my life." she wrapped in her arms and sniffed "Then, it will be worst and I would discredit all my father's family and probably Arthan will leave me without the chance to explain." she rubbed the left eye that started to prick.

Modo didn't answer, he hugged her and finally he felt that her defenses were collapsed. Sharon hugged him back wrapping her arms around the bust of the gray mouse and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, the silent crying shown its presence only with the start of her shoulders "Sharon, I'm here." said Modo pulling her away a little for look her face but the black mouse held again on him.

"I like your embraces." said Sharon simply squeezing more, it was the same feeling she had when she was saved by the shark and her hair was gone. That mouse had the ability to disarm her only with his honesty, kindness and comprehension.

Modo smiled and nuzzled against her cheek and puller her away again "If u help me to understand I'll try everything to help u. The rule are dupable, it isn't necessary break them, we can find a solution. And then..." he smiled softly, telling her what he felt was going to be easier than expected "..your dreams are useless and stupid. I'd fight tooth and nail for realize them."

"Why?" asked Sharon.

Modo took her face with the hands and looked at her resigned "U're intelligent but..." he smiled touched "Without offense, u aren't so smart on certain things."

The black mouse frowned "Then tell me." she said finally calmed down "Why do u do this? Why would u risk to have all the clan against u for help someone like me? The friendship does... mph.."

The gray mouse had interrupted her pulling her to him in a hug, his lips on the hers. Sharon stood here with the opened eye for the surprise, the only mouse who had dared so much was Cid some years before, when she was still a mouse closed in herself and unable to trust in the others.  
Some seconds had passed before the simple kiss became something of more passionate. Sharon's inexperience and her hesitation unarmed the gray mouse but soon the girl became bolder. For his part, Modo let the left hand running along her back and the hips, also if he had the closed eyes he could felt how small was her body but at the same time that profile pushed him to kiss her deeper, they would finish bad if he didn't control himself risking to destroy what he had built, above all because now Sharon sat between his legs in front him who stood with the back rested against the wall. The lady mouse had wrapped her arms around his neck, her tail moved nervously and Modo wrapped it with his tail. The situation was pleasant but too risky.

When he pushed away from her, Modo gave another kiss but on her forehead, he gasped as he had ran for kilometers "I do it for love." he answered "Sharon, I'm disposed to everything to take u away from this situation, to see u happy and in no troubles. Sharon u're who with which I want realize my dream because I love u."

Despite the beautiful words, Sharon looked at him incredulous "Don't u say that only for take me in the bed?" she asked at low voice. In the truth she believed him but she found hard to admit it, the found hard to trust totally him and give in to the signals that her body sent to her, maybe she felt the same for him but she wasn't sure. On an hand she felt good, on the other she had fear. She wanted to hug him again and feel that affection that those strong arms were able to communicate to her, but at the same time she hadn't the courage and feared the worst.

The lips of the gray mouse curved in an amused smile "Of course not. I'm not able to do it." he answered, he had tender feelings for her. Modo took her hands between the his and kissed their back.

"Will u accept me despite everything?" asked her insecure.

"Sure, why shouldn't I? U have nothing of wrong." answered Modo "I told u yet, do u remember?"

"Also if they'll kick me form the clan?"

Modo rolled the eyes "Explain why they should do it." answered him "It doesn't change anything to me, I can only be sorry for u."

Sharon thought that the occasion to speak was right "The clan's rules.." she sat "The clan's rules concern a lot of aspects of our life. The first rule is _Everything for the clan_ and my grandfather follows it stringently." she explained "But there are some that concern the premarital life."

The gray mouse frowned puzzled, his Mom had mentioned only about a few things because her friend never told her in the detail. He only knew that the rules were the old and they still ran only in the clan of the Gladiators. Something had pushed those mice to take these rules, but what?

"These rules push us to get married after a short time of engaging." Sharon sighed "And one of these... involve that the bride arrives pure to the wedding."

Modo opened the mouth shocked "No.. wait.. wait... for pure u mean..." he blushed "V- virgin?"

Incredible how Sharon found those kind of arguments so simple and stood so calm "Obviously. This because to be sure that the progeny belongs to the couple." she answered "And I..." she swallowed and glanced at the mouse sat at her side "I hadn't been so from years but not for my will. I had only been the erotic toy of those rats while Vice and Ronald were tortured for make them speak about the project." the gray mouse tried to calm down the thoughts that crowded in his mind but Sharon spoke again "When I had started to study the rules and I discovered it... I..."

"U felt at fault." said Modo "And u tried to rebel and change the things, right?" it was absurd.

Sharon nodded in silence "Nitkha knew everything because being a doc he took care of us and saw us up and down. My problem was soon visible but he preferred to don't speak and wait that I would grow up and understand." she shook the head for move the fringe of the hair "But I didn't need to understand. These are things that our parents explain when we're children."

Modo closed the eyes and massaged the temples, it was a big trouble but he understood what happened and it disturbed him "That a rat could touch the bottom is unusual. What do they see of special in a... child?" asked more to himself and then glanced at Sharon, he surrounded her shoulders with his arm and pulled her closer, he rested his cheek on her head "We'll find a solution and if I meet those rats I'll be the only thing that they see."

Sharon curled between Modo's arms "Revenge is useless."

Modo agreed "U're right but..." he caressed her hair "Let me love u how u deserve." he said. Sharon had known that instinctive side of the love, that side that could be an awesome experience if in the right way buy instead it had took away her innocence forcing her to live in the fear "Let me stay with u."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Uuuh finally! A scene of this chapter on DeviantArt :3 see u at the next chap!

PS: Listening sad music is bad, really bad above all if u're writing!


	30. The God of the Sun

Oh well, it's a long chapter XD Aww i missed the long chapters ahahaha I hope u'll enjoy it but I have to do a clarification. I used some mythological elements, the Ancient Greek in particular (that I've studied at school and the university). The other clarification is about the theory about which Sharon will tell, The Ancient Aliens theory (Check on the web for more information XD)

Chap 30- The God of the Sun

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The following days after the ball were a torture for the young Rebecca. Lord Camembert had raged against her because she didn't let Brie take Sharon away and in addition the news about Vice had made worst his mood yet black.

Rebecca listened the sermon with the bowed head, Spike watched silent the scene with the back leaned against the wall and the arm crossed, the tail gave a hit to the floor. Limburger had off-loaded the blame on her "My trust in u is failing." said the monarch "But I have a test for u, if u'll pass it then I'll forget your action and everything will come back as it was." he smiled.

Rebecca raised the look to the monitor "A test?" she asked. Soon or later this moment would arrive and she was ready. She fixed the fringe and became attentive, it wouldn't be a pleasant or an easy thing to do.

Lord Camembert pulled the fingers together and sneered "U must find those mice..."

She knew where they where, she knew everything.

"... and bring to me the scientist with the project."

Bingo. The monarch had arrived directly to the point, the last test.

"Don't u think that we must try another way?" asked Rebecca "I'm alone and they're a lot." she must stay calm and pay attention to the answers to give.

Lord Camembert fluttered a hand "It isn't a problem. Spike will help u. The important thing is recovering what I said, Spike will look after the others."

The black mouse nodded the head and his tail whipped the air and hissed.

"As u see the plan is simple. U distract them and Spike takes them by surprise." said Camembert.

Rebecca snorted "But isn't better something else?" asked again.

The monarch glanced at her stuttering "I understand that's hard for u but this is the last test. U'll be taken on Plutarch and imprisoned as guilty of betrayal if u don't follow this order."

"I have a better plan." delayed the white mouse. Seeing that Lord Camembert was looking at her curious with the curved eyebrow, Rebecca rushed to think something and soon Mace's face appeared in her mind "I can be a spy."

Limburger sighed "We tried it yet." he said with folding the arms "And he failed."

Rebecca sneered "Mace is a rat, I'm a mouse. I haven't masks."

"And Spike? It's hard holding him, if we exclude him don't u think he can give problems?" said the violet clothed plutarkian.

"His turn will arrive." answered Rebecca "Let me do it. I'll have Sharon's trust and I'll bring her to u."

* * *

Sharon was in her room, the foot rested on a pillow and the PC's monitors put in a way in which She could watch them and listen what was happening at Limburger's Plaza. She had taken the eyes on those two object a long because the discussion between Rebecca and Lord Camembert was more than clear.

After the rescue, both Modo and Sharon were obliged to bed because of the cold. On the contrary to the expectations of the gray mouse, Sharon was the usual and she didn't show herself sweet and affectionate. Maybe she felt ashamed for it or she was embarrassed, she worked only to the project and the photos of the white racer. All these things hadn't moved suspects that the two mice were together also because Modo hadn't the courage to do an official purpose.

Sharon sat under the blanket,a big number of books was scattered around on the bed. The Sand Runner, that now nearly reached the 4 feet of height, was curled in an angle of the bed. The black mouse closed the book she was reading and took the photos of the bike, more she watched with attention that symbol and more she started to see it clear, like clear was also the formula H5 L9 O19. That wasn't a formula and the reading of the Martians and earthling books made her surer about her theories. But she missed the practice. In those days she had worked hard and the anxiety to explain everything had pressed her and finally the day arrived.

Despite Nitkha had forbidden her to stand up and walk, Sharon took the crutches that Modo had lent to her and climbed down the stairs. She went in the kitchen smiling insecure "H-hi." she said. Leila was preparing some food to the children, Vice was speaking with Stoker.

"Sharon! U shouldn't come here!" exclaimed Vice worried "Go in your room now!"

As answer the sister pulled the tongue out "I don't wanna stay alone." she said whimpering when the foot hit against the leg of the table.

Vice was going to answer but his wife stopped him "Come on, let her. She had a bad period." she said sweetly.

"And me then?" whined the husband "I'll have another scar!" he pointed with the finger what remained of the stitches.

Sharon chuckled "Don't complain ! Humans say that the body is only a temporary home of our soul. So physical aspect isn't important!"

Vice put the hand on the hips "Then I dislike to live in this one-room flat! In addition full of fissures!"

Leila smiled slyly "But I like this flat." her hand caressed his chest "It works good!"

Vice smiled embarrassed and muttered "Hem... if u say that..."

An amused laugh echoed in the room and Sharon looked around noticing that there were a lot of absents "Where are the others?"

"Then.. let's see..." thought Stoker "Modo has gone to bed. The others, in short, are to the ship. U know how's … contact with the others and the command and blah blah. And u? Why are u here?"

The black mouse sat to the table "Stoker, I need that u bring for me somethings and that u call the others. I think that's the right moment to tell u about what I've discovered. Bring the paper project too and..." the old Stoker came closer to her who whispered in his ear.

The leader of the Freedom Fighters looked at her puzzled but obeyed and in a short time all the mice were grouped in the living room, Modo too who didn't succeed to sleep. Some sec after Stoker arrived with some books in the arms and put them on the little table "Here. Also if I don't understand for what are those books."

"Hei! There who has stolen my anatomy books!" exclaimed Vice shocked watching the paper objects and then the sister "U stolen them!"

"Borrowed..." corrected Sharon "I needed them."

"What have u thought genius?" asked Vinnie sitting comfortably on the sofa.

"Well... first a warning." answered Sharon and in that moment the entrance door opened and Charley arrived greeting.

"Everyone reunited?" exclaimed the earthling.

"Sharon has a big announce to do!" said the white mouse.

Charley sat on the sofa "I wanna listen."

"Perfect Charlene, because I need of your confirms." said Sharon letting her sitting close.

"Tell us before about the warning." said Carbine, the back leaned against the wall and the arms folded.

"Yes. It's what I'm going to do." answered Sharon taking breath "Thanks to the Nano-Bug I learned that Lord Camembert hasn't renounced to his plans and he ordered to Rebecca to bring me to him." she explained "She wants to get my trust following Mace's example."

"Mars traitor!" exclaimed Stoker "As she'll be here we have for her a good welcome!"

"No Stoker."said Sharon determined "We must change her. She seemed to me a bit confused. She doesn't know what do and in which side to be. Take advantage on it, Tom is an example, he sacrificed himself to let u escape. If Rebecca will stay with us we can influence her and learn what it is hiding."

"Did u succeed to discover who's the guy that had almost killed me?" asked Vice.

The sister shook the head "Nano-Bugs weren't able to film him. But he seems to be only who do the dirt work at the place of who doesn't want sully his hands, simple. But... I swear to have seen a tail. He wears always a red bandana on the head and I can't see if he has a pair of ears like us or not."

"If he's a mouse I would be astonished. He would be the second mouse who works for Limburger. I can understand the rats but not the mice." commented Stoker puzzled.

"I can't understand the rats too." said the white-haired lady mouse folding the arms on the chest "Rats, and Sand Raiders too, are inhabitants of the planet. We have a common enemy and they've chosen to be their allies for some favours. But in the end they'll have our same destiny if we'll fall."

Charley scratched the tip of the nose "And the other thing?" she asked.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Sharon "How much do u know about the occidental mythology? I mean the Latin and Greek." asked.

The brown-haired girl thought "I don't think badly, I know the Pantheon as well and some stories."

"Perfect." commented Sharon "Then I can go on." she run a hand through the silver hair "I wanna explain u something about the formula because I think to have understood everything."

"What?" asked Stoker astonished.

Cid and Nitkha watched interested, at what point she would arrive?

Sharon felt unease, all the eyes were pointed on her. The black mouse took one of the books on the table _The God of the Sun _"Everything started by a thing that Modo has said." she said "He told me when Limburger wanted to... melt the city using … the Sun."

"This what..."

Stoker was interrupted by Sharon "Stoker... we have been so concentrated on the mathematical things without opening our minds on something more... natural and less artificial. We tried to find only the value of the **L** without thinking that the **L **wasn't really an element. We thought that my father had invented or discovered a new element, we thought that it was only a word put here for set us on the wrong track. No Stoker, this letter is here for let us to find the solution. Also if I admit that the method used isn't so simple."

"Then the formula is really the answer." commented Modo.

"Right." agreed Sharon with a smile sweeter than the usual "Not only your story made me thinking but the **L** itself is the initial of a word that points obviously the matter that my father wanted to use for the reaction."

"Reaction?" asked Stoker "What are u talking about?"

The black mouse sighed and tried to find the simplest words for let the other guys understand, not that Stoker wasn't able to understand it in mathematical terms "A reaction produced by the influence of this... element... and this reaction has effects on what there's around it."

The leader of the Freedom Fighters was dazed "I would seem an idiot but I don't understand about what u're referring."

Sharon opened the mythology book and read a word repeated often in the text "**Light**. The natural light is produced by the Moon or the Sun. But the Moon doesn't shine by herself, it's only a reflection and then the only natural light is the Sun. The Sun is a star that alternates quiet periods with turbulent characterized by solar spots. During those spots the star drives out big quantity of coronal matter that we can't touch. During this activity, the radiations of the Sun reach the higher levels and is better don't be exposed to them." explained her "Martians are immune to the effects of the solar radiations because our species had been adapted since the planet had lost the magnetic barrier that protected it by those solar waves."

Stoker thought "Then do u think that the Sun is the answer?"

Sharon nodded "Limburger's plan was only the input, about the rest a documentary woke me up. When I saw the writing HELIOS my mind had, how I can say, identified the three letters of the formula, H, L and the O. I thought that is was only a coincidence and I laughed too on that. But those letters didn't want leave my head. Then I though _and if those numbers weren't the quantity of the particles? And if they we something else?_ Then I tried a system of deciphering and... oh the case... replacing the numbers with the letters of the alphabet it was the more obvious thing to do. And do u know that I've obtained? HELIOS. The E is the fifth letter of the alphabet, the I is the ninth while the S is the nineteenth."

"And what about the mythology?" asked Charley "Then... Helios was the name of the Sun..."

"The our ancestors had a Pantheon similar than yours." interrupted Sharon "I dunno if it's a coincidence that our God of the Sun is called Helios."

"Sincerely, I'd never interested about the myths. They're things that go against every logic." said Stoker "Believing that the Sun is dragged by a cart driven by a gold furred mouse is absurd. All of us know that Mars goes around the Sun."

Charley started "A cart?" she exclaimed "Our myth is the same but it tells about a God and he's called Apollo."

"On Mars the myth is a little different." said Sharon happy that Charley knew these things, then everything would be more simple "The mouse is called Helios and he had created the Sun under the request of Suez, the father of the Gods. Suez on the contrary is Zeus. This coincidence makes me worried. When I noticed the likenesses, soon I started to search on internet and the books. For this reason I asked to Modo to bring to me the books that I've taken with me from Mars, and because I asked u, Charlene, to bring me some type of books. I needed certainties and now I have them."

"What certainties?" asked Stoker "They're only myths."

"U're right but they're so similar. Somethings tells me that someone would bring those believes to both Peoples... some... aliens. Among the humans it's called _Theory of the ancient aliens_ and it believes that certain myths and religious believes would be brought by someone that comes from the future or from another galaxy. Then why can't it be the same for us Martians? There are too much likenesses and seeing that Mars and the Earth are close, it's possible." Sharon tried to arrive to the solution of the problem hoping that Stoker wouldn't do questions about the ancient aliens.

The leader of the Freedom Fighters didn't seemed shocked "I don't deny that is possible. The Universe is big and there are thousands of systems like the ours and... in billions of years other societies cloud have developed technologies higher than the ours. But.. why the Sun?"

The lady mouse was happy that Stoker didn't make other questions, the mouse wanted to arrive at the point of the discussion "Because it leads us to another likeness. A scaring likeness." answered Sharon "My father was a myth lover and he was inspired by them for some inventions." she explained "A particular myth had attracted him and the war had started yet."

Cid bent the head to the side "Inspiring to the ancients?" commented interested "Go on." the index finger rubbed his chin.

"It's a myth similar than the human's. It was during the war between the mice and the rats and when there was no the technology. There was a mouse named Tharon who was famous for his genius. He was called to protect the city by the attack of the rats and he invented a device that today we think it is fallacious and absurd. It says that he had built a kind of giant metal dome and that he had put it on the summon of a tower. Using the reflective part of the metal, Tharon used the internal part of the dome for reflect the sunlight like a death's ray. According to the legend the war was won my the mice and the rats drew back because they didn't want die burned and weapons and vehicles where totally burned." Sharon had told about a myth similar than the Archimedes 's, a famous Greek inventor who worked to protect Syracuse against the attack of the Romans during the second Punic War "Modo told me about the reflective system. But this wouldn't be able to melt the city because the palaces aren't of wood."

Stoker opened and closed the mouth "Did your father want use a ray of death against the Plutarkians?"

Sharon sighed deeper searching for the right words "Not exactly because it would be useless. My father wanted to use another aspect of the Sun and it isn't the light. The light is only a clue that he left to us and the formula is simply a cover. It is the **L** that suggests the reading key to use. If u analyze with the same method the results of his calculations u get a message. My father had written everything on the paper using a code."

Cid opened the eyes "That means that your father knew what he's doing."

Sharon nodded "What my dad wanted to use is the solar storm. But it doesn't occur always. Then we need calculate the right period."

Stoker sighed "Why using the solar storms? It isn't that the Plutarkians melt into the air."

"U wrong." said the black mouse "My father hadn't invented a ray of death but a device that catalyzes the radiations of the Sun, the UV rays, and it throw them on the planet with higher intensity. That means that if in normal conditions Plutarkians can't hold the radiations, then intensifying them the consequences will be so catastrophic to force them to leave."

"But won't this thing have consequences on us too?" asked Carbine "We're immune to a normal exposition but not to an intense wave."

"For this reason I propose to open again the catacombs used during the past wars. The mice will stay in the underground while the satellite does his job. And by the way the places that we'll hit are only those occupied by the Plutarkians, but better safe than sorry." answered Sharon.

Stoker wrinkled the nose and rested the chin on the hand "How is possible that I hven't understand these things?"

Vice cleared the voice "Knowing my father, he knew that Sharon would continue his work and he had used a code that only her could understand. When my sis was a child our dad had always told her some myths and tales and he hoped that she would remember them. Maybe he had expected her genius yet."

"And did he know that they were searching for him?" commented Ronald "Everything would fit."

Sharon scratched the head thoughtful "Probably someone had told him that he was in danger and then he worked to the creation of the message and not exactly to the project probably finished yet. He wanted to connect it with these things hoping that I would noticed... and because the last solar storm occurred since twenty years ago. We dunno when there's the next. But we can use that weak solar winds and collect the necessary radiations for start the plan of the victory."

Charley thought "What effects would have these radiations?"

Sharon put the mythology book on the table and brought the anatomy's one "I compared the physical structure of the Martians and the Plutarkians. All the martian inhabitants are immune also if they can be subjected to bad effects like illness and physical troubles. Plutarkians haven't this kind of natural defenses, they aren't used to the rays of the Sun because their star produces a different kind of rays. Those rays are dangerous for us like the UV's are for the Plutarkians. My fear is that they want the project and use it against us like we would do with them."

"Attacking us with those rays?" asked Throttle "It would have a sense. Everything would have an answer."

"Everything except for Rebecca's identity." said Vice "And that guy."

Sharon sighed, it was done and she could consider closed the argument, she didn't want tell about Rebecca, not now. She wanted to speak with her, know who she was and have certainties. If it would be so then the scientist could work with her "I think I go to my room." then she said "The discussion is closed."

"Wait..." said Stoker "What about the project and the other things?"

"Let's see first how the situation will evolve with the arrival of this Rebecca. I need to speak with her." answered Sharon "I need confirmations by her and only then I'll know what do." she slowly stood up trying to don't flex the ankle and glanced at the older brother "And u.. don't complain about your one-room flat that Leila loves it!"

Vice looked at her badly but he couldn't hold a pleased smile "And u?" he sneered.

Her ears and nose became red and Sharon looked at him back angry. Vinnie and Ronald looked first Sharon and then Vice "Did we missed something?" and Vice chuckled.

Sharon pulled a long face indignant "Stoker, please, bring to me the books when u can." she said "I've finished here." and she went away snorting. If Vice had understood everything she was in troubles, her brother had always been jealous and Modo would never get away with it.

"Modo bring to her the books." said Vice still chuckling "I need u Stoker, come to the ship."

The leader of the Freedom Fighters stood up from the sofa "Ok let's go."

The gray mouse sighed patient, at least it was a good opportunity to stay alone with Sharon, or at least he hoped. He knew that Vice had given to him the permission on purpose. Did it mean that Vice had suspected everything? Modo brought the book under the arm and went to the stairs. He climbed them to the first floor where he saw that Sharon was still going up. He shook the head amused and surrounded her waist with the free arm putting her on his shoulder "I give u a passage."

Sharon sprang back in surprise and whimpered when she found herself on the shoulder of the gray mouse "Thanks but u mustn't do it." and in the while she took the crutches.

"No problems. U would spend years to go up." chuckled Modo "The books are here with me. Vice had taken Stoker away."

The black mouse snorted "Since when are they in so perfect harmony? The last time I've seen them together they were close to a fight."

"The experience that we had had on Mars made them closer. I can say that is better so. Is bad having frictions in the same faction. " answered Modo "Oh... look who's here!" Choppy went to welcome the two mice, the feathers on the head were taking form and the color was brighter "U must settle him better, he's growing up fast." the gray mouse put the books on the mattress "U're so disarranged! If my Mama could see u... " he exclaimed putting Sharon down. She was happy to feel again the floor under her feet.

"Thanks for the passage. And it isn't easy keeping a room tidy with a wounded foot." exclaimed the black lady mouse still between Modo's arms, from smiling she became serious "I must apologize with u."

Modo looked at her curious, the right ear raised "And why Darlin'?"

Sharon's heart started hearing that nickname and the lady mouse felt dazed for a moment, she muttered "Oh.. then..." she sighed "Because I'm not how u have probably expected. In these days I hadn't done else than avoid u and... mph..." he had done it again. The gray mouse interrupted her pulling her closer and kissing her on the lips. Sharon wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. In those days she hadn't only worked on the research but she had too investigated in her heart and on what she felt. The fear and the indecision were still here but now Sharon hadn't doubts on what she felt for the gray mouse.

"I don't expect something from u." said Modo when they separated, he squeezed her hands between the his, he kissed them on the knuckles "I only expect that your ankle will recover soon."

"Hem.. Modo..." said Sharon hesitant.

"Yes?"

"Can u bring me to the PC?" asked the black mouse with innocent tone. Modo smiled patient and carried her "Thanks." said Sharon caressing his cheek "I have to keep an eye on somethings. Then I promise to take a rest." she settle better on the chair.

Modo nodded "Good, or u'll make me worried. What?" asked then seeing that Sharon had opened the arms like a child. The gray mouse smiled and hugged her "Better now?"

Sharon nodded "i said it, I like your embraces."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I really hope that the argument of the Sun is clear for u xD But the real... mind fuck will come sooner xD At the next chapter! We're going in the BIG part of all the story uhuhuhuh xD


	31. The three Ns

Oh well the story goes on! And another mystery id going to be discovered! I remember u guys: the ff is about the '90 series, I only took the idea of the Regenerator from the 2006 series XD

Chap 31- The three Ns

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"We need calculate the right coordinates and send the satellite in the space." said Sharon looking the monitor of the PC.

Stoker thought "I can arrange it." said him "It isn't so hard to do. And we have all the information now."

"Are u going to contact the Command? When we'll arrest Limburger and Napoleon we take them on Mars and start the evacuation program." said the black mouse. They were in her room and monitored the situation in Limburger's Plaza and on the second PC they gave a look to the Solar System.

"Yes. I'll tell with them, I'm the leader of the resistance, u know it." answered the old mouse "Then will u finally come back to Mars?"

Sharon nodded "It was the time! But when the war will end we must find a way to help the planet to heal."

"I can use the Regenerator but I dunno at what point it can be useful." commented Stoker.

"It's more than good. All the junk left by those invading will be removed in the better way and we'll find the way to recycle the ours too." Sharon caressed the tuft of Choppy that rested the head on her legs and squatted at her feet.

"Ok it's decided. And please make order here, u're so disarranged! Poor books!" commented Stoker looking the books scattered on the bed and the second desk "I go to the ship." he leaned out of the door "Nitkha u can come and see her ankle, but I think she's good now. See u later Sharon."

"Later." sighed Sharon massaging her temples, despite she had promised to take a rest she wasn't able to do it. The desire to come back home and finish that dam war had pushed her to continue her work and in addition this was the last day for Nitkha and Cid. Finally Vice had no stitches on the jaw, the metallic prothesys had been adapted perfectly and the fur was nearly grew and his nose was good. Sharon had restarted to walk normally despite the ankle hurt every time she made a quick movement.

After the visit Nitkha took away the bandage "Just don't force it. But u're ok now." he said.

* * *

It was the moment of the departure now. Nitkha and Cid were ready to come back to Mars.

"Let us know about the situation." recommended Stoker "So we can start to organize."

"When we'll here we contact u." assured Nitkha "And u two." he glanced at Vice and Sharon "Don't make me come back here, stay away from the troubles."

The two brothers looked each other and smiled "It will be hard." said Vice "But we'll try."

"Thanks for helped my brother." said Sharon hugging Cid and Nitkha "We'll see soon."

And then the ship left led to red planet.

"We'll miss them." commented Ronald "Hei!" a snow ball hit him on the muzzle "But wha... VINCENT!"

The white mouse chuckled and Oliver joined him "WAR!" exclaimed the little mouse.

Sharon went away little by little for not be involved, Will and Jade ran in the garden and joined the imminent battle dragging with them Vice. Leila smiled and watched them, the arms folded "When u're done, do a warm shower and then at lunch."

"Yes mommy!" exclaimed Oliver building a snow wall with Vinnie.

Ronald joined Vinnie's squad and Throttle with Vice and Jade "Don't u go Stoker?" asked Carbine looking the old mouse.

"Of course not, I haven't the time for those child..." a snow ball hit him on the face "Oh... who's?" his flamed look on Vinnie who chuckled "Ok... the little punk needs a lesson! Vice I join u!"

Carbine rolled the eyes and sighed "Childish." maybe she had forgotten that some weeks ago she had joined too the snow battle.

"Can u come to help me Carbine?" asked Leila "Sharon can't stay on the feet a long."

The general nodded and followed the white mouse while Sharon watched the running battle from the windows. Good choice because a snow ball crashed against the glass. The lady mouse smirked looking the disappointed face of Ron.

"U're getting fun eh?" commented Modo at her shoulders.

Sharon turned to him and sneered "Everything for see him exasperated." she eyed the brother plotting with Vinnie and Oliver "But.. is loyal the numeric superiority?"

Modo raised the shoulder "I have no idea." he answered wrapping his arms around Sharon's shoulders "Then Darlin', u promised to rest and instead..."

Sharon started "Oh then..." she muttered, she felt her cheeks and ears burning "I know but... no wait..." she said when Modo kissed her on the cheek "And if.. my brother..." she looked worried through the window.

The gray mouse frowned "Your brother knows everything."

Sharon looked at him with opened mouth "And he didn't tell me?" exclaimed "That.. that..."

Modo preferred correct himself "In the truth he doesn't know this thing..." he said "But he gave to me his permission."

"And this when?"

The gray mouse thought "When we were on Mars and he told me about your scars." he answered simply.

Sharon sighed "Well he gave u the green but he doesn't know..."

"Right. Also if I think that's correct make him know about it." commented Modo, his hands rested on her shoulders.

Another snow ball hit the glass and Sharon started. Despite the reassurances of Modo, she still feared to be caught around with him and the reaction of the other mice.

It was the gray mouse who interrupted her thoughts "They do well having fun until the snow is here. In a few it will melt." commented him. He had understood that Sharon had to be used to all this, for her it was something of totally new.

Sharon came closer to the window "When?"

"Generally at the beginning of February. There is a few of sleet but nearly the end of the month everything disappears." explained him and then he remembered a thing "Listen Sharon..." this time he called her by name.

Sharon turned to him, every time in which Modo delayed he had always something to say, generally ti was a compliment or an affection's show, it was the usual procedure now. Every time it happened the lady mouse smiled in herself because she thought that he was sweet when we has embarrassed. And it was happening now.

By his part Modo didn't know by where start _Ok got it!_ "Listen, Darlin', telling about February I remembered a thing." he said trying to stay calm and don't mutter as usual "The 14th is a particular occasion for the earthlings .. and.. I wonder if..."

Sharon watched him curious, she didn't inform about the human recurrences, she did only on the Christmas being involved herself. For this reason she listened in silence.

In the while Modo argued with his shyness, he thought to have passed this problem. But he didn't want Sharon awaiting here for a long and then he asked it quickly "I wondered if for u was ok going out to dinner somewhere one of this evenings."

Sharon stood dazed for a second "Is it.. a date?" she asked.

The gray mouse muttered "Y-yes." his cheeks totally burned, he felt the need to go outside and breath the frozen air.

Sharon pretended to think "Mh.. then..." she murmured, Modo watched her hopeful and worried until the girl didn't give him a kiss on the muzzle "For me is ok." she answered.

Modo could breath deeper and calm his heart that in those days tended to flail too much "Oh.. good.. and .. I wondered too... seen that we were talking about February and this recurrence... then... if the 14th I could organize something."

"Organizing what?" asked Sharon, she had to ask to Charley about it.

Modo muttered vague "I dunno... a dinner... or a lunch out... only me an u.. alone." the poor mouse had the tail in his hands and crushed it as a wet cloth "Yes I know. I asked u a date and my second request could no have a sense for u but..."

"If the 14th is an important day for u, for me is ok." said Sharon calmly, in the truth she was a little nervous too and she didn't know how act.

Suddenly the chaos in the courtyard stopped and the noise of an engine took the place of the laughs. Sharon and Modo watched through the window and exchanged a worried look "I go." said the gray mouse "Stay here." but Sharon followed him and then stood at the door's entrance.

Oliver, Jade and Will watched the newcomer with curiosity, the white bike seemed totally cleaned.

"Rebecca..." murmured Sharon, finally the white mouse arrived. Sharon wondered what she would invent for justify her presence.

Leila and Carbine arrived after a few seconds in which Rebecca got off her bike. It was Modo who went to her and soon he told her kindly for put her in ease while Stoker didn't stop to look at her badly "What did push u here?" asked the gray mouse.

Rebecca delayed, she had studied a lot what say and deceiving them after what they had done for her made her fell bad "I decided to go away." she answered and her look went on Vice's children, she smiled touched. Soon Stoker pulled them to him in protective way.

They were all in the living room and Rebecca was astonished for this welcome despite Stoker had never stopped to watch her doubtful. Leila took some cups of tea and was very kind with the new guest.

"Then. Why did u come here risking to don't be welcomed?" asked Vice sat on the sofa, he felt unease because Rebecca watched with interest the point hit by Spike.

Rebecca nursed the tea "They gave me a job that I can't do. I knew that soon or later this would happen and I held on until it came." she answered.

The guys were astonished about the answer, that Rebecca went to them because of Camembert's request? They exchanged an insecure look but Vice spoke again "What is? Not better... tell us before who u are in the truth."

Sharon intervened in the discussion "No Vice. This is a question that I'll do her when I tell with her in private. If u don't mind."

The brother looked puzzled the sister "Ok, if u have it in your heart." he moved the look on Rebecca "Then tell us what he asked to u."

"Taking Sharon to him." answered Rebecca.

The guys glanced at Sharon, it was as she had said. What game was Rebecca playing? Saying the truth? Really did she escape deceiving Lord Camembert himself using as reason the job of the spy? Vice ran an hand through the hair, he didn't know what say but he didn't want raise some suspicions "U know that we don't trust u anymore after what it happened."

Rebecca nodded "I didn't come here with the excuse to be one of the yours but I wanted a place where stay without being found by them."

"Does your bike have an identity chip? Can they find u with the radar?" asked Vice.

Rebecca shook the head "I took a look to my bike before go away with the excuse to clean it, u know the mud.. and I didn't find anything of suspect, also because my bike can find strangers pieces installed by peoples that aren't me and tell me."

Vice gave a look to Sharon who nodded "Ok then. U can stay here as u want. But don't expect that we let u join our actions."

Rebecca gave a nod "I'll stay quiet." answered, her look slid on Vice and Leila and then on the little mice that continued to watch her curious, it wasn't fear in their eyes.

Oliver smiled slyly "Yeee! A new enemy to fight!"

"What?" the white mouse looked at him stunned and then glanced at Vice and Sharon.

"He wanna play Pultarkian's hunting." answered Modo smiling "He loves do it."

Rebecca was still stunned but nodded "Oh..." she mumbled "I must understand it!"

"I show u your room." said Leila.

"And I go in my room to take a rest. I escort u for a while." said Sharon standing up.

"And we come back to our battle!" exclaimed Vincent dragging Ronald "Come one!"

Oliver clapped "Yeeee!"

Rebecca looked at them running again outside after took their coats, she smiled sadly and followed Leila and Sharon. While the two white mice stopped at the first floor, Sharon continued to go as far as the fourth and was welcomed by a zealous Choppy, as always. The liveliness was a good thing but it could become a problem if the bird hadn't the opportunity to vent his energies. Sharon gave a look to the books scattered around and sighed puzzled, she had again forgotten to order them but the laziness and the tiredness didn't let her do it. She sat in front the PC and took again the photos of the white bike.

"Those books are still here?" exclaimed Modo "My Mama would pull your ears!"

Sharon sighed "I know, I'm disarranged. The only things that I know keep tidy are the inventions and the test tubes."

The gray mouse noticed the photos "Oh yes, have u discovered who's the inventor?" asked him.

"Close the door." answered her "And sit here." she pointed the chair in front her.

Modo obeyed and sat, soon he noticed that the lady mouse had something to say. Sharon put the photos on the table "I know this symbol." she said standing up and taking a notebook "There, keep an eye on it." she gave it to the gray mouse.

Modo took it and flipped over the pages, his look before curious became astonished "U're good in drawing." he commented "It's the same."

Sharon ran an hand through the face "Modo... these drawings are part of a project that I had in mind to bring ahead." she said "Compare the the photos with these drawings."

"The model of the bike is similar than Rebecca's and.. o moma..." his look concentrated on the symbol drawn by Sharon "The symbol..."

Sharon's hand put down the book in a way that the gray mouse could look at her "The three circles and the triangle." said her "They're earthlings symbols."

"And how does Rebecca's bike have it as distinctive mark?" asked him "Or... nope... How can she have the same model of bike drawn by u on this book?"

"This project came in my mind when u were on Mars. I wanted to create a bike different from the others, with an AI more sensible." she explained "In my mind I had nearly had a complete image of the bike.. then I saw these... and I was shocked."

"Did someone steal your idea?" commented Modo, the eyebrows raised.

Sharon shook the head "I don't think. I'd never told with someone about it."

The gray mouse scratched the head "And then? Did someone read in your mind? Read.. I dunno.. in the future?"

Sharon's ears trembled at hearing that phrase "It isn't possible read the future. There are some rules that forbid it. Every chance is useless."

"And then? It has the symbol that u would use.. the model is similar and..." Modo noticed something strange in her look "Did u understand everything?"

Sharon nodded "The double key, this bike and the physical aspect of Rebecca... and the things that she knows... it's absurd for me too... but if think it is possible if we take the question from another point of view."

"Or rather?" asked Modo "Isn't Rebecca someone of your clan?"

"Of course she's, I haven't doubts about that and the keys that she used to take the project are given only to the members of my father's family. Me, my brothers and probably Vice's children." answered Sharon "But that symbol made me understand better than other things else."

"What does the symbol mean?" asked Modo "Just for know, u said that it's an earthling symbol."

"Yes but is a mix of more symbols. They mean the perfection of the mind." answered Sharon "The circle is a geometric figure and it used too in the symbology. As the sphere the points of its circumference are at equal distance from the center and then the sizes are perfect. The equilateral triangle has all the sides equal. The number three is a perfect number and, in the Pythagorean numeric system, if we put all the numbers from 0 to 9 in a pyramidal way we get an equilateral triangle." she explained but then she noticed the confused face of the gray mouse "Hem.. in know.. u didn't understand but as u see there's an explanation. Explanation given by me because I invented that symbol."

Modo went out from the shock "But then it means..."

"Exactly... Rebecca comes from the future. That's the only answer at ours questions. She has brought the keys from the future and it explains the reason for which they're so worn, the bike would be built by me I dunno when … and gave to her... or she has stolen it. But seeing that the AI answers to her orders I doubt about the last option. That bike is made for _her_." Sharon spoke so fast but she couldn't stop her smile "The only problem is understanding how she arrived here from the future."

"But do u know who's her?" asked Modo "Because this could make u understand it."

"Of course I do." answered Sharon "Have u watched her well? Have u seen her eyes? Her hair? I hadn't doubts on her identity and I can't tell to Vice because it would confirm the DNA test and it put her in our family."

"Is Rebecca Ruby?" asked Modo point-blank.

Sharon gritted the teeth and nodded "U aren't so stupid." she smiled receiving a soft kiss on the lips "Why always when I'm speaking?" she asked.

Modo gave a shrug and smiled "I dunno." he answered "But then... don't u want tell to Vice? Don't u think it's important? We can work together and..."

Sharon closed the eyes and raised an hand to stop the gray mouse "There are some rules." she said "These rules must be followed when u travel in the future, this for not upset the epoch which u come from. But it's clear that Rebecca is interfering for change something in her present, our future. I want tell with her and know but I wont tell with the others."

Modo listened and nodded "Your choice. I won't tell to anyone. Rebe... err Ruby too told me about some rules that she can't break."

Sharon smiled enthusiastic "Oh then..." she said "These rules must be followed by the traveler but if his identity is discovered without he reveals it then the tide of time continues its run."

"Go on." Modo looked at her enchanted, he was in the past two times, in the Jurassic and then in Camelot "But isn't possible go in the future?Now that I notice it me and the guys went in the past but we had never gone in the future."

"The past is written yet." answered Sharon "It's something that happened yet. The future is in continue change. Even what can happen tomorrow has an infinity of different possibilities. The time line is one despite the futures are infinite. According to our choices, only one of those futures became active. If would be possible reading the future, we can only know one of the infinite things that could happen."

The gray mouse had an amazed expression and listened as a child "And what are these rules?"

Sharon thought "In short are three conditions to follow and I call them The rules of the three Ns. **Never meet the yourself of the past. **That means that u can't have any type of contact, visual or not. It can provoke the disappearance of both and then big consequences also on who knew u Then it pulled me to make a theory that I don't tell now. **Never reveal from where u come.** Nothing of more obvious. U can't say that u come from the future except if someone doesn't discover your identity. **Never tell about what happens in the future**. This because with your time travel u provoke some changes if u meet the peoples that u know."

"What happens if u tell about the future?" asked Modo.

Sharon seemed dazed "I dunno. Stoker, me and others are doing some theories. Probably everything will change but the ban is valid only for who travels. If I'd tell who's Rebecca, she will be free to tell us everything because then I can reveal everything when she's gone." the lady mouse put her hands on Modo's and looked at him in the eyes "Now imagine what can happen if I tell Vice who's Rebecca. Now u know how's made my brother. I prefer wait the right moment to do it." She stood up and stretched "Do u want help me with those books?" she asked.

The gray mouse smiled and gave a nod "Ok. Or u'll never order them!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I hope that the concept is clear O.O if not.. make me know. If u notice any spelling error tell me xD I can read more and more times the chapter but it can happens that I don't see other mistakes, so sorry for that.


	32. Spike

Oh yeah chapter 32! I like this one! I hope u will too! I must admit that I'd never expected to arrive at this point O.O This is the first fic on which I've worked so long XD

Chap 32- Spike

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Since Rebecca had been with them, the mice were more careful than the usual in the acting and in the speaking. But Sharon didn't show mistrust and he she gave to herself some rest as she had promised. However the back mouse wasn't able to stop to observe Limburger and his man and for not be discovered she forbade to Rebecca to go in her room. But the white young mouse didn't seem interested to look around, she spent a lot of time with Leila and the children ignoring the behaviour of Stoker.

Ten days had been passed now, Modo and Sharon had had their first date and now it was official their engagement. The lady mouse must take all her patience to put up with the jokes and the lascivious gags of her twin Ronald, gags that went with Vinnie's and Stoker's laughs above all when the couple retired in her room for the "film evening". Rebecca smiled but she didn't dare to join Ronald's gags.

"I prepare something to eat so u can take them in the room." said Leila.

"Thanks ma'am." said Modo who didn't recover from the last gag's charge.

Leila answered with a smile and glanced at the brother-in-law and sighed "Have patience. This is the first time that Sharon has a boyfriend and it has taken us in surprise."

The grey mouse smiled embarrassed "I don't wanna imagine my Mama's reaction when she'll know it." he sighed shaking the head with a smile.

"U don't see her for a lot?" asked Leila.

Modo's face became gloomy "Then.. some years. My nephew has said that she's good and I hope to see her soon." in the truth since he had escaped by Karbunkle's lab he ashamed to be seen by his mother in the state in which the mad scientist had put him. Now he wasn't a normal mouse, he was a cyborg and it wouldn't be simple hide the unease that he felt every time he thought about it. But his Bro Throttle didn't seem have problems, a pair of glasses was enough. Carbine had continued to love him and now she still loved him. But he, Modo, had has problems to find a new soul mate at the point to renounce. But now he found it and he wouldn't ruin everything risking to lose her.

"Are the babies sleeping?" asked Leila when Rebecca arrived.

The young lady mouse nodded "Today they were quieter than the usual." she commented "Oh, evening film?" asked her watching the gray mouse with the pyjamas.

"Yes. James Bomb marathon. Or at least we'll try to stay awake. Incredible that she likes this kind of films." answered him sighing.

Rebecca smiled "U can say that she's really your soul mate then!" she said taking the cookies from the sideboard "Me too I'm going to disappear! Good night!" she greeted and went away hopping.

"Did Ronald bother u again?" asked Sharon when the gray mouse arrived with the chips, root beer and coca cola.

"This time nope." answered him putting the food and drink on the small table and sitting on the soft plaid and chuckled "But I don't mind also if somethings that he says make my ears ring." he blushed muttering.

* * *

The following morning Sharon asked to Rebecca to go with her at work. Following what happened in the previous weeks the Mayor had changed the turns in the way they were better for her and so the mouse could afford them easily. The scientist was determined to speak clearly and without preamble, she wanted to know.

"U look good with that uniform, sis." exclaimed Ronald chuckling "U look like a police woman!"

Sharon smiled "Maybe because I'm authorized to arrest who breaks the law?" tried her ironic. The uniform was composed by a blue shirt, a blue hat with the black peak, a pair of black pants and, being in winter, a black leather jacket.

The two ladies were at the zoo. They walked quiet through the paths half snowed, some families watched the few animals that weren't in their refuges.

"Then your work is supervising." said Rebecca looking around.

Sharon nodded "Yes. But isn't about my work that I want tell u." she said stopping the white mouse "I know everything. About the bike, the symbol and your identity." she looked at her serious.

Rebecca eyed her back but she didn't show surprise, she smiled nearly relieved, happy, and hugged her rubbing the cheek on her shoulder "I knew u could do it!" she said pulling away from her.

"Why are u here? What's your aim?" asked Sharon "If u tell me we can work together."

Rebecca sighed "Because I wanna save u all." answered her sadly.

"Then why have u acted working with the enemies?" asked again Sharon dazed.

The with mouse seemed unease "I couldn't reveal who I'm and why I'm here. All the attempts that I've done failed.. every time I..."

"Wait wait... attempts?" exclaimed Sharon "HDid u come back more times?" she looked at her astonished.

Rebecca nodded "Every time that I thought that my work was done I came back to my epoch but nothing went in the right way. Sometimes happened that I succeeded to save someone but in the other times happened the contrary. But now I saw that the changes are so different that when I arrived I was stunned. So I decided to act in a different way so... ATTENTION!" the white mouse pulled to her Sharon avoiding that a big bike would run down her.

"Hei! Bikes aren't allowed here!" exclaimed the scientist held by Rebecca.

"No Sharon, stay here!" said the white mouse worried "He's Spike. Do u have the Carillon with u?"

Sharon stopped and eyed the biker, she nodded and took the round object from the pocket. Meanwhile Spike came back and Rebecca went between the two mice receiving an hit on the head. The white mouse took the carillon and dragged it with her during the falling. Sharon was on the point to take the gun and shoot when Spike put off the helmet showing his face. The shock paralyzed the lady black mouse at the point that the gun fall from her hands and Spike could take her on his shoulder and take her away without opposition.

Rebecca stood on the ground massaging the head still hurting, luckily Spike hit her without the aim to kill her. But Sharon was in big troubles and probably she would pass bad moments if Lord Camembert was determined to make her speak.

"All ok?" asked one of the Peoples that were here. He came to her and helped her to stand up.

Rebecca nodded still stunned, she still had the carillon in her hand. Soon she stood up putting up with the vertigo and whistled. Her loyal white racer came in a few time and the mouse could contact the others "Spike has taken Sharon! Go at Limburger's tower now. I catch u as I can." the guys didn't do the time that Rebecca broke the communication and sat on a bench. She must do something, she didn't want come back again and defeat what she had done. She didn't want work again with the enemy, work with Mace and repeat what happened in all these months. She had a hope, that everything would finish in the right way and the difficulties were a part of this hard path.

* * *

"Good work, my boy." said Limburger with a sneer "Lord Camembert is arriving." he watched Spike that was holding Sharon with his strong arms, she didn't want calm down "My dear girl, if u don't stay calm we're forced to intervene. Spike, take care of her, I don't wanna problems until Lord Camembert is here."

Spike nodded the head and tied Sharon in a way that she couldn't move. The lady mouse continued to flail but she didn't speak. The shock had taken away the speech and it didn't go away when the Spike wore the red bandana on the head covering the ears.

"What about Rebecca?" asked Limburger remembering.

"Probably she's still at the zoo." answered Spike "I can't kill her. If someone must do it, My Lord must have the honor. She's a traitor and it's enough."

Sharon opened the eyes hearing those words. She looked at Spike with horror and disbelief. Killing Rebecca. The white mouse risked a lot coming at Limburger's Tower.

Limburger rubbed the index finger on the chin, he seemed thoughtful "Incredible how she had deceived us with her pitch." commented him indignant "But I wouldn't aspect differently by a mouse that appears by somewhere offering us information and her work without something in change."

"If u dare, Your Odious Overripeness, I think strange also the paper that we had received about 17 years ago." said Karbunkle watching Spike "Also if it let us have a good warrior." the black-furred mouse went away, he had the job to welcome Lord Camembert and Brie Napoleon. That would be a big day and everyone must be present. Everyone must know about the project and their imminent victory.

Sharon thought and before she could speak the familiar laugh of Vinnie filled her heart with the hope. The window was destroyed and, as usual, the Biker Mice and the two Gladiators made their awesome entrance "Let the lady go!" ordered the metal masked mouse. Carbine and Stoker stood at home to protect the children and Leila in case of an attack.

Vice clicked the fingers "Nope... I free her."

"Don't do a step or something of bad will happen to her and the same to u." said Lord Camembert just arrived, in the hand he had a gun and he had pointed it on Sharon's head "Come one, put away those weapons and get off from your bikes."

Napoleon Brie chuckled and Limburger did the same. Finally his dream would become true. The guys exchanged a worried look and obeyed, they had the hands tied, literally. The goons tied them but Lord Camembert forbade to tie Vice "Oh no no no. Leave the big mouse. I think that he's dying to see somebody." on the face of the monarch it was a perfidious smile "Come on Spike." the black mouse went away from the shadow in which he had been until that moment.

Sharon held the breath and Vice started when finally the called mouse showed for what he really was. The Biker Mice too stood upset "Impossible..." murmured the Gladiator with the glasses. It was a silent moment, it seemed that the time was stopped and the two mice had the impression to look in a mirror. Despite the color of the fur and the scars, the two where equal. Sharon flailed a little for free herself but she was held by someone. Vice looked up and down the mouse in front him, he didn't believe it, he didn't want believe "Father?" he whispered.

Lord Camembert breathed a long "Well well, guy, I see that u recognized him. It's true when I said that u were equal." he gave the gun to Number One and clapped the hands finally free "Well. Saying that isn't the time for the ceremony, I'd like to finish this this fast as is possible. We have hurry, u know... our plans can't wait over." he glanced ad Sharon who flailed again.

"But if u have _him_ why taking Sharon too? Didn't u do better asking everything to him?" asked Vice with the gritted teeth "My sister wouldn't know it."

"Oh my sorry, my boy. Knowing the ability of Spike, or better Bruce, and knowing that your sister is a genial scientist it's obvious that she had arrived at the solution in a few time. Like father like daughter." answered Lord Camembert "And then the Dott Karbunkle had some troubles to extract the information that he needed."

Karbunkle mad a step ahead "I dunno why but I was able only to modify his memories without analyzing them. It seems like there's an obstacle, as he had forgotten everything."

Sharon was dazed. Then the work made by Karbunkle had deprived Bruce of his intellective abilities? The black lady mouse found it absurd because the removal of the memories was a thing that only the brain could do and the cerebral activity wouldn't missed following a simple modify of the memories. Maybe Bruce had forgotten how use the brain but he didn't become stupid. Sharon looked around searching a way to free, she must do something or Vice would die.

Meanwhile the two Gladiators, son and father, had started a fight at appearance equal. The two mice seemed having the same strength but Vice was visibly in troubles. He was inhibited, unable to attack his father. He protect himself but he didn't counter-attacked, he couldn't do it. Then the young mouse was on the ground and Bruce was ready to gave him the last hit. The guys flailed trying to get free from the chains but at stopping the giant was a voice that called him by the name "BRUCE!" the white bike landed in the room at full speed, Rebecca got off from it and interposed between them.

Bruce looked the lady mouse as paralyzed, that name echoed in his ears and continued to do it stopping him to act. Maybe was the way in which it was uttered, the intensity and the energy used in them. Images came in his mind and he shook the head for pull them away, four faces so loved to him. Vice glanced at Rebecca astonished, then the lady mouse didn't lie, she wanted to help them.

"Traitor..." murmured Lord Camembert who hadn't noticed the strange reaction of his warrior.

Rebecca sneered "This isn't a betrayal. It called play. Having always played I can say that I had never betrayed." she answered. Her look went on Sharon that eyed her back and nodded, she murmured something to the scientist only moving the lips receiving another consensus. The white mouse took advantage on the mental confusion of Bruce and took for take the carillon and open it.

"What is that?" Lord Camembert watched the small object worried but then burst into laughter "And u would fight with that.. that.. thing?" the other joined his laughs "Please girl. Don't make us waste time."

"It says that the massive-dose therapy is immediate and effective. Let's see if it's true. Let's see if Bruce has still an heart and if the affective is stronger than the hate." said Rebecca opening the carillon. Ronald arched the eyebrow puzzled and his friend were of the same thought but Modo recognized soon that melody, his Mom had always sung that song before to go to bed and that song was taught to her by a friend.

Instead in Bruce's mind a voice made space, a voice that sang following that notes, the notes of that object that he himself had made make for a girl that he loved "Nadia..." he whispered and the head ached badly. Confused voices, faces and places filled his mind forcing the black mouse to push away from the source of the melody and take the head with the hands _Who am I?_ The black mouse found himself on the knees, the face in the hands, but he seemed calmed.

"Bad sign... not good this!" exclaimed Karbunkle "Not goo!" a lot of years of work and a few minutes to destroy everything.

Lord Camembert looked at him worried "What? What? Tell me!" but the monarch knew yet the answer.

Karbunkle was too terrified to speak, they must escape from there if that mouse had recover all his memories. He would became who he was and the hibernation had too let to that body to maintain all its abilities, it would be a disaster and the end for them. In addition Sharon had taken with the tail the gun at the side of Greasepit and used it to destroy the chains. She stood up quickly and ran away avoiding Number One who was going to hold her again. The black mouse was at few meters from her friends when a bullet destroyed the carillon "Stop or something of bad will happen to that brat." said Lord Camembert "She's a traitor. And the destiny of a traitor is the death."

Sharon stopped and eyed first Rebecca and then the Plutarkian, something told her to don't listen him. But the black mouse stood still waiting.

"Good girl." said the Plutarkian. But Sharon smiled and ran to the guys, so Lord Camembert answered shooting suddenly.

"Ruby!" yelled Sharon using her back like a shield and protecting the young white mouse. The bulled hit her. Vice stood paralyzed when saw the sister sliding on her legs held by Rebecca. The Gladiator glanced at who had shot. Then how it had started, the rage mounted slowly giving the time to target the victims and then it exploded like a volcano. Vice ran against the Plutarkians that ran away terrified, the goons made the same, who leaving the tower and who following their leader, leaving the other mice unattended. This time Rebecca wouldn't stop him. The white mouse took the gun that Sharon had let fall and used it to free the guys "Hurry! Use the bikes, it will be easier."

"We have to do our excuses." said Throttle.

Rebecca looked at him touched "This isn't the right moment. Go! I'll arrange it here." she came back tom Sharon who lied still on the floor and put away the jacket that Sharon had worn until now, the bloodstain became larger dirtying the blue shirt, the hole of the bull was visible, it was at the left scapula-level. While Ronald, Throttle and Vinnie were ready to leave, Modo came closer to the ladies and knelt, he didn't speak but his expression was enough to see what he was feeling, his eyes were full of tears.

Rebecca looked at him apprehensive "Don't worry. She won't die, she breaths also if hardly. It mustn't be a mortal wound but we must hurry. Come on, go with the guys and settle this situation once for all." she said "U won't miss her."

The gray mouse put an hand on Sharon's head, he didn't want go away and leave her with Rebecca and that black mouse still on the knee. But Rebecca's determination forced him to desist "I'll be with her. Come on, go."

Unwillingly Modo pushed away and reached his Bros, at the end he left with them without being able to keep his eyes away from the two ladies.

"Come on Bro, settle it fast as possible." said Throttle softly "Arrest them and take them on Mars and this time forever." the tan mouse looked his gray friend, he knew that expression, he had seen it in the past and his heart ached knowing that he couldn't do something for help him. Vinnie was of the same thought and some times kept an eye on Throttle and Modo. He sighed and prepared himself to the attack, he launched a scream as usual and sped up "Come on Bros! This is the right time!" Ronald agreed and joined his clamours.

The two friend finally smiled, grateful with that white furred ball that tried to bring them up. They exchanged a look and nodded, they raised a punch in the air and exulted.

In the while Rebecca had put a pad on the wound wrapping the torso with the bandage that she had in her first aid kit. Then she took her in the arms, Sharon's head rested on the shoulder. The white mouse tried to hold on but she had the desire to cry and wished that everything would finish soon. She wanted to came back again but something told her that if she had done it she would defeat everything. She had obtained good results and Sharon was salvable. Not everything was lost.

The white mouse kept an eye on Bruce who now was on the feet and watched the two ladies with tired eyes and shook the head. The Gladiator came closed to them slowly and looked at Sharon, he put an hand on her cheek and looked better.

"She's your daughter." said Rebecca "Bruce."

Bruce swallowed, his jaw trembled and the look became sad "What I've done..." murmured him "Sharon..." he watched her recognizing the likened that the lady mouse had with Nadia, the wife that he loved and tried to protect and Sharon was it remained of her.

Rebecca made stronger the grip on Sharon fearing that Bruce could take her away "The mouse that u had hit some time ago is your Son, Vice." said then "Do u remember him?"

Bruce raised the look and his eyes met Rebecca's and nodded "But who are u?" he asked.

"Nobody." she answered "Only someone that wants be useful. Take Vice's bike and catch the guys. Sharon needs immediate cares."

Bruce nodded, now he knew what do, he remembered who he was and what was his duty. He got on the bronze bike and left at full speed following the radar. In the while Sharon moved a little, she had recovered conscience and this cost to her to put up with the pain. Rebecca settled her better and then she could let the tears slide down, she had shed a lot of them during her travels "Everything will be ok, aunt." she said to her "Everything will be ok."

* * *

The bronze bike ran through the corridors and in a few time caught the other. The group had trapped in a blind alley the Plutarkians and the few goons left, they didn't dare to shoot because they would break the walls and let them escape. Vice didn't calmed down and it was Bruce who calmed him only calling his name. The strength of his calm and forceful voice and the energy used were enough to calm the _berser_ taking the raging Gladiator in a state of the tiredness typical of the Gladiators in the post-berserk state "Take your bike and go to Sharon. Now." he understood that the bigger son was the only one that could do something.

"What..." Ronald watched the scene astonished "U want see that..." a smile illumined his face.

Despite the mistrust Vice didn't feel to disobey or do questions, his sister's life was more important and now there were the guys at settling the situation. Then the young Gladiator obeyed taking the place of the father on the bike and as he was away the guys organized to fight the goons and arrest the three Plutarkians. Of course, Greasepit and Karbunkle were included in the plan and the Mice would take them too on Mars.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Wooot chapter finished! Will Sharon survive and will the guys arrest the Plutarkians? Just look forward! As always, sorry for the possible typing mistakes. I'm using also the corretor on the site then.. if i miss some let me know!


	33. Tides of Time

Chapter 33 *-* I love this one and I cried writing it. Is bad writing something ow sad with saw/relaxing music D: But I'm happy, I wrote what exactly I wanted!

NOTE: U can find the Time Crosser on my profile. I've uploaded it with tome links to the drawings

Chap 33- Tides of Time

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

What was in following seemed happen in a few time. Bruce's group caught the enemies while the goons ran away, they were always simply humans that worked for rich greedy aliens. Vice treated Sharon on the place using his kit of emergency that he always had in his bike, luckily the bullet had been slowed by the padded jacket and it blocked between the ribs scratching only the intercostal muscles.

When Sharon opened the eyes she found herself in her bed and watched the ceiling until Choppy's head didn't covered her visual field. The mouse smiled softly and touched his beak with the fingers, now the bird grew up and his head nearly touched the beam of the doors, Sharon thought to make him used to be ridden. Something pricked softly her back and bothered her and a pain crossed her left shoulder when she tried to move it, now she remembered everything and her heart started to beat like a drum, her father was alive and he wanted to kill Vice.

"Is everything ok?" asked Leila followed by Ronald, Stoker and Carbine.

Sharon glanced at the newcomers and nodded "Where the others are?" asked.

Carbine, Stoker and Ronald looked each other with tension and the general hurried to speak "We're going back home. We must take those criminals in the cell and pass to the action. By the way the others are below."

Sharon downed the look "Can I speak with u Carbine?" she asked.

The general looked first Ronald and then Stoker that nodded "Do it fast." said the leader of the Freedom Fighters "We wait u below." Carbine nodded and the three left the room leaving the two ladies alone.

"Tell me." said Carbine sitting at the side of the black mouse.

Sharon sighed thoughtful "I was thinking about that Tom. It isn't that a part of the enemy troops, seeing his example, were easier to convince to a peace? I dunno..."

Carbine watched at her understanding what the scientist tried to say "We can try but it's risky. We'll wait u too before to do any talks. Some soldiers won't be agree and others will. The caution mustn't miss."

"U can simply warn them that u have a powerful weapon just finished and see their reaction." purposed Sharon "Of course if u haven't choice."

The general nodded "We'll purpose it too to the others, according to the decisions we'll provide but in the while take care of yourself and come back to Mars." she said standing up and turning to the scientist, she looked at her like she was trying to say something "U know, I was good here." she muttered softly embarrassed, she wasn't used to say similar things "And I'd like to know u better. I feel that we can get on well."

Sharon looked at her curious, was Carbine asking her friendship? Effectively now that Sharon thought about it, she'd never saw Carbine with other girls and act like them. Maybe the lady gray mouse felt that the war was nearly to the end and she wanted to make the basis of a new life, a life different from what she had made until now. In addition their boys were best friends and it would be easier for the ladies meet often. Sharon smiled "It's ok for me. But first we must settle this thing and I have too a lot of ideas that will let Mars recover is splendor!"

Carbine smiled relieved and gave a hand to the white-haired mouse "Then this isn't a farewell." she said.

Sharon squeezed her hand and nodded "We'll see soon." she stood up and, a little staggering, followed the general to the ground floor where the group was waiting, Charley too was present. Ronald too would leave. The twins hugged warmly "take care of yourself" they said at one voice and laughed.

"U too." said again at one voice and burst into laughter.

At the end Ronald spoke "A part Vice, I'm the only one that knows how drive this thing." he said "And I have somethings to do before the beginning of the plan."

Sharon smiled "Daisy?" she asked and the brother nodded.

"I'll come in twenty days, it's ok?" asked Ronald.

Vice nodded "I think yes. Until then Sharon will be good."

Sharon snorted "I'm good now too!" she complained.

The older brother chuckled "Yes but is better for u staying in a quiet place. I know u'll run into the battle with a broken leg."

Rebecca watched the scene in silence, it was the time to leave for her too but Sharon stopped her when she was going to go "Stay here. Vice must know everything. The others must know." she said.

The young white mouse delayed and looked the dark furred one and nodded "Ok... it is done now." she answered.

Sharon attracted the attention of everyone telling about the decision of Rebecca "So we can greet her too." she said "Are the Plutarkians settled good?"

Stoker went to take a look and came back "Yes. No weapons etc, everything's ok."

"Good. Then we can go in the living room." said the black lady mouse.

They were all grouped, the curiosity was eating them because only Sharon and Modo knew who Rebecca was. The other mice wondered what they had to listen. Sharon looked at Rebecca visibly hesitant "Come on, it's your occasion to settle everything. To explain. So u can go away with the heart in peace."

The white mouse nodded, the children were sitting on the sofa, they watched her curious, they had always loved the stories, sad or not. Leila sat at the side of her husband holding his arm, her head rested on his shoulder. Bruce hadn't spoken a lot, he preferred let the things run without that he did something, he was proud of his guys and he watched them with admiration, despite the difficulties they grew up very well and he was happy for it. Rebecca breathed deeply and looked at Leila and Vice "I don't belong to this time line." she said "And I'm here because I had a job to do."

The reaction was a general dismay and Stoker opened the eyes incredulous "It means that u come from..."

"From the future. Yes." continued the white mouse "And I'm the Ruby of 17 years."

Leila's and Vice's eyes pointed her attentive. Leila tried to speak but Sharon shook the head looking at her with the arched eyebrows, she murmured something and the sister-in-law hushed "Where the other Ruby's?" asked the scientist.

Rebecca scratched the head "I suppose she's in the static dimension." she answered "Is the only place that can put someone up when his double is in his dimension. When I'll come back to my epoch she must appears at my place."

Stoker did a pleasant voice "I knew it! I knew that there was something!" he exclaimed "They won't believe me when I tell them. Static dimension!"

Sharon smiled, for a scientist a new discover was a step ahead to the progress. Then the lady mouse turned to her niece "Seeing that your future is totally changed now, do u want tell us about your first real one?" the three Ns were had been broken now but there was a chance to settle everything and Sharon knew it "Just for know, what differences have u met?"

Rebecca sighed "It's a long story. And now that i'm here.. I can tell u it."

Leila stood up "Wait, I make some tea." she said running in the kitchen.

The guys exchanged an amused look, Leila never changed and it was obvious that the lady mouse was touched and she wasn't in her skin to hug her daughter. She came back after a while with the cups, the tea and the cookies "What?" she asked noticing the amused looks of the mice "It's good eating and drinking something." Vice pulled playfully her to him forcing her to sit, he knew her good and he knew that it was a way to hide what she was feeling. Making something to eat and drink.

Rebecca rolled the left sleeve and showed a strange device tied at her forearm, it was black "This is the Time Crosser. An object able to make me travel in the Tide of the time. I hope to don't use it again." she said.

Stoker looked the object with big interest, he came closer to the white mouse to look better "How did it?"

Rebecca smiled and glanced at Sharon "Her, my aunt. Since _he_ died, she suffered so much that she worked only to the creation of this object and gave it to me saying that I must use it only if I thought it was necessary." she answered.

"Him who?" asked Vinnie curious.

"Uncle Modo." answered Rebecca looking at the gray mouse who started hearing what he was waiting him.

"U should die?" he asked upset.

Rebecca shook the head "This happened in my original time. Every time that I turned back, the things changed but also the deaths changed." she answered "But I admit that the situation in what we are now is totally different for the beginning and the ending. Nobody is dead and the way in which u met is totally different."

The mice looked at her curious "What had changed?" asked Throttle "I mean... what?"

Rebecca smiled and thought "Then... did u come back to Mars one time right?" When the General Carbine had arrested u?"

The three friends smiled "Yes." answered Throttle remembering the big misunderstanding.

"Good." said Rebecca "And did u come back on the Earth right?"

The guys nodded "Greasepit and the mad scientist took Charley with them and came on Mars to free the Big Cheese. When the situation had been settled the device took us again here." explained Throttle and Charley nodded.

Rebecca thought "Instead the things hadn't been like this." she said attracting the attentions of everyone, Stoker too that was trapped by the Plutarkians and then freed by Rimfire"U didn't come back on the Earth because Limburger was freed by Plutarkians army. Greasepit and Karbunkle went to work for Napoleon Brie and u turned to fight for the Freedom Fighters. When the groups were decided u were sent to Sierra and there u met my dad, Vice who was the clan leader. Being so he must know every warrior." she explained.

"Uh.. oh..." muttered Vinnie speechless "And.. then?"

Rebecca took the index finger on the chin and looked at Modo and Sharon "They met why Sharon worked as nurse and one day Modo was wounded. My aunt took care of him and... then..."

"Oh so sweet!" exclaimed Charley touched "It's true that the love is strong if it can born in similar situations."

By their part Modo and Sharon blushed and didn't dare to look each other. Rebecca spoke again "The war took a strange way when our old house was destroyed and the project took away by the enemies. Plutarkian's troops went away suddenly and there was a long peace period. The little fights against the Sand Raiders and the rats began again, everything normal. Everyone worked to the healing of the planet and it returned the everyday life. Everything for 4 years. I was born, Sharon and Modo got married and had a daughter while the twin sisters would be born just in the period in which everything had been started."

She remembered so well what happened. The white mouse looked at Modo "What have u see, the destroyed city and all that suffering where part of my memories. I had 4 years. The weapon built to save us destroyed everyone, exception of who was in the underground lab because the radiations didn't reached it. Plutarkians had channeled the gamma rays of their star and threw them against the Earth and Mars, two victories at once. That satellite is too terrible. Me and the uncles were at safe because we were in the lab to fix the bionic arm, I was curious and then I followed my aunt. But all the others..." she slid the look on everyone and sobbed "It had been the worst thing... me.. the aunt and..." she rubbed the watery eyes "When my uncle died and my aunt was caught I didn't know what do and... turning back was my last choice. I wanted to change the things, I wanted to save u, save the planet and..."

Leila stood up and sat wrapping the arms around the shoulders of the white mouse but Rebecca didn't stop to speak "Little by little that I went ahead... I felt that there was something of wrong... and I thought to lost the way. I couldn't stay with u, speaking, saying everything... I saw u dieing in different ways and sometimes horrible ways... I wanted hardly hug and support u every time but I couldn't..." it was an endless suffering but she held on, she turned back again, her hope and determination had pushed her where another one would fall "Mom... I'm sorry... I had sent to Limburger the instructions to take the little myself and make her disappear in the static dimension or I couldn't come."

Now Vice understood everything, Rebecca had never killed because she couldn't because of the code and she didn't wanted to kill a familiar, the lady mouse had always tried to help them and she had manipulated the events acting in the shadow and showing herself in the lesser way possible. She had worked with the enemies hoping to change something inside. Vice understood why he felt good when the young mouse had hugged him trying to calm him when he was in Berserk, her affection was true.

"It had been insufferable seeing u all and being unable to do something." said Rebecca sniffing, she calmed down "U were so close... but so far too..."

"But now everything is finished." said Leila caressing her hair.

"No. U must push away the invading and guarantee that they won't come back again." answered the young mouse "I'd like to stay here but my time is over." she looked again the aunt and then the father who suddenly got up and hugged her.

"I've a wonderful daughter..." he whimpered rubbing the hand along the back of Rebecca "I'm proud of u..."

"I hope to don't come back again... I wanna stay with u all but I wanna do it in my epoch... with my cousins, brothers and the uncles..." said Rebecca "I don't wanna see those things anymore... I wanna normal life, go to school... have friends..." the weight of everything she had done was little by little sliding away freeing her, she felt better.

"But now everything will be ok." said Sharon with a little smile. By his part Modo had the eyes full of tears, these things had always made him sad and knowing the calvary that the young had passed made him feel bad, turning back and live again everything, what horrible thing. The black mouse rested and hand on his forearm and rubbed the cheek on his shoulder.

"Now u should go." said then Rebecca "I hope to find something of good when i'll be at home." she stood up pushing away her parents.

"We all hope it." said Carbine, she wanted too that everything was different.

The group went again in the garden where the white racer was waiting patiently its owner. Rebecca got on the bike and looked for the last time the group, smiled "Thanks for the hospitality, I was very good." she said and then looked at Oliver "And u, don't play bad jokes putting away from me the dummy, or the dad will punish u." the brother chuckled and Jade pulled his ear "I'll tell him off!"

Rebecca smiled amused "Then u'll be the big sister that will protect me!"

"Ah I was forgetting." said Vice "These are your." he gave her the keys "I think is better take them back to their epoch."

Rebecca took them and gave a last hug to her parent "Yes, is better. Aunt Sharon..." the black mouse looked at her "Finish to build White Thunder. It's an awesome bike." she said patting the white metal of her vehicle "And remember... the Big Hole place is good for a lake and a rescue center." she blinked and smiled "Adieu!"

"Nope. See u soon." corrected her Vice.

Rebecca greeted with the hand and rolled a little flat handle on the black device. She was surrounded by a green light and disappeared, at her place appeared the little mouse who remained as she was. Leila ran to carry her, the little Ruby was again with them and was good "My dear..." murmured the mother filling the little cheeks of kisses. The little seemed bothered by so much attentions and wrinkled the nose.

"It's so absurd." commented Throttle "Time travels, wandering papers... I wonder who had sent that for Bruce."

"I think that Rebecca too doesn't know it." answered Sharon secure "She hadn't told us about it." and probably they'd never known it. But the scientist had a theory and it was more absurd than what happened until that moment.

"Then we go too. I'm happy that everything is settled. Now we can stay quiet." commented Stoker "I liked to know these things. Also if I admit that the satellite is too dangerous."

"For this reason it remains with us and I'll take it on Mars until we're ready to go." said Bruce "I have somethings to do here. I'll active the satellite when we're sure."

Stoker nodded and smiled "Then welcome to the usual routine!" he exclaimed "I only envy that u're still young! Man!"

Bruce sneered "The only thing that I can tanks! The magic of the hibernation!"

They exchanged hugs and greets.

"Then see u soon." said Throttle greeting the general Carbine. Those weeks were full of events and they were all to be told to the friends as they were back at home.

Instead Charley was the saddest, some friends were leaving and the trio would follow them in a few days. Her live would turned to be the usual, boring and without those friends that had protected the city and her too showing every time their affection.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter finished. Nope, the ficcy isn't nearly to the end. There are other things to do :) Sorry again for the probable mistakes


	34. The 14th February

A cute chapter :) After that a lot of things will change. What? I can't speak! Just enjoy XD

Chap 34- the 14th February

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The following days were spent quietly but full of sorrow, after three years the guy would come back home. The Earth was out from danger and the Freedom Fighters needed their old warriors. Charley was often silent despite her friends had tried to put her in better mood assuring that they would come back to visit her.

Vice and his family organized their things for leave with all the calm, it didn't seem but also him would miss that place and the hospitality that Charley had always given to them since the beginning. Since Bruce was here then, the things seemed changed. The ex clan leader would take again the leadership with the intention to keep an eye on the Clan Code and modify some rules that he thought they were a little tight for the news generations. He would stabilize the order and organized everything. In the while the black mouse had told with his son on what do and spent a lot of time with his grandsons.

"Don't move stupid!" said Vice to his sister.

"I'm not stupid!" answered Sharon whimpering "Ahhn easy does it!"

"And don't move!" said the older brother trying to take off the stitches now useless, but every time the black mouse complained and moved "U make the things hard!"

At the end the doctor succeeded to finish his work and finally Sharon was free by the bothering itch, she stretched and greeted the father Bruce just arrived. Choppy, that could still stay in the room, walked to him looking at him on his face with that big brown eyes.

"And... would it be your domestic animal?" asked Bruce "U must transfer him as soon." he caressed his beak.

"Soon we'll go back home. Do u think he can stay at our grandfather and grandmother farm?" asked Sharon.

The father sat on the bed with the crossed legs in front his daughter "All ok?" asked him with a smile.

The lady mouse nodded "But I'm sorry for mom's carillon."

Bruce raised the shoulders resigned "I can ask to make another if u wanna... oh.. if the artisan is still alive."

Sharon smiled "Nope, it isn't necessary." she answered "Then are u here for speak with me?"

Bruce winked "Yes... I can say. Seeing that now I'm back, I must arrange for everything. And as the situation seemed calmed and Vice told me somethings, I feel the duty to tell u as the things really are."

* * *

At the Last Chance Garage Charley was repairing an engine but she was in so bad mood that she did a lot of breaks and stopped to watch the space thinking about what it would expect her as the guys had left. The noise of a familiar engine took her to the reality "Can I Charley-ma'am?" it was Modo, the girl wondered what the mouse would want from her.

The gray mouse entered squatting and Charley greeted him with her usual smile "OF course, come. U know u can do as your home. Since when u must ask me the permission?"

"Sorry... it's that I'm a little nervous." answered Modo putting off the helmet "Can I steal u some minutes?" he asked.

The girl looked at him curious "What's up?"

"Nothing... but I wanted an advice." answered the young mouse unease.

Charley smiled and shook the head "Come, i'll make some tea."

"Did Leila infect u?" asked him chuckling.

"No. It's that lately I have really less will to working." answered the girl turning to him "I'll miss u so much!"

Modo smiled sweetly "We promised that we'll come to visit u often. Sharon and Bruce are working to a teleport, then don't worry. The distance doesn't count, we'll can come when everything is ready."

Charley didn't seem convinced despite she knew how smart were those two mice "I'll hold hon until I don't see again your three tails."

At the end the two found themselves to drink a tea and the earthling was astonished and amused at the same time "Then, u're undecided where take her on the 14th of the month? Strange by u that know always what do."

Modo tapped the fingers on the side of the cup "Nope... the first time was simple. But now.. then... I'd like to take her in a place... of class. The 14th isn't a simple day."

Charley chuckled "Mh... there wasn't that beautiful restaurant on the lake? I know that the better season is the spring but u can't stay here so long. As place is elegant and the owner is in debt with u. Do u remember that u saved his restaurant from the complete destruction?"

The gray mouse raised the index finger as for speak, he had totally forgotten of that place and he knew what kind of peoples attended it "But I dunno if..."

Charley tried to reassure him "For someone like u it isn't a problem." she said "U're used to the etiquette and for the clothes no problems. Both u and Sharon have one." Modo felt half relieved but the following question made him lost "Where will u go after dinner?" she had asked.

The gray mouse muttered, in the truth he knew where go but he didn't want that Charley thought that he was a stupid "Then..." he began "Iìd like to go to the Sea Hill." he answered blushing, but he had a reason to do it, he didn't want go to Mars without doing that thing.

The girl burst into laughter, that thing seemed so expectable "Why?" she asked looking the mouse interested.

Hardly Modo raised the look "I... I have my reasons." he answered.

* * *

The 14th February was nearly arrived now, one day missed and the gray mouse felt the anxiety growing. He didn't know why and then there was the strange behaviour of Sharon who, since she had spoken with the father, was more silent than usual and often she stood alone without doing anything. Something bothered her and Modo decided to tell her when they would be alone.

Sharon didn't thing more times, she would wear the same green dress of Angela's wedding. She loved it and it was comfy, in addition they wouldn't be at the chill and then it wasn't a problem. Leila tied her hair in a plait and Sharon arranged the rest. The lady mouse wore a long coat for the travel and Modo drove like they did in the first date. Lil'Hoss ran as far as the place and Sharon felt stunned "Yes, this is thing for snob peoples!" she commented with a smile, now she understood why Modo asked her to wear an elegant dress.

Modo offered her his arm and she held to it "Snob or not, someone told me that the food is very good." he chuckled. When the gray mouse went to speak with the owner, the man showed more than happy to have them as guests and for pay his debt he would make for them the best. And the man kept his promise, the italian dinner was awesome and Sharon hadn't to complain "If we could eat like this on Mars..." she mumbled "If I eat something else I think I'll explode!" she massaged the stomach and sighed.

"Earthling cooking is good." commented Modo watching the lady mouse in front him, she was gorgeous with that dress "U know Darlin'... I really feared to lose u when..."

Sharon chuckled "At least this time I hadn't risked to drown." she exclaimed "Then, at the tower I risked to drown or being eaten by a shark, at Christmas we risk do drown... or to finish to be splattered against the rocks... this time at least no water around!" she knew how much the gray mouse had feared. In those days he had taken care of her and helped her to order the things and took a look on Choppy, now hard to control.

"But I had to protect u. It's a my duty." answered Modo "These things shouldn't happen when I'm with u."

Sharon snorted glancing at him with smugness "I'm a Gladiator, don't forget it." she said haughty "I can take care of myself."

"Oh yes?" said the gray mouse raising the eyebrows, a wicked sneer on his face "Then I don't need to save u if the worms would decide to conquer and enslave us?"

The scientist shivered at the thought "hem.. maybe... I say maybe... u could do it." she shrugged for chase away that bad feeling.

After dinner the two got on the bike and Sharon recognized the way that the gray mouse had taken but she didn't speak. She spoke only when they arrived and the broad landscape was visible from the Sea Hill. The two sat on Lil'Hoss one in front to the other.

"The reason for which I took u here is simple." answered Modo pulling the lady mouse close to him "Here everything had begun. Do u remember?"

Sharon nodded and rested the head on his shoulder "Not prime granadas." she chuckled "Vinnie too didn't believe it..."

"But I said it.. that it needed... eye." chuckled him and then he sighed "Can I ask u what your father told u?" asked him insecure "U seemed so worried in these days."

Sharon's body froze but only for a few seconds "Don't ruin this moment please. We'll speak at home." she answered curling up in his arms.

They stood so for a while watching the landscape spotted with lights, exchanging kisses and warm words "I didn't want go away without came here." had said Modo "This place means a lot for me. In these months had been so much changes that still now I think that's a dream..." he looked at her in the eyes, every time he stood astonished, a ruby and an emerald, he called them so. He took her face in his hands and pulled it closer to his.

They kissed a long wrapped in a warm hug. They separated only for breath and smile when Sharon didn't pinch him on the cheek and he complained "Why this?" asked Modo shocked.

The black mouse smiled and rubbed her nose again his "Because if u feel pain that means that u're awake."

Modo pretended to be astonished "Oh, right! Thanks for make me noticing it!" he kissed her again and then he said something that he hadn't said since that 25th December "Darlin'... I... I love u." he hugged her warmly, all these things made him feel good like that space he had felt for years would be finally filled. He hadn't had to search anymore, everything he wanted was there with him.

Sharon smiled "And I more."

The gray mouse ran the hands on the sides of her head, through the white hair "And I more than your more." he gave a kiss on the top of her head, between the antennas.

Sharon squeezed up in the coat "Maybe is better come back at home, don't u think?" staying still made her feel chill despite she felt a pleasant heat from the stomach as far as the cheeks, she felt good.

Modo nodded and soon went to driving, both didn't noticed that eating they had spent all the evening at the restaurant and now was late, probably the others were sleeping yet. And it was so. The light were off and the two mice were forced to do little noise as possible to don't wake the sleeping martians above all if it happened the little Ruby would burst into tears. Sharon put off the shoes and with an amused sneer climbed the stairs dragging with the hand a insecure gray mouse.

By his part, Modo's mind went in panic. Panic that grew when they finally were in the room and Choppy was sleeping in another room. He was too big now and as he moved he risked to break something with his big and long feathered tail. Growing up the tail would become longer but it was a big problem yet. The gray mouse looked around, the room was full of boxes in which there were books, inventions etc, all things that Modo ordered in the previous days.

"Then." said Sharon closing the door at the shoulder, her behaviour totally changed "There are two things that I must tell u." she became serious as usual when she was going to explain something, typical of a scientist.

Modo had a bad feeling, he watched the lady mouse nearly with fear.

Sharon stood in front the window and looked outside "The first things concerns about the test." she said "I advice u to don't do it now."

"And why?" Then... I know I can't defeat your brother or your father but..."

"This isn't the point." interrupted the black lady mouse "Vice and my dad had a discussion about one of the rules and they can't avoid it."

Modo pricked the ears but didn't speak.

Sharon sighed and turned to him "The point is that my cousin is arisen, Arthan. Theoretically u would be directly excluded from the competition because unable to satisfy the necessary requirements. Bu Vice had made pressure and seeing that the test if a verification... then... u must fight again Arthan and in front all the clan. If the clan leader and the council think that's opportune u could have a chance." her expression was of someone that wouldn't want speak "But it's obvious that between a mouse that comes from somewhere and one of the clan, they prefer the one that gives more guarantee."

The gray mouse wrinkled the nose irritated But that means... that u... u're a king of... prize?" he didn't like this thing "Only the animals act like this. Then... The happiness doesn't count?"

Sharon looked at him patient "The clan control everything, I said it. Above all if it concerns the females. And.. no.. feelings aren't in these attentions." she said "I advice u to do the test when everything will be settled because probably Arthan could change idea... and obviously i'll do my part. And then in case u should pass the test... then..:" the lady mouse smiled embarrassed "This entail an immediate wedding... and .. I don't feel to do a step longer than the leg."

Modo understood perfectly, he came closer and tightening her in his arms "And I thought that I was so simple." he muttered.

"I'm sorry." answered the lady mouse hugging him back "But also the second thing isn't good."

The two looked each other and the tension fell in the room "What this time?" asked Modo.

Sharon played with the bow tie of his smoking "Then... it has been decided that me and the others will stay at Sierra while u three must go to the base. There are a lot of things to do and probably we won't meet for a few time. But... everything will be ok. I'm sure. In the end of everything we'll meet again and at that time Mars too will be a better place." the lady mouse wasn't trying to don't cry, for this reason she preferred to avoid his look.

The gray mouse didn't believe to what he had just heard, would they must separate? "Are u joking?" he asked nearly in a whisper, he hadn't words.

Sharon shook the head "No. It's true. But have u seen Throttle and Carbine? Some years had been passed and …."

It was an habit now, Modo interrupted her always and her words were drowned by his kisses "But I don't wanna go away from u." he said sadly "Not now that..."

The white haired mouse smiled sweetly "U can't disobey to the orders. At least it's what I expect from u. Got it? Everything will happen, stay with the others. It will be what I do too." she said rubbing her pink nose against his "Consider it an order of mine: don't do silliness!"

Modo hadn't the courage to answer, he smiled unwillingly "Every desire is your command."

"Good boy." she said pulling his ears.

The two kissed again at first slowly and then with more fervor. They feared to don't meet again, that something of bad would happen. This made them fell closer than ever to the point to don't notice what was happening. They were carried away by the passion and Sharon, at the beginning awkward and shy, helped the gray mouse with the jacked and the shirt. She wanted to leave him a memory that he couldn't forget easily. Despite the fear, Sharon didn't stop him when she felt his hands lingering on the laces that held the dress around her neck and she let him immobilize her with the back against the mattress. No, she wouldn't stop him because she wanted too an indelible memory and every time in which Modo looked at her insecure she nodded, that mouse wanted confirmations for everything and he asked the permission, he was a gentle mouse also in similar situations.

At some point Modo stopped, something blocked him, the breath was missing and the beauty of the lady in front him made him stunned but he couldn't don't notice that she tended to cover her body for the shame, inside him Modo smiled amused but his face was a mask of seriousness "Are u sure? Doesn't this go against the ru..."

Sharon hushed him resting the index finger on his lips, she knelt in front him and looked at him in the eyes "If they must kick me for a fault that I haven't done, I don't understand why I must do a problem. It won't change the things, the damage is done now."

The gray mouse sighed and leaned his forehead against the hers and gave a kiss on her nose "I promise that when everything is settled, the first thing that I'll do is running to u." he said kissing her neck "I love u."

Sharon moaned "And I more."

Modo smiled spreading her under him "And I more than your more." he didn't remember how time passed since the last time he felt like this and, yes, he wanted to make her his, strengthen that bond and make her feel loved, make her feel at the center of his world.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ouwww finished this one too O_O I hope u liked it lol I'm thinking about a horror story too... well.. see u at the next chapter :3 Sorry again for the spelling mistakes... if there are some O.O


	35. See u soon

Chapter 35, hoping that u'll like it too but it's a sad one D:

Chap 35- See u soon

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In the following days, Charley spent a lot of time with the Martians than in the garage. But the departure's day arrived suddenly, Ronald landed with the ship in the court and was welcomed by the older brother.

"News?" asked Vice "U know what I mean." he smiled slyly.

Ronald chuckled "Hem.. then.. oh hi guys!" he greeted and Sharon bombarded him with questions "Hei.. stop stop! First the answer that u're sure waiting."

The sister looked at him curious and then remembered "Oh!" she chuckled "Then?"

"What then?" asked Charley just arrived "Sorry, but I saw the ship and I came running."

"Before leaving we would call u, Charley-girl." said Throttle.

Vinnie went in the house and came out after a while with some boxes "Hei.. I can't give up my collection of films!" he justified noticing the astonished faces of his friends.

Charley smiled amused "U're the old same! Make Harley watch those films too. I recommend it!"

"Sure Sweetheart! In the waiting that everything finishes, I will." answered the white mouse.

"Ok... everyone shut up! Ronand must let us know!" exclaimed Sharon "Then Ronny?"

Ronald winked embarrassed and then screamed "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" he seemed the happiest mouse in the universe, a big smile illuminated his face and his eyes shined.

Bruce smiled "When?" he asked.

"Next week." answered the emerald eyed mouse "Despite it will be a lot to do I don't think that we'll be separated. Daisy will collaborate with us as she can."

Listening this Modo felt irritated, why all these problems? Why only males can choose and not the females? He glanced at Sharon who was beating playfully her twin, what had been happened between them made them closer than he expected and it would be harder put up with the distance. HE wondered how Throttle could do it and be so strong.

"It would be better if u hurry..." said Ronald "As we arrive the plan of evacuation will start, the catacombs are settled yet and fit for use with the air changing and everything. The supplies will be dispensed afterwards but we had organized the placings for each family. I can say that being few is a good thing. No problems of overcrowding and food." the war had reduced them to a few thousands and the catacombs were big enough to protect them all.

The mice started to order their things in the ship and Charley helped them but in the end she couldn't hold back the tears.

"Don't do it Sweetheart." said Vinnie "We'll miss u too."

Charley sniffed, watery eyes, and hugged that white furred ball "Who could ever say that I would grow fond of u guys?" she said "I'm a stupid, right?"

"Oh Charley-girl." sighed Throttle "U aren't." he said joining the hug and a soon Modo did the same.

Sharon exchanged a look with the father and smiled "The teleport project is nearly ready." announced her "But we must test it and I hope that Charlene is ready to do it when it will be the right moment."

"Is it dangerous?" asked Vinnie perplexed.

Bruce chuckled "If something goes wrong Charley could be divided in a lot of microscopic pieces but... a parte this.. nope."

"Oh goddess dad!" exclaimed Sharon running and hand on her face, she laughed for the face of the guys, a mix between the upset and the terrified "Isn't true what he said. We've tested it yet from room to room. But the problem is the long distance... that's why..." the black mouse went in the house and after a while she came back with a black cylindrical object big like a stereo "The other is in the ship. I'd show it to u before the departure." said her noticing the curious face of Charley.

"Here what happens if we merge two brains. Have u ever thought to do a fusion?" joked Vinnie.

"Here what u did in these days." commented Vice watching the two mice "And.. how it works?"

"Simple." answered Bruce "We have point of departure and one of arrival. Karbunkle's teleport worked in a similar way but its problem was the old system and it uses some kind of... passages that if damaged don't work. We're telling about a system that can rip the space-time's surface allowing to transport instantly what we want from the point of departure to the arrival's one, like a White Hole. For this reason we have two objects. What will stay on the Earth is our point of arrival when we want come to visit Charley."

"Mhhh... won't this cause problems?" asked Throttle doubtful.

"Nope. It's like u walk from side to side. This method lets the instant transport because it cancels the effective distance." explained Bruce and then he smiled understanding the situation "The quantum physic is complex. For understand it u must be disposed to think with theories and imagine the more absurd things."

"As for example that the Black Holes are big like a penny, that they can absorb full galaxies without destroying them and that within them the time doesn't exists." continued Sharon obtaining the confirmation of her father.

Ronald smiled seeing the faces of the three Freedom Fighters, he was used to listen this kind of things. Throttle scratched the head, he was puzzled, tried to understand. Vinnie instead didn't understand a word except _Black Hole_ and _Time._ Modo watched Sharon fascinated, he hoped that one day he could be explained everything sitting under a veranda side by side and watching the sky, and, maybe, with a pair of children what listened attentive. But if the future described by Rebecca was true, in some ways, it could be possible.

"Then Charlene..." said Sharon "When we'll think that's opportune we contact u, got it? We'll be busy and it would be too risky do it now."

Charley nodded "Don't worry, I understand. I'm glad that u have finished it so fast. But when u decide to do it... do it. I'll be happy to see u again."

"Then Charlene... the thing will be tested with calm." said the lady black mouse "Soon there will be Ronald's marriage for example. We organize what we must for save ourselves and we'll celebrate it in the underground while the satellite does its job." explained her "We'll send u a paper. When u'll got it send us an answer so we can know that the device works good."

The earthling nodded "And what must happen?"

This time it was Bruce who answered "Our point of departure will create a passage through it u can walk. Seeing that we've tested it on us there won't be danger. The prove it will be what we send to u so we can see if it works for the long distances."

"Then if I wanted to visit u without inform u, could I?" asked Charley with a sly smile.

Bruce seemed undecided "Yyyy... yesss. The devices create a passage when u activate them, then yes. But is better inform us when u do it." he chuckled amused "But for now, please, don't make us find u suddenly. We have a lot of things to do but we can ask u some advice in the will. Sharon told me about your methods, above all that of the green energy. On Mars we have a lot of natural resources that we can use without polluting."

Charley glanced at Sharon and smiled "Then I'll wait for u." the girl hugged the little mice and caressed Ruby's head "At least send me a letter, I dunno. Just for let me have some news about u."

"We can do it." answered Sharon hugging the earthling "Thanks... Charley. Thanks for everything."

The brown haired girl hugged her back astonished that the martian had called her by the nickname "U're always welcome." she pulled away and completed the round of hugs and greetings lingering on those three mice that had changed her life. Meanwhile Sharon took Choppy that was scared by the ship but at the end with a little encourage he went inside.

"Then we're going." said Vice hesitant "Sharon will write to u, ok?"

Charley nodded without stopping the tears while the mice pushed the bikes inside the ship "I'll miss u guys!"

* * *

They had been in traveling for two hours now and the silence was interrupted only by the voices of the Sand Runner and the children that were playing with Ronald and Modo.

"Finally we're going at home." exclaimed Vinnie stretching.

"Yes but don't believe that we can rest." said Throttle "A long period of work is expecting us."

"This and everything for our peoples." intervened Modo, Oliver was held on the bionic arm and dangled "I don't want that they're forced to live like us." It was almost done. A last effort and they could be free. The grey mouse glanced at Sharon who was looking the Earth getting smaller and smaller "Something's wrong Darlin'?" he asked.

The black lady mouse turned to him, the arms folded "If everything would work, we have saved two planets at once. The opposite of what had said the Ruby of the future." answered her remembering that the Plutarkians had wiped out two populations.

"Then are u saying that coming back in her epoch she would find a positive situation?" asked Throttle.

Sharon shrugged "Maybe. But it depends by what will happen to us in the next years."

The arrival on Mars was welcomed warmly. The Freedom Fighters welcomed the newcomers mice but the Gladiators clan stood astonished when Bruce showed himself to the familiars. And then when the Biker Mice were surrounded by their old companions and Stoker told them the news, the Gladiators crowded around Bruce's family and bombarded it with questions before being interrupted by the old Cloud. Bruce announced that he would take back the leadership and no one tried to oppose except one.

A mouse with black fur, white hair tied in a ponytail and amber eyes, the mocking expression on the face "U have been away for 17 years. Why should u come back?" she asked.

Bruce sneered back and then pretended indecision on what answer "Then, maybe is the leadership given an inheritance?" asked him sarcastic.

Sharon exchanged a worried look with the brothers, that mouse was going in big troubles "Arthan, keep off." said her.

The mouse called Arthan glanced at her "he didn't showed for so long..." he muttered surly "But for u is good because he's your father, right?"

The lady mouse didn't answer and before it would happen a fight Vice intervened middling between the two mice "Please, there are more important things now." he said.

The Freedom Fighters felt the tension that was created in that clan apparently so compact. They shushed and watched with apprehension. The mouse called Arthan spat on the ground "I'll never accept the authority of who didn't care for so long." he answered.

This time it was Vice that seized him by the shirt and raised him from the ground for some inches, now they were nose to nose and Vice looked at him with hate "I don't let u tell about my father in this way."

Arthan sneered "Do u think u're strong? And to me doesn't seem u are without your wifey at the shoulders." he didn't have fear of the Vice's size and looked at him defiantly.

The Freedom Fighters murmured each others and often it heard the name of the rebel mouse. Arthan. Who had never accepted the authority of the Cloud's family. Modo eyed the black furred mouse with the irritating sneer. So he was the guy who he had had to challenge, who had had his eyes on Sharon. No, the gray mouse would never allow him to prevail.

Vice seemed hit in full by those words heavy like the rocks. He loosened the grip on the shirt and and Arthan moved away with a jerk. But something of unexpected happened. Sharon sprang up like a panther giving a powerful fist in the face of the mocking mouse making him fly for some meters, she hadn't the intention to kill him but also to don't leave him unpunished. She needed all her self control for not jump on him and show him that also a 'sissy' could fight and, yes, hurt "U don't know what happened. I don't allow u tell about my father and my brother like this." Arthan didn't know why Vice needed his wife. Arthan didn't know what happened to her father. Sharon panted trying to suppress the rage.

The mouse with the ponytail dried the blood at his nose "We have driven out the nails, eh? The your aspect that I have always loved, rebel." he seemed eating her with the eyes and in a lascivious way. He found that Sharon was an interesting subject not only for her great intellectual gifts but also for the physical's ones, gifts that don't all the ladies had and that Arthan instead wanted. Just interest, not love. The interest to enter in her family and have privileges.

Vice pulled back the sister and used his body like a shield "Don't look my sis so. If only there weren't the rules I'd never consent to the test."

Arthan stood up with calm "And against who should I fight?" U or your father?" he asked noticing that he had effectively problems to identify the family leader.

Bruce and Vice looked each others and then turned the head to Modo who crossed the arms on the chest.

"Oh, I understand." muttered Arthan walking to the gray mouse "A stranger." he smiled carrying the hand on the hips when they were face to face, they had the same height. He studied every physical detail of his future contender and lingered a long on the bionic arm "One of the cavies of the Dott. Karbunkle, I see. It will be interesting." he murmured and went away without a word. For all the time Modo had glowered at him trying to communicate to him all his hate. He wouldn't let him move a finger on Sharon.

The rest of the clan stood apart, Bruce sighed and massaged the left temple "From where this guy came?" he was sure to see him somewhere.

"He's Ponga's son." answered Ronald who held Choppy by the bridles. The young mouse was worried.

Bruce sighed a long and wrapped the shoulder of the two sons "Thanks for have defended me, but I would face him. U know it." hearing Ponga's name had disturbed him, it would seem that the old flames didn't turn off and soon or later he had had face them again. He hoped that it wouldn't happen what had taken the clan near to the total destruction.

* * *

The moment of the farewells arrived again but with a surprise. Stoker wouldn't go with the three bros "I must stay here with Bruce and Sharon. We must work to somethings and we need the help of Cid." said the Leader of the Freedom Fighters.

"But... Coach.. are u joking?" exclaimed Vinnie incredulous "U can't leave us! Who will give us orders?"

Stoker smiled slyly, he came closer to Throttle and surrounded his shoulder with an arm "Him." he answered.

M-me?" exclaimed the tan mouse with surprise "ME?"

Modo and Vinnie exchanged a puzzled look and Stoker attracted the attention of the Freedom Fighters and the Gladiators that took part of the war "Listen to me, my fellows!" he said "I'm a bit too old now for guide u like I've done in the past. Then I do a thing on which i've thought for a long time."

Throttle felt unease, all the eyes were pointed on him and Stoker "Hei, Stoke, are u sure?" asked the tan mouse "Then.. I dunno if..."

Stoker took a medal by the pocket of the trouser "I saved it until I was sure." he said and put it on the jacket of the tan mouse "By now u're the leader of the Freedom Fighters. U're smart, patient and u have charisma. U're everything a Leader could be. I've spent a lot of years on the battlefield. But now I must pass the baton to some other. I'll continue to fight and help u in another way."

Throttle watched around, he felt the proud look of Vice who nodded with the head, he felt the pride of his bros and the regard of the others Freedom Fighters. One of them raised the voice "SPEECH!" and the others followed him asking for a speech. The tan mouse felt suddenly charged, he smiled secure and Stoker encouraged him with a grip on the shoulder and a nod of the head.

Throttle held the breath and spoke better as he could. He spoke about the days that would arrived, about the future rosy and florid that waited them as that everything had finished. He spoke about his commitment, of the commitment he would use for being their leader and that working together they could restore the peace.

After the speech the Gladiators and the Freedom Fighters exchanged the greetings. Only a few Freedom Fighters would stay here and had helped the evacuation of Sierra, the others would be send in the other cities. Throttle soon felt in ease as leader and had taken seriously his charge. Vinnie and Ronald greeted warmly, they had got on well so much and hoped to meet again sooner and challenge at arm wrestling or at some race.

"And remember that u must challenge me too." said Sharon hugging the white mouse "Don't change." she smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Count on it Sweetheart." answered Vinnie. They squeezed the hand.

It was an heartbreaking farewell above all for Modo and Sharon. The black mouse seemed sure about she was saying "I know it won't be easy but it will make us happier when we meet again." she said "Hei, we are all on Mars and not in another galaxy!" she exclaimed trying to be cheerful but then she turned black in the face "Who I wanna joke..." she murmured holding on the gray giant's neck and cried "Don't do nonsense, got it?" she recommended.

Modo nodded drying her tears "I promise."

"Come one..." said Throttle "First we start and first we'll finish it."

The two separated unwillingly. The Biker Mice joined the group that was leaving and Throttle was at the head "This is only the beginning of something of bigger. Work hard and stay together until the end! Let's Rock..."

"..And Ride!" answered the other at one voice and left.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter finished woooot. But don't worry, stay with us for the epilogue and then the sequel (I must think about a title XD)! Sorry again for the mistakes if u see some lol


	36. EPILOGUE A year and half later

Here the epilogue guys and girls! Sob .. I'm a bit sad for this!

EPILOGUE - A year and half later.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The tan mouse was lying along the shore of the little lake with the crystal waters, the arms bent behind the head like a pillow and the sunglasses rested on his chest, the eyes closed. The clearing was surrounded by a big wall of red rock, in contrast with the green of the grass and the plants around the lake. The wall was interrupted by some holes between the rock in a way they created a passage that let enter in that little heaven.

"Hei, hi little." murmured the tan mouse when an insect similar than a big dragonfly rested on his nose. If Throttle would be on the Earth, he had never noticed the similarity among the martian animals and the earthlings. He moved the hand to the nose and let the bug climb his fingers, the little red antennas moved and the dragonfly flew away in hurry.

"Hei macho mouse!" said a female voice, Carbine was just arrived and Throttle sat "No one here?" asked her.

The tan mouse shook the head and watched the general, she wore something of different than usual: jeans and a black tank top "We're ahead." answered him stretching. "Anh... Peace!"

Carbine agreed and sat at his side.

A year and half had been passed since the Martians had carried out the plan of evacuation and the satellite had made his job. A lot of Plutarkians had formed an alliance with the mice, not for fear but because they had thought a lot on the real aim of the war and on the sacrifice of their fellow Tom, of his gratitude towards those mice that had cured and saved him. In addition the capture of Lord Camembert had put them in front a few choices. Rats and Sand Raiders were simply warned and they succeeded to find a shelter. The wild animals were captured and saved and so the martian population was able to survive.

The remaining Plutarkians were those that had sheltered in the catacomb with their new allies, those that didn't surrender died after terrible burns and illnesses. Others escaped leaving the planet and going back to Plutarch. As soon as Mars was free, was the turn of the scientists starting the plan of recover and cure of the ecosystem. Sharon and Stoker, with the help of Cid, had built a device that sped the growth and used it for help the vegetation. Stoker used the Regenerator to free the planet from the junk left by the Plutarkians and fill the pools dried for so long time.

The bigger problem was the aquatic fauna. A lot of fish were nearly extinct but Cid was able to clone some of them and the number of the population was nearly recovered playing on the fact that the deposited eggs were over thousands. The ancient Ocean that must cover the 1/3 of the planet was the harder challenge, challenge didn't win despite the time spent. For giving life to the Ocean it needed years and liters of water and rains. But for now, counting that the martian population was still low, the problem didn't press so much and Stoker noticed that, increasing the rains with an apposite device, they could help the process during the years.

Also the earthling Charley had worked with them explaining the functioning of the green energy. Mars was full of volcanoes, it was a planet with a warm and pulsing heart, exploiting these elements guaranteed big quantity of energy and the Sun's warmth wasn't outdone and then the higher mesas were equipped with solar panels. Everything had happened in the best way, the problems that the mice had met during the process had been all expected. The economy was growing up slowly and the first city market opened again.

"Hei guys!" exclaimed a perky voice, Vinnie stood still with his red racer between the rock walls "Arrived!" he said and went toward Throttle and Carbine.

"Hi guys." greeted the gray lady mouse.

"Hi!" smiled Harley who was the second passenger on the red racer "I have taken everything, as I said." she announced taking the basket and the plaid.

"Then didn't Modo really come?" asked the white mouse thoughtful "Maybe he would feel excluded!" he chuckled pulling to him the lady blond mouse wrapping her hip with the arm.

"But poor!" Harley pulled his ear "Don't mock the friends!"

Throttle chuckled "Quiet, I said to him that now everything's ok and he could go to Sierra."

"Ah.. then u sent him to Sharon." commented Vinnie "Effectively he seemed sad and.. lonely... for all this time."

Throttle understood very well his gray friend, he too passed over this and put up hardly with the distance and Modo seemed bearing it lesser than he did. For this reason the tan mouse let him go, now there wasn't no danger and the Plutarkians on the planet were almost integrated and were organizing a way to fix the pollution that suffocated Plutarch and Stoker had made available his Regenerator.

"Then let's start this Pic-nick, I'm hungry!" exclaimed Vinnie impatient.

* * *

Lil'Hoss ran through the Big Desert, the mouse at the drive watched around and was fascinated by the vegetation at the horizon. In a years and half the progresses were fast, everything thanks the hard work done. But the Big Desert was an integral part of the planet even before the war, it was the only place that wouldn't be touched with other smaller deserts. The planed needed them.

Little by little that Sierra's walls became visible, the anxiety took the gray mouse whose heart started to run in the chest. Finally he would see her again. He and Sharon didn't hear for all that time and meeting her again scared him a little. Was something changed? Would she be happy to see him?

As soon as Modo arrived at the big doors of the city soon he noticed the changes. That day there was the city market and the citizens filled the roads impeding the passage with the bikes. The gray mouse was obliged to park Lil'Hoss and walk among the crowd and the stalls full os that products that during the war were removed from the markets. Modo looked around and smiled, the citizens' faces were totally changed. The mothers hadn't no longer that worried expression when the children ran away from them, some rats had been integrated in their community and had started an own activity.

Among the crowd Modo recognized some Gladiators, their size was unique and they were easy to identify also for their white hair. Despite he had went around for about half an hour, the gray mouse didn't find what he was searching for and went way from the crowd reaching the big plaza. But it was normal that Sharon wouldn't be here, maybe she was at the lab. Then he walked remembering where there was the entrance of the place.

"Hei Big guy!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

"Modo turned "Ron?" he smiled squeezing the hand of the dark brown furred mouse.

"Are u here for my sis?" asked Ronald, a big smile was printed on his face.

The gray mouse nodded "Do u know where I can find her? I was going to the lab."

"U won't find her there. It's a bit that she doesn't go in the lab. U know.. since the baby arrived she seemed totally changed." answered Ronald.

Modo opened the eyes, he was close to scream. He tried to speak but his voice missed. He looked at the Gladiator under shock. The gray mouse started to sweat and his mind filled of thought and anxieties. The pregnancy lasted about six months, then the baby must be one year old if he was the fruit of that one intercourse they had had in that 14th February. But then why didn't Sharon told him? Did she had fear? Modo swallowed, he thought on this so intensely that he felt sick.

Ronald led him among the crowd and answered to the question made by the gray mouse "As u see Sierra became a commercial capital." he said "Probably the clan will transfer in a quieter place. U know, we're building little propriety in the periphery, around the place of the Big Hole."

"The Big Hole?" exclaimed Modo, he remembered the advice of the Ruby of the future "Have u made a lake?"

Ronald nodded "We discovered that the subsoil was made of mother stone and that Rebe.. err Ruby was right."

Modo didn't pulled away from his mind what the young Gladiator had said, he was still shocked and for this reason he heard only half of what the other was saying. At the end Ronald stopped him pointing to him two lady mice. One had black hair and fur, the other had black fur and white hair tied in a plait long just below the scapulae. The lady black haired mouse went away taking a look on the stalls. The white haired one stood here and she held in her arms a little black furred mouse with white hair, he seemed having about one years or a little less. He was blithe and was playing with the dummy.

"Sharon..." murmured Modo looking at the white haired lady. It was her, he hadn't doubts. He was the only one who had eyes with a different color and the earring with the blue stone at the left ear. The gray mouse hadn't the courage to do a step ahead. He feared to ask her from where would come that baby, he didn't want bad news. And yet he felt touched looking at her and noticed that what he felt for her didn't changed.

At certain point Sharon turned to them an noticed the brother and the gray mouse, she smiled radiant and walked towards them.

* * *

The clan reunion had been continued for hours now, the modify of the code was a delicate work to do. The circular room was occupied by a big number of mice sat on improvised chairs. Bruce and Vice had fought tooth and nail to modify partially some rules. A lot of Conservatives weren't agree while the younger mice soon agreed with the idea of renewal.

The years passed over and the clan must change, not totally but at least partly. It must modify that aspects considered too primitive and guarantee more unity and awareness among the members. They were few and now that the war was over it was the right occasion. Thinking on what had happened in the last time, Bruce noticed that it was really the code the bigger cause of frictions. But because his purpose the clan had divided in two groups: the Conservatives, headed by Ponga, and the mice that agreed with the renewals, headed by Bruce. Luckily this last was composed by the majority and the clan leader could still have the authority.

"But at least do u know that this would entail problems?" had asked Ponga, Arthan the son was sat at his side "Someone could take advantage the rules to hide something else."

Bruce looked at the dark mouse with sufficient "Of course I know it and not casually Cid had given us his availability." he answered. Vice told him how Cid discovered the identity of Rebecca, then his tests were correct and accurate.

The assembly ended with the modify of the more strict rules and with the decision that the clan would transfer on the Big Lake as soon as the houses had been finished. The city became too chaotic for them and the clan needed a place only for him. When Vice and Bruce went out the room, Stoker waited them with Cid. The silence that there was among the clan members was worrying and the older mice looked with suspicion their leader.

"What a funeral..." commented Stoker "Something's wrong?"

Vice fluttered the head snorting "Better don't tell about it. Then they don't must complain if the clan drifts." modifying the rules was important. Vice and Bruce told a long with Sharon on what happened to her to the rats about 19 years ago and came out her handicap that risked to damn her to a life of outcast. The clan leader had had intention to modify the rules before to die but this wasn't allowed to him and knowing that his daughter risked the expulsion made him feeling the exigency to intervene as soon as.

Only a thing still bothered him: the test and the result that it would give. He knew that his daughter had told with Modo, but if the council would vote in favor of Arthan, Bruce himself would lost credibility. Arthan would notice soon what wasn't wrong and he had pointed him accusing him of having change the rules to protect his daughter. But a marriage between them would permit the reconciliation between the two factions but it didn't seem right to him.

"Hei, what's wrong?" asked Stoker noticing the preoccupied expression of his friend.

Bruce shook the head "Too much problems and thoughts." he answered with hoarse voice "Go to the lab... we must set the last things. Then we'll decide what do of Lord Camembert and co."

For all this time the Plutarkians caught on the Earth stood closed in the cells and the new government was taking time. Executing them wasn't a good idea because the other Plutarkians that surrendered could see it like a menace and cause another war. But taking that aliens in the cell wasn't a good idea too. The authority must provide to their feeding and subsistence, probably they had decided for the forced labor and that they would be under close supervision.

* * *

In a few words everything seemed go well. Mars was recovering his ancient splendor and the surface of the planet was covering little by little of green and blue leaving only a few spaces to the red of the deserts and the rock walls.

But someone watched the strange change. The Red Planet, the planet considered dead and sterile revived magically and the probes themselves sent by the NASA had caught breathtaking images that the astrologers watched with the opened mouth. What happened to Mars?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Well... the Gladiators arrived to the end. The Epilogue is short because is.. only an epilogue xD At the end of this journey I feel sad... I dunno why.. yes I'll write the sequel but... it's always sad TwT

But telling about other things... what do u think about Vice, Sharon and Ronald? No one told me his thought about them and I'm curious to know it xD Who do u love? Who do u hate? Why? Is Arthan an asshole (yes yes yes xD)? What do u hope?

Ok ok I stop it o.o now I'm going to work on the Horror story hohohoh See u soon! I enjoyed translating this story and thanks for the big help that u gave me :)


End file.
